Running into Love?
by roryandloganhuntz
Summary: Rory Gilmore, a junior at Yale, takes up an unusual Gilmore hobby, running. But could this odd hobby lead her to the man of her dreams? Read to find out! Rated M for language and sexual scenarios.
1. Chapter 1 Running into Huntzberger

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

 **AN: For all the outfits/aesthetic of the story follow my Pinterest page roryandloganhuntz there is a board for each of my stories!**

Rory was waiting in line at the coffee cart before her first class that morning. She pulled her jacket tighter around her, November in New Haven was a brutal time to be standing in line outside. She was eager to get to her next class, she was in her Junior year and she had learned that the work load became more difficult, but her classes were far more interesting.

She made it to the front of the line and ordered a large black coffee, this was her first cup today and she was anxiously waiting for it. The man at the cart handed it to her and she paid him. Rory smiled warmly as she was about to take her first sip when she felt some one bump in to her back. She nearly dropped her cup but managed to hold on to it. She turned around to see a blonde man walking backwards and a blonde girl trying to get his attention. "Logie," she called out and Rory now knew who had bumped into her. The girl had blonde hair and such little clothing Rory was surprised she hadn't frozen by now. "Ugh," she said under her breath, but the man heard her.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry for bumping into you, but-," he started before he saw who it was he had bumped into. He looked into her bright blue, fiery eyes that were now filled with anger and irritation. A smirk immediately took over his features, "Ace," he said slightly surprised, he hadn't seen her in about a week.

"Logan," she said mocking his tone. She turned to walk away and started off toward her classroom. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him catch up and fall into step with her.

"Angry is a good look for you," he commented, still smirking.

"Invisible is a good look for you," she said, walking a bit faster but he caught up.

"Where's the fire?" he asked, referring to her fast pace.

"I don't know, let me know when you find it. Bye Logan," she said and ducked into her next class.

He stopped let out an audible sigh when she left. As much as he enjoyed these verbal sparring matches with Rory that one was far too short for his liking and she still hadn't changed her opinion of him.

He couldn't believe it had been over four months since he met her. She had been in her hallway putting up posters of Asher Flemming and from there he kept seeing her. It had been only a week ago that he had taken her to the Life and Death Brigade event and after their jump he really thought things were turning around, that maybe she was starting to like him. Turns out he was wrong. He was the only one remotely considering that route for the two of them. And who was he kidding, he didn't do relationships so there would never be that route for the two of them.

Rory Gilmore hated him. The thought of that made his stomach churn and he felt sick. There was nothing he could do to stop that feeling, four months of it had taught him that. He would have to get over it, but that was turning out to be much easier said than done and he could still have some fun.

Making up his mind he slipped into the classroom she had gone into moments before. He sat down in the empty seat next to her and waited for her to notice him. She was so enthralled in the book she had open, she hadn't even noticed anyone was next to her. He cleared his throat and she nearly fell out of her seat.

"You know I've never seen some one that focused on anything before," he commented.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked exasperatedly.

"Well if you must know I'm here for class," he said.

"You never go to class, I didn't even know you were in this one," she said, her eyebrow raised.

"So I had a change of heart," he said flippantly.

"Yeah right," she said dryly and rolling her eyes. She turned her attention to her professor who had begun speaking.

"Can I borrow a pen Ace?" Logan whispered in her ear. She felt his hot breath on her neck and it sent a shiver down her spine. She wasn't in the mood to put up a fight, especially during class so she searched through her bag for one of her extra pens.

He watched as she leaned over to reach her bag and her shirt rode up, exposing her midriff and lower back. He groaned internally and tried to look away. She sat back up and handed him the pen before realizing he also had nothing to write on. She handed him one of her notebooks before he got the chance to ask and bother her again. She turned her attention back to the professor.

Rory noticed Logan was looking at her and not their professor, she hadn't expected him to really pay attention anyway but why on earth was he here. He couldn't just leave her alone, always had to bother her. After the Life and Death Brigade event she had attended she had started to like him, really like him. However, the next day she had seen him, Colin, and Finn with girls hanging all over them and realized that liking Logan just wasn't an option.

She had been doing her best to avoid him, since he clearly did not reciprocate those feelings, but he hadn't been making it any easier. It seemed everywhere she went he was there and she had to dodge him and his friends. Thankfully they didn't really run in the same circles so it was really just in between classes that she would see him. There was no chance of running into him at the library and she did not frequent the pub.

"Ms. Gilmore what do you think?" the professor asked. _Crap,_ she thought, she was so busy thinking about Logan she wasn't paying attention to the class.

"Um, well," she started.

"Well?" the professor asked again.

"He should be fired and the article would be retracted with a statement in its place," She heard Logan mumble from next to her.

"Um, he should be fired and the article would be retracted with a statement in its place," she said, hoping Logan wasn't just messing with her.

"Very good Ms. Gilmore, now what if the reporter…" he began talking to the whole class again.

"Why did you do that? And how did you know that?" Rory whispered to Logan.

"Well Ace I am a journalism major and you know my father," he said.

"Ok fine but why did you give me the answer?" she asked still confused.

"Because you didn't have it and I did," he said smirking.

"Yeah but- ugh whatever, thank you though," she said and tuned into the class again. By the time it ended Rory was ready to bolt out and get away from him. Being in such close proximity to Logan was not easy and she was ready to go back to avoiding him. Logan however was not so eager to leave her.

When the professor dismissed everyone Rory threw her stuff into her bag and left. Logan followed her quickly but by the time he got out the door she was already gone. He just didn't understand what he had done, sure it was fun to goad her and he did it often, but he had never done something to make her hate him this much. He sighed and made his way to his dorm.

He found Colin and Finn on his couch drinking his scotch. He rolled his eyes but smirked none the less, Colin and Finn were always here, despite the fact that they shared a dorm of their own. "Hey Huntz, how are you today?" Colin asked.

"Good," he replied skeptically, Colin never asked things like that, always just dove into a conversation.

"Good? Let's change that," Colin said and tossed him the phone. Logan noticed there was a message waiting for him and pressed paly on the machine.

"Logan, answer your phone I have no interest in talking to this godforsaken machine. Your mother and are attending a party at the Gilmore's for their granddaughter. You will accompany us, do not bring a date," they heard Mitchum's voice through the speaker. Colin and Finn looked just as put out as they had when he walked in, he assumed they had received similar phone calls. Logan however was full out grinning.

"Mate did you not here him? Why are smiling? We're being forced to attend one of those meat market parties," Finn said in disbelief that Logan was smiling.

"Yes at the Gilmore's, for their granddaughter," Logan said as though his reason was obvious. The other two clearly has no idea who he was talking about. "Rory is their granddaughter; the party is for Ace."

"Reporter girl is a Gilmore?" Colin asked.

"Yes she is so it shouldn't be too bad since the girl at the party will have no interest in it, not to mention Emily always has great food and Richard has great taste in scotch," Logan said.

"Fine, but I would still rather spend the night at the pub," Finn grumbled.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Hello?" Rory answered her phone.

"Rory, hello dear," Emily said on the other end.

"Oh hi grandma, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm good, your grandfather is here also," Emily said.

"Hello Rory," Richard said.

"Hi Grandpa," Rory said.

"We were calling to let you know that Friday night dinner will have to be canceled this week," Emily informed her.

"Oh ok that's fine Grandma," Rory said.

"Well the reason for our canceling is a due to a party we are throwing," Richard said.

"It's a Yale alumni party and we were wondering if you would like to come, you could make excellent contacts this way," Emily said.

"Um, sure I'd love to come. What time should mom and I get there?" Rory asked.

"Well you should get here at 6:30 if that works, but your mother doesn't need to come, she would most likely be bored," Richard said.

"Oh well 6:30 works and I'm sure mom will be happy for a night in," Rory said.

"Yes I'm sure she will," Emily said. "Well we should go, would you mind calling your mother to inform her of the change?"

"Of course, I can call her. Bye Grandma, bye Grandpa."

"Goodbye Rory," they both said and then hung up.

Rory returned to the article she had been working on, determined to finish before she called her mother because Lorelai would not accept a short conversation.

 **AN: Hey so I hope you like this story so far! Let me know what you think and hopefully I'll be updating soon. Make sure to review, I love hearing what you all think! And follow the pinterest page!**


	2. Chapter 2 Running with Huntzberger

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

Rory worked on her article for another hour before emailing it to Doyle and then pulling out her cell phone again. She pressed 1 on her speed dial and waited until the 3rd ring when she heard her mother's voice.

"Hello Loin fruit!" she greeted.

"Hey mom," Rory said.

"What do I owe this call?" Lorelai asked.

"Well I'm letting you know that you're off the hook Friday night, Grandma and Grandpa are having a party so dinner is canceled," Rory said.

"Wow, a Friday night without my parents, I don't even remember what that's like, you might have to come home and entertain me. Oh, we could have a movie night, go all out to celebrate our freedom!" Lorelai said excitedly.

"Actually, I agreed to go," Rory told her.

"Ok I can get you out of it, I'll just tell my mom I need-," Lorelai started but Rory cut her off.

"No mom I want to go," Rory was quick to tell her.

"What? Rory no you don't, you hate those parties, they're just going to manipulate you into going to some other event or set you up with some rich snob or maybe they'll marry you off this time, go big or go home right," Lorelai said.

"Mom you don't know what I want to do and they might be messing with me, but it's them, as in both of them," Rory said.

"So what?" Lorelai asked a bit too harshly.

"So, they called me together, they were in the same room, they were talking to each other. Mom, they almost separated, it could have ended in divorce. We're lucky it's only small fights and they didn't go through with it. This could mean that their getting along and if me going to some stupid party will do that for them then I don't care what the repercussions are," she said as though it were obvious.

"Fine do what you want," Lorelai said a little annoyed that Rory would rather go a party at Richard and Emily's than spend time with her.

"Bye mom," Rory said and hung up. She couldn't believe her mom right now. Why was she so against her going to her grandparents?

Unable to just sit there and sulk, Rory decided to get up and go for a run. Her mother popped into her head again and what she would think about a Gilmore girl exercising. However, since freshman year when she roomed with Janet, Rory had started running when she couldn't think, it helped clear her head and use up some stored energy.

She threw her hair into a high ponytail, put on a sport bra, leggings and a jacket that she zipped up a quarter of the way, despite the temperature outside she would be hot after she started. She put in her headphones and left.

There was a trail around the campus that she usually ran and that's where she went this time. She started out just walking, but soon picked up her pace and ran her way through the trail. She was in the middle of a song and not paying any attention to her surroundings when she collided with someone. She would have fallen but two strong arms caught her around her waist and held her steady. When the person didn't let go, she looked up, still flustered.

"You should watch where you're going Ace," Logan said, smirking. He had been out for a run, stressed after a conversation with his father. He had seen Rory running the opposite direction he was and she wasn't paying attention. Before he knew it, she was wrapped in his arms and he definitely wasn't complaining. He noticed her attire and that she simply had on tight leggings and a sports bra, and her small jacket did very little to conceal her toned stomach.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," she said. She registered that his arms were still wrapped around her and it felt nice. She also realized that he was wearing nothing but jogging pants and sneakers, and she was pressed against his very hard, muscular abs. She felt herself beginning to blush but held it down and tried to back up, something he wasn't willing to let her do apparently. "Um thanks for catching me though, I'd probably lying face down on the ground right about now," she said with a nervous chuckle.

"Well we couldn't have that, could we," he said. "So what are you doing out here? You didn't really strike me as the running type."

"Oh yeah, I really only run when I'm stressed or I have something on my mind," she told him, unaware that they were out her for very similar reasons.

"Hm, makes sense, I do the same," he said finally letting her out of his embrace. "So you want to make this interesting?" he asked with a smirk.

"What do you mean interesting?" she asked skeptically.

"I mean we race, loser buys coffee when we finish," he said putting his hand out for her to shake.

Running the rest of the way with Logan and then getting coffee with him afterwards was certainly not avoiding him. She was going to turn down his offer, but one look at that smug, overconfident smirk and she was determined to beat him. "You're on Huntzberger," she said. She shook his hand, both of them ignoring the sparks they felt course through them at this simple interaction. She took her jacket off, removing the only piece of clothing preventing him from seeing her. She tied it tight round her waist and turned back to him. She noticed him looking a bit below her eyes and realized he was staring at her breasts and stomach. "My eyes are up here!"

He jumped a bit, unaware that he had been staring at her for so long and looked her in the eyes, she seemed annoyed but also amused at the situation. "Like what you see I take it?" she said with a smirk of her own.

"Hell yeah Ace, damn if I didn't I would think there was something wrong with me," he told her.

"That's fair," she said and started walking backwards, still looking at him. "Coming?" she asked and took off running with him right behind her. They only had about a mile left of the trail and she knew for a fact she could run it in 8 minutes, maybe faster if she really tried, she just hoped Logan was slower. However, judging by his incredible physique she seriously doubted that.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye as her pony tail swayed back and forth and she ran with a slight bounce in her step. She was adorable when concentrating so hard on something and clearly she was determined to beat him. He considered simply letting her win, but knew she would only make him race her again if she found out. So, he put his all into running faster and making it to the end of the mile before her.

By the end of it Logan was running slightly ahead of her and she ran as fast as she could at the final stretch, racing past him and getting there first. "Ha! I won!" she squealed happily and jumped up and down. Logan watched her and decided he would do whatever it took and gladly loose thousands of races to see her this happy again.

"Congratulations Ace," he said, laughing at her half jump, half dance celebration.

"I beat you!" she said excitedly poking him in the chest to make her point.

"Yes you did, which I must say surprised me quite a bit," he said honestly.

"I know! Me too, I didn't think I could beat you but look at this, I did and now you owe me coffee," she rambled.

"Alright Ace let's get you that coffee," he said, slinging an arm over shoulder.

"And I want a really big one too, after that I think I worked off every ounce of caffeine I had today," she joked, looking up at him with her big blue eyes.

"I wore you out huh?" he teased her.

"Eww not like that," she said scrunching her nose.

He laughed and they continued walking until they hit the coffee cart. They got in line and Rory heard someone call her name. "Rory!" he called when he saw her. Marty quickly approached them and tried to ignore the blonde man's presence and the fact that he was half dressed and standing with Rory who also lacked clothing.

"Hey Marty," she said moving out of Logan's embrace, much to his chagrin, and hugged Marty. Logan felt a flare in his stomach when he saw Marty place his hands on her exposed back to hug her. He wasn't familiar with jealousy, but wasn't it and he wasn't jealous because Logan Huntzberger didn't get jealous. He didn't know what he felt or why he felt it, this never happened with other girls and those were the ones he slept with. "How are you?" she asked when she pulled away from him, she absentmindedly moved back to Logan's side.

Logan took this opportunity to possessively wrap and arm around her shoulder, sure his feeling towards Rory were confusing right now, but he could at least dull the ache he felt when she was near another guy or not with him.

"I'm good, how about you?" Marty asked, eying Logan suspiciously. Rory noticed him glance at the blonde man next to her and realized she neglected to introduce them.

"I'm good, um, Logan this is my friend Marty, Marty this is Logan Huntzberger," she introduced them.

"Nice to meet you man," Logan said, extending his hand for Marty to shake it.

"Yeah you too," Marty replied, awkwardly shaking Logan's hand.

"Excuse me, are you ready to order?" the man at the coffee cart asked them, they were next in line and holding up the rest of it.

"Go crazy Ace," Logan said with a smirk.

"Yay coffee!" she said and slipped out from under his arm to turn around and order. Logan smiled at her enthusiasm and turned back to Marty.

"She's something special isn't she? Quite the little spitfire," Logan said laughing.

"Oh yeah," Marty said laughing with him, a bit more comfortable now.

"So how long have you liked her?" Logan asked knowingly.

And there went Marty's comfort with the conversation. "Since the beginning of freshman year," he admitted begrudgingly.

"Wow," Logan said. He suddenly realized that despite his feelings towards Rory, whatever they were, she was quite sought after and there was no way she would chose him over everyone else who obviously liked her. He knew of several LDB members who had taken an interest in her and had seen guys around campus checking her out, several in the last couple minutes. One of the things that made her so desirable to many of the men on campus, other than the obvious, was the fact that she never dated anyone. As far as he knew she had never had a boyfriend from Yale, just the one he knew of from her home town, though he was pretty sure they had broken up, the story behind that was a mystery to him still.

"Looooggggiiieeeee," Rory called. He turned around to face her expectantly. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Large black coffee," he told her smirking.

"Oh, a man after my own heart," she responded and turned around to order.

 _I think so,_ Logan added to her comment silently and then walked up behind her to hand the man a 20 and told him to keep the change. They both took their coffees, the same order, and turned back to Marty.

"So Rory we're still having lunch next week?" Marty asked.

"Yep, I'm still free," she told him.

"Ok good, I have to go but I'll see you then," he said and then walked away from the two.

"So Ace when did you start running like that?" Logan asked.

"Early my freshman year, when I left for Yale and moved out of my mom's house I started to get more involved in society and my grandparents world, my mom didn't really like that and we started arguing more. I really only run when I'm stressed or when we fight about something, it helps me clear my head," she told him, by now they had sat down at a table and we're drinking their coffees. "What about you?"

"I'm pretty much the same. I fight with my dad or he lectures me on the proper way to uphold the Huntzberger name, tells me I'm a disappointment and a disgrace, I get pissed and I go run," he said.

"Wow," she said. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked confused, she didn't have anything to be sorry for.

"That you have such a strained relationship with your dad. I mean my mom and have our differences and she doesn't approve of everything I do, but she's my best friend and I couldn't imagine not having that relationship with her. I don't understand exactly what it's like to have forced expectations but I know what it's like to have pressure put on you to act a certain way or make a certain choice and It can't be easy for your future to be in someone else's hands," she said.

"Yeah it's pretty frustrating sometimes, but it gets to the point when you realize you have no other option and you just have to live your life before it's taken away from you," he said. He was surprised he was sharing so much with her but she just seemed to get him. She didn't pity him, she empathized with him. She wasn't trying to understand, she just did.

"So what happened this time?" he asked her.

"Oh, well my grandparents are having this party, and I'm going but my mom thinks they're trying to manipulate me or something," Rory told him.

"Well most people in society usually do have ulterior motives, but I've met your grandparents and they're good people," Logan said.

"Thanks," she said, smiling and took another sip of coffee. "So what about you? Why run today?" she asked.

"Well, my father, the dark lord as I so affectionately refer to him," he said at which she laughed. "He told me…"

They spent the next hour talking and getting to know each other better, Logan was highly entertained by her Stars Hollow stories and didn't quite believe her about Kirk. Eventually Rory had to go, she had work to finish, and the two parted ways, both analyzing the afternoon's events but not coming up with sufficient explanations.


	3. Chapter 3 Knight in Shining Suits

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

"Bye Paris!" Rory called as she shut the door behind her. She was on her way to her grandparent's house for their alumni party and was only running a few minutes late. She had left her hair like normal and her dress was red silk with a fitted bodice and a v-neckline with thin shoulder straps that connect to a back panel in sheer-illusion mesh with delicate floral lace trimmed with a feathery fringe. The satin A-line skirt had a tulle underskirt with satin trimmed edge that peeks out from beneath the short hemline. **(The** image **of her dress is set as the cover photo for the story right now)** She had on matching red heels and did her makeup very lightly.

She made the half hour drive to Hartford with good time and was immediately whisked up to her grandmother's room for her hair dresser to "do something fun" with her hair. It was pulled up into an elegant bun with a few curls left out to frame her face.

"Oh I know just the thing you need," Emily said excitedly as Rory was standing up to go down stairs. Emily came back with gorgeous diamond teardrop earrings and a tiara.

"Oh grandma wow, they're beautiful but I can't wear those what if something happens," Rory said.

"Nonsense nothing will happen and you'll look beautiful," Emily waved off her fears and place the tiara on her head. Rory really did look like a princess and Emily couldn't wait to show her off. "Perfect, now let's get down stairs shall we."

The two made their way down the stairs and Rory noticed that there were many people in attendance. She saw many couple with their sons and… sons. There were only boys here her age, no girls. "Grandma don't your friends have daughters?" Rory asked her quietly.

"Well yes dear why?" Emily asked.

"It's just that I only see boys," Rory pointed out.

"Oh that's odd," she said feigning innocence. "Next time we'll have to have a party with just girls then."

"Um sure," Rory said still confused but pretty sure her grandmother had orchestrated this turn of events.

The two women met Richard at the bottom of the stairs, he greeted his wife with a kiss on the cheek. ( **AN: In this story Emily and Richard never separated, I hated that story line** ) The elder couple led their granddaughter over to a family of three waiting for them.

"Rory this is Mr. and Mrs. Franks and their son Andrew, he's in his senior year at Yale," Emily introduced them.

"Hello Rory it's a pleasure to meet you," Mr. Franks said, his wife nodding in agreement.

"It's lovely to meet you too Mr. and Mrs. Franks," Rory said.

"Rory, I've heard lot about you at Yale, it's nice to finally meet you," Andrew said, kissing her hand. Rory noticed him checking her out, almost leering at her. _He could at least be a gentleman about it and stop soon,_ Rory thought, _like Logan._ Whoa! No, she couldn't be thinking like that, once a playboy always a playboy and it was not going to happen. Instead she focused her attention on Andrew.

She had dozens more meetings just like the first one, each one more boring than the last. Rory decided she need some fresh air and excused herself from the group of guys she had been "talking" to. She went out to the patio and thought about calling her mom, but knew she would simply get an "I told you so" and she didn't feel like having that conversation.

Soon she heard footsteps coming closer and turned around to look for the source. It was a man she didn't recognize but he looked around 20, maybe older, and like he had been sent by her grandmother.

"Rory?" he asked.

"That would be me," she said.

"Jordan Chase, your grandmother pointed you out, apparently we're made for each other," he said and Rory noticed he looked a bit too excited at that prospect.

"Well gee how convenient," she said with a bitter tone. He obviously didn't pick up on it.

"So can I get you a drink?" he asked.

"No, not a drink," she said narrowing her eyes.

"Oh you get a little crazy when you drink?" he asked, leering at her.

"She sure does," Logan said, walking up and putting his arm around Rory's waist. "Right Ace?" he asked Rory, winking at her before kissing her cheek.

It took her a second to get over her shock, then she caught Logan's wink and decided it was in her best interest to play along.

"Yes, very and fortunately you're the only one who sees that," she replied in a husky tone. Logan wasn't sure if she would go along with it or take it that far, but it wasn't something he ever wanted to end and that scared him. He pushed it to the back of his mind as well as the thought of what his Ace was currently implying.

He had seen her outside and she looked a bit trapped, once he recognized Jordan Chase out there with her he knew why. In Logan's opinion the guy was a misogynistic bastard, Chase had absolutely no respect for woman. He wasn't about to leave Rory out there with no back up or protection.

"Logan Huntzberger," Logan said, turning to Jordan.

"Jordan Chase," he told him absentmindedly, still looking at Rory.

"Thanks for keeping my girl busy," Logan said. "If you hadn't she would have realized exactly how late I am and then she might have left which would have been very, very bad."

"Wait, you're with her?"

"Going on a year and half," he said, he felt Rory lean into him a bit more and cover his hand with her own on her waist. He smiled at her actions and looked over at her for a brief second before returning he gaze back to Jordan.

"Great, then what the hell am I doing here?" he asked rhetorically and then walked back to the house.

Rory turned around, releasing herself from Logan's grip, much to his chagrin and smiled at him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she told him, feeling very relieved.

"Well you looked trapped," he said with a smirk.

"I was," she told him.

"God I hate these parties," he said looking around.

"Yeah not really my bag either," she agreed.

"But at least the bar is fully stocked and I must say your grandmother has excellent food, always does," he said.

"Oh yes, the apple tarts at Christmas are unbelievable," she agreed

"Logan! How are you?" she heard Richard ask from where he was walking towards them. Richard had been immensely happy to see Rory outside with Logan, he wanted her to make good friends at Yale and who knew maybe Logan would be more than just a friend to Rory.

"Richard, it's good to see you, I'm doing well, and yourself?" Logan asked shaking Richard's hand.

"I'm doing wonderfully, are your parents here?" he asked Logan.

"They're around her somewhere, I believe my mother was admiring Emily's new draperies," Logan said.

"Ah, well now that I see you are good hands Rory I will make another round and end up at the bar," Richard said and then made his exit.

"Ok, now I believe were just getting to the solution of our boredom," Logan said, turning back to Rory.

"And what would it be?" she asked, curiously.

"Finn!" Logan called.

"Finn's here?" she asked him.

"You rang," Finn said, coming outside.

"Change of location," Logan said.

"Thank God, I'll get the alcohol," Finn said and then retreated back inside.

"Pool house is free Huntz," Coli said, passing them on his way to the pool house.

"Get ready for your first sub party Ace," Logan asked, turning to Rory.

"Who says this is my first?" she teased, running after Colin. Logan groaned as he watched her bounce after his friend into the pool house. He made his way towards them where Colin was trying to pick the lock.

"Damn, the lock is old or stuck or something, I can't open it without a key," Colin complained.

"Hold on," Rory said and preceded to pull a bobby pin from her hair and successfully unlock the door. "Yay! Got it," she said and walked in.

"Ace where did you learn to do that?" Logan asked, shocked.

"This is not the first time I've escaped to this pool house," she said flippantly. She noticed Finn walk in with a number of bottles. She walked over and looked at what he had chosen. Taking the scotch from him, she set it down on the counter and pointed up to the one of the top cabinets. "The good stuff is up there, refill it with something so I don't get busted," she informed and warned him.

"Love you're a goddess," Finn said, reaching up to the cabinet to retrieve the "good stuff."

"I know Finny, I know," she said, laughing. Rory sat down on the couch and poured herself a glass of champagne. She tucked her legs underneath herself and got comfortable. Logan came over with a glass of scotch and sat next to her.

"So I take this really isn't your first sub party?" he asked her with a smirk.

"Not by a long shot Huntzberger," she said and then taking a sip from her glass.

"Ever been caught?" he asked.

"Nope," she said confidently.

"Really?" he asked, amused. "And how do you pull that off?"

She leaned in really close to him, his body tensed up as she put her mouth next to his ear, he felt her hot breath on his skin and she smelled amazing. "Black out the windows," she whispered. Rory pulled back and smirked. She turned her attention to the other men their age filing into the room. If she had been looking at Logan she would have seen the look of lust and longing in his eyes.

"So I read the article," Logan told her, trying to change the subject and rid himself of unwanted thoughts about Rory.

"You did?" she said, a little surprised.

"Yep, not bad," he said.

"Thank you," Rory said.

"Caught the spirit of the thing, I'll give you that," he said.

"But…?" she asked, expecting him to have some complaints.

"No, no buts, you've got a great style. There were a too few many similes in it for my taste," he said but corrected himself when he noticed she looked a bit offended, "but It definitely had a little Joseph Mitchell thing going for it, I liked it."

She nodded her head in approval and added, "I'm surprised you even bothered to read it."

"Are you?" he asked.

"Mhm," she said.

"So, who's it going to be?" Logan asked, standing up and gesturing to the room.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Well this shindig is an obvious meat market, I'm assuming your grandparents are expecting you to pick someone tonight," he said, looking at her.

"Pick me!" Finn said, offering her a bottle of champagne and a vase of flowers.

"No pick me," Colin said and soon many others followed with the same words.

"But I'm exotic," Finn said.

"So is the Asian Bird Flu," Colin said.

"Wow, a room full of guys and still extremely slim pickings," Logan said, smirking.

"Well I don't know, sorry to disappoint but the guy I want isn't offering," she said honestly, but teasing at the same time.

"Aint' it always the way," Colin said.

"And who is you want Ace?" Logan asked, sitting next to her again and becoming hopeful.

"Guess you'll never know," she said, smirking at him.

"Let's play a game!" Finn suggested. With that they began to play truth or dare.

Hours later they were all drunk beyond belief and piling into Logan's limo. They were soon en route back to Yale and continuing the party in the back of the car. Rory had ended up squished in a seat next to Logan who was a bit soberer than the rest. He kept his arm around her shoulder and soon the alcohol got to her and she fell asleep in his arms. Logan couldn't hide the grin that spread across his face as he looked down at his Ace sleeping peacefully. She let out a small tired moan and snuggled closer to him.

Logan kept thinking back to what she had said earlier about the guy she wanted. He had been the only one in the pool house not offering himself to her. Could she have meant she wanted him? He shook the idea from his head. It was insane, why would she want him? She must have been referring to someone not even there, someone else at Yale, or back in her home town. It could be Marty for all he knew, the thought made him sick, but it was possible.

Why did he care anyway, sure he liked her and yeah, a little more than just as a friend, but he was Logan Huntzberger. He was a playboy, out to have fun and forget about his forced future. The way to do that was alcohol and girls, lots of girls. Sure, he hadn't found any of the usual girls he picked up of any interest lately, but he probably just needed to look somewhere else. Yes, that was it, larger, newer options, that was his solution. Unfortunately, what he neglected to notice is that his real solution was currently sleeping soundly in his arms.

When they finally made it back to Yale, Logan gently woke Rory up and helped her out of the limo. He walked her back to her dorm after telling the guys he would just walk back to his place, he wasn't that drunk and his dorm wasn't far from Rory's. He helped her find her keys and she opened the door before turning to him.

"Seriously Logan, thank you so much, you totally saved me earlier and tonight would have been insanely boring without you," she said and then yawning.

"It was my pleasure Ace. Now get to bed before you pass out in the hall," he told her, chuckling.

"Goodnight Logan," she said with a smile and stepped through the door way.

"Night Ace," he said, watching her close the door and then heading towards his own room.


	4. Chapter 4 What's her Face

Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

Finally, Rory thought as her last class for the day ended. She had a lot of reading to catch up on and in her opinion, not enough time to do it. She collected her things and left quickly. She stopped for coffee before returning to her dorm.

Outside her door was the last person she expected to see. "Dad?" She asked, surprised, and Chris turned to face her.

"Hey Ror," he said looking distraught and depressed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked cautiously.

"I wanted to talk, can we go grab lunch?" He asked hopefully.

"No, I have work to do. I can't just up and leave," she said, moving past him to open her door.

"Please Rory? We need to talk," he begged.

"No, if you have something to say then say it but I don't want to talk to you," she said harshly.

"Please, I don't like our relationship, I want to be on better terms, be able to talk to my daughter," he told her.

"And why the sudden change? You had 21 years to realize this and you didn't."

"It's my dad, he's gone Ror and I don't like the relationship I had with him, I don't want ours to be the same," he said.

"I have work to do," she said and quickly closed the door and ran to her room.

She didn't know what to think at the moment. Straub Hayden was dead; her grandfather was gone.

Her paternal grandparents had always treated her terribly, ever since they met when she was 16. The fact that they hadn't been on good terms did not however, stop her from feeling horribly. Horrible about how she had treated and spoken to her dad moments before. Horrible because her grandfather had died and she didn't want to cry, didn't want to mourn him. Horrible because her dad had wanted to fix things and she wouldn't give him the time of day.

Suddenly her small room felt very hot and she felt closed in. She quickly left her dorm again and began to walk around aimlessly. Eventually the afternoon's events set in and she couldn't take it anymore. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks and she sunk down against the wall behind her.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Logie," the girl squealed. Logan was walking through the court yard on his way back to his dorm and turned around to see a blonde he barely recognized coming towards him. He felt the urge to roll his eyes at the atrocious nickname most girls used for him.

"Hi…" he said, trailing off, waiting for her to fill in her name.

"Morgan," she said seductively running a hand his muscular arm.

"Right, Morgan," he started and he was about to tell her he was busy, not interested, something to get her to go away but wasn't this what he wanted. He hadn't been with anyone in a while, not for lack of options, but now was his chance to end his dry spell. "Care to join me?" he asked with a smirk and turning on the Huntzberger charm.

"Absolutely," she said in squeaky voice. _That never would have worked on Ace,_ he thought and shook it from his head, he shouldn't be comparing other women to Rory, she was his friend and couldn't be anything more, not that he could give her anything more. She deserved everything and he was practically nothing to her. Not wanting to depress himself any more than he already had, he focused his attention on the girl next to him and began to lead her back to his dorm.

They were almost back to his room when he heard sniffling and quiet crying coming from nearby, he couldn't locate the source of the sound but it became apparent as he reached his door. Rory was standing there knocking on the door, tears streaming down her face and his heart broke for her. She looked stunning in a blue v-neck t-shirt and white jeans, he would never understand how she could look so great in anything.

"Ace?" he called as he walked quickly toward her. She turned to look at him and immediately starting crying harder. He engulfed her in his arms and held her close to him when he reached her. She sobbed into his chest while he stroked her hair and continued to hold her.

"Ace, what happened?" he asked softly when she calmed down and looked up at him. Before she answered she looked past him, over his shoulder and saw Morgan standing there, waiting impatiently. She had been so upset about how she treated her father and she didn't know who to go to, Logan had instantly popped into her head and she had come here. Right now she couldn't understand why, they weren't good friends but he made her feel safe. Of course she didn't know he would be with a girl and now she felt like an idiot. She shook head and pulled back, wiping away more tears.

"Oh, um, nothing, I'm sorry, really, just um forget about it, okay," she said, stepping out of his embrace and they both instantly missed the warmth. He wasn't about to let this go that easily, she was clearly upset over something and for whatever reason came to him. Whether she would admit it or not, she needed him right now and he wasn't about to let that slip by. He pulled her back to him and hugged her tight.

"Absolutely not Ace, I will not just forget about it, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"Really I shouldn't have bothered you, um, just go back to whatever you were doing and I'll go," she said, pulling back to look at him and he noticed her glance over his shoulder. Then it him, Morgan still behind him waiting. He hadn't completely forgotten about her when he saw his Ace crying and upset.

"Ace seriously, I'm not letting you go like this, your upset about something," he said.

"Logan your busy its fine, I shouldn't have bothered-," she said, starting to back away.

"Rory," he interrupted her, pulling her back again.

"Ok," she said shyly, he never called her Rory and that meant he was serious.

"Good," he said, looking her in the eye, getting lost in her blue orbs as she gazed into his chocolate brown eyes which were full of concern for her.

"Ahem," Morgan cleared her throat behind them. Logan turned around to address her.

"Um, I'm sort of busy right now, so maybe another time?" he said, not meaning it but not really sure what to say.

"Ok," she said excitedly and with one last "seductive" smile, walked away.

"That girl is never going to see you again is she?" Rory asked with a small smile as they both watched her walk away, Logan's arm still around Rory's waist.

"I don't even remember her name anymore," he said flippantly, making Rory laugh a bit and he moved to open his door.

He led her inside and gestured for her to sit down on the couch, immediately making his way to the kitchen to start brewing a pot of coffee. He grabbed two mugs from the cabinet and poured coffee in both. He walked over to where she was sitting and handed her one. She took it gratefully and quickly down half of it. He waited patiently for her to say something and when she finally spoke he nearly fell off the couch in shock.

"My grandfather died," she said simply.

"Oh my god, Ace I'm so sorry," he said, and pulled her close to him.

"And he hated me," she said, starting to cry into his chest again.

"That is not true, he loved you," Logan said, sternly.

"No, not Richard. Straub Hayden," she said, realizing her mistake.

"The judge?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she sniffled. "He hated me, Francine hates me. I ruined my dad's life. He was supposed to go to Princeton and become a lawyer, but he didn't because I was born. They hate me because I ruined their plan for him."

"That is he most ridiculous thing I have ever heard," he deadpanned, making her smile and laugh a bit. "Seriously, if that's why they hate you then they didn't deserve to know you."

"They didn't, I only met them once when I was 16. They fought with Richard and Emily, and my mom and dad before they left. That's the only time I've ever seen them unless you count being at the same society party as them," she told him.

"Good, your too good for them Ace. But if you didn't know him then why the tears?" he asked her, wiping one off her cheek with his thumb.

"My dad came to my dorm and he told me that his father died. He said he didn't like the relationship he had with Straub and he didn't like that he and I were headed down a similar path in our relationship. He wanted to fix things and I blew him off, slammed the door in his face. I feel horrible and I don't know how to fix it, but, I was so mad, I mean he's had 21 years to come to his senses, to show up when he promised to and he never did. Now he thinks we can just fix everything, erase our past and the things he's done, or rather not done." While she rabbled on, he listened and stroked her hair. He had never had to comfort a girl, other than Honor when she broke up with a boyfriend. With Rory though it seemed natural to want to protect her, to keep her safe. He wasn't sure why and he wasn't about to start analyzing it now because it might lead him to a conclusion he was afraid of. "But he just lost his father and I was so cold to him."

"Well, from what I hear you just need to talk to him. He's ready to repair the relationship you two have and it might take some work but if you both willing to try, everything will be fine," he said.

"Thank you," she said suddenly.

"For what?" he asked.

"For putting up with me, holding me, talking to me about this. I just didn't know where else to go, I'm kind of in a fight with my mom and she's not all that fond of my dad right now."

"I really don't mind Ace, I'm always here if you need someone," he told her seriously, he considered them friends and it seemed like she did too, even though he felt like friends wasn't enough with Rory.

"I know that now, and really though, thank you. I know I sort of ruined your plans earlier," she said.

"Don't worry about it, I don't care and this was more important," he said.

"Thanks. Ok, I'll get out of your hair, you can call 'what's her face' and I'll go wallow," she said, picking up her purse and trying to be indifferent about leaving her safe bubble with him so he can call the bimbo from earlier.

"If I learned anything from my sister it's that no one can wallow alone, why don't we go get something eat at the pub," he suggested, grabbing his wallet.

Trying to hide her surprise, she nodded and made her way to the door with Logan behind her. "You have a sister?"

"Honor," he said nodding. "She's three years older and the only person in my family I actually like. What about you, any siblings?"

"Nope, my mom was pretty young when she raised me though so our dynamic is more akin to sisters than mother and daughter," she explained as he opened the door of the pub for her and she walked in. Upon entering she heard a very loud Australian voice, call her name, or rather her nick name.

"Love!" Finn called from the large booth the group occupied in the back. She and Logan made their way back to them.

"Hey reporter girl," Colin greeted.

"Hey guys," she said.

"What am I chopped liver?" Logan asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Next to our beautiful Ace here, absolutely," Finn said, earning him a glare from Logan, who hated when other people, even his best friends, called Rory _his_ name for her. Rory giggled next to him, turning his glare into a grin, he loved that sound. He shook that thought from his head and moved to sit down in the booth, Rory followed and sat next to him. He wrapped his arm around her, settling on her shoulder. He caught Colin and Finn's suggestive looks but brushed them off and instead introduced Rory to everyone at the table.

"Ace, you know Steph, Colin, Finn, and Seth, this is Robert, Rosemary, and Juliet. Everybody this is Rory," he said, gesturing accordingly. They all exchanged pleasantries and soon went back to their separate conversations. Robert turned to Rory and struck up a conversation with her, much to Logan's chagrin. He shifted and tightened his grip on her shoulder. This went unnoticed by Rory but caught Robert's eye and began flirting with her. Once he was positive the vain in Logan's forehead was about to burst he asked her a question Logan had been dreading to hear.

"So Rory before I go, I was wondering if you would have dinner with me Saturday night," he said. Rory was a bit taken back, not used to men asking her out so suddenly but decided that if the last 20 minutes had been entertaining a whole night out with him couldn't be horrible.

"Sure, I'd like that," she said.

"Great, I'll pick you up at your dorm at 7?" he asked.

"Ok," she said.

"Great, night everyone," he said, pulling his jacket on and leaving. Rory turned to the rest of the group and joined in their conversation. She noticed Logan had become quiet and turned to see him sipping his scotch, his jaw clenched and eyes fixedly on his glass.

"Hey, you ok?" she asked.

"Fine," he responded tensely.

"Ok," she said, not believing him but leaving it alone for now and returning to the conversation.


	5. Chapter 5 Didn't, Couldn't, Never Will

Chapter 5

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

He was sitting on the couch watching TV at 10:00 on Saturday night when there was aloud banging on his door. He turned his head and shouted, "It's open Ace."

"How did you know it was me?" she asked, walking in and taking her coat off. She closed the door and threw her purse onto the table next to it.

"How was the date?" he asked, trying to sound indifferent towards the subject.

"That depends," she said.

"On?" he asked.

"How good of friends you are with Robert," she said.

"I tolerate him," he deadpanned.

"It sucked!" she groaned loudly, dramatically falling onto the couch next to him.

"That bad?" he asked, laughing.

"How can one person be so conceded, I swear his ego is bigger than yours-," she said.

"Hey!" he said in mock irritation.

"Honestly can parrots even inherit whole estates? And Polly? Seriously? There are far more creative names for a parrot than Polly!"

Logan continued laughing, knowing exactly what she was talking about. Robert's life plan had been mocked mercilessly by the rest of the LDB. His laughter stopped however, at her next comment.

"And then he kissed me-," she said before Logan interrupted her, and rather loudly at that.

"HE WHAT?" Logan shouted, his eyes turning to slits.

"Geez, you sound like my father. He kissed me, and it was like getting licked in the face by a dog," she said, grimacing.

"Oh, well I guess you're not a fan of dog slobber," he said, trying to pull attention away from his freak out.

"Not by a long shot Huntzberger," she said, laughing. "And dinner sucked, do you have anything good?"

"Leftover Chinese in the ridge," he said, nodding towards the kitchen.

"Yay! Real food," she said, hopping up and practically skipping into the kitchen.

"Hey mate!" Finn said, barging through the front door.

"Please come in," Logan said sarcastically.

"You know I think I will," he said, oblivious. "Didn't you have a date tonight?"

"Um, no. Not me," Logan said, now staring fixatedly at the TV.

"Yes you did, Mindy I think," Finn said.

"Finn your wrong," Logan said.

"No, you definitely had a date," Finn repeated.

"Who had a date?" Rory asked, her mouth full of rice as she walked back to the couch and plopped down again.

"Logan," Finn said, sitting in one of the lounge chairs. "What happened? Get cock blocked?" Finn asked, motioning to Rory.

"Hey! I am not a cock block," she pouted. "There was no one here when I walked in."

"Really? Losing you touch Huntz?" Finn teased.

"No," he growled.

"See Love, this is what sexual frustration does to a person," Finn said, looking at Rory and making her giggle.

"I am not sexually frustrated!" Logan all but shouted.

"See you had your date with Robert-."

"Don't remind me," she said, rolling her eyes.

"- I had my date with Caroline and we were both left satisfied and smiling."

"I was not!"

"She was not!" Logan and Rory shouted simultaneously.

"I got a horrible kiss and came here to complain and eat real food," she said, shoveling more rice in her mouth.

"Sucks to suck, love. I was left satisfied and smiling," he said, grinning like a kid in a candy store.

"Well, bully for you," she grumbled.

"Congratulations Finn," Logan said, rolling his eyes.

"Your both victims of sexual frustration. Maybe you two should shack up," he said offhandedly, not noticing Rory blush or Logan's sharp intake of breath.

"This is good Chinese where did you order from?" Rory asked Logan, changing the subject.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Hello Rory," Emily greeted as she walked into the Gilmore mansion the next Friday.

"Hi grandma," Rory said, kissing her cheek and following her into the sitting room where Lorelai and Richard were waiting.

"Hi mom, hi grandpa," she said, giving each of them a hug and then sitting down next to Lorelai.

"Hey kid," Lorelai said as Richard handed Rory a martini and she thanked him for it. "We were just discussing the next god awful event we have to attend."

"Lorelai," Emily warned before turning to Rory. "Every year the DAR hosts a Masquerade Ball, it's a very big deal and now that you are 21 an invitation has been extended to you and your mother."

"Really? Masquerade Ball? Like ball gowns and masks?" Rory asked, sounding excited.

"Yes, that's exactly what it is, the point is to have your costume completely hide your identity, no one should no one who you are other than your date or your family. I do advise that you don't bring a date however," Emily added, meaning she would be introducing Rory to several "eligible bachelors". "No, no I know what you're thinking. I will not be setting you up. There is a dance towards the middle of the night when all the young single attendees waltz while switching partners, it really is something you might want to be part of."

"That sounds great grandma, when is it?" Rory asked, ignoring her mother who was seething in the spot next to her.

"Two weeks from tomorrow," Emily said, thrilled her granddaughter would be coming. The maid soon came in and announced that dinner was ready and they all made their way to the dining room. Dinner went by with minimal confrontation, Rory made plans with Lorelai to go dress shopping Sunday and soon she was in her car driving back to Yale. Before getting off at the exit she changed her mind and decided there was something she needed to do.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Hey Ace, I guess your phone is turned off or dead but if you get this we're all hanging out at the pub, come join us when you get back from dinner," Logan said, closing his phone right after. He went back and joined his friends at their booth, picking up his scotch and downing it.

"Ok there Huntz?" Colin asked.

"I will be," he said, getting up and heading to the bar for a refill, he returned with a blonde on his arm and a full glass.

"That was fast mate," Finn commented.

"You don't waste time, do you?" Colin added.

"No I do not Colin," Logan said, and turned back to the girl next to him.

"What about Rory?" Steph asked Colin under her breath.

"I don't know, I guess he wasn't as interested as we thought," Colin said.

"Oh no, not a chance, he is infatuated with that girl," Steph said, shaking her head.

"Well then I don't know," Colin said, taking a sip of his drink.

"I'll be back Logie," the girl said, standing up and walk to the bathroom. He cringed at the name and took a sip of scotch.

"Hey guys," he stopped, froze, at the voice behind him. he turned around and was met by the gorgeous blue eyes he'd been trying so hard to forget about.

"Hey girlie."

"Hey reporter girl."

"Love, you made it."

"Hey Ace," Logan added, smirking at her. It sent a shiver up her back but she ignored it, acknowledging it wasn't an option.

"What's up?" she asked, taking the empty seat next to Logan.

"Not much, just hanging out," he said, throwing an arm over her shoulder, earning him withering glares form everyone else at the table. Rory, oblivious to it all, was busy ordering her martini and when the waitress left turned back to the group.

"Wow, sounds riveting," she said sarcastically.

"Wat do you propose we do?"

"We could go dance," she said, nodding her head to the people dancing.

"You have fun with that," he said.

"Oh come on, Logan pleeeeaaaasssseee?" she asked, batting her eyelashes and pouting. It took all of his self control not to kiss that pout right off her lips.

"Fine Ace, but you owe me," he said.

"Yay!" she said with a grin. "Come on," she grabbed his hand and led him out of the booth, before he had gotten up the blonde girl came back to the table.

"Hey Logie I'm back," she said, taking his hand out of Rory's.

"Oh, um," he started.

"Oh Logan, um, sorry," she said, waving it off and desperately hoping she covered up how much she was hurting. "You stay here. Steph, you want to go dance?" she asked, turning away from him.

"Sure," Steph said, hopping up and standing with her.

"Ace," Logan tried again.

"No seriously you stay, have fun, you didn't want to dance anyway," she said, walking off with Steph and leaving him with… what was her name? Logan groaned and put his head in his hands. The blonde sat next to him and placed her hand on his thigh. He nearly flinched under her touch, this wasn't exactly who he wanted to be touching him there. She would have to do though, Rory didn't seem to care and they might be friends now but that was all they would ever be. He watched his Ace sway her hips on the dance floor, guy after guy attempted to dance with both the girls and they continued pushing them away. It wasn't until Colin and Fin headed over and Colin dance behind Steph, Finn behind Rory, that they let guys dance with them. Logan was fuming at the sight of Rory with another guy, even if it was just Finn.

"Want to get out of here Logie?" the girl… Caroline… maybe, asked.

"Yeah sure," he said, not taking his eyes off Rory until he was out the door. They made their way back to his place and fell into bed.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Rory walked home from the bar alone, she figured Logan would leave with that girl and it made her want to throw up. She had wanted to talk to him about her dad. She had gone to see him before returning to Yale and it had gone well, really well, actually. She had plans to get lunch with him this week and then dinner with him and Gigi next weekend. She owed that to Logan, for helping her through that and talking to her, giving her a shoulder to cry on. She could wait till tomorrow to talk to him and that's just what she did. However, when a blonde in nothing but a towel opened his door at noon the next day she made up an excuse and left as quickly as possible. She didn't cry or get upset, because she couldn't, she didn't like him, she _couldn't_ like him and he would never like her.


	6. Chapter 6 Oh to be Richer than Mitchum

Chapter 6

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

2 weeks, two freaking weeks and Logan hadn't seen Rory. He missed her and that scared the crap out of him. he couldn't wrap his head around how or why he hadn't seen her, she always claimed to be studying or at the library and last weekend she spent in Star's Hollow and then said something about lunch with her dad in the text she had sent.

He pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind as he pulled his mask down and exited the limo. Tonight, was the annual DAR Masquerade Ball and while his mother was not a member and did not have ancestors I the war, his sister did. She had a large hand in planning tonight and had begged him to come, not to mention it wasn't horribly boring and it was easy to pick up a girl and ditch her the next day. He entered the large ball room and made a B-line for the bar before his family could spot him. He could easily avoid Shira and Mitchum when dressed like this but Honor was sure to recognize him and rope him into a conversation. He loved his sister but she often used him to lessen tension in a particular group.

He surveyed the room, locating Finn and Colin easily but decided not to approach them as they were both chatting up girls. His eyes fell upon a gorgeous brunette, he tended to stay away from brunettes since meeting Rory, ever since he called that one girl Ace. He shuddered at the memory and the shock that had gone through him. He continued to survey the room but no one really caught his eye like this particularly stunning brunette.

Deciding it would probably be ok since he hadn't seen Rory in so long, he made his way over to her, placed his hand in the small of her back ad leaned down to whisper in her ear to meet him upstairs where he knew for a fact there were very private rooms. He wasn't in the mood for small talk or flirting, just sex, plain and simple.

She watched him walk away, a surprised look on her face but followed him up the large staircase. She knew his voice, she knew his smell, she knew Logan but he clearly didn't recognize her. She peeked into one of the rooms to find him standing near the window, waiting. She walked in and closed the door behind her.

He looked up when he heard her and took a step toward her, the room was dark and she could make out his figure but no details. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against him. He crashed his lips into hers, kissing her hard and almost rough but then softening as realization hit him that this kiss was amazing! Who was this girl?!

She was surprised by his sudden movements, not having the time to say anything, to let him know who she was. The second his lips touched hers she responded though. The kiss was fast and needy but something made Logan slow it down, it became gentle, more intimate. She liked this pace much better and couldn't believe how amazing it was to be kissing Logan. She had definitely thought about it, as hard as she tried not to, and this was better than what she had imagined.  
When they finally pulled apart, he looked in her eyes, as best he could in the dark and with her mask surrounding them. "What's your name?"

She paused for a moment, debating what to tell him. She leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "Rory but you can call me Ace." With that she turned and made her way out of the room, knowing he would be after her as soon as the realization set in.

He stood there blankly for a minute until… "Holy shit!" He took off at a run and followed her down the stairs. That was Rory, Ace, his Ace and that kiss had been amazing, mind blowing. He spotted her on the ball room floor with Colin. His eyes roamed over her, she really was gorgeous. Her dress was a full pale pink ball gown with beaded designs running from the bodice down. **(I've set this as the cover image on the story).** Her mask was the same color, beautifully designed with gems and she wore her hair down in light curls, the two front stands pinned back.

He made his way toward her and Colin. As Colin spun her out Logan pulled her into _his_ arms and at Colin's protests told him to go dance with Steph. "Hello," she said, smiling.

"Hello," he said, with a huge grin. "You look breathtaking."

"Thank you," she said, with a slight blush. "You look rather dashing yourself."

"Dashing Ace?"

"Yes, very dashing."

"We need to talk." He blurted out.

"I know, let's go outside," she said, leading him to the back patio. It was chilly and she shivered. He was quick to remove his jacket and lay it over her shoulders. She smiled at him and leaned against the rail. He removed her mask and his own, setting them on one of the table out there. She turned to look at him and started before he could say anything.

"I really like you, I'm done denying it. It would be difficult to do so anyway now. Here's the thing, you don't do relationships. Normally that would be a huge deal breaker but I don't really want one either." _It'll just make it harder when you leave_ , she added silently.

"Ace," he sighed. "You don't do things like that, and I'm not going to force you to. You're right, I don't do relationships and I don't know if I can. I don't want to hurt you," he said.

"I don't want to get hurt, trust me. But all I've ever done is serious relationships, they're so much drama and I just want to have fun."

"You may feel like that now, but," he started but she cut him off.

"I _do_ feel like that now and when or if I don't feel like that anymore, I'll tell you, we'll be done," she explained.

"Ace," he started but was cut off yet again.

"Logan, I'm telling you, I want this, no strings, zero commitment. I mean sure a little bit more than just fuck buddies but we're already friends so I don't think talking would really kill us," she said.

"Look it's just," he started but was _again_ interrupted. Rory closed her eyes as her face flushed red.

"I'm so sorry," she said and he just stared at her confused. "This must have been so awkward for you. Just forget it ever happened ok?" she said reaching for her mask. He stopped her arm and looked at her.

"What are you talking about Ace?" he asked.

"You're going make me say it?" she groaned.

"Seeing as I don't know what 'it' is, yes Ace you have to say it," he said.

"Fine, I just blurted out that I like you when you clearly don't like me. I mean in hind sight it's obvious that you wouldn't and I'm not a casual relationship kind of girl, your right. Your right because those girls have long legs and big boobs and those are girls you _want_ to have sex with, nobody _wants_ to be with me over that. I'm just stupid for trying to talk you into this and you don't want this. I just assumed that since you kissed me it meant you liked me, and I thought it was a great kiss. It probably sucked for you and when you asked me up there I had on a mask, you didn't know who it was so my logic was sort of stupid and now I'm going to go back inside so you can enjoy your night with a casual relationship kind of girl," she rambled. She picked up her mask and put it back on. "We don't have to stay friend by the way, I'm sure you don't want to be anywhere near me anymore, bye." With that she made her way back inside to find a bathroom, most likely to cry in, that's not how she wanted that to go. Well she would have gone to cry in a bathroom, if she had even made back inside. As soon she bid him goodbye Logan grabbed onto her hand and pulled her to him for a searing kiss. A minute later, he pulled back and looked her in the eye.

"Rory Gilmore you are many things, you are brilliant, you are gorgeous, you are funny, and you are so kind, but Ace you are anything but stupid. I don't ever want to hear you say those things about yourself ever again ok?" he said sternly. She nodded, confused as to where this was going but kept listening. "I like you, I mean I _really like_ you. I don't want to force you into a casual relationship, if this is something you really want then I'm in. Now about you not being someone I or anyone else for that matter would want to have sex with? Ace if I had a dollar for every time I thought about doing incredibly dirty things to you, I would be richer than my father and so would all the guys in the LDB or just at Yale for that matter." She blushed furiously but he kept going. "And Ace that kiss was amazing, and I can't wait to see what else you can do with that mouth of yours, yes I went there," he said, smirking and placing a kiss on her forehead as she was obviously very embarrassed. "And if you think we're going to stop being friends your kidding yourself."

"I can do a lot more with my mouth," she said, smirking suggestively.

"Ace," he said, shocked and looking down at her.

"What? I couldn't help it! Plus it's true," she said, winking.

"Your killing me," he groaned.

"So…" she said.

"So…" he continued.

"So? What do you say? No strings attached?" she asked, placing her hands on his chest.

"In Omnia Paratus Ace." She grinned and kissed him. When they pulled apart he reached to take her mask from her and set it in place before putting on his own. He kept on arm around her waist and led her back inside. Once back in the warm room she shed his jacket and handed it back to him. He put it on, then took her hand and walked out onto the dance floor where they began to waltz like those around them.

"So how does tomorrow night sound for our first official date?" he asked.

"It sounds great," she said smiling at him. She rested her head against his chest as they swayed together.

"So you mentioned something about your dad in one of those texts you sent me," he said.

"Oh that's right, I totally forgot," she said, pulling her head up to look at him. "I went to talk to him the night before I met you guys at the bar, we talked and it was really great. We had lunch one weekend and he brought Gigi, it was just great. So, thank you, because I probably wouldn't have talked to him if it weren't for you," she said.

"That is great Ace, I'm happy for you and you don't have to thank me, I'm here whenever you need me," he said honestly. She rested her head on his chest and they both ignored how right it felt for her to be in his arms. This was casual, no feelings involved.

Soon dinner was served and they made their way to the dining room where he pulled out her chair and she sat down. They soon picked up a conversation with their friends who were at the same table. When they finished eating they all sat back and carried on talking. Logan had one arm over Rory's shoulder while he played with the loose strands of her hair. Colin and Finn looked at each other with amused grins, knowing they would be harping on Logan for this later. He caught their looks and ignored them, Logan was far too happy in the moment to care about what his friends were up to.

He looked over at Rory and smiled when he caught her eye. He winked and then looked back at their friends. As soon as the night had begun, it was over and they were all piling into their respective limos. Logan walked Rory to hers and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, maintaining a polite and gentlemanly act. She scoffed and wrapped her arms around his neck before pulling him in for a passionate kiss. They broke apart a minute later both grinning. "I'll pick you up at 7?"

"And by 7 you mean 7:15?" she asked smirking.

"Of course," he said, with a grin and a soft chuckle. He kissed her softly on the lips. "Night Ace."

"Night Logan," she said as she watched him walked away and then slid into her limo.


	7. Chapter 7 Regrets? Hell No!

Chapter 7

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

"Paris where are my shoes?" Rory asked as she ran around the dorm frantically. She looked up at the clock, it read 7:12. "Crap. Paris!"

"What?!" the blonde asked as she came out of her bedroom, chemistry text book in hand and her hair up in a messy bun.

"Shoes!" Rory said.

"An excellent alternative to being barefoot," She said and then turned back to her room.

"Paris, I know what they are, but where are mine!"

"The white pumps?" she asked, eyeing Rory's outfit.

"Yes."

"Toaster Oven."

"Thank you," Rory said with relief. She opened the small glass door and removed her pumps. She slid them on and then threw her black leather jacket on over her white lacy dress that ended mid-thigh. ( **Cover picture, I loved this outfit!** ) No sooner had she put the jacket on did she hear a knock at the door. She made her way over and pulled it open to find…

"Marty?" she asked, surprised. She had obviously been expecting Logan, but as she looked down at her silver watch she noticed it was still only 7:14. She knew Logan was always annoyingly on time, never early and never late.

"Hey Rory," Marty greeted with a small wave. His eyes bugged out as he took in her appearance and he swallowed hard. "Um, I was going to see if you could hang out, but it looks like you have plans, so I guess not."

"Yeah I have a…," she started but then trailed off when something in the corner of her eye, caught her attention. She couldn't help but grin as an incredibly well dressed and handsome Logan swaggered up to her door and stood by Marty. She noticed the height difference between the two and smiled up at Logan. He handed her a single long stemmed rose attached to a large cup of coffee.

"Evening Ace," he said with that smirk that practically made her swoon.

"Hi," she said, sweetly, accepting the coffee and flower.

"You look absolutely stunning," he told her, looking her over and his mouth going dry as his eyes roamed over her legs and then up further, eventually stopping at her sapphire eyes, he loved- _No! Liked, those gorgeous eyes he liked so much._ He leaned in and kissed her softly, careful not to ruin her makeup, not that she was wearing much and she was still breathtaking.

"Thank you," she said, giving him another soft kiss. "Um, Marty you know Logan."

"Right yeah, hi," Marty said awkwardly.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Logan asked smoothly as he shook Marty's hand.

"Good, good, um I'll let you two enjoy your night. Bye Rory," he said and then turned to go back to his dorm. Rory ushered Logan in and closed the door behind him. She set the rose and coffee cup on the counter and turned back to him. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her then pulled away and twirled her in front of him.

"Seriously Ace, damn," he said, looking her over again. She blushed and he could help but notice how cute she was.

"Well thank you, you look very nice too," she said, placing her hands flat on his toned chest and appreciated the way he looked in his suit with no tie.

"So Ace, you ready?" he asked.

"In Omnia Paratus," she said with a smirk. He laughed and placed his hand in the small of her back to guide her out of the dorm room. They made their way out to his Porsche and he opened her door for her then walked around to his own side.

"So where to Huntzberger?" she asked.

"Ah, what fun would it be if I told you," he said with a smirk as he started the car.

"Much more?" she guessed, smiling.

"Yeah, nice try Ace," he said, laughing.

"Eh, it was worth a shot," she shrugged.

The rest of the car ride was filled with discussions about anything and everything until they pulled up to the restaurant. Rory looked up and let out a small, excited squeal.

"Oh my God, I love this place!" she said.

"I had a feeling," he said, smirking. He hopped out of the car and opened her door for her, then offered her his hand. She took it and they walked up to the restaurant together. He opened the door for her then placed his hand in the small of her back to walk up to the hostess stand.

"Reservation for Huntzberger," he said, you could see the realization wash over the woman as she heard the name.

"Of course, right this way Mr. Huntzberger," she said leading them to their private table. "Your chef will be out soon."

Logan pulled out her chair and allowed her to sit before taking his own seat next to her. "Seriously I love this place, it's amazing. We came for mom's birthday one year with the grandparents," she told him as she took in their surroundings. The upscale Hibachi restaurant was covered in Japanese décor.

"I'm glad you like it," he said, taking her hand in his. She smiled at him and then continued looking around until she was interrupted by their waiter. Logan placed their order and soon the chef made his way over to the table. Rory watched with wonder filled eyes as he cooked right in front of them, formed a volcano out the onions, and put out the fire with a rather unique water gun. Logan however couldn't take his eyes off Rory. Growing up as a Huntzberger meant he had pretty much seen everything and so had most of his friends. He loved experiencing things again through her. Once their food was done and they began eating, the two talked about everything from the paper to the best form of Harry Potter, book or movie.

"No way, the book was way better. It explained everything and the movie leaves some things out," Rory said, as she took a bite of her shrimp.

"Yes, but the movie was so much more entertaining," Logan pointed out. He agreed with her but it was far too much fun getting a rise out her.

"Seriously? More entertaining? That's your argument? How, how on earth was It more entertaining?" she asked incredulously.

"More action, fight scenes," he said.

"You are such a guy," she said rolling her eyes. "You know what I'll prove it to you that the books are better and if I win you have to buy me coffee for a week."

"Oh yeah, and what do I get if I win?" he asked.

"You won't," she said.

"Hypothetically," he said, smirking.

"Well, _that_ is for me to know and for you to find out," she said in a low voice. She then gracefully slid out of her chair and stood up. "I'll be back," she said in the same voice as she past him and brushed her hand over his shoulder. He watched he hips sway as she walked away from the table. _Damn her legs look good._ He inwardly groaned.

Logan didn't expect anything from her tonight, not at all. Rory wasn't a casual dating kind of girl and he didn't want to push her into anything physical. Normally he would be expecting nothing less than sex at the end of a date like this but Ace was different and even though he didn't do committed relationships, that didn't mean he would treat her like all those other girls. She was special, he knew it, and he would treat her like it.

She returned from the bathroom and took her seat next to him where they continued to talk. Once they finished Logan took out his wallet to pay, and after much protesting form Rory that they should split the cost, he left 2 hundreds on the table which would cover the bill and a generous tip.

They made their way back out to Logan's car and he again opened the door for her before going to his side. He sat in the car and looked over at her. "Ice cream?"

"How did you know?" she swooned before laughing.

"I'm out on a date with a bottomless pit Ace, I figured this night wouldn't be over until we had ice cream," he said smirking and he started the car.

"Oh how right you are," she said. Soon they were pulling up to the ice cream parlor where Logan ordered Superman and Rory got strawberry. They sat outside and ate, getting some strange looks due to how dressed up the two were for an ice cream place. They laughed at one woman who passed them in her pajamas and looked at them like they had three heads.

"I will never understand how you eat so much yet look like that," he said, gesturing to her.

"Great metabolism and years of practice, I'm a medical marvel," she said laughing.

"Well those are some great genes," he said.

"Gee thanks _Finn,_ " she said, knowing for a fact that Finn had said that to her on one or more occasions.

"Hey the man might be constantly drunk, but he has a point," Logan defended himself.

"I'm convinced the alcohol makes him smarter and more coherent," Rory said.

"Oh absolutely, it should be killing his brain cells and instead it enhances them, talk about medical marvel," he said. She laughed and they carried on talking but soon it was getting late and headed back to Yale.

They pulled up to Rory's dorm and then walked up to her door. "You know you didn't have to walk me here, right?" she teased.

"I wanted to say a proper goodnight Ace," he said.

"Oh really?" She asked as they stopped at her door.

"Yes really," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"And what might that entail Mr. Huntzberger?" she asked.

 **Warning: Rated M Content Ahead!**

"This," he said, leaning down and kissing her, soft at first but then it quickly became hot and passionate. She kissed back fervently, allowing his tongue access to her mouth. She nipped at his lower lip causing him to groan deeply. He moved his mouth down to her neck and she tilted her head back to give him a better angle. Her hands traveled up his muscular back and into his messy blonde hair. He went back to kissing her lips and his hands rested on her hips. They pulled back breathless and rested their foreheads together.

"You want to come in?" she asked.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"You did say a proper goodnight, didn't you?" she asked, with a smirk of her own.

"I did, didn't I?" he said, chuckling. She quickly unlocked and opened the door, leading him in. No sooner had they crossed the threshold did he push her up against the back of the door and attack her lips again. They made their way into her bedroom, closing the door behind them and she pushed off his suit jacket, her leather one falling to the floor next to it.

They slowly backed up until she felt her knees hit the side of the bed and she sat, pulling Logan down with her. He pulled away from her to look into her eyes. "Last time. You sure, Ace?" he gasped.

"Yes, now shut up and take my dress off Huntzberger," she told him as she pulled him in for another kiss. Logan groaned as their lips met again and he pushed her down on to the bed. He settled down on top of her, never breaking the contact of their lips and his hand moved behind her back to unzip her dress. He peeled it off her and she helped him with the last of the skin-tight material, kicking it to the floor with her heels. He looked down at her and grinned. "You're gorgeous Ace," he said and then leaned down to kiss her again. He put his hand on her hip and rubbed small circles there before lightly grazing her stomach with his fingers. He then slowly inched them up towards her breasts, cupping her left one through the black lace bra.

Rory gasped at the contact, breaking away to look at him. He smirked. "You like that?" Rory could only nod, causing Logan to grin even wider. His hand left her breast, causing Rory to whimper. He pulled her back towards him, catching her in a searing kiss. She felt his hand work around to the back of her bra, finding the clasp. In one try, he had it off. Comments about having practice jumped up her throat, but Rory decided that it wasn't worth the awkwardness to make the joke. Besides, she was enjoying his kisses and she could feel his fingertips coming back to cup her breast.

Logan ran his fingertips lightly over the outside of her breast before gently flicking her nipple. Rory's breath hitched, but she didn't break the kiss. Logan flicked her nipple again, this time a little harder. Rory couldn't help but break away to let a low moan out. "Like that?" Logan asked her.

Instead of answering, Rory stated, "It's only fair you lose your shirt too."

"Your wish is my command," he told her, sitting up while straddling her waist and pulling off the shirt she had already begun to unbutton and throwing it to the floor.

Seeing Logan without a shirt took Rory's breath away. She knew that he wasn't average looking in any way and she had been running with him several times when he obviously had no shirt on, but seeing him now, while he was breathing heavily above her was completely different. "See something you like, Ace?" he asked her.

Rory blushed slightly but smirked up at him. "Absolutely, just admiring all that hard work you put in to trying to beat me," she said, running her hands over his hard muscles.

"Which I will do one day, trust me," he said, pulling her into a searing kiss before returning his hands back to her breasts. She took this opportunity to move her hand down to his pants and settle it over the bulge that was there. She moved down his waist band and lightly rubbed over him then applied a little more pressure to his length.

Logan pulled back, groaning. He stood up, and tugged her until she was standing. He pulled her in closer and kissed her lightly on the lips. He smiled at her and then looked down. Rory felt him reaching for her panties and decided to get rid of his pants and boxers as well. They each made quick work of the remaining clothing and the next thing Rory knew, she was laying back on the bed naked with a very naked Logan next to her also.

He kissed her as he lightly trailed his fingers over her breasts, flicking her nipple occasionally before he started to go lower. Rory felt herself get hotter and start breathing heavier. He cupped her between her legs, she was yearning for him to do something about the fire that had gotten even hotter.

Before she could say anything, he moved his fingers down and traced her entrance. He did that for a few moments before dipping his finger in and then taking it out immediately. Logan groaned in her ear, "You're so wet, Ace."

Rory felt herself clench at his words. He dipped his finger back in, pushing it in further. He lightly teased her before adding a second finger. Rory sucked a breath in. "You like that?" he whispered as he curled his fingers inside her. Rory could only moan in response.

She could feel herself becoming flushed and she couldn't stop the moans coming out of her mouth. While Logan used his hand, he pressed open mouth kisses on her neck and told her, "I can't wait to be inside you."

Those words along with his ministrations caused Rory to crash over the edge. She saw what she thought was literal stars. Once she was aware of things again, she felt Logan still slowly fingering her and saw him smirking. "Earth-shattering, Ace?"

Instead of answering, she pulled him in for a searing kiss. "Shut up and get inside me."

Logan pulled back and looked at her, quickly removing his fingers, and got up to rummage through his pants. He turned back around with a condom in his hand, allowing Rory to get her first good look at him. From feeling him earlier, she knew that Logan wasn't lacking in the manhood department. But he was truly impressive to see. She watched as he opened the condom and rolled it down his length. Seemingly satisfied, he climbed back on the bed and spread her legs, kneeling between them.

He gazed at the space between her legs before looking up at her. "You are so beautiful," he told her, kissing her lightly. Logan used one hand to guide himself to her core and the other on the bed to steady himself. He teasingly rubbed his head around her opening, lightly dipping in before pulling back out. Rory was starting to get frustrated with him when he pushed in just a few inches then pulled back out.

She felt tight, which was a good thing but she was almost too tight, like she may not have ever done this before. She seemed innocent enough but also knew what she was doing in bed so he wasn't entirely sure. He was probably just paranoid but he had to ask, he didn't want to hurt her.

"Logan," she moaned, waiting for him to enter her completely.

"Ace… you're not… a… um, a virgin, are you?" He asked nervously.

Her eyes flew open and she looked at him incredulously. She simply rolled her eyes and flipped them over quickly so that she was now on top and lowered herself fully onto him. They both groaned at the sensation of him being inside of her. Once they adjusted, she began rocking back and forth. Logan couldn't stop the load moan from escaping. Rory set set a punishing pace, one that he was all too happy with.

She leaned down to him for a searing kiss and he raised his hips to meet her. "God, I can feel myself getting close," he moaned in her ear as she continued to ride him.

She could also feel herself getting close and hoped that she would also reach her peak. Logan's movements were getting erratic, so she knew that he had to be getting close. He brought his hands up to her breasts and flicked over her nipples a couple times. That was apparently exactly what she needed as after a few seconds, she shattered into a million pieces and clamped down on him.

"Shit," Logan groaned and followed her soon after.

She collapsed on top of him as they both gasped for air. She rolled off Logan and settled down next to him on the bed. "Trash can?" he panted.

Rory pointed towards her door and he saw it, getting off the bed to walk over to it to dispose of the condom. He made his way back and Rory hadn't moved at all. She honestly doubted that she'd be able to move for several days.

Logan joined her back on the bed, still panting slightly. They both lay there on the bed, not speaking for several more minutes. "So any regrets?" he asked as he finally caught his breath.

"Not a chance," she said, laughing.

"Hey Ace, about earlier…I…," he started but she cut him off by placing her hand on his chest.

"It's fine, I completely get it, it was a likely possibility. I'm not though, in case you were still wondering," she said.

"It's wouldn't have been a problem, I just wanted you to know that. I just wanted to make sure first, I didn't want to hurt you if you were, you know," he explained.

"I get it and it's fine" she said, entwining their legs and placing a kiss on his chest. "So, any complaints?"

"Hell no," he said, wrapping his arms snug around her waist.

"Good," she said laughing breathily. "Not emasculated or anything?"

"Only slightly but I plan on making up for that during the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and possibly 5th times tonight," he said, his voice muffled by her shoulder where he had placed a kiss and rested his chin.

"Wow I know your good Huntz and your stamina doesn't suck, but 5 times? You can barely run 5 miles," she teased.

"Oh really?" he said with mock anger.

"Really," she challenged him.

"You don't know what you just signed up for Ace," he said with a smirk.

"I have a feeling I won't regret it. Will I?" she said.

"Not by a long shot," he said. He placed a kiss on her lips before disappearing under the covers.

"Logan what are you…?" she started before trailing off when she felt his mouth attack the insides of her thighs. "Logan!" she squealed starting to giggle as he moved further up. Her giggles soon turned to moans and she was quickly joined by Logan as they successfully started round 2.


	8. Chapter 8 Morning!

Chapter 8

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

 **AN: A little short but the next chapter should be longer, hope you guys like it! Let me know if you would like to see another rated M chapter like the last one or if you didn't like it. It was weird to write but I think it turned out ok and I wanted to try something a little different.**

Rory's eyes fluttered open as the sun streamed through the open curtains. She groaned as a cell phone began to ring somewhere in the room. It was too early to be dealing with the outside world. She closed her eyes again, trying to block out the sound when she heard a deep groan next to her. A smile involuntarily appeared on her face and she rolled over to face Logan. She was a bit surprised that he was still there, but glad he was. She had assumed he was the kind of guy who slipped out in the dark of night and back to his own dorm.

Logan slowly came into consciousness and took in his surroundings. _Where the hell am I?_ And then he looked down to see Rory's beautiful blue eyes looking up at him and the previous night's events came flooding back to him. Dinner with Rory, mind blowing sex with Rory over, and over, and over, again. And then his usual phone alarm going off at 3 am which he had quickly silenced. After much deliberation, he had pulled Rory closer to him and drifted off back to sleep. Now he looked down at her smiling face and was immensely glad he hadn't left. This isn't something he wanted to miss.

"Morning," he said in a sleep filled husky voice that sent chills down her spine.

"Morning," she replied sweetly. He leaned in to kiss her but she quickly cut him off by putting her hand over her mouth. He looked at her, confused and she explained. "I have morning breath; you can't kiss me if I have morning breath."

Logan looked at her incredulously and rolled his eyes. He pulled away her hand and caught her lips and a sweet kiss. "Worth it," he said with a smirk. He then pulled her flush on top of him and gave her a deeper kiss. This continued for 20 minutes at which point Logan's boxers had been removed and he was reaching for a condom in the nightstand drawer, when his phone rang…again.

Rory sighed and grabbed it off the table, handing it to him she said, "Answer it. Whoever it is has been trying to talk to you for the last half hour," Logan was about to protest when she added. "Answer it or I get out of this bed right now and leave you high and dry Huntzberger."

He grabbed the phone as fast as he could and greeted with an angry tone, "What?"

"Mate? Where were you last night and more importantly this morning?" Finn asked through the phone.

"Where is none of your business but I am safe and there is nothing wrong with me," Logan said.

"Well…," Rory trailed off, making Logan laugh.

"Who was that?" Finn asked.

"Hey Finny," Rory said.

"Love. Isn't it a little early for you to be up?" Finn asked, hinting at what might have woken her up.

"Well I'm not technically up, just awake," she said, grinning.

"Ok Finn we got to go," Logan said, trying to get him off the phone quickly.

"And why is that? Am I not good enough for you to spend your time talking to?" he pouted.

"Oh you are Finn, but you interrupted one of Logan's favorite things," she said, taking the phone from Logan and rolling off him when he tried to take it back. "See we were just about to have hot morning sex before you called." Logan grabbed for the phone but she rolled back further and they both tumbled of the bed together, Rory giggling the whole time. "Got to go bye," she said quickly before hanging up and throwing the phone onto the bed. She caught Logan's lips in a steaming kiss before he could say anything and they soon continued their morning activities.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Hot morning sex?" Colin asked incredulously as Logan entered his dorm around noon. Logan sighed and grabbed a beer from the fridge before sitting down to endure the interrogation from his two best friends. "The hot I get. The sex I get. But the morning, I don't get. You never stay the night, never."

"Apparently not never," Finn said.

"Look I know what you're getting at but it isn't like that. This is casual, that's it. I was tired last night and I didn't hear my alarm," Logan lied.

"About that, since when do you have casual _relationships_? That's still a relationship and a far cry from a one night stand," Colin said.

"This is Rory guys. I like her but I don't commit, this way I can still date other girls and Ace at the same time, this way I'm not tied down but I still get to be with her," he reasoned.

"And how long do you think she's going to put up with that?" Finn asked.

"With what? Casually dating? It was her idea. I tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't listen," he explained but when Colin and Finn looked at each other after hearing that, he sighed and asked, "What?"

"It's just, love isn't that type of girl. I don't think she'll ever be that type of girl and I know you two are "casually dating" but how many other guys do you think she's out sleeping with when she's not with you?" Finn said and saw Logan clench his fist and his jaw stiffen at the thought of Rory with other guys. Now egging him on Finn added, "Come to think of it, she could be with whoever she wants. Me or maybe Colin, that Marty guy or I'm sure any other guy on campus or even in her home town would be happy to take your place while you're in bed with someone else. Maybe one of them will be willing to commit and then you won't have to deal with her at all."

"Shut up," Logan grumbled and then stormed into his bedroom. They guys sat back on the couch and smirked, then returned to watching the game and allowed Logan to sulk in his room.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Rory stood in line for her post class coffee and internally complained about the number of people in line and the shear disregard for others of the person at the front who seemed to be ordering one of everything. She tapped her foot impatiently and checked her watch for the fifth time in the last minute. She crossed her arms and breathed out a heavy sigh.

"Well that was attractive," Logan said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Gee thanks," She said, rolling her eyes and turning around in his arms.

"Let me guess, you've been in this line for a total 2 minutes and you already hate the person at the front?" he said.

"Well yeah, but this time it was justified, ok," she said, poking him in the chest. "This guy is taking forever."

"I'm sure," he said laughing and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"He is!" she insisted.

"Oh yeah, I can tell," he said, nodding his head.

"Don't mock me, that's not nice," she admonished, shaking her head at him.

"No mocking, I promise," he said, pulling her into his side and keeping one arm resting on her hip. They moved up in the line and ordered two black coffees.

"So…," he started.

"So…," she teased. They took a seat on a bench outside the newspaper building and she leaned into him.

"So, do you have any plans tonight?" he asked.

"Ooh I don't know, I had a big thing planned," she said.

"Oh yeah, like what?" he asked, hoping it wasn't a date but reminding himself how hypocritical that was.

"Yeah, I have a date," she said flippantly.

"With who?" he asked, trying to sound indifferent. Rory picked up on a jealous tone but knew she was just imagining things, Logan couldn't possibly care what she did, not when he was out with blonde Barbies.

"My TV," she said, making him laugh as a huge wave of relief crashed over him. "I was thinking about wearing my couch, your welcome to come as long you won't feel like a third wheel."

"I'll be there as long the couch is all your wearing," he said, huskily in her ear, sending chills down her spine as his hot breath tickled her neck.

"I think that can be arranged," she said, breathily as she turned her head to kiss him. Once they broke apart Logan stood up and offered his hand to her.

"What?" she asked.

"Let's go," he said and at her confused look continued, "Look at your watch you have class in 10 minutes and if I make you late I'll never hear the end of it."

"How observant Mr. Huntzberger, and your right I would never shut up about it," she said with a smirk as she accepted his hand and they took off toward her next class.


	9. Chapter 9 Pretending it's Ok

Chapter 9

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

"Ace, your killing me," Logan panted as he looked over at her.

"That's kind of the point," she said, laughing breathily. "Come on, one more time."

"Ugh," he groaned. "I can't, I'm too tired."

"You're such a baby," she teased him.

"Oh yeah Gilmore?" he challenged her.

"Yup," she said, popping the 'p'.

"Alright let's go," he said, sighing.

"Oh really? I thought you were 'too tired'?" she mocked him.

"Nope, come on, I'm going to beat you this time," he said. He stretched his arms over his head and looked over at her before taking off running, Rory right next to him. **(Of course they're out running! What else would they have been doing? Get your mind out of the gutter)** They ran the mile lap around and Rory, as usual, was just ahead of Logan the entire time. Right before they made it to the end he ran up behind her and lifted her into his arms, running past their designated finish line. She squealed when she felt his hands on her bare waist and her feet leave the ground. He looked down at her and laughed when he stopped.

"Cheater!" she yelled, hitting his chest.

"I prefer to think of it as, using my strength to my advantage," he said, still laughing. When he put her down, she hit him again.

"I so would have won that, ugh, you suck," she said.

"You swallow," he said, smirking at her. She gaped at him and then went to hit him again but he pulled away.

"What's with the violent tendencies Ace? That's a little kinky if you ask me," he said, shaking his head at her.

"You're infuriating," she deadpanned.

"And you're adorable when you're trying to look angry," he said, throwing an arm over her shoulder. "Alright missy, we raced 5 times, I won 3 and you won 2 so you know what that means."

"It means you have to buy me coffee because you cheated," she said vehemently.

"Ah ah ah, there is no proof that I cheated, I mean you didn't even cross the finish line," he teased.

"You carried me over it!" she said, exasperated.

He just laughed and kept walking to the coffee cart. She rolled her eyes and leaned against him while they walked, putting an arm around his waist. "Ok so on a more serious note I wanted to ask you something," he said.

"Yes…?" she asked.

"Well, Robert is throwing a party for something, I don't really know, honestly it could be a "Happy November 4th" party, knowing him. But anyway, it's this Saturday and I was wondering if you'd go with me?"

"Sounds fun, I'd love to, just one question though," she said.

"Shoot."

"How much pleasure are you getting out of taking me when I turned down Robert's offer to a second date?" she asked, smirking.

"So much, you have no idea," he said laughing and placed a kiss on her head.

"I thought so," she said, laughing with him. They ordered their usual large black coffees and made their way back to Logan's dorm.

"Are Colin and Finn there?" she asked.

"My god I hope not, I just watched you bounce around in a sport bra for 2 hours, if they are here I'll kill them," he said.

She walked in in front of him and laughed as he opened the door to find his two best friends on his couch. He groaned and brought his head down to her shoulder where he placed a kiss and murmured 'I hate them'. She giggled again and kissed him then stepped into the dorm and hopped up on the kitchen counter.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"Watching Tv," Colin said, not taking his eyes away from the screen.

"Thursday night Football mate, why aren't you more excited?" Finn said, distractedly, not looking away from the Tv either.

"Hm let me think, maybe because Thursday night football doesn't have blue eyes, wear a sports bra, or sit on my counter waiting for the two of you to leave," he bit out.

"Hey reporter girl," Colin said, waving behind him.

"Damn, Love. I'd be pissed at us too if I were you Huntz," he said, actually turning around to look at her. Colin quickly whipped his head around and swallowed hard.

"You don't mind if we stay and watch the game, do you?" Colin asked, goading Logan.

"Well…," she started.

"Good," and with that they both turned back to the screen. She just shrugged at Logan and he came over to stand in between her legs. He rested his head against her chest and groaned.

"I hate them, I really, really hate them," he said. She ran her finger through his hair and whispered in his ear.

"You know this is your dorm, and I bet they don't want to hear us having sex, just as much as we don't want them hearing us," she pointed out. He lifted his head to look at her and kissed her, hard and quick.

"You, are a genius," he told her, then lifted her off the counter and placed her on the ground. She skipped past them and into his bedroom. Logan followed behind her, walking backwards and giving the boys a mock salute as he disappeared into the room and closed the door. Colin and Finn looked at each other suspiciously and then they heard Rory giggling and Logan groan loudly. Seconds later they slammed the front door behind them as they hurried off to Finn's place.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Rory was busily getting ready for the party that night, Logan would be here to pick her up at 8:15 and she just had to get dressed. Her hair had already been curled so that it was in soft, light waves. Her outfit consisted of a form fitting mini skirt with a white and black checkered pattern, her top was black and cropped with two crisscrossed black bands running over her mid drift, and her shoes were black pumps, comfortable enough to dance in but also really cute. She had just fastened her sliver watch when she heard a knock at the door, she grabbed her key and slid it into the hidden pocket in her skirt then headed out to the living room to open the door.

She pulled it open and saw Logan standing there in dark wash jeans, and a black t-shirt that was just tight enough to make out his abs, but having seen them up close she knew that covering them was quite a shame. Logan took one look at her and felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He stood there staring at her with his mouth slightly open.

"Hey… you ok?" she asked him, noticing the glazed look in his eye.

"Um… I don't know. I think so. Shit Ace," he said, looking her in the eye.

"What?" she asked.

"You look, incredible, amazing, drop dead gorgeous, I don't even know but I like it," he said. She laughed and stepped into the hall, closing the door behind her.

"Well thank you," she said, kissing him.

"Yeah, see… I don't know if you knew this or not, but I have very limited self-control around you," he explained, making her laugh again. "And this," he said, gesturing to her outfit. "This does not help, at all."

"You'll have to figure that out then, won't you Huntzberger?" she teased him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and they began walking across campus. By the time they made it to Robert's, the party was in full force and when they walked in they quickly found Colin and Finn by the bar. Rory got a martini and Logan his usual scotch. They talked for a good hour and then they guys went off to chase a couple of girls they had seen. Rory and Logan stayed behind and went over to join the group of people dancing. He held her close, pressed up against his hard chest, his arms around her small waist. They moved together like that for quite a while until the drinks Rory had were getting to her and she had to run to the bathroom.

Logan watched her walk away and noticed the other guys checking her out, it gave him a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach but he knew he would be the one taking her home tonight. He headed to the bar where he told her to meet him when she was done. He got them both a refill on their drinks and waited for her to return.

When he felt, a hand run up his back he turned around, grinning. His eyes locked with a pair of green ones, not exactly the bright blue he was looking for. The smile fell from his face and he looked at her warily. "Hi."

"Hi," she said in a sultry and seductive voice. "What are you doing here by yourself?"

"Waiting for my date," he said, with an eyebrow raised.

"Who? That writer girl? Ditch her and come with me. You'll have way more fun," she said.

"Somehow I seriously doubt that," he said with a smirk, and taking a sip of his scotch.

"Oh come on, she cut the line, she shouldn't even be with you any way," she whined.

"What? What line?" he asked.

Rory hurried into the living room, looking around for Logan and then remembered she was supposed to meet him at the bar. She made her way over and saw him talking to some blonde girl with her hand on his back. She sighed and stood there for a moment. She contemplated going over and 'marking her territory' but who was she kidding? Logan loved this and she was in his way, she rolled her eyes and turned around to go find Colin or Finn, or maybe Steph was there.

However, she was intercepted by none of the above, instead she found herself talking a guy her age, he had jet black hair and emerald eyes. His build was similar to Logan's and she was actually enjoying talking to him. They had found a spot to sit and continued to talk for a while.

"I can't believe I've never seen you at one of these parties before," he said.

"Oh well I only know Robert through my… my friend so I don't come to his parties very often. But I must say this one isn't so bad," she said.

"You'll have to come to the next one too, or maybe you'd like to get coffee sometime?" he asked.

Logan managed to get rid of that girl and began looking for Rory, _what was taking her so long?_ Eventually he saw the back of her and made his way over. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that she was talking to one of Robert's friends. They guy kept touching her, grazing her arm or leg when he gestured with his hand. He felt like throwing up as he watched them talk and laugh, of course he had no right to jealous, he wasn't her boyfriend. Although it had seriously felt like it for the last week. He hadn't been out with or in bed with any other girls since their arrangement began. To be perfectly honest he didn't want to either but that scared him too much to admit so instead he stuck to their arrangement and allowed her to believe his life hadn't changed drastically since he met her.

He saw the guy reach up and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and almost lost it. That was his Ace and nobody else should be doing that. Hell, he didn't do that with other girls, that was sweet and intimate and reserved for Rory. He walked over to them and stopped just behind Rory.

"Hey," he said. She turned around to look at him with a confused expression.

"Hey," she said.

"I've been looking all over for you Ace," he said, lightheartedly.

"You have?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah," he said as though it were obvious.

"Oh, well I've been here," she told him.

"You want to grab another drink?" he asked, trying to get her away from this other guy.

"Um, Logan can I talk to you for a second?" she said, gesturing to the side of the room.

"Yeah sure," he said, placing his hand in the small of her back and leading her there.

"Ok, look this no strings thing goes both ways. You know that right?" she asked.

"Um, yes I know that," _I just don't like it_ , he added silently. "But why didn't you come meet me at the bar like you said?"

"Logan you're not my boyfriend I wasn't going to come over and tell her to back off when I saw you. I just turned around and went to talk to someone else and there's nothing wrong with that," she said.

"What are you talking about? Tell who to back off?" he asked, thoroughly confused.

"I went to the bathroom and when I came back you were flirting with that blonde girl and I get that this is casual so you can do that I guess. But if I'm talking to someone you can't just come steal me away, I'm not going to put up with your double standard," she said defensively.

He sighed and shook his head. "I wasn't flirting with her. I know it may have looked like that but she approached me and asked me to leave with her. I said no, I have a date and she wouldn't back off. She kept talking and I want to ask you about something she said. But Rory I came with you and this may be a casual thing but I wouldn't abandon you anywhere and leave with someone else."

"Ok," she said, sighing.

"Why don't we just leave, we can go back to your place and maybe watch a movie?" he suggested.

"That sounds good," she said, taking his hand and walking out with him. When they made it back Rory went and changed into pajamas and took her makeup off. When she came out, putting her hair up into a ponytail she saw Logan on the couch looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head and looking away.

"No, you were looking at me weird, what was it?" she asked, coming to next to him. He sighed and pulled her into his side, keeping his arms around her.

"It's just, as gorgeous as you looked tonight, all dressed up, I like you better like this. In pajamas, no makeup, hair tied up, when you're comfortable and yourself," he said.

"Wow," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"You can even make complete bullshit sound charming," she said, seemingly amazed. He laughed and kissed her lightly.

"I promise it's not bullshit it's the truth," he said, honestly.

"Yeah, mhm, and I would like you better in stained wife beater with a beer gut," she teased.

"I'm serious I do," he said, laughing at her.

"Ok Huntzberger," she said, clearly not buying it.

"Fine, don't believe me," he resigned.

"Good, cause I don't," she said, laughing. She reached across him to grab the remote and hit play. "So what did you pick?"

"Pippy Longstocking," he said, with a smirk.

"Oh yay! I love this movie," she said.

"I know, you've mentioned that, why else would I have chosen it?"

"Good point," she admitted.

They sat in her dorm and watched movies until a particularly boring scene in Singing in the Rain when they started making out. They ended the night in the bedroom together, neither eager for the morning to come when they would have to separate and go back to pretending they were ok with no strings.


	10. Chapter 10 I Already Found her

Chapter 10

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

The next three weeks went by in a blur for Logan, a blur of Rory, and just Rory. He was well aware that he hadn't been with any other girls, it was scaring the crap out of him but he was simply having too much fun with Rory to worry about it. That and any time spent with other girls was considered wasted and it never made it past dinner. He was currently on his way to Rory's dorm to pick her up for their date. He planned to take her out to dinner and then an outdoor movie showing of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. He hadn't seen her since Wednesday and it was now Friday night, he was looking forward to spending some time with his girlf- his friend. He shook his head and knocked on the door, when she opened it felt like the wind had been knocked out if him.

There was his Ace standing in front of him in the cutest blue and white polka dot pajama pants that hung low on her hips and a tight white tank top with no bra. He couldn't help but grin as he looked at her while she held a three-year-old little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes up on her waist. She looked up at him with wide eyes and said, "Crap."

"You forgot, didn't you?" he asked, knowingly.

"Yes," she pouted. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine Ace, I take it miss Gigi here was the cause of your little brain fart," he said, smirking.

"Yes, but isn't she just the cutest excuse?" Rory asked, gesturing to her baby sister.

"I can't argue with that," he said, walking into the dorm.

"Logie!" Gigi squealed.

"Hey princess," he said, taking her from Rory. This wasn't the first-time Rory had baby sat her in the last three weeks nor was it the first-time Logan would be here helping her.

"I'm so sorry I forgot, you don't have to stay if you don't want, I'm sure you'd rather be out having fun," she said. Logan shouldn't have to deal with a toddler being here, there are plenty of other girls who would love to go out with him tonight, just because she forgot about their date doesn't mean he should have to sit here and baby sit with her.

"Actually, I'd rather be in having fun. Besides you look gorgeous," he said, kissing her.

"I do not, don't you have eyes?" she teased. "You know we can't do anything while she's, here right?" she added, skeptically. Why the hell would Logan choose her and baby Gigi over the blonde girl he could be hooking up with.

"I know," he said, laughing. "I meant watching a movie or something, toddler appropriate of course."

"You're crazy," she deadpanned.

"For you maybe," he said.

"Oh good lord," she teased, rolling her eyes.

"That's right I went there," he said. They made their way to the couch where Logan placed Gigi in his lap and bounced her up and down while she giggled. Rory smiled at them and couldn't help but feel a little sad that this would all be gone within the week.

"Ok, how about popcorn?" she asked.

"Sounds good," he said. "We'll pick the movie," he called to her as she walked toward the microwave.

She laughed and put the popcorn in then went to get the red vines and got them both a mug of coffee. She brought it all back to the living room to see Logan playing peekaboo with Gigi. She set it all down and they started the movie. He saw the second mug of coffee and began to say something but she beat him to it. "Don't worry it's decaf," she said, smirking.

"Thank you," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and she laid against him. He started the movie and that's how they sat for the next hour, watching Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory until Paris came home, slamming the door and waking Gigi up.

"I hate Doyle," she yelled.

"And I hate you, she just fell asleep," Logan said, looking at Gigi who was now crying in Rory's arms while she rubbed her back.

"Well, gee sorry to interrupt family time, next time have your Christmas card moment in his dorm," she shouted, storming into her own bedroom.

"See, Paris is unhappy and the whole world is deadwood," Rory said, sighing and trying to distract from Paris' "Family time" comment.

"I'm like twice her size and she's scares the crap out of me on a good day," Logan said, making Rory laugh.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go put her in the crib," she said, standing up and going into her room.

Logan sat and thought about Paris' comment and knew she had a point. For some weird reason, though, it didn't bother him and that bothered him. He just spent the last hour with a girl he really liked and her baby sister who had fallen asleep on his shoulder, and that didn't bother him? He had to get out of here. He stood up to get his jacket when Rory walked out of the bedroom, one look into those bright eyes and all thoughts of leaving…well they left. He quickly picked up the coffee mugs and asked if she wanted more.

"Um, do you know who you're talking to?" she teased. He laughed and went to refill them and saw two separate pots, one decaf, and one regular. He filled both cups from the respective pots and returned to the couch where she was sitting, ready to start the movie.

He sat down, and pulled her into his lap where he held her until the movie ended. He looked down to find her asleep with her head on his shoulder. He stood up and carried her into her bedroom. He covered her up and when he turned to leave he felt her hand on his. "Stay," she mumbled sleepily.

Looking back at her, how could he possibly say no to that. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed in with her. She fell back to sleep with her head on his chest while he played with her hair. Ok, now he was officially crazy! He's in bed with a girl and he's sleeping over without having sex, just sleeping. He looked at her and couldn't remember why this was scary. If this the last three weeks were anything like commitment would be, maybe it wasn't so bad after all. With that last thought, he fell asleep with his Ace in his arms.

Unfortunately, he didn't wake up quite that way. He did however wake up to her voice in the next room talking to a giggling little girl. He stood up and stretched, making his way to the door. He stopped and smiled though, when he heard her ask a question he wanted to know the answer to.

"Do you like Logan Gigi?" Rory asked her as she fed her cheerios.

"Yeah, he funny," Gigi said.

"Yeah he is," Rory agreed. "Just try not to like him too much ok?" Logan kept listening in her room, his smiling face turning to a frown.

"Why not?" Gigi asked.

"Well," Rory sighed. "He won't be around much longer and I don't want you to miss him or be upset."

"Will you be upset?" she asked Rory.

"Yeah, I will, I'll be really upset. But I'll be ok, I hope," she told her.

"Where is Logie going?" Gigi asked innocently.

"I don't know sweetie, he's just going. He just won't be here," Rory said.

"Why is Logie leaving? Does he not like me?" Gigi asked.

"Oh no sweetie, he likes you. No, it's my fault honey," Rory said, brushing her finger through the little girl's hair. Logan was thoroughly confused now, what did Ace do?

"What did you do?" Gigi asked. He silently thanked Gigi for voicing is own questions.

"I don't know what I did, or maybe it's what I didn't do. I'm just not good enough, I never have been and I'm still not. I wasn't for Jess or Dean or even Daddy. But you know something? I have Paris and I have Daddy now and I have my mom and I have you and I'll be ok. I don't need to be enough, I just need to be me," Rory said, wiping a tear away, she didn't think she'd be spilling her guts to a three-year-old.

Logan swallowed a large lump in his throat. Whoever Jess and Dean are he was seriously planning on beating them both to a pulp. In fact, he should himself to that list too. Not enough?! She's more than enough! Who could ever leave her or not want to be with her? Even he, the ultimate playboy was very close to committing and may have just completely decided to the night before.

"I like you," Gigi said.

"Aw thank you sweetie," Rory said, picking her up out of the high chair.

"Am I enoup? Is daddy going to me leave too?" Gigi asked.

"Oh no, your daddy will never leave you. And you are absolutely enough. You are smart and beautiful and so funny," Rory said, sitting on the couch and tickling Gigi, making her giggle. "And you have the best laugh too."

"She sounds a lot like her sister," Logan said from the doorway behind her. Rory sighed and closed her eyes before turning around to face him.

"So how much of that did you hear?" she asked him.

"Enough to know Gigi likes me," Logan said.

"Great, great," Rory said, more tears falling.

"Logie do you have to leave?" Gigi asked.

"No and I'm not going to," he said, coming to sit on the couch. Rory couldn't keep the tears in anymore and they fell faster and faster, Logan wasn't supposed to hear any of that he was supposed to get bored and leave, most likely sometime this week, and assume that no feelings had been involved. Rory knew they were in for a long talk and decided to put Gigi down for her nap.

When she came back Logan was sitting on the edge of the couch waiting for her.

"First of all, I'm not going anywhere. Second of all, not enough? You are more than enough-," she cut him off before he could say anything else.

"No. First off all, you are leaving. Second of all, I'm not and I can deal with that," she said, handing him his clothes. He put them down on the couch and quickly pulled on his shirt and pants so they didn't have to have this conversation while he was in his underwear.

"Ace, I thought about it last night, about everything. And I'm ready to commit, to be your boyfriend, I want to," he said.

"No," she said.

"What?" he asked, shocked and hurt.

"No. Logan I would… _love_ to be your girlfriend. But you _don't want_ to be my boyfriend, I can't force you to, I won't force you to. When I went into this no strings thing, I knew what I was getting. I knew we would go out and have sex and make out in the halls," she said, crying. "I also knew that within the month you would get bored with me and move on, I really didn't think that would happen till the end of the week, but in light of recent events its happening a bit sooner. I didn't mean for you to hear any of that and I don't want you to placate me by committing. You have all these options available and I am not the one you would pick if you hadn't overheard my little pity party. I am not a charity case or something for you to fix, and I don't want to be."

"Ace, you don't understand-."

"No, I do. And Logan its ok, I'm not your responsibility. These are my insecurities and it's not your job to fix them. And I don't want to change you. I've done that before and I'm not the girl for that," she said, wiping away the tears. "I am not the girl who is going to do that for you because I'm not enough to do that. If you really want to then you'll find someone else who _will_ be enough and you won't want to look at other girls or touch other girls, ever. I'm not her Logan, I'm the girl who really, really liked you and wanted you to really, really like me. But I don't get that, guys don't really, really like me because I'm not enough. Don't you understand that? I can put up the confident front that you've seen for the last 3 weeks but that doesn't change who I am."

"What if I already found that girl? What if I don't need to go out and find her because I already have her?" he asked, frantically, tearing up himself.

"Then go tell her, don't let her get away, but she's not here. If she was then you wouldn't have wanted to see any other girls these last weeks, but you did and I can't change that but I can keep you from making a mistake," she told him.

"Rory I-," he tried to tell that that's exactly what happened but she would listen to him.

"Bye Logan," she said before retreating to her bedroom. Once the door closed he heard gut wrenching sobs coming from the other side. He tried opening the door but found it to be locked. He slid down against the door and closed his eyes. Eventually he pulled himself together and waited for her crying to stop then left or his dorm to brave Colin and Finn and hopefully get Honor on the phone.


	11. Chapter 11 I Want Logan

Chapter 11

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

Being the excellent and highly observant journalist that she was, it took Rory longer than she would like to admit to realize that Logan's jacket was still in her dorm. It also took her longer than she would like to admit to compose the text to Logan telling him that his jacket was still in her dorm. "Hey Logan. I have your jacket; you can come get it whenever." She was still waiting on her Pulitzer nomination for that one. At least they were no typos.

She walked past the offending piece of clothing on her way out the door and no sooner had she closed it did she hear her name being called. "Rory?" Marty said.

 _At least it wasn't "Hey Ace"_ she thought as she turned around to see Marty jogging up to her.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, um, I was just wondering if you had plans with Logan tonight or maybe you wanted to go out?" he asked her.

"Um, Logan and I are done. Do you mean out, like on a date?" she asked.

"Yeah, like a date," he confirmed.

"Oh, um," she said, then paused to think. She might as well go, she liked Marty well enough and he was a nice guy. "Yeah why not? I'd love to."

"Great," he said, happily and relieved. "I'm sorry about you and Logan but, I'm looking forward to this. So, how's 7 tomorrow on Friday night?"

"And by 7 you mean 7:15?" she asked, almost choking on her own words as she said them.

 ** _"_** ** _I'll pick you up at 7?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _And by 7 you mean 7:15?" she asked smirking._**

 ** _"_** ** _Of course," he said, with a grin and a soft chuckle. He kissed her softly on the lips. "Night Ace."_**

"Yeah sure," he said laughing. "I got to go, but I'll see you Friday ok?"

"Ok, sounds good," she said. As soon as he left she made a b-line for the coffee stand, she felt the need something stronger but coffee would do for now. Once she got it she took a long sip, ignoring the burning sensation in her throat, and made her way to class.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Hey mom," Rory answered her phone while she was studying Thursday night.

"Hi Loin Fruit," Lorelai said.

"Eww, seriously? Every time?" Rory asked.

"Yup," she said.

"Fine, what can I do for you?" Rory asked.

"Well… you could come home this weekend and spend time with your neglected mother," Lorelai said.

"I could but I have a date Saturday," Rory told her.

"Aw poop, oh well, tell Logan I said hi," Lorelai said.

"Mom, you know we broke up, well we stopped seeing each other I don't know if what we were really warrants a break up," Rory said.

"Yes I know you broke up, but do you? Because you just said you have a date."

"Yes, with Marty."

"Naked guy Marty?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, that Marty," Rory confirmed.

"Well you have fun with that," Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah. By mom. Love, you."

"Love you too sweets, bye."

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Rory clasped her bra together in the back and reached for her romper, when she heard a knock on the door. She looked at her gold watch and saw that is was only 7:02. She heard Paris open the door and tell Marty she was still getting ready. By 7:15 she walked out and found him sitting on the couch. "Hey, you were early?" she asked.

"A little late actually," he said, standing up to look at her. His eyes scanned her and he took in her appearance. She was wearing a nude pink romper with a floral design, she wore a matching necklace, a pink gem on a gold chain and her hair was down in waves.

"Oh really? My watch says 7:15," she said.

"It is 7:15 we said 7 remember?" he asked.

"I thought it 7:15," she said confused.

"Oh, I thought you were kidding when you said that. Ok I'll remember for next time, 7:15," he said, nodding his head. "Ready?"

"Yep," she said following him out and locking the door behind her. They walked out to his car and she went over to her side and stopped for only a second, then pulled open the door and got in. Marty wasn't coming around to open her door, because Marty wasn't Logan, no matter how much she wanted him to be.

"So where are we going?" she asked, playfully, not expecting an answer.

"This burger place close by, I know you really like them and this place has the best ones," he said.

"Ok, sounds good," she said. _Not Logan, he's not Logan._ She sighed and rested her hand on her leg. The car ride was silent, and not comfortable silent, more like "We have nothing to talk about" silent.

"So, did you read the article I wrote last week, on the chemical warfare in Syria?" she asked him.

"Oh, um, yeah I think I saw that. It was good," he said.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Um I don't know I'm not too good with journalism and critiquing that but I liked it," he said.

"Thanks, I mean it's crazy what's going on over there, and that the U.S hasn't done anything to stop it, it could be getting out of hand. I don't like that we've made threats without carrying them out, it makes the nation look weak, right?" she asked.

"Um yeah I guess, I don't really follow current events that much either," he said.

"Oh, ok," she said. _Not Logan. Not Logan._

Soon they pulled up to the diner style restaurant. "Wow, this place is cool," she said, as they walked into the 60s-themed diner. It really was a cool place, maybe this night wouldn't be so bad after all

"Yeah, I come here a lot, the owners are really great," he said as they were let to a table. For just a second she waited for him to pull out her chair before repeating her mantra and sitting down. _Not Logan. Not Logan._

"So what's good here? You said you like the burgers?" she asked.

"Yeah, they're the best," Marty said. She nodded her head and kept looking at the menu.

An hour of awkward chit chat later, they had finished eating and the bill came. "So do you want to split it?" Marty asked.

"Oh, um, sure," she said taking out her wallet. _Not Logan. Not Logan._

Once they had paid and they were walking out, she went over to the passenger side and opened the door then got in. _Not Logan. Not Logan._

The ride back was just as silent and awkward as the ride there as well as dinner. _Not Logan. Not Logan._

When they made it back they said goodbye in the car. _Not Logan. Not Logan._

When he leaned in to kiss her there were no sparks. _Not Logan. Not Logan._

But he pulled back grinning and said they should do it again sometime. _Not Logan. Not Logan._

She politely agreed, but actually just wanted to stay friends. _Not Logan. Not Logan._

She walked to her door alone. _Not Logan. Not Logan._

She went in and went to her bedroom alone _. Not Logan. Not Logan._

She cried. _Not Logan. Not Logan._

And cried. _Not Logan. Not Logan._

And cried. _Not Logan. Not Logan._

And cried. _Not Logan. Not Logan._

Then she heard a knock on her door. _I want Logan._


	12. Chapter 12 Finally

Chapter 12

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

 **AN: I know! I know I left you on a huge cliff hanger but I hope I wrote it the way everyone wanted. I also got some review about not putting p cover photos of her outfits. Sometime I come up with an idea for an outfit that I can't find a picture of online, when this happens I try to just describe it to the best of my ability. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, lots of drama and more smut to come!**

"You suck," Rory said as she pulled open the door to find one Logan Huntzberger on the other side.

"You swallow" he teased. And that was all it took for her to fall apart, 2 words. He pulled her into his arms and held her against his chest.

"Dirty," she said.

"What's with the tears Ace? I know you probably hate me right now and I came by to get my jacket but I need to talk to you, I-" he said.

"I just got home from a date with Marty," she deadpanned.

"What?!" he practically shouted.

"And it sucked, and it's your fault," she told him.

"How?" he asked, confused.

"Because he didn't show up 15 minutes after 7."

"Huh?"

"And he checked me out, but didn't look at my eyes or tell me I looked gorgeous even if I didn't."

"You do look gorgeous by the way," he said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"And he didn't do that," she said, tearing up again. "Or open the door for me in the car or at the restaurant, or pull out my chair at dinner, or put his hand on my thigh while he drove, or tell me I couldn't possibly pay any part of the bill at dinner because he was a gentleman, and he didn't tease me like you did when you came in. And when I asked where we were going, he just told me! I mean who does that? He didn't play with my hair, and he didn't smell like you. He just wasn't you."

"Well, Ace, by that definition it's your fault I haven't had a date since I saw you last," he said.

"What?" she asked, surprised. Was he out of town this week?

"Let's sit down I have a story for you," he said, closing the door and leading her to the couch. "So, once upon a time there was this guy and he was an absolute dick. His name was Logan. Then one day Logan met a very pretty girl and she made him not want to look at or touch any other girl but her. Now since he was such a dick, he did it anyway, because the fact that he didn't want to scared him. Soon after meeting this very pretty girl he found out what it like to touch this girl and kiss her, to be with her. After that he _didn't_ touch or look at anyone else and the pretty girl was afraid she wasn't enough for him. Which was insane. But he lost her because he didn't show her how he felt soon enough. After losing her he thought what the hell let's get back in the game and he started being a dick again, at least he tried. A new girl tried to talk to him at a bar and guess what? Her eyes weren't blue. And she didn't smell like vanilla, she didn't have the sweetest sounding laugh in the world, and she didn't have brunette hair, or freckles, or run her fingers through my hair, or take me down a peg when I flirted with her, drunkenly and horribly, or have the most perfect curves in the most perfect places so that she fit right up against me, perfectly."

"This pretty girl sounds kind of perfect for you," Rory said.

"You know I was hoping you would say that," he said before crashing his lips down on hers and kissing her with everything he had. He lowered them down on the couch, legs intertwined, never breaking the kiss. His hand traveled up her pajama top and he was about to pull it off when a door slammed very loudly behind them.

"Dammit Paris stop slamming the door," Rory yelled as Logan quickly removed his hand from under her shirt.

"Stop having sex on our couch!" Paris yelled back.

"Two times, we have sex on the couch two times and suddenly we're branded for life," Logan said, rolling his eyes.

"If you don't like it Huntzberger go do one of your whores and leave her alone," Paris said before storming into her bedroom. Rory sighed and moved out from under him, standing up.

"Maybe she's right," Rory said.

"I was so close," Logan said, shaking his head and then looking Rory in the eye. "She's not right, remember all the things I just told you? Ace, you told me to find the girl that makes me want to commit and makes want to be a better person. But she's standing right in front of me, I don't have to find her."

"I know what you said and I know you think it's crazy that I think I'm not enough but I'm going to be honest with you, and what I say might scare you or drive you away but I have to tell you. I'm falling for you Logan and hard, you probably don't feel the same way, it might take you longer to get there. But I won't be able to take it if I keep seeing you and I keep falling for you and then once you get bored you leave," she explained.

He stood up and held her face gently in his hands. "Rory I can honestly say that I'm falling for you too. That has never happened to me, and you know what? It scares the crap out of me but Ace in the past week I spent without you I realized that the alternative, being without you, it sucks. It sucks and I can't do it, I won't do it. And how on Earth could I possibly get bored with you? I am not the least bit worried about that," he said.

"But everybody else does. I was never enough for my dad to stick around when I was growing up, I wasn't enough for Dean to stay with me despite my family, and I wasn't enough for Jess to stay here instead of going to California, hell I wasn't even enough for him to bother telling me or saying goodbye. Logan, you have so many other, better options. If I wasn't enough for them how could I possibly be enough for you?" she said, desperate for him to understand where she was coming from.

"Well here's what I think. I think your dad was an immature teenager who was too stupid to realize what an amazing daughter he had. I think Dean and Jess were assholes who didn't realize what an amazing girl they had found. And I hate all of them for what they did to you. Look your right I have a lot of other options, I not going to lie about that. But Rory none of them are better and none of them are you," he said.

"But what's so special about me? Why am I any better than them? I'm not," she said.

"You are. What's so special about you? Everything. You're the only girl I know who can eat like you do and look like this," he said, running his hands up and down her curves. "You're the only girl I know who has these amazing blue eyes. You're the only girl I know who practically survives on coffee and can barely function until you've had it. You're the only girl I know who is so intelligent and dedicated to everything she does. You're the only girl I know who can banter back and forth with me, debate everything with me, mock movies relentlessly even though you like every one of them but won't admit it."

She stood there listening to everything he said. Maybe she was right, maybe she wasn't special or enough for the others. But maybe she was more than enough to Logan. She felt a smile come over her as he finished his speech, she wanted to hear more though.

"What else?" she asked softly. Noticing that she had welcomed what he was saying and believed everything he had told her, he too changed his tone.

"You're the only girl I know who makes this sound when I suck on your earlobe," he said, doing just that and eliciting a throaty moan form her.

"You're the only guy I know who runs his teeth on my tongue when he kisses me," she said, kissing him and allowing him to do just that.

"Yeah I better be the only one you know who does that," he growled in her ear. She giggled and kiss him again.

"So you're ok?" he asked, seriously.

"I'm more than ok, thank you," she told him.

"Anything for my Ace," he said, kissing the top of her head. She grinned up at him with a loving look in her eye. "What?"

"Nothing, I just like being _your_ Ace. I like that you're the only one who calls me that," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well how do you like being my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Hm I don't know? What's in it for me?" she teased.

"I guess you'll have to find out," he taunted.

"Alright I'm in. So how does it feel to be my boyfriend?" she asked.

"You know what? It feels pretty amazing. But I do think we should do something to make this official," he said.

"Like what Mr. Huntzberger? And hand shake?" she asked, feigning innocence, as they backed towards her bedroom.

"You know I had something a little different in mind," he said, quickly picking her up so her legs went around his waist and he carried her into her room while she giggled and kiss every inch of him she could reach.

When they woke up the next morning they were both on cloud nine. They were officially together as a couple and they couldn't be happier. Rory was tracing light designs on his bare chest as he twirled her hair in between his fingers. "Hey, you know what we should do?" he said suddenly.

"Have sex again?" she guessed.

"Absolutely," he laughed. "But I was thinking more along the lines of breakfast. Maybe we could go out somewhere," he said, placing a kiss on her collarbone.

"I like that plan," she said, turning her head to kiss his lips. "I'm going to go hop in the shower. Rory sat up, throwing the sheet off her and stood. She sauntered over to the bathroom and leaned against the door jam.

"Coming?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh woman you are going to be the death of me," he groaned, smirking as he got out of bed and followed her into the bathroom. He grabbed her hips, pulling her flush against him, and backed them in.

An hour later they walked out of her dorm together and headed for his Porsche in the parking lot. She had put on a short red cotton dress, which flared out at the end, with a brown leather jacket over it. She paired it with matching brown knee high leather boots. Her hair was left down in its natural waves.

"You want to drive?" he asked, dangling the keys.

"Really?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah," he said.

"You'd really let me drive it? Most guys freak out about letting other people drive their cars," she said.

"And usually I'm one of them, I've never let anyone else drive my car before," he admitted.

"Really? But you'd let me?" she asked seductively as she leaned against the driver side door.

He placed his hands on her hips and leaned into her, pressing his body flush against hers. "Of course I would," he said, whispering in her ear and nipping at it. "I bet you'd look incredibly sexy driving my car."

She moaned at the husky tone of his voice. She placed soft open mouthed kisses on his neck as he kept nibbling softly on her ear. Logan brought his mouth to hers and kissed her. He intended it to be quick but things escalated once they had gotten started. They hadn't even gotten into Logan's car which was still parked in the lot outside her dorm, and they were already all over each other again. Logan's hands were still on her hips, massaging her skin through the material of her dress. He wanted to be able to touch her again, feel her soft skin on his, with no barriers. Sensing this need, Rory inched her leg up his and pulled him closer to her. He groaned as he pushed himself against her, running his hand up her bare thigh.

"We should, really, get out, of here," he said in between kisses.

"And go where?" she asked, pulling away breathless.

"I have an idea," he said. "I'll have to drive though," he added, kissing her quickly and ushering her around to the passenger side and opening the door for her. Soon they had pulled into a secluded clearing surrounded only by trees and a small clear lake in front of them.

He pushed his seat back as far as it could go and pulled Rory into his lap. Pushing her Jacket to the floor and hiking up her dress up, he let his hands caress the smooth skin of her thighs. Rory repositioned herself so she was straddling him. She licked his lips, tracing the outline of his mouth with her tongue. His eyes were open, watching her every move. She could feel his hands move higher and higher until they were cupping her ass. She moaned when he gave it a light squeeze.

Logan smirked at her response. "Are you always this much fun in a car?"

She knew he was teasing so she decided to play along. "It must be the smell of the leather interior," she whispered against his lips. Rory swept her tongue into his mouth, letting the kiss evolve. "The sound of the engine," she murmured. Logan's hands moved up to her waist, taking her dress with them. Rory sat up arching her back giving him every encouragement. He moved his hands higher, past her rib cage, grazing the sides of her breasts, and finally pulling the dress over her head. Rory sat there in the sunlight streaming through the windows, naked save for a pair of lacey boy shorts and high heeled boots.

Logan felt himself get hard instantly at the sight of her. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are?"

Rory smiled as she undid the buttons of his shirt. She rotated her hips grinding against his erection. Logan laid back helpless and just watched her. She was using his body to pleasure herself and he loved every second of it. He let her undo all the buttons of his shirt and then push it off his body. She continued to rock against him as her hands ran over every inch of his torso.

Rory loved the firmness of his chest and his perfectly chiseled abs. She leaned into him, pressing as much of her body against him as possible. Logan grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her forcefully, ravaging her mouth with his tongue. Rory returned the kiss with equal intensity. As their tongues dueled, she continued to move her hips against him. It drove him wild. Logan carefully reversed their positions so she was lying back in the driver's seat and he was on top of her. It took some doing since his Porsche wasn't exactly roomy.

"That's it. Tomorrow I'm buying an SUV with a huge back seat."

Rory giggled. "And leather seats?" she asked playfully.

"Leather seats, leather paneling, leather scented air fresheners, whatever works for you, Ace."

She giggled again as he moved in to kiss her, her mouth opening instantly for him. The heat they were creating was unbelievable. Rory reached between them, not removing her mouth from his, and unbuckled his belt. She cupped his hardened length giving it a firm squeeze before unzipping his pants and pushing them down. The couple continued to writhe against each other until Rory began to feel the blissful pressure of an orgasm starting to build. She moaned in pleasure and then guided his right hand to her center. "Touch me," she begged.

Logan cupped her crotch and took satisfaction in the reaction he received. He then pushed the white lace off her body, guiding them slowly down her legs. When his hands returned to her center they reveled at the wetness of her folds. She moaned and panted, whispering his name against his mouth. Logan could tell she was close. He inserted two fingers into her causing her hips to buck involuntarily. He gently held her down with his other hand. He wanted to bring her over the edge, to watch her lose control at his hands. While increasing the pressure and movement of his fingers, Logan continued to kiss and nip at her lips. The sounds she emitted were driving him wild. As Rory's breathing became more erratic, her moans grew louder and louder until she screamed out in ecstasy. She lost herself, screaming his name, as waves of pleasure coursed through her body. Logan watched, mesmerized, as her tiny frame shook beneath him. He pressed their foreheads together, placed a gentle kiss on her lips, and whispered, "God you are so amazing."

Rory forced her eyes open as her heart rate and breathing began to return to normal. She smirked up at him. "You're the one that gave me an orgasm and I'm amazing? Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" she teased.

Logan brought their lips together again, kissing her softly. "You have no idea what you do to me, Ace."

"Well, I just love what you do to me," she whispered, pulling him down for another sweet kiss.

With that she removed the last piece of clothing between them, pushing his boxers off and he quickly pushed into her. They both moaned at the feeling of him inside her and he soon began thrusting in and out, setting a rough pace that left them both satisfied and wanting more at the same time. She rose her hips to meet each thrust and soon Rory came, crying out his name with Logan not far behind. He collapsed on top of her, both panting heavily.

"Now, I'm hungry," she said laughing breathily.

Logan chuckled, as he moved off her into the passenger seat. He definitely had to get a bigger car. "I was right. You do look sexy sitting behind the wheel of my car," he said smugly as he eyed her.

"Could it be because I'm naked?" she asked playfully, reaching for her discarded dress.

Logan snatched the dress away, "You being naked definitely helps." He bent over to kiss a trail from her mouth to her belly button before handing the dress back.

"Where are we?" asked Rory as the two put their clothes back on.

"Back on this trail I found while I was running one day," he said

"How big is the lake?"

"About 4 miles I think. Why? Do you want to go for a swim?" he asked suggestively.

"No, I'm just trying to get some perspective on where we are."

"So you weren't suggesting we go skinny dipping?"

"Not today while were in broad daylight."

"But some day…you wouldn't be opposed to getting naked and going for a moonlight dip?" he asked with a smirk.

"After what we just did, I would think it was pretty clear that I'm not opposed to getting naked with you," she replied with a smirk of her own. She hopped out of the driver's side and he got out with her.

"Are you sure you don't want to drive?" he asked. He loved the way she looked behind the wheel of his car.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Plus, I don't know how to drive a stick shift so that may not end to well," she said as they switched sides and she slid into the passenger seat.

"Perfect," he said.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I bet you'll look just as sexy when I teach you to drive a stick shift," he said, leaning over to kiss her.

They finally made it to breakfast 20 minutes later and by then Rory was starving. They ate rather quickly and were soon on their way back to campus. On the drive back Rory remembered something she had wanted to ask him. "Hey remember when we went to Robert's party a while back and that girl was talking to you?" she asked.

"Um, yeah that was a while ago. What about it?' he asked.

"I don't know you said there was something you had wanted to ask me about but then we went back to my dorm and watched movies, and you know other stuff. I never heard what you wanted to know." She said.

"Well it's irrelevant now but that girl said something about how I shouldn't be with you because you cut the line?" he said, curiously. Rory simply laughed but once she calmed down explained what that meant.

"I kind of assumed you knew about this but I guess not. Um Logan your very sought after by the female population of Yale, part of the reason I was so insecure about us getting together. Anyway, there's this supposed "line" to get to you, to date you or spend a night with you, whatever. Apparently, I shouldn't have been allowed to date you since I "Skipped the line". I guess I didn't wait my turn or something but for the last month random girls have come up and told me this. It's sort of weird if you ask me and I only know about because Steph told me at that Life and Death Brigade event," she said.

"There was a literal line?!" he asked, shocked.

"Yes Logan there was an actual line of women waiting for their chance to sleep with you," she confirmed.

"That's insane! Who waits in line to sleep with a guy?" he said.

"Unfortunately, half the female population of Yale. Of course, I pretty much eliminated that line," she said, smirking.

"And thank god too," he said, lifting her hand he was holding and placing a kiss on her knuckles.

"And really who could blame them, you are pretty amazing in bed," she said, purposefully stroking his ego.

"Am I?" he teased.

"Oh yeah, in bed, on the kitchen counter, on the sofa, in the shower, in the car…" she added giggling.

"What about the closet at your grandparent's party?" he asked, laughing.

"Hey we promised we wouldn't talk about that!" she said. "But yes, there too."

"How about the desk in your room?" he asked.

"Eh," she said, goading him.

"Eh?" he asked, insulted.

"Yeah, just eh," she said again.

"Ok then we have some work to do," he said, getting out of the car and coming around to her side. He pulled opened the door and took her hand, helping her out. She shut the door and locked it them took off running with her.

"Wait! Logan! Wait!" she squealed, running behind him, her hand in his. He wasn't slowing down so she jumped on his back to stop him. Instead he pulled her legs around his waist and kept running. She giggled as he carried her through the courtyard and into Branford hall. He stopped abruptly before making it to her door and she looked at him confused.

"Why did you stop?" she asked. He slowly lowered her to the ground and she came to stand in front of him. She stopped too when she saw who was outside waiting at her door.


	13. Chapter 13 Have You Ever Been In Love?

Chapter 13

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

 **AN: Hey guys! So, I just wanted to address a few reviews I got last time. A lot of people said part of my last chapter was very similar to another story they had read. I have read the story you mentioned and have always liked it, but I can assure you I didn't purposefully use any of the content for my own chapter. Everything I write and publish here is mine and I'm very sorry for the confusion. I really hope you like this chapter and I will try to post again soon! BTW a lot of you guessed correctly about who was at the door.**

 _"Wait! Logan! Wait!" she squealed, running behind him, her hand in his. He wasn't slowing down so she jumped on his back to stop him. Instead he pulled her legs around his waist and kept running. She giggled as he carried her through the courtyard and into Branford hall. He stopped abruptly before making it to her door and she looked at him confused._

 _"Why did you stop?" she asked. He slowly lowered her to the ground and she came to stand in front of him. She stopped too when she saw who was outside waiting at her door._

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," Marty answered, looking confused at the sight before him.

"Um, this isn't," she started, gesturing to her and Logan but then sighed, she couldn't lie to him. "Ok this is exactly what it looks like."

"And what does it look like?" he asked.

"Um, it looks like you left the other night and then Logan came by and now it looks like he's my boyfriend," she said.

"And she's my girlfriend," Logan added.

"Nobody asked you Richie rich," Marty bit out.

"Hey! He didn't do anything. Look this is my fault, I just…," she trailed off. "Logan can you go inside for a second? I need to talk to him, I'll be in soon, ok?"

"Sure Ace," he said, kissing the top of her head and heading into her dorm. He closed it inside and listened to her speaking. Maybe he shouldn't have been eavesdropping but last time he had he found out a lot that he needed to know.

"Look Rory I don't know what's going on, I mean I thought we had a great time last night, I-," Marty started but Rory cut him off.

"Have you ever been in love?" she asked.

"No, but-," he started again.

"It feels amazing. Knowing that you can count on someone to be there and to make everything better, knowing that you feel safer in their arms than anywhere else in the world. When just hearing that person's voice makes you smile. That they can make you laugh like no one else and you can just be yourself around them and you know that no matter what, they'll love you. Am I in love with Logan? No. Not yet, but I know that I can be, that I will be eventually. And you know what? No matter how much I trust him, we could break up next week, or next month, or he could cheat on me. Or we could get married, have two kids and be together forever. But no matter what happens, when or if our relationship ends, I won't regret it. I couldn't possibly regret any time I spend with him. I think that's what love is and if I have the chance to find that with Logan, I'm not going to pass it up, I can't. I'm really sorry Marty, I really think we're better off as friends and I can't throw away this opportunity. I just don't feel with you what I feel with Logan, as much as I wanted to last night, I didn't. You didn't do anything wrong, you're a great guy and someday you'll find someone who makes you feel like he makes me feel," she said.

"It's ok, I understand. Just don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart," he said, storming away from her and up the stairs to his room.

"You know I don't think I'll have to," she said to herself, then walked into her dorm.

No sooner had the door closed were Logan's lips on hers and she was pressed against the back of it. She reacted quickly, her hands going up to his hair while his held onto her hips, pulling them into his. He pulled away breathless. "Just so you know, I'm not in love with you but I know that I can be and I know that I will be eventually. And whether we break up next week, next month, or next year it won't be because I cheated on you. Or we could get married, have two kids and be together forever. But no matter what happens, when or if our relationship ends, I won't regret it."

"You know it's rude to eavesdrop," she said with a huge grin. He attacked her lips once more, this time lifting her up to his waist and carrying her into her room. He placed her down on the desk, moving her knick-knacks off and quickly removing her jacket then lifted her dress over her head, throwing them both to the floor for the second time that day. She kicked her shoes off and moved to unbutton his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders so it fell next to her dress. He leaned forward, colliding their bare chests and groaned at the sensation. She made quick work of his pants, pushing them down so they pooled at his ankles, he stepped out of them careful not to break contact with her.

Logan began trailing kisses down her neck and kept going to her chest. He paused to take one nipple in his mouth and graze it with his teeth, she moaned deeply above him and tightened her grip on his hair. He kept moving lower, kissing her stomach and finally reaching her center. His fingers went under the waist band of her boy shorts and slowly moved them down her legs. She kicked them off and he ran his hands up and down her bare thighs. She hooked one leg over his shoulder and he swept his tongue inside her. She gasped and moaned his name while his licked and laved her center. She quickly came, calling out his name and Logan rose to his feet.

He leaned in and kissed her hard, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue. She whimpered when he pulled away as he walked towards her bedside table to grab a condom. When he turned back around he saw her sitting there, completely naked on top of her desk waiting for him and couldn't help but grin. He came back to her and she took the condom from him, opening the package and rolling it up his length, stroking him a few more times. He placed his tip at her entrance, teasing her, and loving how she writhed under him in anticipation. He pushed in the smallest amount then pulled back out and placed himself right at her entrance again. "Dammit Logan just fuck me," she moaned. He felt himself get harder just hearing those words from his straight-laced girlfriend. He entered her quickly and they both moaned at the sensation.

It always amazed Logan how he seemed to fit perfectly inside of her, like they were made for each other. It was just one more thing that he love- liked about her. He picked up the pace, thrusting faster and harder.

"I'm so close," she moaned, gripping onto his back. Logan knew he was about to go over the edge and he wanted her to come at the same time. He kissed her passionately while his hands came up to her breasts to massage her nipples. Soon they were both crying out the others name as they came together. They both panted heavily, as he leaned against her and once Logan caught his breath he pulled himself out of her and disposed of the condom in the trashcan. He lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bed where she snuggled up next to him. Her head rested in the crook of his neck and his arms were wrapped around her waist.

She sighed happily and placed a kiss on his chest. "This is nice," she said.

"Yeah it is," he agreed.

"So you were listening through the door?" she asked, giggling.

"Yes I was. I know I shouldn't have been but the last time I overheard something it was very important and so was this," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Well if you eavesdropping leads to that," she said, referencing to what they had just done. "Then feel free to do so anytime."

"So does that mean I'm better than just 'eh' on your desk?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes, much better," she said, laughing.

"Thank God, I couldn't have a bad review like that hanging over my head," he teased.

"I'm glad I was able to assuage your already enormous ego," she said.

"Hey, when your good your good, I just happen to know I'm good," he defended.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that," she said.

"So I'm not good?" he asked.

"That debate able," she said.

"So you screaming 'Dammit Logan just fuck me' means what exactly?" he teased her.

"Shut up," she said, blushing and burying her head into his chest. He just laughed and kissed the top of her head. Before he could say anything else her cell phone rang.

"Ugh, it's probably my mother," she whined, pulling the sheet over her head.

"You love your mom Ace, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Yeah I do, but right now I'm naked in bed with my boyfriend that she doesn't really know about yet and that's a really long conversation. There's a lot I would rather be doing right now, they all involve you, naked, and nothing about my mother. Plus, we're sort of fighting right now," she said.

"Ok, well you have to tell her eventually and what are you fighting about?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said quietly.

"Ace what's wrong? Why are you two fighting?" he asked again, concerned.

"Fine, it's kind of about you," she admitted and was met by silence. "And also, because she thought me dating you would get me sucked into that world and she wasn't very happy with our no string arrangement. She knows it was my idea but she still didn't like it. Plus, she was really happy when I finally broke it off while I was miserable because I missed you. I wasn't very happy with her about that."

"So it's my fault?" he asked, worried that he was hurting her relationship with her mother.

"No, it's just the world you come from that she doesn't like. And I'm mad at her for being so happy that I lost you. It's a two-way argument, it's not your fault," she said, propping herself up on her elbow to look at him.

"You're sure?" he asked again.

"Yes, I promise," she said. "I just didn't feel like talking to her, that's all."

"Ok," he said. She laid back down with him. They sat in silence for a minute before Rory starting laughing uncontrollably.

"What?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm just thinking about how Colin and Finn are going to react when they find out you have a girlfriend," she said, still laughing. He chuckled and tickled her stomach making her laugh harder.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Oh Steph it was so awkward! I'm sure I've completely lost him as a friend and on top of that he seemed so crushed when I told him about how I was falling in love with Logan and-," Steph cut her off with a squeal. "What?"

"Your falling in love with him?" Steph swooned. Rory laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes I am," she said grinning. "And we had a nice talk about it yesterday. He said he feels the same way which I know is big for him."

"Huge actually. Like enormous!" Steph said, shocked. "And that's so great, you guys are great together. But was the date with Marty really that bad?"

"Horrible," she deadpanned. "You know all those little habits the guys have. Like opening doors, or never letting us pay, or how they won't tell us where we're going no matter what because they want it to be a surprise?"

"Yeah."

"And you know how we always make fun of them and sometimes complain about being left in the dark but we actually love all of it?"

"Yep."

"Well he didn't do any of that and I just realized how much I liked those little things Logan does and how accustomed I had become to his little habits," Rory said.

"Aw, that's so sweet. So, there was nothing wrong with Marty other than the fact that he wasn't Logan?" Steph asked.

"Yeah pretty much," Rory admitted sheepishly.

"That's adorable. Ok speaking of you and Logan and adorable. My parents are throwing one of those obscene charity parties. Logan is probably asking you to come with him, if he doesn't then you're still coming because you'll make this thing less boring. And you know what that means," she said excitedly.

"Shopping?" Rory guessed dryly.

"Shopping!" Steph squealed. Rory just laughed stood up from their table in the café, following Steph out.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Rory sat in the news room the next day staring fixatedly on a paragraph in her article. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but she had been sitting there for at least 20 minutes, her mind completely blank, not knowing what to change. All she knew was that this paragraph was not working. She looked around the room for Doyle but instead her eyes landed on something better.

Logan had come in about an hour ago, said hello to her, given her a quick kiss, and then promptly fell asleep at his desk across from hers. She printed out her article and made her way over to him. She crouched down and kissed his neck, then his cheek, and finally nipping at his ear all in an attempt to wake him up. She watched his lips turn up into a grin and his eyes fluttered open. "Finn," He moaned.

"What?!" she shrieked. He began laughing hysterically, bent over in his chair. Once he calmed down he looked up to find her glaring at him. "That was not funny."

"Yes it was, you should have seen your face," he said, laughing more.

"You were awake the whole time, weren't you?" she accused him.

"I was," he admitted.

"Whatever, I need help," she said.

"With…"

"With my article," she said warily, knowing he wouldn't be willing to help.

"Ace," he groaned.

"Please," she begged, sitting in his lap. He looked at her, pouting on top of him, looking at him with those sad blue eyes and he couldn't possibly say no.

"Fine but you owe me," he said, taking the paper from her. He read it over and made a few marks with his pen while she tapped her foot and made little airplanes out of the sticky notes on his desk.

Finally, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him so they were both leaning back and looking at the paper. "Ok, I'm assuming you needed help with this paragraph?" he said, pointing to the one she had been staring at.

"Yep," she said.

"It should work if you replace this sentence here and add the one you already have at the bottom," he said. She looked at what he suggested and quickly jotted down a new sentence then handed it back to him. "I like it."

"Yay! Thank you," she said, leaning in to give him a quick kiss. Well, it was supposed to be a quick kiss but when Logan's tongue swept her mouth and his teeth grazed her tongue, it became anything but quick. She wiggled slightly in her spot on his lap and he breathed in sharply, then bit down lightly on her bottom lip, making her moan.

"Get a room!" Dole shouted as he walked into the news room and saw them making out in Logan's chair. Rory quickly pulled back and blushed furiously. She buried her face in Logan's chest and he looked up, glaring at Doyle.

"We have one. You're standing in it," he growled. Rory laughed at his frustrated tone as Doyle cowered at his desk. Logan helped Rory up and stood with her. They walked past Doyle's desk, dropping her article on top of it. "Come on Ace, let's go find a room," he said, smirking at her as they walked out. They walked through the halls of Yale at a rather rapid pace, hurrying to his dorm, eager to pick up where they left off.

They finally made it and he unlocked his door, rushing into his bedroom. He practically slammed the door behind him and reached for her, kissing her senseless. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed herself against him. They backed towards his bed in a frenzy of kisses and flying clothes. She felt her knees hit the mattress and they both fell down in an ungraceful heap. He tossed her bra to floor as she pushed off his boxers, he immediately took one of her nipples in to his mouth making her moan and beg for more. Once neither could stand the need for him to be inside her, he reached to open the drawer and take out a condom. His hand groped around but he didn't feel anything, he broke their kiss and looked at his night stand to find an empty box.

"Oh my God Logan what is taking so long?" she moaned.

"Fuck," he swore under his breath. "I'm out of condoms," he told her.

"What?!" She asked, sitting up. "You're out of condoms? Is this one of your sick jokes Logan because I'm not finding it very funny."

"Not a joke Ace," he said, lifting the empty box up for her to see.

"Ok well…" she said, having no ideas.

"Well we could risk it or-," he started but she cut him off.

"Not a chance," She deadpanned. "I am not getting pregnant because we're horny and you forgot to go to the drug store."

"OR," he emphasized. "I could see if Colin and Finn have any."

"I like that plan," she said. "You check Finn's room, I'll check Colin's?"

"Deal," he said, hopping up and pulling his boxers back on then handing her his button up shirt.

They snuck out into the common room just in case the boys were home and went into their respective rooms to search. Rory creeped into Colin's room and checked his nightstand first. She almost screamed she was so happy, when she saw a box sitting there. She grabbed it and ran into Finn's room. "Logan, I got some."

"Thank God," he said, grabbing the box from her and looking at it. He groaned and threw the box down on the bed.

"What? What's wrong with it?" she asked, exasperated.

"Apparently, Colin is small," he said, picking the box back up and pointing at the word _"Small"_ on the box.

"And…?" she asked, not seeing the point.

"AND?! Do I look small to you Ace?" he asked incredulously. As frustrated as she was, she had to admit that Logan was very well endowed in that area, and he was certainly not small.

"Ugh, fine. Did Finn have any?" she asked.

"No, not that I saw any way. Not to be too crass but before you there weren't any condoms in my room either," he said, suggestively.

"Why not?" she asked, confused.

"Finn and I are of like mind, it's easier to leave a dorm than trying to get them to leave yours," he explained.

"Ew," she said, scrunching up her nose. "That's horrible."

"Yeah kind of," he admitted.

"Wait we had sex in your dorm plenty of times," she accused him.

"Well that, my dear Ace, is because I never wanted you to leave," he said, coming to wrap his arms around her waist.

"That's actually kind of sweet. You know in a kind of sick and twisted way," she said. He laughed and leaned down to kiss her. They left Finn's room and went to sit on the couch. "Well this sucks."

"Yeah it does. How the hell is there not a single condom in this entire apartment?" he asked, laying his head on hers.

"I don't know, it's your dorm. I know for a fact there's an entire box at mine," she teased him.

"Don't rub it in," he groaned. "Looks like we have to go the drug store."

"Only if you plan on getting laid anytime soon."


	14. Chapter 14 Thank you,Thank you,Thank you

Chapter 14

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

 **AN: Yes finally an update I know! I'm really sorry but there's lots of smut and Rogan cuteness for your reading pleasure and hopefully another update later today.**

Rory walked out of her last class of the day and headed straight for the coffee cart. She was almost up to order when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into corner. She was pressed against a wall and the person began kissing her passionately. She quickly responded, wrapping her arms around his neck and putting her hands in his hair. His hands were resting on her waist, pulling her hips into his. When the need for air becoming too overwhelming to ignore they pulled back and rested their foreheads together.

"Hello," Rory said, smiling.

"Hello to you too," he said, smirking.

"Can I get my coffee now?" she asked.

"Yeah Ace, let's go," Logan said, wrapping his arms around her waist to lead her to the cart.

"So I take it you had a good day?" she teased.

"Well the last five minutes were pretty nice," he laughed. "There is something I wanted to ask you though and I'm sorry I'm bringing it up so late but I completely forgot. Steph's parents are throwing one of those ridiculous parties tomorrow and I was hoping you would come with me."

"Sure," she said, taking the coffee she ordered and handing the man 4 dollars.

"Sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll go."

"Just sure? No 'Logan how could you be so irresponsible'? No 'Logan you know I have to find a dress'?"

"No, just 'sure'."

"Who are you and what did you do with my girlfriend?" he asked, surprised.

She stopped to look at him and said, "Steph already told me about it, I have dress, I was going anyway."

"Wait why didn't you say anything?" he asked confused.

"Well I figured if you wanted me to come with you then you would ask, but you didn't and then a week went by so I just assumed you wanted to go alone. I was going either way, mainly because Steph forced me," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Why would I want to go without you?" he asked incredulously.

"I don't know," she said, taking a sip of her coffee. "I'm sure you'd rather hang out with your friends, and throw you sub parties without me there sometimes."

"Sometime, sure. But more often then not I want you there, and I especially want you there for all those sub parties," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist again as they continued walking.

"Ok, well I already have my dress and stuff, so I'm all good," she said. "And speaking of events…"

"The Gilmore Christmas party?" he asked, knowingly.

"Yes," she pouted.

"Should I pick you up in your dorm or Stars Hollow?" he asked.

"Stars Hollow. You're the best," she said, pecking him on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah I know," he said. "Just be ready for the sub party at that one."

"Oh, I am completely prepared, the pool house is now fully stocked with scotch, tequila, and champagne," she said.

"Wow, thinking ahead, I like it," he said.

"It's my specialty," she said, grinning. They stopped at her dorm room and she leaned against the door.

"Now if you're going to the Christmas party next week and I'm coming with you, it really isn't fair for her to expect you to come to Friday night dinner, is it? Especially since your, I don't know, representing the Gilmore's at a Vanderbilt party tomorrow. A party I know for a fact neither of your grandparent are able to attend," he teased.

"You know it really isn't fair, is it?" she said.

"So if you were to, say, call Emily and explain all this, you could trade Friday Night dinner for… Friday Night in with your boyfriend," he continued, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hm, what if _you_ were to, say, call Emily and explain all this," she said. He pondered her offer and kissed her lightly.

"What's in it for me?" he asked, with his eyebrow raised.

"Friday Night in with your girlfriend," she said, slipping her hand in his pants pocket.

"You play dirty Ace," he said, breathing in sharply.

"So…?" she asked.

"So… is there number still the same?" he asked, pulling out his phone and smirking.

"Yep," she said, nodding.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Yes, it's been a pleasure speaking with you too Emily," he said. "Be sure to say hello to Richard for me, we're looking forward to seeing you both next week."

"Oh my God, you so played her," Rory giggled as Logan hung up the phone. They had moved into her dorm room and were sitting on the couch. She was next to him with her legs tucked under her.

"I did," he said. "Years of dealing with Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger have prepared me for those kind of things."

"I'm glad, but whatever will we do with all this free time?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"Well what do you usually do when dinner gets canceled?" he teased.

"Oh, I don't know. Take a shower with my really hot boyfriend, watch movies and make out with my really hot boyfriend," she said, moving from her spot to straddle him. "Thank my really hot boyfriend over, and over, and over, for getting me out of dinner." She punctuated each one with a kiss further and further down until she reached the hem of his shirt. She lifted it up and ran her hands over his abs, kissing him hard on the mouth. He groaned as her hands slipped beneath the waist band of his pants, unbuttoning them and sliding them down. She propped herself up on her knees, hovering over him, so she could remove his pants and boxers, letting them pool at his ankles where he kicked them off.

"I like that plan," he mumbled, grinning into the kiss.

"Good," she whispered. She slowly broke the kiss, removing her top and letting him unclasp her bra. He massaged her nipples for only a brief moment before she slid off him and sat up on her knees on the floor.

"Ace," he said warily. He gasped when he felt her warm tongue come in contact with the head of penis. She placed her hand at the base and began pumping, eliciting a groan from him. She licked up and down his length a few times, then placed none too chaste kissed on the head and then took him into her mouth. His eyes rolled back in his head and he gripped tight onto the tendrils of her hair. "Fuck Ace."

He felt her grin against him and he knew he was about to go over the edge. He tried to let her know but all he could get out were a series of grunts and moans. She started sucking on him, encouraging him to come, and in a matter of seconds he did just that, calling out her name and breathing heavily. She continued sucking on him as he rode out his orgasm. Warm liquid filled her mouth and she swallowed it as an immediate reaction, it was tart and… different, but she liked it. It was Logan and she liked it. Once he managed to calm down, she stood up and sat on his lap again. She licked her lips and kissed him.

"That was the hottest thing I have ever seen," he said. She giggled and laid her head on his chest. He stoked her hair and held her to him. "I'm serious Ace, you sitting on my lap, topless, and licking cum off your lip?! Hottest. Thing. Ever."

"Well maybe you'll get me out of Friday night diner more often," she teased.

"Gladly," he laughed, leaning down to kiss her. "Why don't we go take a shower?" he asked, tucking a stand of hair behind her ear.

"Sounds good," she said. He stood up, holding onto her and placed her feet on the ground. He picked up their discarded clothes and they walked into the bathroom where she started the water. He started laughing and she turned to look at him. "What?" she asked, smiling at him.

"What would Paris have done if she walked in on that?" he asked.

"Oh my God, ew," she said, scrunching her nose. He laughed and walked over to her, grabbing her hips and lifting her up onto the counter. She reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it to the floor. She brought her hands to his shoulders and then trailed them down his chest and then his hard abs, stopping at his hips and tracing small designs there. He kissed her, unbuttoning the jeans she had on and lifting her up slightly to wiggle them off her. Removing the last piece of clothing between them, he slid her panties down and she kicked them across the room. With that he broke the kiss and pulled her down to lead her into the shower.

Rory walked in first and then Logan, he slid the curtain shut and she stepped under the faucet. She rinsed her hair in the steaming water and he came to wrap his arms around her waist. He placed light butterfly kisses on her neck and gradually trailed them down to her breasts. She gasped when his mouth attached to one of her nipples and his teeth lightly grazed it, then soothed it with his tongue. He repeated this on the other side before kissing her on the lips, first softly then fast and needy. She responded with fervor, sweeping his mouth with her tongue, electing a deep moan from him.

She felt his erection pressed up against her thigh and reached down to reposition it at her entrance, teasing them both as just one move forward would put him inside her. He moved his hands down to her ass before pushing in her, they both sighed in pleasure and Logan backed her against the tile wall. He pulled back and thrusted in again, harder this time. She moved her hips to meet him each time, neither breaking the kiss as they wanted to be as connected to the other as possible.

Logan could tell she was close and he suddenly picked her up, her legs going around his waist and causing him to go deeper inside her. She moaned and threw her head back, separating their lips and his went to her neck. "Logan."

"God Ace," he groaned as she tightened around him and found her release, crying out his name. He quickly came after her, burying his head in the crook of her neck and moaning. They panted heavily over the sound of the running water, he set her down and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss and when they pulled back he led her under the water, grabbing the body wash she kept there, helped her wash off. He spent considerably more time than she would on her breast and her ass making her laugh. She in turn helped him, purposefully spending more time then he would on his chest and biceps. Once they were both done he grabbed them towels and wrapped her up in one before putting his own around his waist. They stepped out and dried off, changing into pajamas, or in Logan's case just boxers because Rory wouldn't let him put on a shirt.

They settled on the couch in the living room, watching Sand Lot and eating popcorn, and drinking coffee of course.

"Hey Ace?" Logan said, playing with her hair sprawled out on his chest as she laid on top of him.

"Yeah?" she said, absentmindedly. Her eyes were closed and she was enjoying the feeling of lying on his bare chest, she always loved when he ran is fingers through her hair and twirled it around.

"We have 3 weeks off for Christmas," he said.

"Mhm," she said.

"I think we should go away the last week," he said. This got her attention, she propped her chin up on his chest and looked at him.

"What?"

"I think we should go away the last week," he repeated.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah," he laughed. "Why not?"

"Well I'd love to, but are you sure?"

"Very sure," he said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Ok," she said, grinning widely. "Where were you thinking?"

"Well we could go skiing or something liked that if we stay where its cold. Or we could do more of a beach resort if we chose somewhere warmer," he said.

"I'm kind of liking that whole warmer idea," she said.

"I figured," he laughed.

"But other than that I don't really know," she said.

"Why don't you leave that part up to me," he suggested, smirking.

"Your planning something," she accused him.

"How do you know?" he asked incredulously.

"It's that smirk!"

"What about it?"

"You always smirk when you're planning something, or when you make a really dirty suggestive comment that you know will make me blush, or when you just know that you're right about something."

"I do not," he said, shaking his head.

"You do to!"

"No I don't Ace," he said.

"Watch this," she said. She sat up and straddled his waist then whipped her shirt off. Sure enough, a smirk appeared on his lips. "Ha! You're doing it."

"Fine you win Ace," he laughed, realizing she had him there. He pulled her back down to him, so her bare chest was on his. "I got to say I've never been so happy to be wrong." He reached between them, cupping on of her boobs, and flicking the nipple. She breathed in sharply and kissed him.

"You're insatiable," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I just can't get enough of you Ace," he said in a deep husky voice that sent chills through her body and heated her center.

"That was cheesy," she mumbled against his lips.

"Yes it was," he said, claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. Her hands moved behind his head, pulling him to her and he wrapped his arms snugly around her small waist as they kissed. Other than the fact that neither had shirts on, it was a purely unadulterated moment. Soft, sweet, passionate kisses while they held each other. There was no foreplay or sex, just them, together.

They're moment was interrupted by Rory's phone ringing on the coffee table. She groaned and rested her forehead on his chest. He laughed and she felt him shake beneath her, making her grin. She looked up and grabbed her phone, flipping it open. "Hello?" she said, laughing as Logan placed a kiss on her nose.

"Hi," Lorelai deadpanned through the phone.

"Oh hey mom," Rory said.

"So daughter of mine where were you this evening?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh crap," Rory said. Logan gave her a questioning look and she mouth 'dinner'. He nodded in understanding and rubbed her back. "Mom, I'm sorry. I completely forgot to call you, I wasn't thinking. I was just glad I didn't have to go."

"About that, how did you get out of dinner?" she asked.

"Logan," Rory said simply.

"Where can I get a Logan?" Lorelai joked.

"Good luck with that, mines the best," she said, smiling at him. "Anyway he called grandma-,"

"Willingly?!"

"Well he was sort of bribed."

"I don't want to know," Lorelai said quickly.

"Good cause I don't want to tell you," Rory laughed, remembering what she had given him for getting her out of dinner. "Anyway, he called grandma and explained that since I was bringing him to the Christmas party and I was attending the Vanderbilt's party tomorrow I should have tonight to prepare for it, hence no dinner."

"Wow, he's good," Lorelai said. "So he's coming to the Christmas party?"

"He is," Rory said, laying her head back on him and he went back to playing with her hair.

"So I'll finally get to meet this elusive Logan."

"Yes, you will."

"I'm excited, I should get out the naked baby pictures," Lorelai said.

"No you shouldn't," Rory told her.

"Why not Ace? It's nothing I haven't seen before," he teased, able to hear Lorelai talking. Rory slapped his arms and glared at him.

"Who was that?" Lorelai gasped.

"Logan," Rory said.

"Ew, you guys weren't doing anything dirty when I called were you?" Lorelai asked.

"Well…"

"EW, hanging up now, I'll call you tomorrow, love you," Lorelai said quickly which was followed by the dial tone. Rory laughed and tossed her phone back on the table and snuggled back into Logan. She closed her eyes again and he heard her try to stifle yawn.

"Come on sweetheart let's go to bed," he said, kissing her on the head. The term of endearment made her heart flutter and she looked up at him with the softest smile. Maybe she was overreacting, but she felt her eyes start to tear up. It was only for a moment but they did. She couldn't help herself, she was just so happy.

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing her expression.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," she said softly.

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright Ace, come on," he said, she placed a kiss on his chest before sitting up and getting off him completely. He stood up with her and led her into her bedroom. They crawled into bed, and cuddled up together.

"Goodnight Ace," Logan said, once again playing with her hair sprawled out on his chest as she laid on top of him.


	15. Chapter 15 Parties, Drama, and Panties?

Chapter 15

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

Finally, the night of the Christmas party rolled around and Rory was busying herself getting ready in her childhood bedroom. She fastened her earrings and ran her hands down her dress. It was a red and white form fitting dress that went to the floor and had a slit that came up to her thigh. The back was open with a crossing straps, she paired it with white pumps and silver earrings as well as softly curled hair. **(Picture is set as cover photo!)** She grabbed her clutch and headed out of her room. Hearing a knock at the door, she practically ran, well as fast as she could in heels, to the door. The threw it open and grinned at the smirking blonde boy on the other side.

"Hey Ace," he said, pulling her into his arms. She kissed him square on the mouth, allowing her tongue to slip in briefly before pulling away and giggling. "What?"

"I like your lipstick, red is a good color on you," she laughed.

"Funny," he said, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. She pulled him inside and grabbed a tissue from the box in the foyer. She gently rubbed it off till all trace of red was gone.

"All better," she teased.

"Thank you," he said, not able to help leaning in for another kiss, a light one. "You look incredible," he added, running his hands down her curves.

"Thank you, so do you," she said, leaning in to kiss him again.

"I missed you," he whispered, placing a kiss on her head and holding her close to him. They hadn't seen each other in a week, not since the semester ended and Rory had spent the week with her mom. They had each grown quite accustomed to seeing the other almost every day and night so a week apart wasn't all that appealing for either of them.

She took in his scent she had missed so much, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "I missed you too. As nice as it is to have time of from school I really hate not seeing you."

"Me too Ace, but I'll see you the day after Christmas so we can exchange gifts," he reminded her. "And then it'll just be the two of us for a whole week in the sun before we have to go back."

"I can't wait," she said. "Any chance you would tell me where we're going?" she asked, moving her hands to lay flat on his chest and looking up at him.

"Hmmm, no."

"Aw why not?" she whined.

"What fun would that be?"

"Fine, can you at least tell me what to pack?" she asked him.

"Bikinis."

"And…?"

"More bikinis."

"Logan," she admonished him, lightly slapping his bicep. "I'm serious."

"So am I," he said huskily in her ear, lightly pulling on the lobe with his teeth.

"Then I hope there's a couch in the room for you to sleep on," she said, challenging him.

"Aw, Ace you wouldn't do that," he said.

"Watch me."

"Ok but if I'm on the couch I can't to do this," he said, slipping his hand in the slit of her dress and running his hand up her thigh, then cupping her ass, he was pleasantly surprised to find that she no underwear on. She breathed in sharply and her eyes fluttered closed. Not seeing each other for a week also meant they hadn't had sex in a week and for two people who can hardly keep their hands off each other that was quite a while. "Or this." His hand moved around her hip to the front and down to her core. He teased her with his fingers, lightly touching her. He kept his other arm firmly wrapped around her waist, holding her up and against his hard chest.

He slowly pushed two fingers into her, causing her to moan rather loudly and throw her head back. She gripped onto his muscular back for support, knowing that if he wasn't holding her up she would have collapsed due to the amount of pleasure he was giving her. He continued moving his talented fingers in and out of her, moving his mouth down to kiss and suck on her neck. He watched as she reached her peek and came apart in his arms, loving how she called out his name in ecstasy. She came down off her high as he pulled out his fingers, she fell against him for support. Her breathing evened out and she looked up at him. "Ok so maybe you don't have to sleep on the couch," she laughed breathily.

"Good to know Ace," he laughed with her, holding her flush against him in his arms. "Hey your mom isn't here, is she?" he asked worriedly.

"No, babe she left about 10 minutes before you got here," Rory said, giggling. "There's no way that would have happened if she were here."

"Good," he said relieved.

"Ok, give me a second to clean up, and then we'll go," she said, stepping out of his embrace.

"Alright," he said, kissing her cheek and grinning as she walked away, he had really missed her.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Wow hun, you look great," Lorelai said coming to greet the couple, having spotted her daughter walking away from the bar on Logan's arm.

"Thanks mom, you too," she replied cheerily. Rory was in a particularly good mood and made no effort to hide it. Lorelai's dress was a green silk strapless gown that came down to the floor as well. **(Think the dress she wore to Rory's coming out only green.)**. "Mom this is Logan, Logan my mom Lorelai."

"It's nice to meet you Lorelai," he said, shaking her hand.

"You too, I was starting to think you didn't exist," she said then turned to Rory and said, "You told him to call me Lorelai or I'd bite his head off didn't you?"

"Yeah," she giggled. Lorelai eyed her daughter skeptically, she seemed very giddy and the grin on her face seemed permanent.

"Why are you so smiley? We're at my parent's house," she pointed out.

"I'm not smiley. I'm just happy," Rory said, shrugging her shoulders.

"What did you do to her?" Lorelai asked Logan rhetorically.

Logan nearly choked on his drink, knowing exactly what he did to make her so happy. Lorelai looked between them, and just shrugged her shoulders. "Ok, have fun guys," she said and then walked toward the bar.

Logan wiped scotch off his face as Rory laughed next to him. "Oh my god… you were so scared… that was priceless."

"That wasn't funny Ace," he said though he couldn't help but chuckle at how happy she seemed to be.

"Yes, it was," she said, catching her breath and looking at him. "Hm, you missed a spot," she added, kissing a drop of scotch off his lip.

"I'm glad I have my girlfriend to help me out with that," he said, kissing her again.

"You're just sooo lucky," she teased him.

"Yeah, I am," he said, his tone turning serious. She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder while he twirled her hair in his fingers. Their moment was interrupted by a loud booming voice that Rory had never heard before and wasn't too keen to hear again.

"Logan," Mitchum called.

"Here we go," Logan whispered in Rory's ear as his mother and father approached. Rory moved to his side so the only contact they had was his arms around her waist. They both put on their fake society smiles and braced themselves for the conversation ahead.

"Dad, Mom," Logan greeted.

"Logan, how are you?" Shira asked him, her smile just as fake as her son's.

"Good, I think you both know my girlfriend Rory Gilmore," Logan introduced her. "Rory these are my parents, Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger," she said demurely.

Mitchum simply raised an eyebrow at his son before shaking Rory's hand. Since when did his son have _girlfriends_?

Shira looked at the girl skeptically, she had heard rumors about Emily's daughter and the granddaughter that was raised outside society. Richard and Emily spoke rather highly of her work ethic, however there was no room for 'work ethic' as a Huntzberger wife.

"Hello Rory," Shira said, snidely.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Gilmore," Mitchum said.

The beginnings of an awkward silence were interrupted by a whirlwind of blonde hair and a squeal. Rory was forced away from Logan and she nearly dropped her martini glass. Once she got her bearings she turned to find her boyfriend in a tight embrace with his sister. She had to smile at the sweet moment, she knew Logan hadn't seen Honor in a while, not since he had started at Yale and she moved to New York with her boyfriend Josh. When Honor stepped back she looked at Rory and let out another squeal, much to the chagrin of her parents who took this moment to make their exit from the group. "Oh my God! Your Rory aren't you?"

"Honor this is my girlfriend Rory, Ace, my sister Honor," Logan laughed, wrapping his arm around Rory again.

"I've heard so much about you," Honor said.

"Really?" Rory asked surprised, she didn't know all that much about Honor.

"Oh absolutely," she said, nodding her head. "Every single time I talk to him and it's 'Ace this' and 'Ace that' and 'Oh you'll never guess what Rory said today' or more recently 'I just miss her' 'I wish she was here'. I sort of feel like I've met you already," Honor said, imitating his voice, rather terribly but it did make it funnier.

Rory looked up at Logan from her spot in his arms. "Did you really say that?" she asked, grinning like mad.

"Yes, I did," he admitted sheepishly, glaring at Honor.

"You're adorable," Rory swooned.

"Ugh, no I am not adorable. Hot, sexy, amazing, even romantic I would take but do not ever call me adorable again," he growled.

"You're adorable when you growl like that," she giggled.

"Yes, and I think you're adorable when you're not wearing any panties," he said huskily in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. "But I bet Emily and Richard won't feel the same way."

"You wouldn't," she gasped.

"Watch me," he said, smirking.

"Your bluffing," she said, glaring at him.

"Am I?" he challenged, glaring back.

"Aw you two are even cute when you mad at each other," Honor said. The couple looked at her and then at each other, noticing that Logan still had his arms around her waist and their faces were very close together, inches away from kissing. Logan sighed and shook his head.

"See, we're adorable," she laughed.

"Whatever makes you happy Ace," he said, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"So, Logan I have some news…" Honor started.

"Ok, good or bad?"

"Good, very good. Josh asked me to marry him," she squealed, holding up her ring.

"Honor! That's amazing," he said, moving to hugging his sister again.

"Wow, congratulations!" Rory said.

"Thanks, I'm so excited! But I have to tell Mom and Dad," Honor told them.

"Won't that be fun," Logan said, rolling his eyes.

"Yep, and I was hoping you would come with me to dinner tomorrow," Honor said.

"Honor," he whined.

"Logan," she mimicked. "Please?"

"Fine," he agreed, knowing his sister would soon start pouting and he would give in anyway.

"Yay thank you!" she said, giving him a quick hug and I kiss on the cheek. "Ok I'll leave you two to dance."

With that Honor walked away from the couple and toward the bar to freshen her drink. Rory and Logan polished off their own drinks then made their way to the dance floor. Logan took her in his arms, wrapping them snug around her waist and she rested her hands flat on his chest.

"I like your sister," Rory said.

"I'm glad. She can be a bit… overbearing sometimes, but I love her," he said.

"Well I think she's great and what you call overbearing, I call enthusiastic," Rory said.

"Ok then she can be over enthusiastic," he laughed.

"That works," she said, joining him. "So, did you really say all that stuff to her about me?"

"Of course, I did Ace. I'll deny it till I'm blue in the face if you tell anyone, but yes I did say all that," he said with a smirk.

"I think it's sweet," she said, laying her head on his shoulder. He placed a light kiss on the top of her head and they continued to sway to the music. Eventually they were interrupted by Emily and Richard coming to say hello.

"Rory, Logan. How are you two?" Richard asked.

"We're great Sir," Logan answered, glancing at Rory and smiling at her.

"Good grandpa, how are you?" Rory added.

"Very well. Emily and I haven't seen your parents yet Logan, have you two said hello?" Richard said.

"Oh, they're around here somewhere, we just saw them," he said.

"Wonderful, well we'll leave you two to dance, we just wanted to say hello," Emily said.

"Bye Grandma, bye grandpa," Rory said as they turned and walked away. Rory returned to Logan's comforting embrace. She sighed happily and laid her head back on him. They danced for quite a while until Rory lifted her head to look at him.

"I have to the bathroom, I'll be back," she said, pecking him on the lips.

"That an invitation?" he asked, smirking.

"It depends," she said.

"On…?" he asked eagerly.

"Where are we going on vacation?" she asked, pulling him down to her by his tie and kissing him.

"Bora Bora," he mumbled against her lips.

"Really?" she asked excitedly, pulling back a little, but keeping her hold on his tie.

"Yes really," he nodded.

"Wow, that amazing. And I can't believe you actually told me," she giggled.

"I'd pretty much tell you anything if it means I get to come with you," he laughed.

"Aright, let's go lover boy," she teased him, grabbing his hand and leading him to the bathroom with her. She poked her head in the door and checked to make sure it was empty. She pulled him in and he pushed her against the sink, crashing his lips into hers. He always loved when she wore heels, it put her at the perfect height for him to kiss her, not to mention they made her legs look amazing. He wrapped his arms tight around her waist and pulled her flush against him. Her hands were in his hair as she kissed him back hungrily. She was about to move them down to undo his belt when they heard laughing outside the door. The broke their kiss and he quickly pulled her into a stall. He held her against him and they listened as a group of girls entered the bathroom.

"Oh my God did you see her dress?!" one of them screeched. These girls were obviously drunk and focused on party gossip.

"I know! It looked like a sparkly garbage bag," another added, laughing hysterically at her own joke.

"But at least the guys are hot," someone else pointed out.

"Oh true! Did you see Blake Lincoln?!" the first girl asked. It sounded as though there were three of them and Rory and Logan continued to stay silent, hoping they wouldn't notice them. If Logan was caught in the women's bathroom with Rory at a party like this, no one would forget it. His mother and Emily Gilmore would pitch a fit that could very well result in World War III.

"Yes! He looks amazing and what about Logan Huntzberger?!"

It took all Logan had not to laugh at the face Rory made at hearing this. Her eyebrows were raised and he could have sworn she was about to hit something. He kissed her lightly and held her tighter.

"Oh he's and absolute babe!"

"Yeah, he's hot, but doesn't he have a girlfriend or something?"

'Or something?!' Rory mouthed in shock.

"Technically, but come on its Logan, does it really matter."

"That's true, he never dates exclusively. Plus, I've seen her and she's not that good looking."

Now it was Logan's turn to look angry. His girlfriend was gorgeous and damn anyone who said otherwise.

"$10 bucks says I can get him to go home with me."

"You're on."

"Ok we should probably head back out."

"Yes, we should, I have some major flirting to do."

With that the obnoxious trio left the bathroom and a couple in shock. Silently, Logan grabbed her hand and they exited the stall. He checked to make sure the hall way was empty before they left then pulled Rory out with him. They continued walking until they were out of the banquet hall and in the lobby. He found a love seat nearby and lead her over, he sat down first and then pulled her sideways into his lap. Logan knew she would be upset and possibly insecure about the conversation they overheard so he thought it was best to get her out of there so they could talk.

"Listen to me okay?" he said, looking her in the eye. "First, Ace you are gorgeous so don't pay any attention to that. Second, that girl should be prepared to lose ten dollars because I'm leaving with you and we're going to continue what we started in that bathroom. Third, I hope you know I would never cheat on you. You mean too much to me Rory, I would never hurt you like that."

"First, thank you. Second, I can't wait. Third, I know that, I trust you, and you mean a lot to me too. Fourth, they were right about something," she said.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" he asked, relieved that she wasn't upset, especially since it was something he couldn't control.

"My boyfriend is an absolute babe!" she said dramatically, leaning backwards, his arms around her waist holding her up. He laughed, pulling her back up and capturing her lips in a kiss. She responded to him immediately, allowing his tongue in, and only broke apart when breathing became a problem.

"It must be the suit," he laughed as she held on the lapels of his jacket.

"Oh just imagine if they knew what was under the suit," she teased.

"Ace!" he said, shocked

"What? It's true," she said, running her hands over his chest and abs.

"You keep talking like that and I'll have to take you right here on this couch," he growled in her ear.

"And boy do I want you to," she said, kissing him. "But they're serving dinner now."

"That was cruel," he said, glaring at her.

She stood up and he followed behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. He kept her slightly in front of him as they walked in order to hide his… excitement. When they reached their table, he pulled out her chair and took his seat next to her. They were seated at a table with Lorelai and Luke, and Emily and Richard. The group made small talk while they ate before they all fell into separate conversations. It was a bit awkward with Luke there, as Emily and Richards opinion of him hadn't changed. However, Rory and Logan made a point of including him whenever her grandparents didn't.

Rory was glad everyone seems to like Logan, especially her mom knowing how she normally felt about people from society, including her own parents. Rory knew Logan wasn't anything like most of those people though, he was polite and incredibly sweet to her. She slightly squeezed his hand under the table and he turned to smiled at her, intertwining their fingers.

Once the meal was over, dessert and all, Logan made his way to the bar to refill his and Rory's drinks. As he waited he was approached by a blonde woman in a short, low cut dress. She leaned on the bar, exposing her cleavage and placed a hand on his arm. "Hey handsome."

"Hi," he said, glancing at her and pulling his arm away. He wondered if this was the girl from the bathroom, her voice sounded similar.

"Are you here all alone?" she asked.

"Nope," he said, willing the bartender to hurry with those drinks.

"Oh, well I don't see anyone."

"I'm here with my girlfriend," he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well when has that every stopped you?" she asked. Before he could answer the bartender returned with their drinks. He swiftly picked them up and made his way back to Rory.

"Hey," she greeted him when he came over to her, kissing him and taking her drink.

"I had a little visit from my fan club," he said.

"Aw poor Logie," she laughed, running her hand on his arm.

"Yes, poor Logie. She pretty much expected me to cheat on you," he said angrily.

"Well I know you won't, and you know you won't. No one else's opinion matters," she said, leaning against him as he put an arm around her again. "Okay?"

"Okay," he sighed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "It's because of my father," he added, his voice muffled by her hair.

"What?"

"The reason people think I'll cheat on you, it's because of my father," he said, resting his cheek up on her head.

"Why is it his fault?" she asked.

"Because he cheats. A lot."

"Oh Logan."

"It's fine, I know he does it, my mom even knows he does it. She won't leave him because she's too obsessed with money but she knows. Everyone knows and they expect me to be just like him. I'm sure it didn't help that I used to sleep around a lot, but I'm a Huntzberger, people expect it."

"Well I don't," she said, moving to caress his face with her hand. "I expect you to be an amazing boyfriend because I know that you are and will be. I expect you to succeed at everything you do because you are so smart and dedicated. But Logan I do not expect you to cheat on me. I know that when some girl approaches you, like she just did, you'll walk away. I trust you Logan, and you are so much better than him."

"Thank you, Ace," he said, leaning in to kiss her.

"Ok what do you say we get out of here?" she asked.

"Just a second," he said. He moved his head slightly blow lightly on her ear then moving his hand so that he 'accidentally' grazed her breast. She laughed uncontrollably as he kissed a spot on her neck he knew was ticklish. He could have sworn that her laugh was the best thing he had ever heard and couldn't stop grinning as she giggled.

"Why did you do that?" she asked once she calmed down.

"To get that reaction out of you," he said, angling them so she could see the group of three girls watching them intently.

"You're the best," she said, looking up at him. "So, your place or mine?" she teased.

"Well considering your place has your mother, I was thinking mine," he laughed.

"Sounds like a plan."

 **AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait but I hope the long chapter makes up for it. I just want to say that I know a lot of people who read fan fiction are pretty hardcore Sophie shippers (like me, lol) and if you are than you should check out my Instagram account rory_and_loganhuntz I make a lot of edits and I'm biased but I think they are pretty good! Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks and enjoy!**


	16. Chapter 16 Best Christmas Ever

Chapter 16

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

 **AN: Omg another post already? Yes! I have writing fever right now and I just can't stop, lol. Plus lots and lots of smut to look forward to in this long chapter. I also wanted to say Happy Birthday to kimmi9x, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you like this one too!**

Tuesday after the Christmas Party Lorelai and Rory were enjoying their mother daughter movie night. Luke was at the diner and would be staying in his old apartment so that the girls could have a night to hang out. They were surrounded by takeout containers and candy wrappers. The movie was paused and they were currently talking.

"So, we have officially moved in together," Lorelai said, excitedly referring to her and Luke.

"That's great mom, you seem really happy," Rory said.

"I am kid. And speaking of happy, you and boy toy looked mighty cozy the other night," she said, nudging her daughter.

"Yeah, he's great. I mean I'm just so happy with him," Rory said.

"You love him, don't you?" Lorelai asked her.

"I do," Rory said after hesitating a moment.

"What's wrong? Sweets I saw the way he looks at you, that boy is in love with you."

"Love isn't a look mom, it's a feeling," Rory snapped, but immediately took it back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that I just…"

"Just what?"

"He can't be in love with me!"

"Why not?" Lorelai asked confused. "What would be so bad about that?"

"Nothing! That's the problem."

"Still not following hun."

"He's pretty much perfect for me. I really love him, and I'm so happy with him. Logan is just amazing, he's gorgeous and brilliant and so sweet, mom he is so sweet to me it's unbelievable! And you know that feeling you get when something is just _too_ perfect? I mean I know we're still in that honey moon stage but we've had fights and it took us so long to get together. I've just never been this happy, not with Dean, or Jess, no one. But I feel like it's too good to be true."

"Why? Do you think he's cheating on you?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"No, god no! I trust him so completely. He would never hurt me like that. Look when we first got together I had some insecurity issues and Logan did his best to put them all to rest, he told me exactly why he wanted me and how different I was from everyone else. He was great, but now I can't help but feel that again. What if I'm not good enough for him?"

"Oh sweetie of course you are!"

"Yeah but you're my mom of course you think that. But realistically why the hell is he with me?! He is so amazing, he has plenty of other girls who would want him and for obvious reasons. I don't look anything like them and I don't act anything like them. What happens when he finds someone better? I love him so much I can't take that."

"Hey, come here," Lorelai said, pulling her daughter into a hug. "It sounds to me like Logan is with you because you're not like them. He doesn't want that hun. And if he makes you that happy then I think it's just new, it's not too good to be true, you've just never felt it before. And I know you don't believe me but he loves you. I saw the way he looked at you and held you, it's the same way Luke looks at me. I don't want you to let your insecurities to get in the way of something amazing."

"Thank you, Mommy," Rory said, sniffling.

"Don't thank me kid, I'm always here," she said, kissing her daughter on the head.

"I can't tell him yet though, I'll probably freak him out. I mean we've really only been dating for 4 months and only known each other for about 8. It seems like a while but he was totally afraid of commitment when I met him," Rory said, laughing a bit.

"Then wait as long as you want babe, but I'm telling you, whether he knows it or not he loves you."

* * *

"Logan!" Rory squealed as she jumped into the bed Christmas morning. The two had originally planned to exchange presents the day after Christmas. But when Rory found out Logan wasn't going home and was instead staying in his dorm for the holiday, she put her foot down and insisted that he come home with her. He had arrived yesterday for all the Christmas eve festivities and was staying till tomorrow when he had to go back the dorm to see Colin and Finn before he and Rory left on their trip.

"Hmm," he groaned, just now waking up.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" she said, bouncing up and down.

"You've had too much coffee," he muttered.

"No such thing," she gasped, stopping her bouncing. He took the opportunity to pull her down on top of him and hold there with his arms around her waist. She rolled her eyes as she snuggled into him and Logan began drifting back to sleep.

"You still have to get up," she said, tracing designs in on his bare chest.

"No I don't," he said.

"Yes, you do, we have to open presents," she said softly.

"Ace what time is it?" he asked her.

"6:30"

"And how long have you been up?"

"An hour."

"Go back to sleep," he said.

"I can't, it's Christmas!"

"You can, I'm tired and I'm not letting you go, so go back to sleep or stare at me while I snore," he said, his eyes still closed.

"You don't snore," she yawned.

"See, Ace, your tired," he said.

"No, I had coffee. But I am really comfy," she said, closing her eyes.

"Then stay here with me for another hour and sleep," he said, rubbing her back, knowing that always relaxed her.

Sure, enough they both fell asleep with Rory still lying on top of him and their legs intertwined. That's just how Lorelai found them too when she came in to get them for breakfast. She smiled at the cute couple and snapped a picture of them with Logan's cell phone that was sitting out then set it back on the nightstand. She left the room quietly and went into the kitchen where Luke was starting breakfast.

"They're asleep," she said.

"I would still be too if you hadn't threatened to get out the bop it again," Luke grumbled as he mixed pancake batter. She laughed and started getting out plates then poured herself another coffee mug.

"I like him Luke," she said, leaning against the counter.

"Who?"

"Logan," she sighed. "I don't want to like him, I mean he's from society. But he's really good to her, she's happy. I've seen her happy before but not like this, she's practically on cloud 9 when he's around her or when she talks about him. And the way he looks at her, well it's the way you look at me."

"Then he must really love her," Luke said, looking up at Lorelai.

"I think he does. I think she loves him too, and neither one of them knows it," she said, shaking her head.

"Merry Christmas gorgeous," Logan said as Rory opened her eyes for the second time that morning.

"Merry Christmas," she said, kissing him. "Mmm I smell pancakes."

"Let's go eat," he said, kissing her on the forehead and letting her out of his embrace. He slipped out from under the covers and got out of bed. He came over to her side and pulled her up. He ran his hands down her perfect curves clad in only his Yale sweatshirt. "Why don't you buy a Yale sweatshirt of you own?"

"It's not the same," she said with a shrug.

"Why not?"

"Well because this one fits you so it's big on me."

"So, buy a bigger size," he said obviously.

"It's still not the same," she said shaking her head.

"Again, why not? Don't get me wrong I love when you wear my clothes, you look adorable," he said, kissing the tip of her nose. "I just don't see the appeal."

"It smells like you, it makes me feel safe," she admitted.

"Aw Ace," he said, his heart melting at her words. "What am I going to do with you?" He pulled her closer to him and hugged her tight, tucking his head in her hair. She wrapped her arms snug around his middle and rested her head on him. Eventually he sighed and pulled back. "Alright let's get dressed, or at least put on some pants."

She laughed and grabbed two pairs of his sweat pants, handing him one, as well as a shirt, and pulling on a pair herself. They made their way out into the kitchen where Luke was just putting on the pancakes and Lorelai was sitting at the table with coffee. "Morning, Merry Christmas!" Rory said, sitting down across from her mother and Logan poured them both a mug of coffee, bringing it to her then taking a seat next to her.

"Merry Christmas you two!" Lorelai said as the two sat down. "Sleep well?"

"Very well," Rory said before taking her first sip of coffee, her eyes fluttering closed as she did so. She was the only person Logan knew who could make drinking coffee look orgasmic. He grinned at her before taking a sip of his own.

"Diner hunk made chocolate chip pancakes!" Lorelai said excitedly.

"Diner hunk?" Logan asked incredulously.

"Don't ask," Rory said.

"Got it," he said, sipping his coffee instead.

Rory quickly polished off hers and pouted at Logan with her empty cup. He rolled his eyes and got up to fill it again, this time adding a splash of cream and small spoon of sugar. He brought it back and sat down, picking up the paper in front of him. "Perfect babe," she said.

"Isn't it always?" he asked. She nodded in agreement as he handed her the front page and entertainment sections while keeping the business and sports for himself. They perused the paper silently, trading the front page once Rory had finished it.

Lorelai watched the domestic scene and smiled. Rory found a good match, these two were practically perfect for each other. Logan continuously got up to refill their coffees, changing Rory's each time just how she liked it. Lorelai couldn't even keep up with how Rory drank each of her different coffees. Once the pancakes were ready all four of them ate and talked until they had finished. They opted to leave the clean up for later and instead go straight for the presents. They all took a seat on the floor and divided up the presents by person. They each had something from everyone there as well as something from Emily and Richard.

Logan sat back against the couch and Rory sat between his legs as they all opened present after present. Rory received plenty of books as well as a whopping check from her grandpa. "For Fez" the note had said. Lorelai got several T- shirts with funny phrases and lots of movie memorabilia. Luke got a ton of cooking gadgets from Rory and Logan, plus a flannel shirt from Lorelai because 'he had absolutely none'. Logan got a bottle of scotch from Emily and Richard, as well as T-shirt that read 'Limo Boy' from Lorelai and Luke. Once Logan got down to opening Rory's present she turned to face him.

He unwrapped the long box and opened the lid to find a platinum watch that upon inspection had the engraving _In Omnia Paratus_ on the back. He grinned widely and looked up at her. "I love it Ace, thank you," he told her.

"I'm glad. I know how much you hate the one you have now," she said.

"How do you know that?" he asked, as he put on the watch and fastened it.

"Well, whenever we get back to the dorm from dinner, or anywhere, the first thing you do is take off that watch. You never put it on unless you have to and I don't know it just doesn't look like you either," she said.

"Your right. I can't believe you noticed that," he said shaking his head. "Your amazing." He leaned toward for a sweet kiss, not letting it escalate in front of Luke or Lorelai.

"So, is there a reason you don't like it?" she asked, playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Well since you know me so well why don't guess," he said.

"Your parents gave it to you."

"Bingo," he said, kissing her forehead.

"They suck," she said as he pulled her back into his lap so she was now sideways on him with her head on his chest.

"Yes, they do," he sighed. "Alright your turn." He handed her a box similar to the one he had been given the returned his arms to around her waist. She tore off the paper to find a blue Tiffany's box. She slowly opened the ribbon and lifted the lid. Inside was a small rose gold necklace in the shape of a heart. The word _Ace_ was written in neat script across the front.

"Logan," she said, looking at it. "It's beautiful, I- I love it,"

"But?" he asked, sensing there was more.

"But, it's too much. Really, I can't-," he silenced her with a kiss.

"No, it's not," he said, taking the necklace out of the box and fastening it around her neck. "Look Ace, I know you're not with me because I have money, in reality your probably with me despite that. But that just makes me want to spoil you even more."

"But Logan," she started but was again cut off.

"It's Christmas, I'm allowed to do this on Christmas. And your birthday."

"Fine, it really is beautiful, thank you," she said, kissing him.

"And Valentine's Day," he mumbled against her lips. "And our Anniversary."

"We won't have an Anniversary if you keep talking," she joked. He quickly shut up and kissed her back. When they separated, Logan noticed Lorelai and Luke standing up.

"Alright kid we're going to go clean up okay," she said.

"Sure, we'll come help," Rory said, making a move to stand up.

"No, it's fine we got it you two stay here," Luke said, following Lorelai in. The couple obeyed, staying seated together.

"You know I actually have one more thing for you," she said.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Yeah," she reached for the last bag on the floor and put in her lap for him to open.

"Well now I'm curious," he said taking out the tissue paper. He reached in the bag and pulled out a can of whipped cream and a key for a room at the Dragonfly. His smile turned into a full blow smirk as he looked at her.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Hm that depends. What do you think it is?" she teased, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I think you just gave me great sex for Christmas."

"Oh, then it's exactly what you think it is," she said, grabbing the can of whipped cream and shaking it.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?" he growled, nipping at her ear.

"Are kidding me? I'm wearing sweats," she said incredulously.

"No. Your sitting in my lap, wearing no bra, no panties, nothing but my clothes, and holding a can of whipped cream, promising that I'll get to use it tonight. That," he said, leaning in to kiss her, he pulled at her bottom lip with his teeth and then covered her mouth with his. "Is very sexy."

"Well if you think this is sexy then boy are you in for treat tonight," she laughed.

He groaned against her neck wishing that they were in that room alone right now.

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly as Christmas usually does. Rory enjoyed herself immensely at dinner that night. The whole town gathered for a feast at the Dragonfly. She had to refrain from laughing uncontrollably when Logan 'accidentally' dropped the whipped cream from his pie right into his lap. Once everyone had finished eating they all moved throughout the inn and mingled with the rest of the guests.

An hour after dinner had ended Rory found Logan talking to Taylor about the town rules against having a car like his. She came over and politely greeted Taylor then turned to Logan and whispered for him to come up to their room in 10 minutes. She turned and walked away, swinging her hips for him. is conversation with Taylor just became a lot more bearable.

After the longest 10 minutes of his life, Logan made his way upstairs and unlocked the door with the key she had given him. He stepped in and looked around, he noticed candles lit and rose petals on the bed. "Ace?"

He received no answer and preceded to take a seat on the edge of the bed. "Rory?" he called out again. This time she came out of the bathroom dressed in the most amazing red bra and pantie set with White fur at the top of the bra. She had on black fishnet garters to match the black bows on the outfit. ( **This is set at the cover photo)** She wore a pair of red heels that made her legs look miles long. Logan felt his mouth go dry as he swallowed hard. "Fuck Ace."

"I take it you like what you see then?" she laughed, strutting towards him.

"Like it? This is the best thing I've ever seen," he said, gripping her hips and she stopped in front of him. She placed her knees on the mattress, one on each side of him so she was hovering above his lap. He pulled her down slowly and her center ground against his already hard erection. He groaned into her mouth as she kissed his lips and he soon starting trailing kisses down her neck, pressing his lips all over her. She pushed off his jacket and ran her hands down his muscular back. She brought them to the front and slowly undid each of the buttons on his shirt then pushed that off him as well. She kissed his lips one last time then forcefully pushed him back on the bed.

He stared up at her in awe as she crawled up his body, leaving a trail of hot kisses from above his belt up to his neck and under his ear. Her hands busied themselves with his belt buckle, undoing it and pulling it off, closely followed by the button on his pants. She slid his pants down to his knees and left him to kick them off along with his shoes and socks. Logan's eyes rolled back in his head as she gripped his penis through his boxers and moved her tongue along the skin above the waistband. She brought her head back up to give him a searing kiss while she slid her hands under his boxers and rested them on his ass, squeezing it lightly.

Logan responded to her, bucking his hips up to find some sort of relief for the growing bulge in his boxers. She continued to tease him though, not letting him release any pent up tension. His eyes were shut tight as he enjoyed her ministrations, when finally, she yanked down his boxers and threw them to the floor with the rest of his clothes. It was then it occurred to him that while she was indeed wearing very skimpy lingerie, she was far too overdressed for his liking. He opened his eyes to tell her and instead found his gorgeous girlfriend straddling his waist with a can of whipped cream in her hand. "I take it back," he groaned. "This is sexy."

She smirked at him and sprayed some on his abs, then leaned down to slowly lick it off. She looked sexy as hell and that wasn't helping the throbbing in his erection, he needed some sort of release and now. "Where else are putting that Ace?"

She bought her head up to his and kissed him, then handed him the can and whispered, "That is up to you." He knew that if there was a heaven this was it. He went ahead and sprayed a line of whipped cream from his chest, to his abs, and then down to the area around his penis. She smirked at him followed the line he drew with her tongue, teasing him by stopping just above his erection and coming back up to kiss him. He groaned as though in pain and quickly took measures into his own hands.

He swiftly unhooked her bra letting it fall between them, then tossed it to the side. He unhooked her garters as fast as possible and practically tore off her panties. He flipped them over and hovered above her now naked form. Grabbing the can of whipped cream, he bent his head down to her and whispered, "My turn."

He sprayed it in the valley between her breasts, adding some on her nipples. He then moved down to her hip bone and her belly button. He tossed the now practically empty can to the floor and attacked her breast with his tongue. He licked straight between her boobs and then trailed his tongue over to her left nipple where he sucked and licked all the topping off then did the same on the right. She panted heavily as he moved down to her hips, letting his tongue slide dangerously close to her throbbing core. "Logan," she moaned.

"Yeah Ace?" he said smirking.

"Stop screwing around and screw me instead," she bit out.

"Your wish is my command Ace," he said, reaching for his pants on the floor for a condom. She took it and ripped open the package, taking it out. She went to roll it on when she noticed the small problem of him still having whipped cream there. She slid herself down on the mattress, staying below him. She took him in her mouth for only 2 second, just enough time to remove the topping off him and tease him a bit more. He moaned loudly and pulled her back up too him as she quickly rolled the condom on, stroking him a few times for good measure.

Once it was secure he attached his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss and entered her quickly, unable to hold back. They both moaned loudly at the pleasure they finally felt. He stayed inside her for a moment before he began thrusting into her rapidly. She raised her hips to meet him each time, and wrapped her legs tightly around Logan causing him to plunge further into her and make her cry out in ecstasy. "Logan! Oh my god!"

He detached their lips and moved his down to her breasts, which were now glistening with sweat. He nuzzled in between them, kissing and sucking there. She trialed her nails over his back, lightly scratching him but enough to leave a mark. He growled her name against her skin. She soon came falling over the edge, Logan right behind her. They called out each other's names in a series of grunts and moans as he slammed into her one last time.

He spilled into the condom and collapsed on top of her. Their breathing was ragged as they desperately tried to get it under control. Rory released her hold on him, bringing her legs down to the bed. Once he found the strength to move Logan, rolled of her and they laid next to each other panting heavily. Eventually he calmed down enough to get up and dispose of the condom, then returning to the bed and pulling her into his arms. She started giggling against him and he looked down at her.

"What's so funny Ace?" he asked.

"That was absolutely incredible," she laughed.

"Yes, it was," he said, joining her. He sighed happily and buried his head on her hair. He took in her scent, her vanilla perfume and the sweet smell that was distinctly Rory. Maybe it was her shampoo or her lotion or just her but he loved it.

"Best Christmas every," she said.

"Best Christmas ever," he agreed. And it really was. "Thank you, Ace."

"For what?" she asked curiously.

"For being here, for making this Christmas amazing. I've never spent the holidays like this, I always dreaded them because it either meant being forced to see my parents or being completely alone while my friends are forced to see their parents. I'm just never this happy on Christmas," he told her.

"Oh Logan, you don't have to thank me.," she said, looking up at him and resting her forehead against his. "I'm so happy you're here and I wasn't about to let you spend Christmas alone, especially with Colin and Finn gone. And I've had a lot of good holidays but you know what? I've never been this happy on Christmas either."

He looked into those bright blue orbs that he had gotten lost in countless times and smiled at her. He leaned in and kissed her sweetly. When they broke apart she snuggled into him and he pulled the blankets over them. She tucked her head in the crook of his neck and he rested his on top of hers. He closed his eyes and hugged her close to him. Eventually her breathing evened out and she fell asleep in his safe arms. With one last thought, he fell asleep. " _Our next Christmas will be even better"_


	17. Chapter 17 Like? Sure Love? No

Chapter 17

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

 **AN: I'm so sorry this took almost a month to update! I was having a hard time coming up with something to write and then I went on a bunch of trips but its up now and I hope you like it. Remember to review!**

"Hey sexy," Rory said as she crawled into bed Monday night. She and Logan had arrived in Bora Bora that afternoon after quite a lengthy flight. He gave her a tour of the Huntzberger house on the Island and the rest of the day was spent unpacking and eating dinner. She came out of the bathroom in the master suite they were sleeping in, to find Logan sitting up in bed with his shirt off and his reading glasses on with a book in front of him. It always turned her on seeing him like this, hot but geeky.

"Hey gorgeous," he said looking up from his book to find her getting into bed dressed in his T-shirt.

"What 'ya reading?" she asked. He held up the cover for her to see that it was in fact Harry Potter. She giggled as she inspected the book.

"What you think it's funny?" he asked with a smirk. He took his glasses off and set them on the night stand.

"Kind of, yeah," she laughed.

"Oh really?" he growled, looking at her with his 'bedroom eyes'. Damn she loved those eyes.

"Yep," she continued.

"Hm, we'll see about that," he said, grabbing her around the waist and tackling her to the mattress. He moved his mouth to her neck, kissing and licking everywhere he knew she was ticklish. She was laughing uncontrollably when he very suddenly stopped and moved south on her body. He lifted her shirt, or rather his shirt, and preceded to place his lips on the soft skin of her stomach and blow softly. She tried hard to stop laughing and not let him affect her but it was futile. "Logan… stop… I can't…. breath," she giggled.

"Not till you apologize," he teased.

"I'm sorry," she shrieked as he dipped his tongue in her belly button. He stopped his actions and brought his face back up to hers to kiss her. She couldn't help but laugh again and he smiled into the kiss. When he pulled back she still had this huge grin on her face as he hovered above her.

"I'm so sorry for making fun of my hunky bookworm," she said.

"I'm the bookworm?! This coming from the girl who could open her own library," he said.

"Hey you have your fair share of books mister! At least I don't wear reading glasses. Which are very sexy by the way," she told him, pecking him on the lips.

"Are they?" he asked, leering at her.

"They are," she said, nodding her head and running her hands down his muscular arms, which were holding him above her.

"I'll have to wear them more often then," he said in a low tone as he brought his head down to hers.

"Yes, you will," she, murmured against his lips before capturing them in a passionate kiss. She reached down and intertwined their fingers, pulling his arms up so that he lowered on top of her and crushed her into the mattress. He was always afraid to put all his weight on her, for fear of hurting her, but she loved when he did. Their lips stayed locked in a heated kiss and eventually her shirt found its way to the floor so they were pressed against each other, skin on skin, just the way they liked it. He groaned as he felt her breasts come in contact with his chest and flipped them over so she was now lying on top of him. His hands traveled down to her ass where he squeezed her lightly, causing her to buck her hips into his.

He slipped her panties off and she kicked them to the floor with her shirt. His boxers were next as he raised his hips for her to slide them down. She felt his erection pressed up against her stomach and moved her hand between them to stroke him. He groaned into her mouth before she moved her lips to his neck where she nipped and sucked in all the places she knew he loved. "Fuck Ace," he growled as she pumped her hand up and down. He was about to come all over her if she didn't stop soon, he took her hand in his and brought it back up. Knowing what he wanted, she sat up to straddle him and then moved the tip of his penis to her entrance to tease him for a moment. Unable to wait any longer though, she moved forward and took him inside her. They both moaned loudly and she began to rock on top of him, moving up and down. He tried to keep his eyes open, wanting to watch her as she rode him, back and forth. He was getting close and his eyes rolled back in head as her walls tightened around him. "God Rory."

Rory quickly fell over edge with him, crying out his name. She collapsed on top of him, panting heavily, looking up at Logan she noticed his eyes were still closed and he had faint smile on his lips as his chest rose and fell under her. They stayed like that until they calmed down, at which point Logan pulled out of her and moved her to the spot next to him. He pulled the blankets up to cover them and pulled her into his side. Her head automatically went to his chest, and he combed his fingers through her hair.

"I wonder if we'll ever have bad sex," she said randomly.

"Well I hope not," he laughed.

"I'm serious! Whenever people talk about sex they say there's good and bad sex, and on TV or in movies, I mean bad sex is a thing. But we've never had bad sex! I mean what are all these people doing that they're having bad sex?!"

"You feel very passionately about this, don't you?" he teased.

"I do," she said seriously.

"So, your saying you've never had bad sex?" he asked.

"Well not with you."

"But you've had bad sex?"

"Yes! Ok I have but that's not my point."

"That was exactly your point. You didn't know how people were having bad sex. You have had bad sex, I've had bad sex. Clearly it is a thing," he laughed again.

"But _we've_ never had bad sex! That was my point," she said.

"No, you said _and_ I quote 'What are all these people doing that they're having bad sex?' It was general question, not specific to us."

"Why do you have to be so smart? I love you for that but seriously sometimes it's annoying," she said, snuggling into his chest. She waited for his response but when it didn't come she looked up at him curiously. He was staring at her blankly, a small smile on his lips.

"What did you say?" he asked in disbelief.

"Um, why do you have to be so smart?"

"No, after that."

"That it's annoying?"

"No, you said 'I love you for that'" he said.

"Oh, my god I did," she said in shock, the smile disappearing from her face. "Logan I'm so sorry, I don't why I said that. I shouldn't have said that. Just forget it happened ok?" She pleaded with him, pulling out of his embrace and putting her head on her pillow. She rolled over, facing her back toward him. _What the hell did I just do?_ She thought to herself. They were just talking, teasing each other like always and she drops a bomb like that?! _Great. Well, we had a good run._ She let a tear slide down her cheek, but quickly wiped it away, whatever happened was her fault, she shouldn't cry over it.

"Ace?" he said, confused. "Why are you sorry? Did you mean it?"

"No," she said weakly.

"Rory," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Fine. Yes, I meant it!" she said, facing him. "I meant it and I love you! Okay?"

"I don't see how this is a bad thing," he said.

"Because I love you! And now I guess you can break up with me."

"What?! Why would I break up with you?"

"Because I love you!" she said, exasperated.

"I'm still not following here Ace."

"I love you and it's too soon and you shouldn't feel pressured to say anything you don't want to or don't mean. I know we talked about this when we got together and I understood why you liked me, but Love? Logan that's totally different and I don't expect you to placate me by saying it, I don't want you to." she said softly.

"Rory Gilmore what am I going do with you?" he said, sighing and shaking his head. "I don't understand why you think you're not special, or that you don't deserve to be in love, that no one could ever fall in love with you?! Ace, I hate that you think that because It's so far from the truth," he said.

"But I'm just me! What's there to like, let alone love?!" she asked.

"First of all, just you? There is no _just_ you, Rory. And what's there to love? Everything Ace, your coffee addiction, your rambling, your eyes, your curves, your intelligence, your wit, everything. You really don't realize just how amazing you are and I love you for that, but I hate that you doubt yourself."

"What? What did you just say?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"I don't like that you doubt yourself?" he teased her.

"No, you jack ass, before that," she said, slapping his arm.

"Oh, you mean where I said I love you?" he said, grinning like crazy.

"Don't screw with me Huntzberger! Did you mean that?"

"Yes, Rory I meant it. I love you," he told her. Her smile turned into a full-fledged grin as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He responded to her fervently, moving his body above hers again. When he pulled back he looked her in the eye and said, "I love you Rory Gilmore."

"I love you too Logan Huntzberger," she said, resting their forehead together.

"God I love hearing you say that," he laughed.

"Yeah me too," she said, joining him.

"Do you know how hard it was not just blurting that out over the last couple months?"

"I have a pretty good idea," she said.

"Listen, I don't ever want you to think you're not good enough ok? And when or if you do feel like that, tell me. Because Ace you couldn't be more wrong and I don't want you to think like that," he said, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Ok," she nodded, smiling at him. He was so good to her, she couldn't believe it.

"Well I guess you have your answer," he said out of the blue.

"To what?" she asked.

"Why we never have bad sex. It's because we're in love," he said, kissing her again, this time long and sweet. She couldn't help but smile against his lips. _It's because we're in love._

"Logan where are my bathing suits?" Rory asked as she frantically searched the dresser drawers.

"What?" he asked as he came in the room.

"My bathing suits, where are they?"

"Right there," he said pointing the open drawer in front of her.

"This?!" she said, holding up what was there. "This not a bathing suit. It's barely even a string."

"Oh well, I guess that's your only option," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Logan! Give me back my bikinis," she said.

"That is a bikini Ace," he smirked.

"Well it's not mine! I'm not wearing this," she said indignantly.

"So, no bathing suit? I like it," he said.

"Logan," she said, exasperated.

"It's a private yacht Ace, there's no one else there, well except for the on-board crew, it's a big boat, but I swear nobody will be looking at us. And trust me, on open water, no one can see us on the deck."

She contemplated this then looked at him. "You're sure?"

"Positive, trust me I wouldn't want other guys looking at you in that," he said, fingering the material.

"Fine," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "Only if you wear the speedos."

"Ace," he whined. Upon unpacking, they discovered a pair of black speedos in his suit case, courtesy of Finn. Logan was adamant they would never see the light of day and promptly stuffed them back in his suitcase.

"Nope, I wear something I don't want to, you wear something you don't want to. It's only fair," she said, crossing her arms.

"Not a chance," he said, shaking his head.

"Why not? It's a private yacht Logan, there's no one else there, well except for the on-board crew, it's a big boat, but I swear nobody will be looking at us. And trust me, on open water, no one can see us on the deck," she mimicked him.

"Fine, you win. I'll wear the speedos," he sighed, going to the closet to grab his suitcase and dig them out. Grabbing the bikini, Rory grinned and made her way over to Logan.

"Won't it be worth it though?" she said, holding up the bathing suit.

"Very," he leaned in and pecked her lips. "Now go get that cute butt of yours into that bikini," he laughed, slapping her ass as she walked away. She giggled, closing the bathroom door behind her. She quickly changed into the black string he had given her, throwing a sundress over it, and went back to the bedroom, eager to see Logan in his speedo. She immediately collapsed in a fit of laughter when he turned around, glaring at her.

"This is awful, I look ridiculous," he said.

"No… you just… oh my god you do," she said, in between laughs.

"Why the hell did I do this?" he said, looking in the mirror.

She walked up behind him, encircling her arms around his waist, and rested her head on his shoulder so her could see her in the mirror. "Cause you loooovvvveee me," she teased.

"I do," he said, turning around to hold her in his arms.

"And I love you," she said, kissing him. "And…," she stepped out of his embrace and lifted the sundress over her head, revealing the skimpy bikini underneath. "I'm wearing this, so you have to wear that. Now I could go change and you could-," she was cut off by his lips on hers as he pulled her flush against his chest. His mind went blank the moment she took off the dress. No matter how many times he had imagined her in the bikini, nothing came close to the real thing. The strings hanging off the bathing suit were hitting his leg and he itched to pull them loose. His hands traveled down her waist to do so but she stopped him before his goal was reached.

"No Logan," she laughed.

"Ace," he whined, resting his head on her chest.

"I'm serious," she said as he nuzzled between her breasts. "You are insatiable, aren't you? We haven't left this bed in 2 days and I want to go outside, in the sun and the water."

"I know your right, but it's not my fault. If you weren't so damn sexy, we wouldn't have this problem," he teased her.

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes, stepping away from him to pull the sundress back over her head. He took the opportunity to throw on a pair of shorts, then grabbing her hand, he led Rory downstairs to the double French doors in the back of the house which opened to the secluded beach on the property. A few yards down, was a dock that housed a rather large yacht, currently waiting to be taken out on the water. The couple walked hand in hand down the beach, and towards the boat.

They boarded promptly and Logan gave instructions to the boat captain as to where they would be going and how long they wanted to be gone. They settled on the large open deck with towels and lounge chairs, as well as a cooler Logan had stocked with beer and iced tea. She, removed her sundress and put her sunglasses on before sitting down in one of the chairs.

Grabbing the sunscreen off the table next to her, she popped the lid open and was about to squeeze into her palm when Logan took it away from her. He promptly sat behind her on the chair and leaned forward to whisper huskily in her ear. "I'll take care of that."

She felt a thrill run up her spine at his voice, he preceded to rub the sunscreen all over her body, taking more time than necessary on her stomach and legs. When he was done, he laid in the chair and she leaned back against him. She sighed happily as he pressed a kiss to her hair.

"This is nice," she said, the ocean breeze hitting them perfectly.

"Yeah it is," he agreed, but he would be happy anywhere, as long as she was with him.

"You know I'm really glad we did this," she told him.

"Me too, it's nice to get away from life," he agreed, closing his eyes. "Then again I would be just as happy hold up in of our dorms for a week." He kissed her bare shoulder, then rested his cheek on her hair.

"Well maybe we can do that for spring break," she laughed. He smiled at how she referenced the future with him, even if it was just a couple months away. "So I noticed you still wearing your shorts."

"Good observation, no wonder I call you Ace," he teased her.

"You said you would wear the speedos," she pointed out.

"I am wearing them, I just have shorts on too," he laughed.

"That's cheating," she accused, flipping over to look at him.

"No, that my dear," he leaned in to kiss her. "Is a loop hole."

"Well I call it cheating," she said.

"Fine its cheating. You still love me though," he teased her.

"Hmm, maybe a little less," she said.

"Yeah right," he laughed, pulling her in for a passionate kiss.


	18. Chapter 18 Can't Reschedule a Birthday

Chapter 18

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

 **AN: I won't bore you with my excuses. Basically school, school, and school. Sorry this took so long but I hope you like it!**

"Paris?" Rory called as she heard the door open and shut. Today was the last day of break and classes were to resume tomorrow. Rory and Logan had returned to campus early yesterday after their trip.

"No, but I'm in just as bad of a mood," Logan said from the doorway of her bedroom.

"Hey," she said, looking up at him from her seat at her desk, then taking in his tired, disheveled appearance added, "Who ran you over with a truck?"

"My father," he bit out. He made his way over to lay on her bed. She stood up from her chair and crawled into bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed. "He wants to meet you."

"I've already met him," she pointed out.

"I know, but he wants to have dinner with us," he groaned.

"Ok, I know you hate him, so I promise no matter what I will too, but we should just get it over with," she said, sliding her hand up his shirt to rest on his abs and closing her eyes.

"Believe it or not, it isn't my father I'm worried about," he said.

"So, what are you worried about?" she asked.

"My mom and my grandfather. They both have an idea of who my girlfriend should be and you're not it. Which, trust me, is a very good thing," he was quick to assure her. "They want me to be with an air head society bimbo. But the woman I'm in love with," he placed a kiss on her head and felt her smile against him. "She is brilliant and hardworking and you have ambitions beyond becoming a trophy wife and giving birth to heirs."

"Well what about your dad? What does he want?"

"I'm not really sure. He's never had much of an opinion about who I date, as long I don't embarrass him or the company," Logan said.

"Ok, so we have 2 no's and a maybe," she joked.

"Don't forget Honor and Josh, that's 2 yes's," he said.

"True, will they be there?" she asked.

"Hopefully, I'm not sure, I have to call Honor and find out," he said.

"When are we going?"

"Next Saturday," he sighed.

"Ok, I mean we knew it would have to happen so let's just get it over with," she said, rolling over to lie on top of him.

"That the spirit," he teased, kissing her lightly. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Not much, I have a 10:00 class and then one at 2:00. You?"

"I have a 3:30 class though I could be persuaded to skip it if you happened to be at my dorm then," he said, smirking.

"Oh no Huntzberger I will not be playing an active role in you skipping class, you will go and I may just be there waiting for you at 5, but not a minute sooner," she said.

"Fine, I'll go," he groaned.

"Thank you," she said. "If you take notes I might be wearing one of your shirts."

"You always wear my shirts," he pointed out.

"Nothing but, one of your shirts," she said, kissing his neck.

"Have I ever told you how much I love going to class?" he grinned, then dipped his head down to kiss her. His hand traveled up her shirt and he trailed his fingers over her soft skin. Moaning, she ran he fingers through his hair, massaging his tongue with her own. Logan loved the sounds he elicited from her, biting down on her lip, he smiled into the kiss when she gasped.

Her leg inched up his, wrapping around his thigh and he moved one hand from her back down to cup her ass and caressed her face with the other.

"Hey Logan?" she murmured against his lips.

"Mhm," he asked, barely paying attention.

"I'm hungry," she said, pulling out of the kiss.

"Ace," he whined.

"I'm sorry, I haven't eaten since breakfast and it's almost 5," she said, resting her forehead on his.

"Why didn't you eat?" he asked.

"I was studying," she pouted.

"Oh, no not the pout," he said, as he kissed it right off her lips. "Fine, how's the pub?"

"Sounds good, I want onion rings," she said.

"Is this what it's going be like when we're 80? You getting hungry at 4:30?" he asked, offhandedly, as he moved his hand back from her butt to her waist.

"I don't know, what will it be like when we're 80?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow at him and grinning.

"Ummm…" he said, realizing what he had implied.

"Let's go," she laughed, pulling him out of the bed.

"I didn't mean…" he trailed.

"Oh, I'm sure you didn't," she teased.

"It's not like I have thought about…"

"Of course, you haven't," she nodded her head, walking out of the dorm, her hand in his.

"This is not funny," he said.

"It's a little funny," she giggled.

"Ace, this is not funny," he glared at her.

"No, it's hilarious," she said. He rolled his eyes and though he wasn't really angry at her he didn't appreciate his girlfriend laughing at him. "Ok seriously, it's kind of funny but there's nothing wrong with it. I've done it to," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning against him as they walked, and his arms went around her shoulders, holding her to him.

"Really?" he asked, curiously.

"Of course," she shrugged. "I love you, I think about that stuff a lot."

"I love you too Ace," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Alright let's get you that food." He opened the door of the pub for her, allowing her to walk in before him. Following her in, they both noticed a group of their friends sitting at their usual table. They made their way over and greeted everyone. The group included Steph, Colin, Finn, Rosemary, Juliet, Seth and Robert. Rory and Logan took two seats next to each other, on the side with Finn and Rosemary. The waitress came by and Logan got them both a burger with fries for him and onion rings for her, of course he knew full well she would polish off half his fries.

"So how was the trip you two?" Steph asked excitedly.

"Amazing," Rory told her. "We went snorkeling and hung out at the beach."

"And stayed in bed," Logan added, draping an arm over Rory's shoulder.

"Funny," she said, looking at him. "It really was fun."

"Sounds fun, we've all been a couple times, but we haven't seen the elusive Huntzberger property, it's new," Steph said. "What was it like? Just as fancy as the other ones?"

"No, this one is definitely more homey, it was modern, but it was really nice," Rory said.

"That's great, I'm sure it was nice for you guys to get away for a bit," she said.

"Absolutely," Logan said. "Plus, it's nice and warm over there, over here, not so much."

Steph was about to answer when the waitress returned with their food. She placed the plates down in front of them, leaning over Logan to give him a view of her cleavage. She then slipped a card with her number on onto the table in front of him and winked, then walked away.

Rory, who had clearly seen the entire exchange, rolled her eyes. She was getting sick of girls like that, assuming Logan would be more than willing to cheat on her. "I'll be right back Ace," he said, kissing her and grabbing the card the waitress left him, then heading up to the bar.

He caught her attention and waved her over, she smiled and made came towards him, opening her mouth to say something but Logan beat her to it. "You know she's my girlfriend?" he asked, glancing back at Rory who was watching the two of them talk.

"I assumed, but since when does that stop you? I've seen you in here," she flirted.

"Since now. Don't expect a decent tip," he said, throwing the card on the counter and walking back to the table, leaving the waitress behind the counter, shocked and embarrassed. "If I had a dollar every time that happened while we were out, I wouldn't need my trust fund," he said as he sat back down.

"That bad huh?" Colin asked.

"Awful," Rory agreed. "They all just openly flirt with him, it's gross, I mean I was sitting right here and she shoved her boobs in his face."

Logan laughed and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I didn't look, and yours are better." A chill went down her spine and she looked up at him.

"If you didn't look, how do you know?" she whispered back.

"Because yours are perfect, they're always better," he said, in a hoarse low voice. She leaned in and kissed him sweetly. Then laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes for a moment. Upon remembering she had a burger waiting for her, she sat up and tore into it. Logan went ahead and ate as well.

"What are you doing to tomorrow mate? Colin and I were thinking about watching the game here," Fin said.

"Sorry, I'm taking notes in class tomorrow, we're going to be pretty busy," he said. Rory laughed, almost choking on her coffee.

"Okay…?" Finn said. "Whatever that means."

"I want to know," Rosemary pushed.

"Me too," Steph added.

"Nothing, it means nothing," Rory said, before Logan could tell them.

"You heard her, it means nothing," Logan said, taking a sip of his scotch.

"Oh, come on girly, please," Steph begged.

"No, not a chance," she said, shaking her head.

"Fine," Rose pouted.

"Moving on from Rory and Logan's weird sex life," Colin said, making Rory blush. "They're was a message from the Dark Lord on our answering machine about dinner on Saturday, care to explain Huntz?"

"Ace here has the pleasure of meeting my family for dinner on Saturday," Logan said.

"Aw damn, that sucks Ror," Steph said.

"Tell me about it," she said, rolling her eyes. She stole one of Logan's fries and he pushed the plate towards Rory for her finish them.

"Your mom still pushing that Richardson chick?" Seth asked.

"Since freshman year of high school."

"Ouch," Finn said.

"Who?" Rory asked as everyone broke into separate conversations.

"My mother has her heart set on me marrying this girl, she's the daughter of one of my dad's business partners. Jenny Richardson," Logan sighed.

"Wow, that blows," she said, continuing to eat his fries.

"Yeah, it does," he laughed, twirling the ends of her hair in his fingers.

"Why didn't you just date her?" she asked.

"Well really it's because she's just plain awful. Fake blonde hair, fake boobs, fake personality, and the only reason she would date me is because I have money," he said.

"Eh, your kind of hot too," she teased.

"Kind of?" he challenged.

"Mhm," she confirmed, resting her hand on his thigh. "Just kind of," she added, as she inched her hand up.

"I don't believe you," he said.

"Why not?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"You don't call me 'Oh my god' for nothing," he whispered in her ear. She blushed and rested her head on his shoulder to hide her embarrassment. Logan laughed, moving his arm down and wrapping it snug around her waist.

"Fine, maybe you're a little more than just 'sort of hot'. Happy now?"

"Very," he smirked. She let out a small yawn and closed her eyes, despite the loud atmosphere in the pub she was very tired, especially after coming home from their trip. "Come on Ace why don't we go back your dorm," he suggested, noticing how exhausted she was.

"Ok," she sighed. They slid out the booth, followed by Steph and Colin who were also ready to head home. The four walked the short distance back to campus, and separated once they got to Rory's dorm. Logan led her inside and into her room where she changed into one of his shirts and he left on only his boxers. They crawled in bed together and promptly fell asleep, ready for the week ahead.

* * *

Saturday came sooner than either of them wanted and they were now parked outside the Huntzberger mansion, staring up at the enormous house. Logan was nervous, he didn't know what his parents were going to pull tonight and whatever it was could put a wrench in their relationship. Rory on the other hand was afraid, Logan had made it very clear to her that he didn't care what his parents thought but if they really didn't approve of her that wouldn't be easy on them. Logan reached over and took her hand in his, entwining their fingers, he lifted their hands up and placed a soft kiss on hers.

"You ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be," she sighed. He exited the car and walked around to open her door, taking her hand again, they walked up to the door and rang the bell. The maid greeted them with a smile and took their coats, Logan thanked her and they headed into the sitting room. Elias, Shira, Mitchum, and Honor all sat waiting for them, drinks in hand.

"Logan, hello," Shira said, upon seeing them walk in.

"Mom," he said, giving her an obligatory kiss on the cheek then moving to shake the hands of his father and grandfather. "Hey Honor," he added, giving her a big hug when she stood up.

"Hey you guys," she said, giving Rory a hug too.

"Mom, Dad, Grandpa, I believe you know my girlfriend Rory Gilmore," Logan said, taking her hand and leading her to the love seat.

"Pleasure to see you again Ms. Gilmore," Mitchum said.

"It's nice to see too Mr. Huntzberger," she said.

"Yes, hello Rory," Shira said while Elias simply nodded in her direction and continued drinking his scotch. Logan led her to the love seat, sitting down next to her.

"How was the trip?" Honor asked them, much like Steph had.

"Amazing," Rory told her. "It was incredibly beautiful there."

"We even went snorkeling at that reef you and Josh loved so much," Logan said.

"Oh that was so much fun, we need to do something like that, just the four of us, You two were just in Bora Bora so maybe the Keys or Fiji," Honor suggested.

"I would love that," Rory said.

"Sounds good, I haven't seen Josh in a while," Logan said before turning to Rory. "You want a drink?"

"Sure," she nodded. He got up to get himself a scotch and a martini for Rory. They all sat there not quite knowing what to say until Mitchum broke the silence.

"So, Rory I hear you write for the YDN," he said as Logan returned with the drinks.

"Yes, I do," she said.

"And? How do you like it?"

"I like it, some of the deadlines are a little demanding, but that's to be expected. And our editor is very cooperative, not as critical as other may be," she said.

"Although he seriously frowns upon making out in the news room," Logan said, so only Rory could hear it. She almost choked on her drink when he said it, fortunately no one else noticed.

"Hear that Logan? She likes the paper," Mitchum said.

"I heard her dad," Logan said.

"Maybe you could start putting in some more effort there," Mitchum suggested. Before Logan could correct his father, Rory beat him to it.

"Actually, Logan's been working on a lot of articles lately. He had one published on the front page before we went on break," she said, smiling at Logan, she had been really proud of him when he told her. He gave her hand a light squeeze, entwining their fingers.

"Did he? Well there's a first time for everything," Mitchum said glossing over his son's accomplishment. "I noticed your grades went up too, any reason for that?"

"Oh that's all Rory, I even take notes now too," he said, remembering the reward he had gotten for taking notes after class Monday. He noticed Rory starting to blush next to him and was slightly glad when his mom changed the subject, not that he wanted to talk about her topic either.

"So, have you heard from Jenny Richardson lately?" Shira asked him, hopefully.

"Not since my freshman year mom," he sighed. Honor rolled her eyes and mouthed, 'Every time'.

"Oh well that's a shame, we should set something up. Maybe we should have the Richardsons over for dinner next week," Shira said.

"You and Dad will have to tell them I say hello," Logan said, not wanting to fight with his family tonight.

"Oh well why don't you join us?" Shira asked.

"I can't, I'm busy," Logan said.

"All next week?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so. We have plans with our friends and we promised Rory's dad we'd baby sit," he said.

"Babysit?" Honor asked.

"My little sister," Rory told her. "She's about three and I watch her for my dad when he goes on business trips sometimes."

"Aw how sweet," Honor gushed.

"Mrs. Huntzberger, dinner is ready," the maid said coming into the room. Everyone stood and headed for the dining room. Logan pulled out Rory's chair, taking her hand again as soon as he sat down next to her. The salads were served and they all began eating.

"So, Logan I hope you schedule isn't quite as busy next month," Mitchum said.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"You and I are going to London for a week in February, I'm buying new paper there and I want you to tag along," he said.

"Sure, when?" Logan asked.

"February 13th to the 21st," Mitchum told him.

"Dad..." Logan started, trying to figure out a way that this wouldn't end in a fight.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Mitchum asked.

"I do actually," Logan said.

"Too bad, you'll have to reschedule whatever you had planned," his father demanded.

"Can't reschedule a birthday," Logan muttered. "Look its Valentine's Day. I'm not going anywhere then."

"That's ridiculous Logan, I'm never home for Valentine's Day," Mitchum said.

"Well I know your feelings for your wife aren't exactly real, but I happen to be in love with my girlfriend and I'm not going anywhere on Valentine's day," Logan bit out.

"You're going and that's that," Mitchum said.

"Would it be possible for him to come home the 19th?" Rory asked, interrupting their argument. "If he _has_ to go can he at least come home a little early?"

"I suppose that's fine. Now what are we having for dinner Shira?" with that Mitchum moved on from the topic. Honor and Rory shared a sad look and Rory rubbed Logan's back lightly. Logan meanwhile kept a straight face and was incredibly thankful for his girlfriend right now.

As soon as dinner finished, Logan made an excuse and he and Rory got their coats, then went out to the car. As soon as they were in the drive way Rory stopped him and hugged him tightly. He in turn wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in her hair.

"They suck, I'm so sorry sweetie, they suck," she said.

"It's nothing new," he said, against her neck. "He wasn't even there when I was born, why should he remember the day it happened."

"Logan," she said softly as he tightened his hold on her.

"I love you so much Ace," he said. "You know that, right?"

"Of course, I do. I love you too," she said. "Hey, look at the bright side. Your coming home the day before and we can celebrate, I'm sure Colin and Finn will throw a huge party and you can get completely wasted." She pulled back to look him in the eye.

"That sounds pretty good," he laughed. "When should we celebrate Valentine's Day?"

"We don't have to, I know you're going to be busy with Mitchum and your birthday is more important," she said.

"Absolutely not, Valentines is one of the few days a year I get to spoil you and I'm not skipping it," he said, smirking. She was glad he was in a better mood now and leaned up to kiss him.

"Well we could do it the Saturday before you leave," she suggested.

"I like that plan," he murmured against her lips. A few more kisses later and he opened the car door for her then drove back to Yale.

They returned to his dorm where Rory spent the rest of the night cheering him up and making sure Mitchum was the furthest thing from his mind.


	19. Chapter 19 Home She wants to go Home

Chapter 19

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

 **AN: Yes! Two! In a row! You love me?**

Logan walked away from the coffee cart and toward Branford Hall with two coffee cups in his hands, he hadn't heard from Rory all day and assumed she was holed up in her room studying. She did that quite often especially when she had big tests coming up and it was usually up to him to pull her out of the pile of books and notes. Lately she had been working harder than usual as her second semester was quite a bit more difficult than the first.

He made it to the door and knocked as best he could with coffee in his hands. It opened up only for him to find Paris on the other side, glaring at him. "Go home Huntzberger."

"Hello to you to Paris," he smirked. "Rory home?"

"Yes," she said, then moved to close the door but he stopped it with his foot.

"Can I see her?" he added, obviously.

"No."

"And why not?" he asked, annoyed.

"She's sick, now leave me alone," Paris told him.

"Sick? Since when?"

"Since last night when I found her barfing up her breakfast."

"Nice image, thanks," he said, then moved past her and towards Rory's room. "Bye Paris." He ignored her protests to him coming in, and closed Rory's door behind him. He set the coffee down on her desk and looked over at her in the bed. She was curled up in the covers, tissues all over her night stand and an extra blanket on top of her. He walked over and quietly removed his shirt and shoes then slid into the bed with her. She stirred slightly, mumbling something and snuggling into him then falling fast asleep again. Logan pressed a kiss to her forehead before drifting off as well.

When Rory woke up an hour later she was a bit disoriented, she shifted and noticed her head was resting on Logan's chest. _When did he get here?_ She propped herself up on her elbow and quickly reached for a tissue when she felt a sneeze building up. As soon as she blew into it the sound woke Logan and he waited for her to finish.

"Hey," she whispered when she turned and found him awake. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," he started, allowing her to lay back on him and putting an arm around her. "I came to pull you out of your study coma and instead I found out from Paris that you were sick."

"I'm not sick, I just don't feel well," she said.

"Well Paris, who's pre-med by the way, thinks you're sick and I for one have to agree with her."

"Fine, but if I'm sick why are you here? You'll get sick," she said, closing her eyes.

"You are sick. And that's why I'm here, I'm not going to leave you if you don't feel good Ace."

"You don't have to take care of me, I'm sure Paris knows how to heat up soup," she said.

"I know I don't have to but I'm going to," he said. "Paris said you threw up yesterday, have you eaten since then?"

"No," she told him.

"You want to try eating crackers or something?"

"Sure," she nodded against him.

"I'll be back soon, I'm going to run and grab you some stuff ok?" he said, sliding out of the bed and laying her head on the pillow. He threw his shirt and shoes back on then walked toward the door.

"Ok," she said yawning. "Hey Logan," she said before he left.

"Yeah Ace?"

"I love you," she said, smiling at him. He didn't have to stay with her, but she was glad he was. It was sweet how protective he could be sometimes.

"I love you too Ace," he grinned at her. "Now try and get some more sleep, I'll be back."

Logan came back later armed with soups, Gatorade, crackers, tissues, and several movies. He figured once Rory felt up to it, she would want something to do other than sleep. He walked into the dorm and put everything away, then took a box of tissues and a Gatorade into her bedroom. She was awake and staring up at the ceiling, not bothering to look at him when he came in.

"What's up Ace?" he asked.

"I feel like death," she groaned.

"Here, drink some of this, small sips," he told her, opening the Gatorade and handing it to her when she sat up.

"Thanks," she told him, then proceeded to take tiny sips and set it down on the table.

"You need anything else?" he asked, moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Just hold me," she said, pulling him into the bed next to her.

"That I can do," he said, laying down and wrapping his arms around her.

"My tummy hurts," she whined.

"I'm sorry Ace," he told her as he moved his hand to rub her stomach lightly.

"Take your shirt off," she said.

"Ace I don't really think now is-," he started.

"No, not that. I'm cold, your warm, take your shirt off," she explained. Sitting up, he did as she asked and then laid back down with her.

"Better?"

"Much," she sighed happily. They stayed there for several minutes until Rory suddenly bolted up and ran out of the room with Logan right behind her. She hurried into the bathroom, slamming the door and began coughing and retching. Logan stood on the other side listening and not able to get in, or know what to do. He waited for her to finish and then tapped on the door.

"Hey Ace, can you let me in?" he asked.

"No, I look awful, I don't want you to see this," she whined.

"Rory, I love you, you're sick, I don't care how you look. Just please let me in?" he asked again. After a moment of deliberation, she unlocked the door and let him in. She was on the floor holding her stomach with her eyes closed. He came in and sat down next to her, letting her lay her head in his lap while he stroked her hair.

"I hate being sick," she said.

"I know Ace," he said looking down at her. "You just need to rest and it'll all be over soon."

"I hope so," she said before another wave of nausea hit and she was once again leaning over the toilet as Logan held her hair and rubbed her back.

The two of them stayed in bed, sleeping, and watching movies for 2 days but Rory wasn't feeling any better, the nausea didn't go away and the headaches became increasingly worse. By the morning of the third day, despite Rory's protests, Logan scheduled an appointment with her doctor in Hartford. He got them both dressed and into his car, refusing to get Rory coffee as that wouldn't make her feel any better. He knew Rory wasn't happy with him, not by a long shot, but he was worried about her. This had seemed like a simple case of the flu and maybe it was, but he wanted to make sure. She was sitting in the passenger seat, holding her head and refusing to talk to him when her phone started to ring. She flipped it open and put it on speaker phone. "I hate Logan," she greeted, causing him to roll his eyes at her.

"Aw, why? What did he do sweets?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothing, I didn't do anything," he answered for her.

"Ok, someone want to fill me in here?" she said.

"I'm sick," Rory said.

"And she's been sick for the last 4 days," he said.

"3," Rory corrected.

"4. Today counts," he said. "And being the great, loving boyfriend I am, I took care of her."

"Yes, he did, very well," Rory admitted.

"But going into this it seemed like a little case of the flu, however it's not gone and I'm more than a little worried so we're on the way to her doctor's office."

"Hence the hating Logan. I don't need to go to the doctor," she said.

"Yes, you do Ace," he insisted. "If not for you, then for me. This should have been over by now, and I don't like seeing you this sick."

"Ok," she sighed, knowing he had a point and he really did seem worried about her, not to mention she felt like crap. "Mom?" Rory asked, realizing Lorelai hadn't said anything.

"I'm on my way," she said.

"On your way where?" Rory asked.

"To the doctor's office, how far are you two?"

"We're about 20 minutes but you really don't have to come, I've got it," Logan said.

"I'll be there in 25," Lorelai said before hanging up.

"Well then, I guess she's coming to the doctors with us," Rory said, closing her phone.

"Hey Ace," Logan sighed.

"Yeah?" she asked tiredly.

"Is there any chance you could be pregnant?" he asked softly.

"What?" she asked, shocked.

"It just seems plausible, considering your symptoms and how tired you've been," he pointed out.

"It does, but I can't be, don't worry I got my period last week and we haven't had sex since I got sick," she said.

"Ok," he said, taking her hand in his. She rested her head on the back of the seat and promptly fell asleep as he rubbed the back of her hand.

Soon they pulled up to the office and Logan got out, walked around and opened Rory's door. He gently woke her and she got out of the car, leaning against him as they walked into the building. She was exhausted and all she wanted to do was go home and go back to bed. Logan walked them into the waiting room and led her over to sit in one of the chairs while he signed her in.

He came back to sit with her and she rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes again. Just as he put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head, Lorelai burst into the room and looked around for them.

"Over here," Logan said. Lorelai walked towards them and sat down on the other side of Rory.

"Hey," she said. "So, what's wrong?"

"I feel like crap," Rory said, snuggling into Logan. Another side effect of her being sick was constant hot and cold flashes, however most of the time she was freezing.

"Crap is an understatement," Logan added, rubbing her arm to keep her warm.

"That sucks kid," Lorelai said.

"Tell me about it," she said, turning and sneezing into her arm. Logan pulled the handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to her. She sneezed again and Logan chuckled softly. "Stop laughing, it's not funny," she said, smiling slightly then laying on him again.

"It's a little funny Ace," he said.

"What is?" Lorelai asked.

"He always says it's funny when I sneeze, that it sounds like a kitten. He's had three days straight to laugh at me every time I sneeze," she said.

"Rory Gilmore?" the nurse called.

"Come on Ace," Logan said helping her up. Lorelai stood up too and started walking with them.

"Mom, you don't have to come, it shouldn't take long, and I don't need two people with me," Rory said.

"Ok why don't I come and Logan can wait out here," Lorelai suggested. Rory was her daughter and she shouldn't be depending so much on Logan.

"I think he should probably come, I mean he's been with me the last three days, so he knows what's going on," Rory said. "Plus, I have to change and put on the weird paper dress thing, and right now I'm too tired to stand on my own," she added, yawning.

"Ok, you two go ahead," Lorelai said, then watched them walk through the door. She took a seat in the waiting area and grabbed a magazine. She wasn't sure why she came, but when she heard Rory was sick she jumped into mom mode. She felt like she needed to be here to take care of her. Rory had gotten sick before and when she did Jess and Dean stayed away until she was better. They wouldn't have been taking care of her or bringing her to the doctor, Lorelai was the only one who ever did that. She was going to have to learn to share Rory, which is something she had never done. With Chris out of the picture for most of Rory's life, it had just been the two girls. Now Lorelai had Luke and Rory had Logan, and she didn't see either of them going anywhere.

Around 30 minutes later Rory and Logan came back out and headed over to where Lorelai was sitting.

"Hey, so what's the verdict?"

"It's just the flu," Rory yawned. "I'm not going to say I told you so."

"That's because you already said it," Logan teased her, smirking. He felt much better having confirmation that there was nothing seriously wrong with her.

"Well that's good, but your still sick, did they prescribe anything for you to take?" Lorelai asked.

"Just lots of rest," Rory said, almost asleep on Logan at this point.

"Well do you want to go back with Logan or come to Stars Hollow with mommy? We can watch a bunch of movies and eat lots of soup," Lorelai suggested.

"I want to go home," she mumbled. Logan's heart sank at that, but he sort of understood. She wanted to be with Lorelai while she was sick, he had done his best these past couple days and he enjoyed staying in with her despite the fact that she was sick, but she wanted to be home. Just as quickly as it had dropped however, his heart soared at her next words. "Logan's a pretty good pillow and he's surprisingly good at heating up soup." Home was with him, she wanted to go home.

"Better than Paris?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"Oh yeah," she said.

"Ok well call me and let me know how you're doing tomorrow," Lorelai said, moving to give her daughter a hug before they all left. Rory pulled away from Logan and gave her mom a hug, Lorelai then realized how tired Rory was, and just how much Logan had been supporting her. Logan wrapped his arm around her again and they all made their way out to the parking lot, going their separate ways.

Rory and Logan returned to Yale for another day of cuddling in bed and watching movies. Even sick, there was no place Rory would rather be than with him, and once she felt a little better she was sure they could come up with other things to do while they laid in bed.


	20. Chapter 20 Perfect

Chapter 20

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

 **AN: I'm determined to update consistently so here we go!**

Just as expected, Rory recovered from the flu quite well and was back to going full speed by the next week, Logan even started bringing her coffee again. They were both thankful she was feeling better, especially since their Valentines celebration was coming up and then Logan would have to leave for London the day after and wouldn't be back until next Saturday for his birthday on Sunday.

Logan had the whole night planned and now he just needed to pick Rory up at her dorm. He had a cup of coffee with a single rose, just like he brought her on their first date and he was wearing a black suit with a white collared shirt and no tie, the two top buttons undone. He made it to her door and knocked. When she opened it, he swallowed hard and had trouble forming complete thoughts. She was wearing a sexy black formfitting jumpsuit with black lace over her breasts and cleavage, along with black high heels. Her hair was completely straight and she had on dark red lipstick. **(Cover Photo)**

"Hey," she said, grinning at him. She looked him up and down, appreciating the view, then noticed his expression. He had this goofy grin on his face and he couldn't take his eyes off her. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know, every time I open this door for you, you get this goony look, what is that?" she teased him.

"You look gorgeous," he said, kissing her. "And you always do."

"Such a charmer," she sighed, accepting the coffee and rose he handed her.

"Look familiar?" he asked.

"Does what look familiar?" she asked, taking a sip of the coffee.

"The coffee? Don't you remember? This is what I brought you on our first date," he reminded her. Without a word, she walked into her bedroom and then came back out with the book from her nightstand and handed it to him. He gave her a questioning look and she flipped it open, revealing a pressed, dried rose.

He couldn't help the grin that spread over his face as he realized what it was.

"Do I remember? Absolutely," she said. Taking the book and setting it on the counter, she turned back to him and kissed him.

"That's incredible Ace. You kept that?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, I did," she said, nodding her head. "I had it in water for a while and when it started dying I just couldn't bring myself to throw it away so I dried it out and kept it in the book that's always by my bed. In reality that could have been insanely depressing considering I didn't think you really like me then, but…"

"But, you were wrong," he interrupted her, kissing her lightly again. "Because I love you."

"And boy did it feel good to be wrong," she sighed happily. "I love you too."

"Come on, let's get going, we don't want to be late," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the dorm.

"So where are we going?" she asked as they walked toward the car. All Logan did was laugh and shake his head. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Stupid question."

"I promise you'll love it," he said, kissing her cheek and opening the car door for her. He went around to his side and got in then started the car.

"Have we been there before?" she asked, as he placed his hand on her knee and she put her hand on his.

"We have," he said, nodding his head.

"What kind of food do they have?"

"Good food," he smirked.

"Thank you, smart ass," she said, rolling her eyes. "Where is the food from?"

"Connecticut."

"Oh, my God," she said, exasperated. "Well what are we doing tonight?" she asked, moving on from food.

"Each other."

"Logan!" she said, grinning. She was frustrated but couldn't help smiling as he came up with quick answers for each one of her questions.

"Ace, I'm not going tell you anything," he laughed.

"Fine," she huffed, crossing her arms.

"You're too cute Ace," he said, still laughing. He lifted her hand up and kissed it lightly. "We'll be there in 10 minutes."

"I guess I can wait," she said dramatically then leaning over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

10 minutes later, just as promised, they pulled up in front of the restaurant and Loga got out to open Rory's door. As soon as she stepped out, she pulled him down to her by the lapels of his jacket and kissed him, his hands rested dangerously low on her back, just above her ass. When they pulled back, he rested his forehead on hers. "So, I take it you like it?"

"I love it," she said softly, kissing him again.

He left one arm around her waist and led her into Luke's Diner, holding the door for her and watching as she took in her surroundings. The diner was set up for a romantic dinner, a table in the center adorned with a white table cloth, a candle, and a rose. The lights were all off and candles were the only thing illuminating the room. There were two plates already on the table with covers over them to keep the food warm.

"Logan this is amazing," she told him as he pulled out her chair.

"I figured you would want to go somewhere private and I know this place means a lot to you. Luke took a little convincing, but he agreed to let me set it up when I told him this was our Valentine's Day and I wanted it to be special," he said, taking his own seat on the side of the table just next to her.

"Thank you," she said, reaching the short distance to hold his hand in hers.

"Your very welcome Ace," he said, leaning in to kiss her.

"So, what are we having?" she asked, excitedly.

"What else would we have at Luke's?" he asked, smirking.

"Really?" she asked, grinning.

"Really," he said, removing the cover on her plate to reveal a burger and fries from Luke's. He knew for a fact that Rory hadn't been home in months, not since Christmas break. Between classes and getting sick she hadn't had time to come, Lorelai came to New Haven a couple times but he knew it wasn't the same as Rory going to Stars Hollow.

"You are so amazing, you know that?" she said, looking up at him.

"Yeah, I'm pretty great, aren't I?" he teased her.

"Aw and there's the ego," she swooned.

"You love it," he said, kissing her as he stood up and walked behind the counter.

"Oooohhhh your gonna get in trouble," she taunted him.

"I have special permission," he said, holding up a coffee pot. Her face lit up and she reached for the mug he brought her, waiting anxiously as he poured it before she could take her first sip.

"Mmm," she moaned as she swallowed the hot brew.

"You do that again and we may have to skip dinner," he laughed, sitting down again.

"No way mister, your good but you can't compete with Luke's burgers," she said, taking a bite of hers.

"Hm, we'll see about that," he challenged her.

"I guess we will," she said, knowing full well he was right, but she wasn't ever going to admit that.

They ate and talked for the next hour, discussing Mitchum and London, as well as teasing each other and carrying on playful banter. Logan didn't want to leave the next day, that was the last thing he wanted to do. He would miss her while he was gone and she was the only thing that could get him through fights with Mitchum. Before Rory he simply drank but that had never solved anything. Now whenever something happened with his father, or even in general, she was there to talk to him and comfort him. It's nice to have someone supporting him, to have his amazing girlfriend love him, and believe in him.

Eventually they finished eating and they left the diner. Instead of going to the car though, Logan led her down the sidewalk. She decided not to bother asking where they were going and instead leaned against him as they walked, enjoying the cool breeze as well as the warmth he provided with his arm around her. They walked along together in silence until they reached the Black, White, and Read movie theatre. They went in and were greeted by Kirk, who was expecting them. When they walked to the sofa up front there was a variety of candy, popcorn, and four cups of hot coffee waiting for them. Logan really had thought of everything.

They sat down together and Rory promptly removed her heels and tucked her legs underneath her. She settled against Logan and he wrapped an arm around her, then handed her a coffee. She was careful not to spill it on his white shirt as she drank from the cup. Soon the movie started and Rory set down her cup, when she saw that Home Alone was playing she started giggling and leaned up to kiss Logan.

"Cheesy loser," she teased him.

"You remember?" he laughed.

"Of course, how could I forget the first movie we ever watched together. Well you, me, and Gigi," she said.

"Speaking of which, you know how your dad asked us to watch her the first weekend in March?" he said.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well I was thinking we could bring her here, I think she'd like it, probably better than the dorms," he suggested.

"I like that idea," she said, kissing him again. "And I think she'll love it, she's been here before but she was just a baby, she doesn't remember it."

"It should be fun, I'll bring the SUV that way there's room for all her stuff," he said.

"You are perfect, aren't you?" she said, feigning amazement.

"I try," he said laughing, "Speaking of perfect I have to give you your gift."

"Oh yeah?" she said.

"Yeah," he pulled out a small jewelry box and handed it to her. She smiled at him, then opened the top. Inside was a pair of gorgeous teardrop earrings with one large Sapphire surrounded by a circle of Diamonds.

"Logan," she said softly. "These are beautiful, I-,"

"Don't you dare say it's too much," he said.

"I know better than that by now," she laughed. "Thank you, I love them."

"I'm glad," he said, then captured her lips in a kiss. They continued kissing, Rory eventually finding her way on top of Logan. His hands slid down to her ass and she moaned, grinding her hips against his.

"Why don't we go home," she suggested, kissing down his neck.

"Why? Have something else you'd rather be doing?" he teased. She nodded her head and nipped at his ear lobe.

"You," she whispered.

"And on that note," he said, getting up quickly and pulling her with him. He grabbed her hand and her shoes, then hurried to the door.

"Logan!" she laughed. "I need my shoes."

"Ace," he groaned, wanting to get back to Yale as fast as possible. Instead of handing her the shoes, which would have taken her a while to put back on, he swiftly picked her up in both arms. She squealed and giggled as he headed out the door and to his car. Placing her in the passenger seat, he then went around to his own side and got in. He got them back to Yale in a record 35 minutes, spurred on by Rory's hand resting high up on his thigh the entire drive.

Once they got back Rory had put her shoes back on and they both rushed out of the car and to his dorm. Logan opened the door and barely got it shut before he had Rory pressed against it. Her leg inched up his and she rested it on his hip. He took the opportunity to place his hands on her ass and lifted her up so both legs went around his waist. Her hands were in his hair as they kissed, tongues dueling. He backed up and made his way into his bedroom, then gently threw her down on the bed and climbed up over her.

Logan made quick work of the zipper in the back of her romper and halter tie around her neck, sliding it off her body. He groaned upon finding out she was wearing no bra and was left clad in only a black lace thong. "Shit Ace," he growled before attaching his mouth to her nipple.

"Logan," she moaned, pushing off his suit jacket and doing her best to unbutton his shirt. Becoming frustrated and too turned on to care, she ripped off the shirt and threw it to the floor.

"My God that was hot," he said, huskily. She giggled and flipped them over so she was on top, straddling him. She trailed kisses from his neck and down his chest and abs. He undid his belt and tossed it aside while she slid his pants off, grazing his erection through his boxers. Her hands roamed his toned stomach, followed by her mouth. She pulled his boxers off with her teeth, making him moan when she hit the tip of his cock.

"Ace," he groaned when he felt her hot breath on his erection. She placed open mouth kisses everywhere, then grabbed hold of the base of his length. She took him into her mouth, eliciting a loud moan from Logan. He held onto her hair as her head moved up and down on him. She swirled her tongue around his head once more before taking her mouth off.

Panting heavily, Logan flipped them back over and hovered above her. He quickly removed her thong and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course," she answered.

"Turn over," he said. She did as he said and he positioned her on her hands and knees on the bed. He placed the head of his cock at her entrance, teasing her. "Logan, please," she moaned.

He entered her slowly, letting her get used to the angle, and let out a throaty moan at the sensation. He placed a hand around her waist and one on the bed to steady them and then pulled out, only to thrust into her again. Rory moaned loudly as he moved in and out of her, rocking her hips with each thrust. Logan was loving the feeling of being inside her like this, but knew he would last much longer. With one final thrust he came, Rory right behind him. He pulled out of her and they both collapsed onto the mattress.

They panted heavily, Logan rolling off her after a few minutes. He caught his breath and looked over at her. "You okay Ace?" he asked, smirking.

"Perfect," she said, breathily. He laughed and pulled her to lay on his chest, then covered them with the blankets.

"I love you Ace," he said, happily.

"Mm, I love you too," she said as she snuggled into him.


	21. Chapter 21 Great Birthday

Chapter 21

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

 **AN: Yay! I am being consistent! I live in Florida so I have time off from school because of the hurricane and I have tons of time to write. Hopefully I'll post tomorrow too!**

Logan sat in the board room listening to the editor in chief of the paper explain all the strengths and weaknesses of his staff. Well he was trying to listen but his mind was currently across the Atlantic with his girlfriend. She would just be waking up now and he tried to hide his grin at the thought of her curly brown hair sprawled out on his chest while she looked at him with blue eyes and begged him for coffee. Right now, he should be pointing out that if she wanted coffee she had to get off him, of course she wouldn't and then they would spend the next half hour in bed talking and kissing.

However, thanks to Mitchum, he was in a room with his father and his sycophants instead. The meeting went on for another hour until they took a break. Logan went into the break room for a cup of coffee. He poured it and took a sip, nearly spitting it out when he did. He had grown so accustomed to Rory's coffee that everything else tasted weak and watered down. He leaned back against the counter and took another sip, no matter how bad it was, that meeting was putting him to sleep and he needed some kind of caffeine.

Just as he was finishing his coffee one of the secretaries walked in, smiling at him, and opened the fridge to look for something. She took out a bottle of water and turned to him. "Is there anything I can do for you Mr. Huntzberger?" she asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Nope, I'm all good," he said, knowing exactly what she was hinting towards.

"Are you sure? I mean I can imagine that meeting must be pretty boring," she said, stepping closer to him.

"It is, but I don't need anything," he said tightly.

"There's _nothing_ I can do? Maybe help you get rid of some of that stress?" she suggested, placing a hand on his chest. He quickly removed her hand from him and stepped back.

"I have a girlfriend for that, so I'm going to pass," he bit out.

"Well I don't see her here," she said.

"You think that changes anything? You think the fact that the girl I'm in love with is an ocean away will make sleep with you? Guess again," he said, glaring at her. She hurried out of the room, probably fearing for her job. No sooner had she left did Mitchum come in, having seen the girl running out.

"You better get used to it," Mitchum said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Logan sighed.

"Cheating, get used to it," Mitchum said casually.

"What the hell?" Logan asked.

"Please, I saw that girl run out of here. Your telling me nothing happened?" Mitchum said doubtfully.

"No something happened alright, she hit on me and I yelled at her," he said. "I don't know if you remember or not but I do have a girlfriend."

"And that stopped you?" Mitchum said.

"Yes! I know love is a foreign concept to you but I happen to be I love with Rory. I'm not going to go sleeping with anyone who offers, I have something a lot better waiting for me at home," Logan said, frustrated.

"For now," Mitchum said, nodding. "I used to be like that."

"You make me sick," Logan said.

"Logan," Mitchum warned.

"No, I'm serious dad. I love Rory, I'm not going to become you because she won't let me, and I thank God every day for that. She isn't mom, I make a mistake like that and I lose her, I wouldn't dare do that. I don't want to do that. Those girls aren't her so I don't want them," Logan said, trying to keep his voice down but he was infuriated by his father.

"Well that's Rory, wait till you married," he said.

"Who says I won't marry Rory?" Logan asked, calmer.

"If that's a possibility you two are more serious than I thought," Mitchum said and with that he walked out of the room.

Logan sighed and closed his eyes. Was that a possibility? Of course, it was. He loved his Ace like crazy, everything about her made his heart race and even when he was half way across the world he couldn't stop thinking about her. Just then his phone went off and he looked down at to see the name Ace.

"Hey," he answered, grinning.

"Hey," she said happily. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Not at all," he told her.

"Well I just wanted to call and say I love you and thank you so, so, much," she said, excitedly.

"You got the flowers?" he asked, amused.

"Yes! They're gorgeous thank you," she said.

"Well I couldn't not give you flowers on Valentine's day," he said.

"You really didn't have to but I do love them," she said.

"Good, so what are you up to today?" he asked.

"Well Steph and I are going shopping, I have to get you a birthday present and then we're meeting Colin and Finn at the pub for dinner," she said.

"Good to know I'm missed," he laughed.

"Aw poor Logie, of course we miss you. Especially me," she said sweetly.

"Oh yeah? How much?" he asked.

"So much that you should make sure you have your phone with you tonight," she said.

"Mm phone sex is the only good part of me going on these trips," he groaned.

"I'm sure but isn't real sex so much better," she teased him.

"Absolutely but I could never get you to say half the things you text me," he said.

"That's true," she laughed.

"I miss you," he sighed.

"I miss you too," she said. "But you'll be home Saturday and you can sleep off the jet lag, then you'll see me Sunday."

"No way," he said.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"No way am I waiting any longer than necessary to see you, I'll be at your door as soon as that damn plane lands," he said.

"I can't wait," she said. "I hate sleeping alone."

"Tell me about it. It sucks not having you there and you've ruined me by the way, I can't drink normal coffee anymore, it all tastes too weak," he said.

"Aw I'll make you some when you come home," she said. _Home, man does that sound good,_ he thought.

"Sounds good, I got to go, our meeting is starting again," he said.

"Ok, bye I love you," she said.

"I love you too Ace," he said, hanging up and heading back into the board room.

* * *

Saturday afternoon Rory returned to her dorm from lunch with her dad and Gigi. Her little sister was thrilled to be going to Stars Hollow with them and kept talking about everything she wanted to do with Sissy and Logie.

She opened the door and set her keys down, looking up she found Logan standing there with a huge smirk on his face. "Oh, my God," she squealed, running to him. She leapt into his waiting arms and he lifted her up, hugging her tight. "What are you doing here?" she asked as he set her down, keeping his hands on her hips.

"I couldn't wait so I told my dad to shove it and took an earlier flight," he laughed. She held his face in her hands and kissed him, long and passionately.

"I'm so glad your home," she sighed, resting her head on his chest.

"Me too Ace," he said, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"Don't leave ever again ok?" she mumbled against him.

"Promise," he chuckled.

"Alright fine, I know that's not going to happen," she rolled her eyes.

"Probably not," he agreed.

"You must be exhausted," she said, rubbing his back.

"I am, dealing with Mitchum for a week straight takes a lot out of you. And you wouldn't believe how many secretaries and reporters hit on me. 'Can I do anything for you Mr. Huntzberger' 'Maybe I can help you relieve your stress Mr. Huntzberger'," he groaned.

"No way," she laughed. "What did you do?"

"I very kindly told them that I had an amazing girl who I am very much in love with on the other side of the Atlantic, then preceded to inform them that if they valued their jobs they would get away from me and not let it happen again," he said.

"Aw you're such a good boyfriend," she said, kissing him.

"Man, you have him whipped," Paris said out of nowhere, scaring them both. "Most guys would have jumped at that."

"Well I didn't Paris but thanks for your input," Logan said.

"And then he even told you. There was no possible way of you finding out but he's so whipped he tells you everything, I bet you know what he had for breakfast," Paris added, retreating back to her room.

"He didn't eat breakfast today," Rory called after her.

"Ace," Logan laughed, "Not helping."

"I'm sorry, if it makes you feel better I don't think your whipped, I think your committed. If Paris doesn't know the difference that's her problem," she told him.

"I don't mind being whipped," he said, huskily in her ear.

"Logan!" she admonished, blushing.

"Rory!" he said, mocking her tone.

"Ugh let's just go to bed," she said.

"Wow, I didn't mean right now, I am kind of tired, but ok," he goaded her.

"Shut up Logan," she said walking into her bedroom. He followed her in laughing, it was good to be home.

* * *

"Mate!" Finn called as soon as the couple walked into the boy's dorm the next night. "Happy birthday! And may I say love you look smashing."

"Thanks, Finny," she said.

"I'm letting that slide just this once, probably because this is my 6th shot," he said, raising the small glass and walking back toward the bar. Rory laughed and tuned back to Logan who was eyeing her up and down.

"Would you knock it off," she said, slapping his stomach lightly.

"I'm sorry but Ace you could kill a guy looking like that," he said.

"You are so melodramatic," she teased, moving to stand in front of him and rest her arms around his neck. She was wearing white heels, a light pink tight mini skirt, and a white top with double straps, one of the straps holding up the top, the other straps running from her shoulder to where they met in the middle of her cleavage. **(Sorry, hard to describe, picture is set as cover photo)** Her hair was curled and she wore light makeup with nude pink lipstick.

Logan leaned down to kiss her, pulling her body against his. After a much needed nap, they spent the rest of yesterday, and most of today in bed together. Logan would have been perfectly happy spending the rest of his birthday holed up in her bedroom but his friends had insisted they throw him a blow out in their dorm.

He had woken up this morning to a very eager Rory with breakfast in bed. It was strange to have someone genuinely care, and get excited that it was his birthday. He had stopped caring somewhere around age 7 when he realized his parents only used the day as an excuse to throw a party, this continued into his teen years when Colin and Finn used it as an excuse to throw a party. But Rory, she cared, to her his birthday wasn't just a party, it was something to be excited about and it was something she wanted him to enjoy. For that he loved her more than anything.

"Come on, let's get a drink," he said, leading her towards the bar. Logan got a scotch and Rory got a martini like always.

"Colin and Finn really went all out, didn't they?" she said, looking around the room.

"Oh yeah, I didn't expect anything less though," he laughed.

"Logan! Happy birthday man," Colin said, walking over with Robert.

"Thanks," Logan said, nodding at him.

"So how was London?" he asked.

"Horrible, a week with the Dark Lord?" Logan said.

"You have got to stop calling him that," Rory laughed.

"It fits him perfectly, this nickname goes back at least 15 years," Colin said.

"At least," Logan agreed,

"So, any good presents so far?" Robert asked.

"Well Rory-," he started with a smirk before she cut him off.

"Logan!" she warned him.

"Made me breakfast," he stressed, finishing his sentence.

"Mhm," she said looking at him skeptically.

"You look really good," Robert told her.

"Thanks," she told him politely.

"You want to go dance?" Logan asked her, he knew Robert had a thing for her and he didn't trust the guy as far as he could throw him.

"Sure," she said.

"I'll watch your drink," Colin told her.

"Thank you," she said, leaving with Logan.

They walked over to where most people had started dancing already. He put his arms around her waist and held her close to him, she rested her head in the crook of his neck and despite the loud pumping music, they swayed back and forth, barely moving. "So… good birthday?" she mumbled against him.

"Great birthday," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Anything else you want?" she asked.

"Just you," he sighed happily.

"Other than that you dork," she said.

"That's all I want," he said.

"Well then, it's a good thing you have me, huh," she laughed.

"A very good thing," he agreed.

"Come on," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the bar. She grabbed a bottle of champagne and lead him into his bedroom. Once inside she laid down on the bed and kicked her shoes off, he sat down next to her and open the champagne bottle with a pop. He took sip and handed it to Rory. She took one and set it on the floor next to her. Loga laid down and she moved her head to his chest.

"Done with party huh?" he teased her.

"Little bit," she said. "So, you never did tell me how the trip was, what happened?"

"Lots and lots of meetings, then I talked to Mitchum about… I don't know, it was awful," he said.

"What did you talk about?" she asked, tracing patterns on is stomach, under his shirt.

"He said I should get used to cheating. It was just after some girl had hit on me and after I yelled she ran out. My dad came in and assumed we had done something. He told me to get used to it," Logan sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she said surprised.

"That's what I said. It means I should get used to cheating on my girlfriend or my wife because I'm going to do it. I couldn't look him in the eye, I couldn't believe he would say that or tell me that," he said.

"But?" she asked, sensing there was more.

"But," he paused. "Ace what if he's right."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, looking at him.

"What if he's right? I mean I screw everything up, I've been kicked out of more schools than I can count, I sank a freaking yacht. A yacht! I'm handed everything because of my last name, I've never earned anything. So, what the hell makes me think I'll be good enough for you or good enough to take over that company one day. What if he's right, everything he tells me, and I won't amount to anything real. You have so much faith in me and all I'm going to do is let you down?! I've already let down my family, I'm not what they want," he explained. It seemed like he had been holding that in for far too long.

"Oh, my God I hate your father. Logan, don't you dare believe a word of what he says! That man does nothing but tear you down and I hate that. Sweetie you've made mistakes but god knows I have too, I slept with a married man. Everyone makes mistakes, and I know this might not mean much but you didn't get me because of your last name. And those articles you've written, they're amazing, that has nothing to do with your name, that's all you. Not enough? You are so much more than enough Logan, I love you so much, you could never let me down. So, screw your family they all suck, well except Honor, but the rest of them suck!" she practically yelled.

"Ok Ace they suck," he said, smiling slightly.

"Look your right I do have a lot of faith in you, and you won't let me down. And if it makes you feel better I'm never going to let you become him, if you really mess up I'll dump your sorry ass," she laughed. "And I think you know that, I'm not your mom, I won't look past that stuff. You're not him and I'm not her so we're going to be fine, you are going to be fine." He reached out to pull her back down and hugged her close to him.

"I have no idea what I would do with you Ace," he said.

"I don't know what I would do without you either," she told him.

"You would be fine without me," he said.

"Well I would survive, yes. I just wouldn't be as happy, or feel as safe," she said.

"I thought wearing my shirts made you feel safe," he half teased her.

"Well you and your shirts are a package deal," she pointed out.

"True," he laughed.

"Speaking of which, I still have to give you your present," she said, sitting up.

"You gave me a very nice present this morning," he said.

"Shut up," she said, grabbing two gifts from the corner of his room.

"When did you put these in here?"

"I figured we would stay in your room tonight so I left them here yesterday," she said.

He sat up and she placed the bag in his lap, then sat across from him on her knees. He pulled out the tissue paper followed by a black t-shirt that said "If you think I'm cute you should see my girlfriend" in white letters.

"Ace I love it," he said, laughing. "This is awesome."

"I thought so, very true too," she grinned.

"Yes very," he said, leaning over and kissing her.

"There's one more thing," she said.

He reached in the bag and found a small envelope, opening it he saw a $100 gift card to Victoria Secret. He looked up at her confused. "Victoria Secret? I don't shop there, Ace," he said, with a smirk.

"No, but I do and next time I go I'll bring you and you'll bring that," she said.

"I get to shop for lingerie with you?" he asked excitedly.

"No, you get to shop for lingerie _for_ me and watch me try on whatever you chose," she laughed.

"Oh yeah, great birthday," he said.

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely," he said, grabbing her hips and pulling her on top of him. They fell back on the bed together and Logan flipped them over to hover above Rory as she giggled uncontrollably. He kissed her senseless until her laughs turned to moans and the party outside the door was completely forgotten.


	22. Chapter 22 Domestic Bliss P1

Chapter 22

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

 **AN: So, I hadn't written for about a month and my timeline got sort of messed up. This doesn't make sense but in my mind, they've been dating for about 8 months. And in case anyone was wondering Gigi is about two and half. Btw this chapter Part 1 of 3 so get ready!**

"Ace," Logan groaned.

"Hm," she answered tiredly.

"Your dad is here," he mumbled.

"Mm," she said, against his chest where her head was resting, obviously not registering what he was saying.

"Ugh," he groaned again when Chris knocked on the door for the third time. Logan moved Rory's head to the pillow and rolled out of bed. He pulled on a shirt then left her room and went to open the door.

"Hey," he said as he opened it to Chris and Gigi.

"Logie!" the little girl squealed, reaching out for him.

"Hey Princess," he said, taking her from Chris and allowing him to come in.

"I do not want to know what you're doing here at 8:30 in the morning," Chris joked.

"Sleeping I swear," Logan said, yawning.

"Without pants?" Chris laughed, gesturing to Logan in his boxers.

"Ok new subject. You excited Gigi?" he asked her.

"Yeah, Stars Hollow and Aunty Lorelai!" she said.

"That's right," Logan laughed.

"And she's going to be on her best behavior, right Gigi?" Chris said.

"Right daddy," she said.

"Logan?" Rory called from the bedroom.

"Out here Ace," he said.

"I need coffee, you wore me out last-," she stopped as soon as she stepped out of the room and saw her dad and Gigi. "Night. Because… of the… running! We went for a run! And that's why I'm tired."

"Nice try," Chris said.

"Hi Gigi," she said, excitedly, changing the subject before Chris killed Logan. She came over and took the little girl from Logan.

"Sissy! I missed you," Gigi squealed.

"Aw I missed you too. You know who else missed you?" Rory said whispering the last part.

"Who?" Gig asked, interested.

"Logan," Rory said.

"Really?" Gigi said, surprised.

"Of course," Rory said.

"Ok kid I'm going take off, I got to get to airport," Chris said.

"Alright, bye dad," she said, hugging him the best she could with Gigi on her hip.

"Bye daddy," Gigi said, staying in her spot, with her head on Rory's shoulder.

"Bye kiddo," he said. "And you, don't wear out my daughter anywhere near my other one." With that Chris left, leaving Logan standing shocked. Rory started laughing at the look on his face and set Gigi down so she could go watch cartoons.

Rory went over and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry, I didn't know he was here," she said, looking up at him.

"That's fine Ace," he laughed, resting his hands on her hips.

"So, are you really not going to wear me out all weekend?" she asked sweetly.

"Absolutely not," he said, shaking his head.

"Good, let me tell you though, I am really tired," she said, breathily.

"Oh yeah? It was that good huh?" he asked, huskily while smirking.

"That good," she said, leaning up and capturing his lips with hers. They kissed for a minute until Rory had to go get ready to leave. Logan watched Gigi while Rory showered and they switched once she was done. Rory had put on a simple black halter top and skinny jeans, Logan wore khaki pants and a black polo shirt.

They had both already packed their bags so Logan started loading everything into the SUV including Gigi's crib, her car seat, stroller, and her bag that Chris had packed. Soon the three were en route to Stars Hollow listening to Disney songs on the radio. Logan put his hand on Rory's knee while he drove and he could help but think how domestic this was. He really didn't mind though, it was nice.

Once they got to Lorelai's house they unloaded everything and got settled. They decided they wanted to walk around for a bit before meeting Lorelai for lunch at Luke's. Rory unfolded the stroller and strapped Gigi in, she was sure that the little girl would want to get out and walk eventually but she might get tired later.

"Logan, you ready?" she asked once Gigi was in the stroller.

"Yep," he said, coming out of their room.

"Ok let's go," she said as Logan came over to open the door for her and helped her lift the stroller down the stairs on the porch.

"So where to Ace?" he asked, holding her hand while he pushed the stroller.

"I don't know, I figured we could just walk around, maybe take her to the lake and the gazebo or the old inn, go through town and end up at Luke's," she suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," he said, lifting her hand to kiss it.

"Sissy," Gigi called.

"What's up?" Rory asked, looking down her.

"I'm hungry," she said.

"Ok, well do you want cheerios or goldfish?"

"Fishies!" Gigi said, clapping.

"Ok," Rory laughed, reaching into the stroller pouch and handing Gigi the bag. She watched her carefully while she ate, making sure nothing happened. Luckily for Rory and Logan, Gigi was always very well behaved. She never had tantrums in public and she took naps regularly each day, plus everyone thought she was adorable.

Eventually they made it to the lake and they took her out of the stroller and let her sit on the bridge in between them.

"Look Logie, real fishies!" she said, pointing at the fish swimming under the water.

"Yeah, they are real fishies," he laughed.

"They swim and everything," she said, in awe of what he was seeing. "How do they breath?" she gasped.

"They have gills," Rory told her.

"What're gills?" she asked, scrunching up her face in confusion

"It helps the fishies breath under water," Logan said, explaining it to her so she would understand it.

"Cool! Do I have gills?" she asked.

"No, are you fishie?" Rory teased her, tickling her stomach.

"No! Sissy, I'm not a fishie!" she giggled, as Rory picked her up and tickled her.

Logan couldn't help but grin like crazy as he watched them, he loved spending time alone with Rory but nothing could beat this. Once Gigi started to antsy and bored with the lake they left and walked around some more, this time Logan pushed an empty stroller and Gigi walked next to Rory, holding her hand. Eventually it was time to meet Lorelai for lunch and they headed over to Luke's.

"Hey Luke," Rory said as they walked in.

"Rory, hey," he said, coming over to give her a hug. "And Logan, how's it going?" he asked him, shaking his hand.

"Good, we're on babysitting duty this weekend," Logan said.

"That's right Lorelai said you were bringing Gigi with you," Luke said.

"Hi," Gigi said, waving up at him.

"Hi," Luke said, not knowing what else to say. "You don't give her coffee, do you?" he looked up at Rory.

"Not yet," she smirked.

"Good," Luke said, then went back to the counter and let them sit down before bringing over two full coffee mugs. "Is your mom meeting you?" he asked.

"She is so I guess we'll all have burgers and Gigi will have a grilled cheese. Oh, and Logan wants the gross green stuff on his burger," Rory said.

"It's called lettuce Ace," he laughed.

"At least someone here is normal," Luke said, before walking away.

"Fruit of my loins!" Lorelai called, walking into the diner.

"Logie what are loins?" Gigi asked him.

"Um… Ace you want to take this one?" he said.

"Well… um sweetie they're lady parts," Rory said.

"Oh ok," Gigi said, accepting that as an answer.

"Hey mom let's maybe not say that with little ears around," Rory said as Lorelai sat down.

"Noted," Lorelai said, sitting across from Rory who had Logan next to her and Gigi in her lap so that she could reach the table. Logan's arm was draped over the back of Rory's chair and her hand was on his knee. "So how are you two liking domestic bliss?" she teased them.

"Funny," Rory said

"Seriously, and it doesn't hurt that she looks exactly like the two of you, you know the blonde hair and blue eyes," she added.

"She does look like us Ace," Logan agreed.

"Do not encourage this," Rory laughed.

"So, what have you guys done so far?" Lorelai asked as Luke brought her a cup of coffee. "Yay!"

"Well we walked around and took her over to the lake, then the gazebo and just took her all around town," Logan said.

"Yeah, she liked the lake," Rory said.

"Oh yes, right Gigi? You liked the fishies didn't you?" Logan asked her.

"I loved the fishies! And the duckies!"

"We also went over to the old in and there were some ducks out front, that was interesting to say the least," Rory said.

"She kept throwing goldfish at them and saying 'Duckies eat Fishies' over and over," Logan said.

"And over, and over," Rory added.

"Duckies do eat Fishies!" Gigi said, making them all laugh.

"Wow sounds… annoying," Lorelai said.

"Oh, it was," Rory agreed.

"Ok three burgers, one with lettuce, and a grilled cheese," Luke said, placing all the food on the table.

"Thanks, Lukey," Lorelai said.

"Do not call me that," he grumbled, walking away again.

"Logan, can you grab her apple juice," Rory said.

"Sure," he said, grabbing her sippy cup from the stroller, which was next to his chair.

"Thanks," she said taking it from him and kissing him before handing Gigi her cup.

"Thank you Logie," Gigi said.

"Woah freaky," Lorelai said.

"We're babysitting, that's it," Rory said.

"Yeah ok," Lorelai said, eating on of her fries. "So, I was thinking I could take Gigi back to the inn with me and she can hang out, I'm sure she'd love to see the horses and Sookie will fill her with sugar."

"Sounds good, you don't mind taking her? We can come too if you want," Logan said.

"No, this will give you two some time to go on a run or something, you know wear each other out," Lorelai said, causing Logan to choke on his coffee. Rory rubbed his back until he stopped coughing and then turned to her mother.

"You talked to dad," Rory accused her.

"I did," Lorelai smirked. "Poor guy didn't know what to think he was so traumatized, next time put on pants to answer the door blondie."

"You answered the door without pants?" Rory asked him.

"I was wearing boxers!" he defended. "And I remembered to put on a shirt, it could have been much worse."

"That's true cause I would have walked out in the shirt if you had left it," Rory agreed.

"See, I was thinking ahead," he said.

"No, I made you get out of bed and you were cold," Rory laughed.

"Yeah that too," he shrugged, placing a kiss on her temple.

They continued eating and once they were done Lorelai took Gigi with her to the Inn and Rory and Logan went back to the house to 'run'. Luke cleared off their table, grabbing the empty mugs and taking them back to the sink in the kitchen. When he came back out there was a new customer at the counter so he took their order then went back to cleaning up the table.

He picked up a plate and heard the bell of the door. "I'll be with you in a minute," he said.

"I can't even get a proper hello?" the man said. Luke nearly dropped the plates upon recognizing the voice.

"Jess?" he asked, surprised.

"Luke?" Jess joked.

"Hey, um what are you doing here?" Luke asked.

"A guy can't come visit his favorite uncle?" Jess said.

"A guy can but you usually don't," Luke said.

"Well here I am," Jess said.

"This is a surprise, but uh, how are you?" Luke said, giving him one of those guy hugs.

"I'm good, working at this little publishing house in Philadelphia," he said as he followed Luke to the counter and sat down.

"That's great, so what brings you here?" Luke asked.

"Just wanted to take some time off and I figured I'd come here, that's ok right?" Jess asked.

"Absolutely, I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch though. I moved in with Lorelai so the upstairs apartment is just storage now," Luke said.

"That's fine, congrats on moving in together," Jess said.

"Thanks, it took some adjusting but I like it," Luke said.

"That's great," Jess said. "So, speaking of Lorelai-," he started before Luke cut him off.

"Rory's good, she's happy. She's actually here this weekend so you'll see her," Luke said.

"Good," he said. _So, I'll be sleeping on the couch eight feet from her bedroom, perfect,_ he thought. "Well I'll leave you to work and go get settled at the house."

"Ok, I'll be there around 6 I guess," Luke said.

"Alright, see ya uncle Luke," Jess said, picking up his backpack and leaving the diner.


	23. Chapter 23 Domestic Bliss P2

Chapter 23

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

 **AN: Yay! Part 2 here we go, TONS of rogan fluff btw!**

"So…" Rory started as they walked through the door of the house.

"So…" Logan prompted.

"So, if my mom is at work for the rest of the day, and we're off toddler duty, then we have the whole house to ourselves," she said, facing him and playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"We do, don't we?" he said, leaning in to kiss her then trailing kisses down her neck as they backed towards her room.

"I wonder what we should do," she sighed as her hands began unbuckling his belt, tossing it to the floor once they were in her room.

"Hm, I'm sure we can come up with something," he mumbled against her lips, back her into the door and closing it.

"I'm sure," she agreed, pulling at his bottom lips with her teeth.

He broke the kiss for only a moment, to untie the halter straps and lift her shirt over her head. Kissing the top of her breasts as soon as they were revealed and eliciting a moan from her. She made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt, wanting to feel his hard chest pressed against hers. He unclasped her strapless bra and tossed it aside, attaching his mouth to her left nipple. He grazed it with his teeth, then quickly soothed it with his tongue and repeated this on the right side.

Rory moaned with pleasure, running her hands through his hair and over his shoulders. As soon as she pulled his shirt off, she pulled his head up to kiss him and let their chests collide. He moved his hands from her waist down to her ass and swiftly picked her up, her legs going around his waist. He walked them to her bed and sat down so she was now straddling him. Logan unbuttoned her jeans and she helped him slide them off her. She pushed him back on the bed and hovered over him clad in just her lace panties now. His hands traveled over her curves, and she leaned down to kiss him hard. She ground her hips against Logan's, her center rubbing against his prominent arousal.

Logan took the opportunity to flip them over and allow her to remove his pants from her spot under him. She pushed them down along with his boxers and he kicked them both to the floor before stripping her of her panties. They were both now completely naked and Logan trailed kisses all the way down her body until he reached her core. She could feel his hot breath on her inner thighs and she squirmed in anticipation. "Logan, please," she moaned as he teased her with his tongue.

Upon hearing her request, he moved his tongue up and down just where she wanted. She cried out his name, gripping onto his hair and she felt him grin against her as his mouth worked its magic. She had to try hard not to scream, he was giving her so much pleasure. His teeth lightly razed her clit, making her moan even louder and before she knew it, she was falling over the edge. While she rode out her orgasm Logan grabbed a condom from her bedside drawer and rolled it on. Before her first orgasm had completely ended, Logan moved up and thrusted into her.

They both groaned loudly as he moved in and out of her. He set a punishing pace, one that Rory was all too happy with. Sex with Logan was always amazing, but with her senses heightened from coming just moments before, it felt incredible. She bucked her hips up to meet his, thrust for thrust. Feeling that they were both close, she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, allowing him to slide deeper into her. "Shit Ace," he moaned.

He pounded into her a few more times before they both came, calling out each other's names, as Logan collapsed on top of her.

They laid there for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath before Logan found the strength to pull out of her and roll over. He got up to dispose of the condom while she laid on the bed, still breathing heavily.

When he turned back towards her he couldn't help the grin that came over his face. He didn't think it was possible to love someone this much, but he did, he loved her like crazy. She looked over at him and giggled as he watched her. He came back to the bed and settled down next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling the covers over them. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and said, "I love you so much Ace."

"Good, cause I kind of love you too," she teased, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.

"Just kind of?" he asked, feigning hurt. She caressed his cheek and kissed him again.

"No, I love you more than anything," she said, seriously.

"Even more than coffee?" he asked, smiling like mad.

"Yep," she nodded her head, laughing.

"Even more than books?" he asked.

"Hm, that's tough…" she said, thinking about it. "But yes."

"Wow, that's big," he said.

"Huge," she agreed. "Do you love me more than… Scotch?"

"Way more," he said.

"What about your car?"

"No contest," he said.

"What about… sex?" she teased him.

"Trick question," he said. "I love having sex with you."

"Ok I'll accept that," she said, kissing him. He deepened the kiss and pulled her on top of him. Before it could go any further they heard the front door open and close. Rory broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Did you hear that?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he said, holding her tighter. "I thought your mom wasn't coming back till later tonight."

"She isn't, and Luke should still be at the diner," Rory agreed.

"Ok, stay here. I'll be right back," he kissed her forehead and then slipped out the bed, pulling on his boxers. He headed for the door and poked his head into the hall. He didn't see any one so he went into the living room where he found a man about his age sitting on the couch with a book.

"Who the hell are you?" Logan asked.

The man looked up, shocked and just as confused as Logan was. "Who the hell are you?"

"I asked first," Logan said.

"Jess Mariano, I'm Luke's nephew," he said.

"Logan Huntzberger," he said, calmer now that he knew the guy was related to Luke. That name Jess, it sounded familiar. Had Rory mentioned him before? "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Jess challenged him again.

 _My girlfriend,_ Logan thought. "I asked you first, again."

"Logan?" Rory called, coming out of her room in underwear and one of his shirts.

"Ace, what part of 'stay here' did you not get?" he asked. "What if it was somebody breaking in?"

"Babe nobody breaks into houses in Stars Hollow," she said, coming into the living room.

"Rory?" Jess asked, shocked.

"Jess?!"

"Yeah, um, I-," he said, not able to form full sentences as he looked her up and down. Both noticing this, Rory moved to stand closer to Logan, and he pulled her to him, covering her up. Luckily Logan's shirts were pretty long on her but without a bra her breasts were quite visible through the white material.

"That's Jess, my ex-boyfriend," she whispered in Logan's ear. As soon as she said it, the name clicked. This was the guy that moved and just left her without saying goodbye. Logan hated this guy for what he did to Rory. He rubbed circles in her back as she clung to him.

Jess watched the couple interact, this must be Rory's boyfriend. They looked very comfortable together, and based on their attire and disheveled appearance they had just slept together. Why would she sleep with that guy but not him when they were together?!

He couldn't deny that she looked good, she looked amazing and incredibly sexy. He just wished it was his shirt she had on, and that she wasn't pressed up against this blonde guy who needed to put a shirt on.

"So, what are you doing here?" Logan asked again, a bit harsher this time, knowing who this was.

"I'm visiting my uncle, he said I could sleep on the couch while I was here," Jess said, not taking his eyes off Rory.

"Ok, just give us a minute," Logan said, now fed up with Jess staring at his girlfriend. He led Rory back to her room. He closed the door behind them and she immediately launched herself into his arms. Confused, he wrapped his arms around her and held her. She sighed and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Why is he here?" she whined.

"I don't know Ace," he said, stoking her hair soothingly.

"You know what happened the last time I saw him?" she said.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He asked me to go to New York with him, he said we were meant to be together and he knew it, and that I knew it too. He wanted me to just run away with him. It was insane, obviously, I said no, and I didn't want to be with him. It's just so weird seeing him again. I thought I was in love with him at one point in my life and now I can't believe I ever thought that. And I haven't seen him since I rejected him in my dorm room two years ago," she rambled.

"It's ok Ace," he said, kissing he top of her head, "We're only here for another day and until then you have me."

"I really don't know how I would be handling this if you weren't here," she said.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said.

"I know," she said, kissing him softly.

"Come on let's get some real clothes on you," he laughed, lightly tapping her ass.

"You don't like what I'm wearing?" she pouted.

"I love what your wearing but I think he does too," Logan said.

"Aw is Logie jealous?" she teased him.

"No, I get to do this," he said, huskily before kissing her passionately.

Meanwhile Jess sat in the living room waiting for the sound of raised voices or even the slamming of a door. But he couldn't hear anything, not a word. He leaned forward and peeked into the kitchen, and saw that her door was closed. They had to have been fighting, there's no way his reappearance didn't awaken any feelings in Rory. They were meant to be together, he knew it and she had to know it too.

He waited a few more minutes but soon starting growing impatient. _He must be really mad I'm here,_ he thought, smiling. Jess stood up and headed into the kitchen, he opened the fridge and searched for a drink, finding a soda he popped it open and took a sip. He leaned back against the counter and tapped his fingers on the can. He listened for anything coming through the door but it was completely silent.

All of the sudden he heard a loud squeal followed by giggling. "I did not," the voice that was obviously Rory's said.

"You did too," Logan accused her.

Jess grinned. _Finally_ , _I can hear them._

"I swear I didn't touch your shirt, I already have three of yours that I sleep in, why would I take another one," she explained, wait what did a shirt have to do with Jess being there?

"Because I know for a fact you spilled coffee on the one you were wearing last night morning," he said, but it sounded like he was laughing.

"Fine! I have it, happy?" she asked.

"Very," he said, laughing again. Just after that they emerged from her room, both with huge grins on their faces. _Why weren't they fighting?!_ Jess thought. Rory had put her jeans and halter top back on, Logan dressed in his kakis and form fitting black polo.

"Hey," Jess said.

"Hi," Rory said, moving past him to the fridge and grabbing both her and Logan water bottles.

"So…" Jess started.

"So, how have you been?" she asked, not wanting the situation to be awkward. Logan came over to her and took one of the waters.

"Um, good. You?" Jess asked.

"Really good," she said, a genuine smile on her face. "Uh, Jess, this is my boyfriend Logan, Logan this is Jess."

"Her ex-boyfriend," Jess said, shaking the hand Logan offered him.

"Ex being the key word," Logan, smirked. There was nothing this guy could say or do that would make Logan second guess his relationship with Rory, they were as strong as ever.

"I guess so," Jess bit out. He already hated this guy, he and Rory used to make fun of people like him. Those elitist snobs who got everything they wanted at the drop of a hat. He was one of those people who were good looking and knew it. And based on his clothes and the SUV parked outside, he had more money than most people could imagine. Rory shouldn't be with someone like Logan.

"Well we were just going to hang out in the living room. You can join us or do whatever but that's where we'll be so…" Rory said, heading into the living room, Logan right behind her. Jess stayed behind in the kitchen for a minute. He couldn't stand watching them, they were always touching. It's like he'll die if his arm isn't wrapped around her waist, or she won't be able to breath if she isn't playing with the hem of his shirt or holding his hand.

He walked into the living room and almost screamed at what he saw. They were sitting on the couch together, Rory tucked under Logan's arm, both with books in their hand. Logan's book seemed to be forgotten as he was looking down at her.

Logan always thought Rory looked adorable when she was concentrating hard on something, whether she was reading or working on an article. She bit her bottom lip, and tucked her hair behind her ear as her eyes scanned the page. Logan turned her face to his and kissed her, biting down on her lip much like she had just done. "Don't bite your lip, that's my job," he teased her.

"Is it?" she asked.

"Yep," he said, leaning in and nipping at her lips again.

"I like when you do it better anyway," she said.

"Me too," he said. With that she turned back to her book, laying her head on his shoulder. He twirled her hair around his finger as he read. Jess decided to just bite the bullet and go in there. The couple barely acknowledged him as he sat in the chair by the fireplace.

This is how they sat for the next hour and a half until the front door opened again and a Lorelai came in with Gigi. "Sissy! Logie! Guess what?" she said, running over to them.

"What's up princess?" Logan asked, setting his book down and picking her up.

"I saw a Pony and I pet him and everything!" she told them.

"No way?" Rory said, just as excited as Gigi.

"Yeah, it was so cool, they were so pretty and Sookie gave me so much candy," she rambled.

"Clearly," Logan laughed.

"I promise I'll eat greens for dinner, I promise," Gigi said.

"Ok then I guess that's fine," Rory said, fixing Gigi's hair.

Jess watched in shock, not sure what to make of the scene, this little girl looked like a perfect mix of the two of them.

"So how was the rest of your day, interesting?" Lorelai asked, noticing Jess.

"To say the least," Rory said.

"We're very tired though," Logan said, smirking.

"Ha dirty," Lorelai said, before going back in the kitchen.

"Why do you encourage her?" Rory asked him.

"Because things like that make you blush," he told her, leaning in to kiss her.

"Ew! Logie kissed Sissy," Gigi said.

"Logie loves to kiss Sissy," Rory said.

"Logie loves to a lot of things to Sissy," he said, suggestively.

"Logan!" she said, blushing again.

"See? You blush at the tiniest things, its adorable," he said, kissing her again.

"So, who's the kid?" Jess asked, interrupting them.

"This is my little sister Gigi, she's my dad's daughter," Rory explained.

"Got it," Jess said, an awkward silence falling over them.

"So, if Logie kisses Sissy does that mean Logie is my brother?" Gigi asked.

"Um, no it doesn't, Logan is just my boyfriend," Rory said, surprised by the question.

"Will he ever be my brother?" she asked.

"Well… we would have to get married for him to be your brother," Rory explained.

"So, get married. Logie loves Sissy," Gigi said.

"And I love Logan, but its more complicated than that," Rory said.

"Why? I want Logie to be my brother," she said.

"Well Princess maybe I will, just not yet ok?" Logan told her.

"Yeah, not yet," Rory said, smiling at Logan.

Jess almost gagged at the conversation, he couldn't believe this. Rory was actually thinking about forever with that blonde dick.

"Come on Ace, why don't we start dinner? And miss Gigi here can get her coloring book," Logan said.

"Yay, my princess one?" she asked.

"Absolutely," he said, standing up with Rory and holding Gigi on his waist. "I'll grab her book and set her up to color at that table in your room. We can leave the door open so we can see her."

"Okay, I'll get the steaks and stuff out," Rory said.

Logan went to dig out her coloring book and set her up at the table with crayons while Rory went into the kitchen where her mom was. "Hey."

"Hey, so spill!"

"I don't know anything. He came in and we were in my room so we kind of freaked out and Logan came to see who it was. Jess said he was here to visit Luke and that he said Jess could sleep on the couch while he was here," Rory explained.

"Were you doing something dirty in your room?" Lorelai teased.

"That's all you got out of that?" she said.

"I have selective hearing," Lorelai said, shrugging.

"Clearly, ok Logan and I are going to start dinner," she said.

"Oh, you guys are probably really cutesy when you cook, I'm going to the living room," Lorelai said.

"I'm not going to deny that," Rory said, going to the fridge as her mother left the room.

"Not going to deny what?" Logan asked, coming out of the bedroom.

"Nothing, mom doesn't want to sit in here while we cook because she thinks we'll be all cutesy," she said, rolling her eyes. She put the steaks on the counter and went back to the fridge to get the potatoes and the garlic.

"It's not my fault, if you weren't so damn sexy I could keep my hands to myself," he said, smirking.

"Oh please," she laughed.

"It's true," he insisted, turning on the oven. He then grabbed the steaks and put them all on a plate. He put salt, pepper, and seasoning on them. They wouldn't take long to cook so he left them for the time being. Rory was washing the potatoes and soon had them peeled and in a pot boiling. Logan cut up the bread while Rory made the garlic spread to go on it. Once each piece was covered in garlic they popped it in the oven and Logan went out to turn on the grill.

Eventually the potatoes were done, as was the garlic bread, and the steak only needed a few more minutes. Logan came back inside from the grill and came up behind Rory, wrapping his arms around her waist while she stood at the counter pouring a glass of wine. He placed a kiss on her bare shoulder and nuzzled her neck. She leaned back against him, capturing his lips in a kiss. He spun her around so she was facing him and pushed her against the counter. She ran her hands over his shoulder and rested them around his neck. His hands traveled down to her ass and he pulled her against him making her moan softly. His tongue swept through her mouth and he but down lightly on her bottom lip, she grinned into the kiss, remembering their conversation from earlier. Rory started trialing her leg up to Logan's hip when the timer went off, indicating that the steaks were done. Logan groaned and pulled back making Rory laugh. "We're finishing this later."

"Gigi is sleeping in our room," she reminded him.

"Then we're finishing this in the shower tomorrow, I don't care, as long as we finish this," he smirked.

"Deal," she said, kissing him quickly then walking out of his embrace to get everyone for dinner.

When she came back in with everyone, including Luke who had just gotten home, Logan had the steaks out on the counter and he was walking out of the bedroom with Gigi.

"You ready to eat sweetie?" Rory asked her.

"Yeah Sissy," she nodded.

"Wow you two went all out," Lorelai said, grabbing a plate. They had set up the counter so they could get what they wanted.

"Well we really only get to cook like this when we go to the Vineyard since neither of our dorms have full kitchens, so we took advantage," Rory said.

"Why is there a hot dog?" Jess asked, looking at the plate with steaks and a single hot dog.

"Gigi isn't old enough to chew steak so I threw a hot dog on for her, it's soft enough for her chew up," Logan said, placing the little girl in her highchair.

"Where can I get one of those?" Lorelai pouted, pointing at Logan.

"I found mine in my hallway," Rory teased, kissing Logan and then going to get her food.

"And she couldn't help but fall in love with me," Logan goaded her.

"Logan, honey, I hated you," she laughed.

"Yeah but you don't hate me now," he said.

"Debatable," she shrugged.

"So, has Rory told you about how she bribes me to get her out of Friday night dinner?" he asked, turning to Lorelai.

"Logan Elias Huntzberger," she gasped.

"I'm kidding," he said, raising his hands up in surrender.

"I don't want to hear any of that blondie," Lorelai said, hitting him lightly with her elbow and gasping as she did. "Oh, my god it's like a brick wall!"

"It is a brick wall," Rory laughed. "The man works out constantly, I don't understand it."

"Rory, we do not question that, we appreciate that," Lorelai admonished her.

"Trust me I do," Rory said, smirking.

"Ok, I'm done with this conversation," Lorelai said, going to sit down next to Luke, who was talking to Jess.

Rory filled her plate and the made a paper one for Gigi with much smaller portions and the cut up hot dog. She brought them to the table with Logan right behind her carrying his own plate. Rory took the seat next to Gigi's highchair which was on the corner, and Logan took the one next to her. Lorelai sat at the head of the table, Luke next to her and Jess next to him, across from Rory.

"So, Jess what are you up to?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm working at a publishing house in Philadelphia," Jess said.

"Oh yeah, which one?" Logan asked.

"Um, Truncheon Books," he said.

"Good place, you guys have a great eye for good material and new authors. It's small but it won't be for long," Logan said.

"How do you know?" Rory asked, smirking.

"Guess," he said.

"Mitchum," she nodded.

"Huntzberger publishing isn't just newspapers, not since my dad took over anyway and he checks out the competition quite a bit, even smaller publishing companies," Logan explained to the rest of them.

"Wait your father is Mitchum Huntzberger?" Jess asked.

"Unfortunately," Logan said.

"Very unfortunately," Rory agreed, helping Gigi with her mashed potatoes.

"Aunty Lorelai did you hear that Logie might be my brother?" Gigi asked.

"Um, I didn't," Lorelai said.

"Yep, because he loves Sissy and Sissy loves him, so he might be my brother, but not yet," she said.

"Interesting," Lorelai said as the couple continued to avoid making eye contact with her.

"So how long have you two been together?" Jess asked, jealously.

"Um 7, almost 8 months," Rory said, looking over at Logan.

"Yep," he agreed.

"And you both go to Yale?" Jess asked.

"We do," Rory said.

"How close are your dorms?" he asked. Luke gave him a weird look, wondering he was asking so many questions.

"Pretty close," Logan said.

"Yeah, which is good, but we hardly use his unless we go to the pub," she said.

"Yeah, my roommates are... annoying," Logan said.

"Oh please, we love Colin and Finn, they're just a little…" Rory said, not sure how to explain them.

"Annoying," he finished for her. "Basically, they can be a pain in the ass so we stay at her dorm."

"So how was London?" Lorelai asked excitedly.

"Interesting," he laughed. "My father isn't the best travel companion, but I do like London."

"Yeah that was one of our favorite Cities when Rory and I backpacked through Europe," Lorelai said.

"Definitely," Rory agreed.

"I still can't believe that actually happened," Luke said.

"Why not?" Lorelai asked.

"I cannot see the two of you staying in hostels and riding trains," Luke said.

"I kind of have to agree with him there," Logan laughed.

"You've both seen pictures," Rory defended.

"That doesn't prove anything," Luke said.

"I believe that it happened but I never expected you would do something like that," Logan said.

"Logan, I jumped off a seven-story scaffolding holding onto nothing but your hand and an umbrella. There's not much I won't do at this point," Rory said.

"You jumped from seven-stories?!" Jess asked.

"She did," Logan laughed.

"He can be quite persuasive," Rory said.

Once they had finished eating Luke and Lorelai offered to clean up but Logan assured them he would take care of it so they went to pick out a movie, soon followed by Jess. While Logan washed the dishes, and put away the leftovers Rory got Gigi cleaned up and into her pajamas as well as changing into some pajamas herself.

"Don't you two look cute," Logan said as they came out of the bedroom. Rory had on a pair of his sweatpants and one of his shirt and Gigi had on a pair of cupcake pajamas.

"Well we are pretty cute aren't we Gigi?" Rory said.

"Yep," she agreed.

"I'll be right in, I'm going change," he said, kissing her and then going into the bedroom.

Rory went into the living room to find Jess in the large arm chair, Luke and Lorelai in the love seat, leaving the couch open for her sit on. They had picked Finding Nemo since it was appropriate for Gigi and Lorelai said she was in a Disney mood.

A minute later Logan came in and Gigi lifted her arms for him to pick her up. He did so and sat down next to Rory, she cuddled into his side as he put an arm around her. Gigi snuggled into him very similarly, holding onto his shirt and laying her head on his chest.

"Since when do you like football?" Jess asked.

"What?" Rory asked, confused.

"Your shirt," he said.

"Oh, I don't like football, and it's not mine, I think Logan got it at some game," she said.

"Some game?" he said, incredulously. "Ace that's the Yale vs. Harvard game, I may not let you wear that anymore."

"But it's my favorite," she pouted.

"I know," he said, kissing her forehead.

They all watched the movie until it was over, at which pointed both Rory and Gigi had fallen asleep on Logan. He couldn't move one without waking the other. "Need some help blondie?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, can you take Gigi for a second," he asked.

"Sure thing," she said, coming over and taking the sleeping toddler from him. He then carefully moved Rory's legs to his lap and picked her up, carrying her to the bed and tucking her in. He then took Gigi from Lorelai who had followed him in and placed her in the crib they had set up. Lorelai said goodnight and went to join Luke upstairs and Logan climbed into bed with Rory. He grinned as she immediately moved her head to his chest, which she seemed to think was more comfortable than a pillow. "Goodnight Ace, I love you."

Jess laid on the couch in the living room with blankets and a pillow, staring up at the ceiling. She was happy, really happy, but why not with him? Why wouldn't she go to New York with him? And why was she now dating this guy who seemed to be the exact opposite of him? They were meant to be together, knew it, how could he get her to see it too?


	24. Chapter 24 Domestic Bliss P3

Chapter 24

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

 **AN: So sorry for the wait but I've already started the next chapter so that will be coming soon!**

Rory woke up early Sunday morning and rolled over to snuggle into Logan. Her head fell on the mattress instead of his chest and she opened her eyes to find the spot next to her empty and a piece of paper on the pillow. She propped herself up on her elbow and grabbed the paper to read it. It was a list that said ' _Logan, shower, get coffee, dress Gigi'._ She looked at it confused and swung her legs over the edge of the bed to stand up. She checked on Gigi, still asleep in her crib, then left her room and walked into the kitchen. She found Logan sitting at the kitchen table with the newspaper and his reading glasses on.

He looked up and smiled at her when she walked out in just his T-shirt, she made her way over and sat in his lap. Logan set down the paper and wrapped his arms around her waist. She took his glasses and put them on the table then held up the list he had left her and raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"Your to do list," he said, smirking. She laughed softly and settled into his embrace, laying her head on him.

"Creative," she said, grinning against him.

"Yeah, I figured you'd like that one," he laughed.

"Well you know how productive I like to be, I think we should start checking some of these off," she said, looking at and then laying it on the table.

"I agree," he said as she leaned up to kiss him.

"You know we could knock off two things at one," she mumbled.

"Hm I like the sound of that," he said.

"I bet," she said, standing up and pulling him with her. "Come on lover boy."

They backed towards the bathroom and his hands traveled down to her ass, she giggled and he captured her lips in a hard kiss to silence her. The last thing he wanted was Gigi or anyone else waking up and interrupting them. They made it to the bathroom and he locked the door, and turned back around, swiftly pulling her up against him. He placed kisses all over her neck then lifted her shirt off and attacked her breasts. He swirled his tongue around her nipples while she ran her hands through his hair and tried to suppress a moan.

Rory trailed her hands over his shoulders and biceps, leaving light marks with her nails. Logan yanked her panties down and started backing them toward the shower. Without letting go of her, he reached to turn on the water. Rory pulled his boxers down letting them pool at his ankles where he kicked them off. They broke the kiss to step into the shower, Rory stood under the water, followed by Logan who wrapped her in his arms again and trailed his hand down over her breasts, and hips, ending at her thigh and moving toward her center. She moaned as quietly as possible as he inserted on of his fingers in her, and she gripped onto him for support. He groaned upon discovering how wet she was and promptly added a second finger. She kissed him hard, trying to stay quiet but he was making her feel so good. He moved his fingers in and out of her, his other hand against the wall just behind her, trapping her between it and him. She couldn't focus on anything other than what he was currently doing to her. Her whole body shuttered as she came, her head falling back against the wall.

While she rode out her orgasm Logan removed his fingers and continued placing kisses all down her neck. As good as her first orgasm had been she was desperate to feel him inside of her so once she got her breathing under control again she inched her leg up his and rested it on his hip. Getting the hint, Logan swiftly lifted her up, both her legs going around his waist, and entered her.

Rory always loved when Logan picked her up like that, he was strong enough that he could so he did it often. It was something no one other than Logan had ever done, or been able to do, and she loved it. Not to mention it was huge turn on. She couldn't help but moan as he thrusted into her again. "Shh," he whispered, kissing her hard again.

"Bite down on my shoulder," he told her.

"No way, I'm going to hurt you," she said.

"No, you won't, I promise," he said. Once he thrusted into her again she decided it was in her best interest to take his advice if she didn't want to wake up the rest of the house. She bit down lightly but as he pounded into her and she tried to suppress another moan she bit down harder. Logan groaned as her legs tightened around his waist and he slid further into her. He held her firmly against his chest as he moved in and out of her, trying hard not to moan loudly himself. Her walls tightened around him as she came, mumbling his name into his shoulder, he followed close behind, spilling into her.

They panted heavily, though silently compared to the loud water behind them. Logan set Rory down, moving his hands up to cup her face and capturing her lips in a sweet, passionate kiss. "I love you," he said in a hoarse voice.

"I love you too," she laughed breathily, before kissing him again. The couple went ahead with their shower routine, completely unaware of the audience they had just outside the door.

Jess laid awake on his side, staring at the coffee table. He had heard Logan get up a while ago and sit in the kitchen. That meant Rory was in the bed by herself. Knowing she wasn't with Logan should have allowed him to sleep now, but it didn't. Eventually he heard Rory come out of their room and go sit with him. Logan said something about a list and Rory laughed. Once they started moving he promptly closed his eyes, not wanting them to know he was awake. He waited until a door closed to open them again. After a series of giggles, moans, and a shower head turning on he had deduced that they were having sex. In the shower. These two were insatiable.

He hated that he had to listen it to. He hated that she was with Logan and not him. He hated everything about this whole situation. He had told Rory he loved her, asked her to go to New York with him, and the next time he sees her she's with this blonde dick? If he had known she was in a relationship, he wouldn't have bothered coming. Then again, he had stolen her from Dean, why not Logan? He didn't deserve her anyway.

Logan turned the shower back off once they were done and wrapped Rory in one of her fluffy towels before putting one around his waist. He pulled her close and she leaned against his chest as he rubbed her back, drying her off. He rested his cheek on her wet hair and placed a kiss on her head. "You think Gigi is up yet?" he mumbled.

"Hm, I don't hear her, but she could be," Rory said.

"Come on," he sighed, leading her out of the shower.

They quietly snuck back to room, dressed in only towels. Rory closed the door quietly and they found Gigi sitting up in her crib with her teddy bear. "Logie!" she said, raising her arms for him to pick her up.

"Hey princess," he said, lifting her up and holding her in his arms. Rory grabbed clothes for them both out of their suitcases and started to get dressed while Logan entertained Gigi. They swapped so Logan could change and then he took Gigi into the kitchen so Rory could finish her hair and makeup.

He put the little girl up on the counter where she sat patiently, babbling to Logan as he cooked. Gigi found it rather hilarious when Logan would flip the pancakes. Soon Lorelai and Luke joined him in the kitchen, making more coffee as the last pot had gone cold. Jess joined them when breakfast was almost done. Everyone was dressed and ready for work or for a day of walking around town. Logan finished plating the bacon and was putting Gigi in the high chair when Rory came out of their room. "Finn was right," Logan said, chuckling.

"About?" Rory asked, walking towards him.

"I am one lucky son of a bitch," he whispered in her ear, trailing his hands up and down her curves. She was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with a low-neck line, a tan skirt with gold buttons down the middle that came to mid-thigh, and black high heeled boots that came up over her knee. Her hair was curled and as usual she had on minimal makeup and looked gorgeous.

His breath sent shivers down her spine as he whispered to her, she leaned up and kissed him lightly. They both sat down at the table which was set up the same as the night before.

"What's this?" Lorelai asked, holing up a paper from the table.

Looking at it, Rory rolled her eyes. "My boyfriend is a pig," she teased, sticking out her tongue at him.

"It's her To Do list," he smirked, taking a sip of coffee.

"Creative, I bet that one got you laid," Lorelai laughed.

"Ok that's where this conversation ends," Luke grumbled.

"Aw is Lukey-poo uncomfortable?" Lorelai asked.

"Stop using the nicknames," he said, though both of them knew full well he loved it because that was just Lorelai.

"But it's so fun Cupcake," Lorelai continued.

"No," he said.

"Do we sound like this?" Rory whispered to Logan.

"Nah, Ace is way cuter than Cupcake," Logan joked.

"Shouldn't I have a nickname for you?" she said.

"You do have one," he smirked.

"Technically, but I'm not going to call you that in front of people," she said, blushing.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Logan I'm not calling you Master and Commander outside of our bedroom," she said, a little too loudly and causing Jess to choke on his orange juice. Logan laughed as Rory hid her face in his shoulder.

"I think you kind of just did," he said.

"I hate you," she mumbled.

"Love you too Ace," he laughed, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"How does that not bother you?" Luke asked Lorelai when they heard Rory's name for Logan.

"She can call him anything she wants as long it's not Baby Daddy," Lorelai said, eating her food.

"I second that one," Logan added.

"Me too," Rory said, starting to eat.

Luke just rolled his eyes and drank his orange juice. Lorelai was rather surprised at how good the food was, almost as good as Luke's. They all finished eating rather quickly and soon Luke and Lorelai were on their way to work. They generally tried to avoid going in on Sundays but Lorelai had a wedding party at the Inn and Luke wouldn't have Ceaser at the diner today.

Logan cleaned up the kitchen while Rory cleaned up Gigi and got her dressed. She came out of the bedroom with the toddler who wanted to sit on the counter while Logan did the dishes. Rory left Gigi with Logan while she went into the living room to find her cell phone. She knew she had it last night while watching movies but Logan must have carried her to bed and left her phone. She had checked under the couch and the coffee table when she heard someone walk in the room. "What are you doing?" Jess asked.

"Looking for my phone," she groaned, standing up.

"No, I mean what are you doing with that guy?" Jess asked harshly.

"What?" Rory said, taken aback.

"Logan. Why are you with him?"

"Um, hold on, let's take this outside," she said, moving to the front door and motioning for Jess to follow. When they got to the porch she turned to him, glaring. "Ok now, what the hell?"

"You shouldn't be with him," Jess said, shrugging his shoulders as though this was obvious.

"Ok. First of all, what gives you the right to tell me this? Second of all, I should be with him so screw you," she bit out.

"He's a rich jerk Rory! He doesn't deserve you.," he argued.

"What and you do?" she rolled her eyes.

"Yes!"

"Grow up Jess! We dated when we were 17! You left and I moved on, you should do the same," she said.

"I still love you Rory. You should be with me!"

"No. No I shouldn't because I don't love you, I love Logan!" she yelled back.

"What the hell does he have that I don't? I love you, why do you love him?" Jess asked angrily.

"He makes me feel safe! And he's so sweet to me, Jess you were never like that. You never made he feel the way he does, never. Do you have any idea how happy it makes him to see me with Gigi or how much he loves that she looks like a perfect mix of the two of us? We never had that Jess, we won't ever have that because I have that with Logan. I love him!" she said, desperately trying to get Jess to understand.

"We belong together, I've always known it! How do you not know it?!" he argued.

"I don't know how else to explain it to you Jess. I love Logan and even if I didn't have him it doesn't change the fact that I don't love you. At one point in my life I thought I did, but that wasn't love. Now I know what love is, because of that man in there, he is it for me! So, don't yell at me about how he isn't right for me or that I shouldn't be with him, that is bullshit," She yelled.

"It for you? All he wants to do it fuck you and then that's it. Oh, and what the hell was that this morning in the shower?! Is blondie that horny?!" Jess bit out.

"No, Ace is just that hot," Logan said from where he was leaning in the doorway, smirking. "Gigi went down for her nap, and I'm sure Babette has already called the whole town so I would keep it down if I were you."

"How long have you been out here?" Rory asked softly, walking towards him and wrapping an arm around his waist, his going around her shoulder.

"Long enough to know I don't deserve my amazing girlfriend, but I already knew that," he teased, kissing the top of her nose.

"So, you heard all that?" she asked, biting her lips. He nodded and kissed her lightly, moving her bottom lip back to its place.

"I did, and I do love seeing you with Gigi, and I love that she has blonde hair and blue eyes just like us," he said as she laid her head on his chest and he stroked her hair.

They both ignored Jess' grunts and eye rolls during the conversation, knowing he would string together a full sentence eventually. "I'll be waiting when he screws up," Jess said before taking off away from the house, probably heading to Luke's.

"He's going to waiting for a while," Rory said, watching him walk away.

"Oh yeah," Logan agreed then led her back into the house. "So, what are we doing today?"

"I don't know, what do you want do?" she asked him, going into their room to get Gigi.

"We could go to the bookstore or take her to get ice cream at Taylor's," Logan suggested.

"Oh yeah, let's do both," she said, bringing Gigi out who was now dressed in jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt with a Tinkerbell jacket.

"Stroller or no stroller?" he asked.

"No stroller. She's awake and we're getting her ice cream, that should keep her up," Rory said as they walked out the front door.

"You think she'll be good at the bookstore?" he asked Rory.

"She should be fine. Right Gigi? You're going to be good?" she asked Gigi.

"Yeah, if I'm bad I won't get ice cream," she said.

"Smart kid," Logan laughed.

An hour and 9 books later, 5 for Rory and 4 for Logan, they were sitting outside Taylor's ice cream parlor with sundaes. Rory and Logan shared one and Gigi had a small one with extra cherries.

"You have ice cream on your nose," Logan smirked, looking at Rory next to him.

"So, do you," she said, tapping his nose with her spoon leaving a dot of chocolate there.

"Real funny Ace," he said, leaning down to kiss her and lick away the ice cream. She giggled and licked his off too.

"Sissy your supposed to eat with a spoon," Gigi said making Rory laugh harder.

"Sissy's silly huh?" Logan asked Gigi.

"Yeah," she giggled.

"You ready to see daddy tomorrow Gigi?" Rory asked her.

"Yep, I miss him," she said.

"I bet," Logan said. "You're going to spend tonight with us and then go back with your dad."

"Cool, I like Sissy and Logie's house," she said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Rory grabbed a napkin and wiped her face off before any ice cream got on her sleeve.

"So, guess what we're doing tomorrow after dad gets her," Rory said.

"What are we doing?" Logan asked.

"Going shopping," she said, turning back to look at him. "For the other half of your birthday present."

"Bye Auntie Lori," Gigi said, gripping Lorelai's leg as Logan packed up the SUV. Lorelai picked her up and gave her a hug.

"Bye Gigi, you're coming back right kid?" Lorelai asked her.

"Yep! Logie promised," Gigi said. Logan shut the trunk and went to get Gigi. She held out her arms for him and Lorelai handed her over.

"You ready to go princess?" he asked her. She nodded her head and took her to the car to buckle her into the car seat, leaving Rory a minute to say goodbye to her mom.

"Bye mom," she said, hugging her.

"Bye sweets," Lorelai said. "Um before you go I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure," Rory said.

"Well it's just Gigi seems really attached to Logan. Do you think that's best? To let him be so involved with her like that?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do," Rory said. "Mom he isn't going anywhere. If in 10 years we aren't back here in this driveway packing up our car after a weekend here with our kids, then you moved. And we will be doing it somewhere else. He's it, I know it. So, I think it's good for Gigi to be around him a lot, she should get used to it."

"Rory," Lorelai started.

"I love him. I really love him and its going take more than you and Jess to make me think other-wise," Rory said.

"I don't doubt that you love him, but you could stop loving him," Lorelai said.

"Like you stopped loving dad?" Rory asked, knowingly.

"Rory that's not what I meant," Lorelai said.

"Yes, it is. You'll always love him, your timing was bad and now you have Luke, and you two are great together. But Logan and I are not 16 and I am not pregnant and if I was I wouldn't leave him and he wouldn't take off. The love is the same, but the people in it aren't. We are not you and dad," Rory said.

"I'm just worried that's all."

"Don't be," she said before turning around and getting into the passenger side of the SUV.

Logan looked at her and she grabbed his shirt, pulling him to her and crashed her lips into his. He responded passionately, slipping his tongue into her mouth without warning. They would have continued had Gigi not interrupted with an "Ewwww". They both laughed and Logan pulled out of the driveway, resting his hand on Rory's knee.


	25. Chapter 25 Ours

Chapter 25

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

 **AN: New chapter! I really like this one, lots of smut!**

"Sissy," Gigi whispered, tugging at Rory's shirt. "Sissy," she said again when Rory didn't wake up.

"Hm, what's wrong?" Rory asked, opening her eyes to find her little sister in the bed with tears running down her cheeks.

"I had a bad dream," she said, in a shaky voice. "I'm afraid."

"Ok, come here," Rory said, pulling her towards the head of the bed and moving over so she could lay on the pillow. "Better?"

"Better," she yawned, closing her eyes. "Night, night sissy."

"Goodnight Gigi," Rory said, kissing her forehead.

When Logan woke up the next morning he felt a weight on his arm. This wasn't unusual as Rory usually slept on his chest, but this felt lighter than Rory. He opened his eyes and saw Gigi curled up in a little ball, her blonde hair in disarray on the pillows. His heart ached at the picture it made, the little girl in between him and his Ace in the bed. He stretched his arm across both of them, resting it on Rory's hip, and stayed like that for what must have been at least a half an hour.

Rory soon woke up as well and caught Logan looking at her. She smiled as his hand crept up her waist and rested on her stomach. "Morning Ace," his whispered.

"Good morning," she whispered back, both trying not to wake up Gigi.

"When did this happen?" he smirked.

"Sometime last night, she had a bad dream," Rory told him.

"Good thing we were clothed," he teased her.

"You're not," she pointed out.

"I have boxers on," he defended. "You're the one lacking pants."

"I have your shirt on, it's a dress on me," she said.

"Barely," he laughed.

Gigi let out a yawn and opened her eyes. "Ga Morning," she said.

"Morning princess, you sleep better in here?" he asked.

"I safe here," she nodded her head.

"Good," he said.

"Hey Gigi, you think we can get Logie to make us some pancakes?" Rory asked her.

"With chocolate chips?" she gasped.

"You bet, ask him," she said.

"Logie, please," Gigi pouted.

"Please Logie," Rory asked.

"I can't really say no to that, now can I?" he laughed.

"Not really," Rory agreed.

"Come on, let's go!" Gigi said, climbing out of bed and running into the kitchen.

"We're coming," Logan said, sitting up.

"Good thing she's cute," Rory said.

"Too cute," Logan added, getting up and grabbing a shirt from the dresser.

"No," Rory whined.

"Ace your dad is coming soon, I have to put on a shirt," he said.

"You don't need it till he gets here," she said.

"You really don't want me to put it on?" he asked.

"I really don't," she smirked.

"Shirtless it is, one day I'm going to make you walk around shirtless," he said as they left the room.

"Ha good luck with that, I'd freeze," she said.

"You think I'm not cold?" he asked.

"Nah, you look hot," she teased him.

"I walked right into that," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Yep," she laughed.

Gigi sat on the couch watching cartoons while they cooked, well Logan cooked and Rory watched. She stood next to him by the small stove while he poured everything in the bowl. She continuously asked if she could do something but he wouldn't give in. Finally, after about the 100th time she had said 'please' he put the bowl down and turned to her. He grabbed her waist and lifted her up on the counter, then placed the bowl in her lap and stood between her legs, placing his hands on her thighs. "Stir," he said.

"Yay," she said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. She started stirring the contents of the bowl and noticed that he hadn't moved. "What are you doing?"

"Supervising," he said, smirking.

"My stirring?" she asked. "What could I do wrong?"

"Drop the bowl, again," he said.

"One time! I dropped one bowl and now I'm branded for life," she huffed.

"That's how it works," he said, leaning in to kiss her.

There was a knock at the door and before either one of the could move Gigi had flung it open. "Daddy!" she squealed.

"Gigi!" Chris said in the same tone, picking her up and walking through the door, laughing as she rambled to him all about her weekend. He brought her to the kitchen and upon seeing Rory with Logan asked, "Seriously? Again? Do you two ever wear clothes?!"

"Only in public," Rory laughed.

"This is not my fault, I'm not allowed to wear a shirt here," Logan said, directing the last line at Rory.

"Glad you finally caught on," she deadpanned.

"You know I think you're done stirring," he said, taking the bowl and backing away.

"No," she pouted.

"Yep," he said, nodding.

"Fine, maybe I'll cancel today's plans, I really do have a lot of homework," she said, smirking and immediately getting the bowl back from him.

"Sissy happy," Gigi whispered to her dad.

"Yeah, she is," Chris agreed. "So, what are your plans for today?"

"We're shopping," Rory said, hopping down from the counter.

"Shopping?" Chris asked, raising his eyebrow at Logan.

"I have my reasons, you won't like them, but I have them," Logan defended.

"Fair enough," Chris said.

"Well we were about to have breakfast if you want to stay a little longer," Rory suggested.

"Yeah! Logie pancakes," Gigi said clapping her hands.

"If that's ok," Chris said.

"Absolutely," Logan said.

After Logan and Rory had put on some pants the four sat down to breakfast and Gigi told Chris all about their weekend, the ducks, the horses, the ice cream. Chris was glad she had so much fun, he always hated leaving her on business trips, but ever since Gigi started staying with Rory and Logan she was better about him leaving. Once they finished eating Logan cleaned up and Rory got Gigi ready to leave, the bulk of her stuff was already packed up so it was just a matter of getting her changed. 20 minutes and lots of hugs later, Gigi and Chris left, leaving the couple alone.

"I'm going to take a shower and start getting ready," Rory said, wrapping her arms around Logan's waist and looking up at him.

"Do I get to come?" he teased.

"No, we will never make it out of here," she laughed, kissing him and then heading to the bathroom.

Logan waited until she finished and got in after her, they got dressed and Rory curled her hair. She had put on a navy-blue romper with pink flowers on it. The sleeves hung off the shoulder and she wore nude heels with it. "You look gorgeous," Logan asked as she came out of the bedroom and he put his arm around her waist, then kissed her lightly.

"Thank you," she said, kissing him again.

"Ready?" he asked, taking her hand.

"Yep," she said, grabbing her keys and phone on the way out the door. They went out to Logan's car and he opened the door for her, allowing her to slide into the passenger seat. He went around and got in on his side then started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, placing his hand on her knee like he always did.

"So, what are limitations?" he asked.

"On what?" she asked.

"On my… selections for today," he said, smirking.

"Ah, no limitations," she said.

"Really?"

"Really, you can pick anything you want and I'll try it on," she said.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," he laughed.

"There is a catch," she added.

"Uh oh," he said.

"You can only choose 3 sets, a set meaning 1 bra, 1 pair of panties, or no panties that's up to you, and garters or something along those lines. I will try on as many things as you want but you can only choose 3 to ever see again," she said.

"That's cruel, but the no panties thing gave me an idea," he said, shaking his head.

"You can look, you can touch, but you can't keep," she teased him.

"I can touch?" he asked, his eyebrow raised.

"If you're so inclined," she said.

"I figured you'd make me keep my hands to myself, tie me up," he said, looking over at her.

"Hm, little too kinky for my taste," she said, entwining his hand with hers and leaning over to give him a peck on the cheek.

Within 5 minutes they had arrived and Logan got out of the car, opening Rory's door for her. They walked in and Rory let Logan look and grab anything he liked while she looked at more basic things as she was in need of a new strapless white bra. When he came back he had piles of lingerie for her.

"We're going to be here for hours," she laughed, her eyes wide at the amount he brought her.

"That's the plan," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her into the large dressing room. He closed the door behind them and locked it, then tossed everything onto the sleek white couch. He sat on the other half of it and handed her the first set with smirk.

"Looks like they were prepared for people like you," she said, noticing the changing screen in the room.

"Aw come on where's the fun in that," he said.

"Lots of fun, for me," she said, disappearing behind it. She changed into the outfit which turned out to be a thin lacy one-piece style. It was dark pink and had a halter style neck, the neckline was plunging and left all of her breast but her nipples exposed. **(Set as cover photo)**

She slipped her heels back on before stepping out from behind the screen. She walked out and twirled around with her hand on her hips. "So?" she asked.

Instead of answering he stood up, in two strides reached her and pulled her flush against his chest, kissing her forcefully. His arms went around her waist and he placed his hands flat on her back, pulling her into him even further. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting them there and kissed him back with just as much passion. He moved his hands up and tangled them in the tendrils of her hair as he bit down lightly on her lip. Only when their lungs were screaming for air did he pull back and rest his forehead on hers. Logan looked at her, at his Ace, she had a huge grin on her face, her lips swollen, cheeks flushed and she stared up at him with those bright blue eyes.

"Move in with me," he whispered huskily.

"What?" she asked, breathily, her smiling widening.

"I love you," he laughed. "I've been looking at apartments, I want it to be our apartment, I want to wake up to you every morning, I want to come home to you every night, and I want to make love to you in _our_ bed, move in with me."

"Yes," she said, nodding.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Yes," she laughed, pulling him down for another mind-blowing kiss. She held his face with her hands and pulled out of the kiss. "I love you too."

"We're doing this. We're moving in together?" he asked, grinning like mad.

"We are," she said, tearing up a little. "Happy tears I promise, very happy tears," she assured him.

"Good," he said, wiping the away with his thumb.

"You really want this?" she asked, amazed.

"I've never wanted something more in my entire life," he told her honestly, leaning down for another kiss. "Oh, and we're getting this by the way," he said, looking her up and down.

"Are we?" she teased him.

"Oh yeah," he said, capturing her lips in another kiss. She moved even closer to him, if that was possible and ran her fingers through his hair.

"You want me to try on the next one?" she mumbled against his lips.

"That requires letting go of you," he said, kissing her again.

"Unfortunately," she whispered.

"Ok, I'm probably going to do this with all of them so go," he laughed, sliding his hands off her and stepping back. She strutted back behind the screen and winked at him. She came out in the next one and just as he predicted the process repeated. Logan had a hard time not taking her right there in the dressing room as he watched her in each of the sets. He had practically ripped one of the last ones off her when they had gotten a bit too carried away. Once she had tried on every single one it took Logan another 20 minutes to decide on his favorites and only choose 3 to buy.

"It's your fault for choosing so many," she told him.

"No, it's your fault for giving me a limit," he said, kissing her. They walked out of the dressing room and Logan went up to pay while Rory went to find a bathroom to clean up her hair and makeup. She reapplied her lipstick and ran her fingers through her hair, doing her best with it. When she came out she found Logan standing there with 2 bags, she got to him and he handed her one of them then wrapped his arm around her waist. Looking inside she saw a white strapless bra and the gift card. She raised her eyebrow at him and he led her out of the store. They stopped on her side of the car and she leaned back against the door. Rory took him by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him a step forward so he was pressed right up against her.

"I paid for the stuff I picked out," he explained, and cut her off when she started to protest. "I know this is part of my birthday present but trust me that little show was more than enough. So, keep the card, come back and get something you really need or want."

"I love you so much," she laughed, placing her hand on his face and leaning in to kiss him sweetly. "And I can't wait to live with you," she added in a whisper against his lips.

"I love you too Ace," he said.

Eventually they made it back to Yale and headed to Logan's dorm. Paris was studying when they left and they weren't about to interrupt her and risk facing her wrath. Logan unlocked the door and led her inside, tossing the bags on the couch. He took her hand and pulled her flush against him, capturing her lips in a kiss. She ran her hands over his shoulders and moved to unbutton his shirt as he backed them towards his room, untying her halter strap and letting her romper fall to the floor. He trailed kisses down her neck, eliciting a soft moan from her.

When they reached the bed, she pushed him down and crawled onto him, placing kisses on his chest. She pushed his shirt off the rest of the way and laid on top of him. He wrapped his arms snug around her waist as he kissed her slow and passionately. She ran her hands through his hair, down to the nape of his neck.

She moved to unbuckle his belt and threw it on the floor with the pile of their clothes. He swiftly unhooked her bra and tossed it aside then rolled them over so he was now hovering above her. He moved his mouth down to her breasts and blew softly. "Logan," she giggled. He took a nipple into his mouth and grazed it with his teeth before soothing it with his tongue. She moaned loudly and writhed beneath him.

He trailed his hand down her thigh and towards her center, yanking off her panties before sliding one finger into her. "Damn Ace," he groaned upon finding how wet she was. Her eyes rolled back in her head as he added a second finger. She opened her mouth to say something but it was drowned in her moans and pants.

"What do you want Ace?" he baited her, whispering huskily in her ear.

"You," she managed to get out.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"You, in me," she said, pulling him down and kissing him forcefully. She hastily ridded him of his pants and boxers while he grabbed a condom. She took it from him and rolled it on his length. He placed the head of his cock at her entrance and barely slid in before pulling back out. He wasn't sure where he got the self-control to tease her like that but her heavy breathing and frustrated expression was worth it. She ground her hips into his, desperate for some relief and when he continued to hold out on her she moved her hand down to do it herself. He caught her wrists and held both her hands above her head on the mattress. "Relax," he whispered.

"Oh God," she moaned when he finally thrusted into her. "Logan."

He pounded into her, trailing kisses over every part of her he could reach. He couldn't help but grin knowing that soon they could do this whenever and wherever they wanted in their apartment. _Their_ apartment. Their first home, hopefully the first of a few. "Harder," she panted. He set a punishing pace, one they both enjoyed immensely.

"God, Rory," he moaned. With one last thrust she came and tightened around him, sending Logan crashing over the edge just after her. He collapsed on top of her, their bodies covered in sweat and both breathing heavily. He rolled over to his side and turned his head to look at her. She had her eyes closed as she caught her breath, her chest rose and fell, a small smile playing on her lips. He grinned and pulled her into his arms, then covered them with the cool sheet. He placed a kiss on the top of head and buried his head in her hair, taking in her scent. Before he could say anything to her his bedroom door burst open and Colin and Finn stood there with giant smirks.

"Can we help you boys?" Rory asked, propping herself up on her elbows so the sheet fell down to expose her cleavage but nothing else.

"Um," Colin got out, clearly caught off guard by her move, as he tried not to stare.

"Yes actually," Finn said, unfazed.

"With?" Logan asked, however too busy admiring his girlfriend to really care.

"Well we were just wondering," Colin started.

"How hard do you like it Love?" Finn asked, before laughing. Apparently, they hadn't been as quiet as Rory thought.

"I don't know, how hard do I like it?" she asked Logan seductively, as she moved to lay on top of him.

"Hard," Logan whispered, kissing her.

"What are they doing?" Finn asked nervously.

"We were making fun of him and now he's getting laid," Colin said, eyes wide.

"Again," Finn pointed out.

"STOP!" the boys yelled, when Logan groaned deeply. They bolted out, slamming Logan's door on the way. Rory immediately broke down in giggles, laughing into his chest, and when she looked up he kissed her, grinning against her lips.


	26. Chapter 26 Promise? Promise

Chapter 26

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

 **AN: Ok damn, this is a long chapter. It's full of heavy conversation too so enjoy while I immediately begin working on the next chapter!**

Rory woke up Friday morning to her cell phone ringing somewhere. She groped around for it, her eyes still closed. "Ow," Logan said when she accidentally hit him.

"Sorry," she said, opening her eyes. "I can't find my phone."

"It's in the back pocket of my jeans," he said, covering his ears with the pillow.

"Why?" she asked groggily, getting up and grabbing his pants from the floor, sure enough there was her phone. She quickly answered it and crawled back into bed.

"Because you didn't bring your purse with you last night," he reminded her.

"Are you on fire?" she asked in place if a greeting, to which Logan laughed.

"No," Lorelai said.

"Are you dying?" she asked, snuggling back in with Logan, her head on his chest and her leg thrown over his. He wrapped his arm around her and listened to her talk.

"No," Lorelai said.

"Then why did you wake us up?" Rory whined.

"Us?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"Hi Lorelai," Logan said, as he played with Rory's hair.

"Hey Limo Boy," she said.

"What's up mom?" Rory asked.

"Well, your grandmother called me and she thought I would know why Logan was coming to dinner this week. I said it was because he's your boyfriend. Since I had no knowledge he was coming that was the best I could come up with, of course it wasn't good enough. So, could you tell mommy why she was berated by the evil woman this morning?" Lorelai rambled.

"We have some news," Rory said evasively.

"What kind of news? Good? Bad? Happy? Sad?" Lorelai asked.

"Good, happy, nothing to worry about. Just news that needs to be discussed," Rory said.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" she asked.

"Why is that everyone's first assumption when we say we have news?" Logan asked.

"Because your sex obsessed, and my mother had me at 16, it's a natural assumption," she told him.

"I am not sex obsessed," he said rolling his eyes.

"Oh really?" she asked, covering the phone so her mother couldn't hear. "When was the last time we went more than two days without having sex?"

"Um," he thought about it but couldn't really remember. "My trip to London?"

"I think so," she agreed.

"That's not just me though, you're just as insatiable as I am," he accused her.

"I am not," she argued.

"I get it, I am hot, it's hard to keep your hands to yourself," he said.

"Cocky ass," she muttered.

"You love my ass," he goaded her.

"Hello?" they heard Lorelai ask. "Still there kid?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Rory said

"Ok then, what's the news?" Lorelai asked.

"You'll find out at dinner tonight," Rory said.

"What? You're not going to tell me?"

"Nope, you'll find out with grandma and grandpa," Rory said.

"Me? The woman who birthed you? I can't find out before Eva and Adolph?"

"Please tell me she did not just call Richard, Adolf," Logan said, shaking his head.

"She did not call Richard, Adolf. She called Emily, Adolf," Rory said. "I want to tell you the news in person, if you have to find out before them you can come here before dinner and we can all go together."

"I have to know before my parents, I'll be there at 4," Lorelai said.

"Sounds good," Rory said.

"Bye mini me," Lorelai said before hanging up.

Rory tossed the phone on her night stand and got comfortable on Logan.

"You do have a nice ass," she teased him. Logan laughed and leaned in to kissed her.

"So, what's our plan today?" he asked.

"Well, first I want coffee. Then I have to study but you can stay if you promise not to distract me," she said.

"I will not distract you," he said.

"You say that every time, and every time we end up in bed, definitely not studying," she said. "Then we have meetings with our realtor and we should probably start getting ready for dinner at around 5:30, leave here at 6:30."

"How do think they'll take it?" he asked her.

"Us moving in together? I don't know," she said. "I think my grandparents may have a problem with us 'shacking up', doing this out of wedlock. But I don't think they'll try to talk us out of it. My mom, I think she'll try to change my mind."

"And if she does?" he asked her.

"She can try, but it's not going to work. I promise, we're doing this," she told him, kissing him sweetly.

"Why would she try to change your mind?" he asked.

"I get the feeling she thinks we're too invested in each other, she thinks we'll be over before you graduate and she doesn't want me to get hurt. When we saw her last weekend, she asked if I thought Gigi was too attached to you," Rory said.

"What did you tell her?" he asked. He hoped Rory wasn't doubting their relationship as well. He saw this as the real deal, she was it for him, he wasn't going anywhere.

"Um… nothing," she said, shaking her head. She moved to get out of bed and asked, "Do you want coffee?"

"Ace," he said, taking her hand and pulling her back. "What did you tell her?"

"Just that she was wrong, it's nothing," she shrugged.

"Rory," he said. She sighed and looked at him.

"Promise not to freak out? Ok?" she asked him.

"Unless the next words out of your mouth are 'we should break up' I won't freak out," he said.

"That's definitely not it," she laughed nervously.

"So, tell me," he said.

"Well, I don't know maybe it was the fact that we had Gigi with us or that Jess was there and I was thinking a lot about the future. People kept saying we looked really cute with Gigi and Jess was saying we belonged together but I was telling him I belonged with you. But it hit me, I told him I _belonged_ with you, like forever. And I was sort of freaked out but you were so good with Gigi all weekend and then Monday morning. Plus, when Gigi asked if you were her brother you had said 'maybe someday' and I just thought a lot about us and…" she trailed off as she fiddled nervously with her hands, not able to look him in the eyes. "And when my mom asked if Gigi was too attached, implying that you would be gone one day and she might get upset, it really bothered me. Between her and Jess, I was done with people questioning our commitment, so, I told her that in 10 years we would be back there with our own kids, not just my little sister. I know we really haven't been together long and you weren't big on commitment in the beginning so if this is weird for you or you want to… take a break or something I totally understand. I mean I won't like it but I understand that you-," she didn't get to finish as Logan had pulled her on top of him. He flipped them over and hovered above her before kissing her senseless. He kissed her sweeter and with more passion then he probably ever had, she closed her eyes and responded in kind.

When he pulled away breathless, he looked her in the eye and said, "If you think I can go more than 20 minutes without doing that, you seriously over estimate my self-control. There's not a chance in hell we're taking a break."

She nodded and said, "We really never keep our hands to ourselves, I know you have sucky self-control."

"I love you Ace," he laughed, kissing her again. "I was thinking more like 6 years though," he whispered against her lips.

"For what?" she asked.

"Until we have kids," he said.

"You've thought about that?" she asked.

"Of course, I have. Rory for a long time I always thought I would marry a trophy wife my parents chose and have kids simply out of necessity, for the heir and the perfect picture. I think the second we jumped off the scaffolding and all I could think about was how much I wanted to kiss you, that life started to gradually disappear and it was replaced by something much better. I realized that when we got married I would be so completely in love with my wife and I would love our kids more than anything. That's the life I see now, the one where I can't wait to come home, the one where I get so unbelievably excited when you tell me your pregnant. That's the life I want," he told her. As he spoke she had started tearing up, she couldn't believe he thought about this stuff, about the life they would have.

"I can't wait for all that," she whispered softly.

"Me either sweetheart," he said, resting his forehead on hers.

"Oh, Logan no, you can't call me that," she said, her tears overflowing.

"Why not? What's wrong with sweetheart?" he asked.

"It's going to make me cry," she said, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"You are too cute," he laughed, kissing her again. "Do you want coffee now?" he asked, remember that she had asked for it.

"No, don't move," she said, kissing him harder.

As it turned out they didn't get up for another hour and even then, it was just to get coffee and move to the couch. Rory did manage to get a little studying done before Logan successfully distracted her. Once they started to feel cooped up in the dorm they got dressed and went out for lunch. They went to a hole in the wall tai restaurant they both liked and discussed details about the apartment. After lunch, they looked at two apartments they had scheduled to see with their realtor.

They had found a few they wanted to look at and had made appointments for next week as well. There was already one clear favorite based on the pictures and what they were looking for, which they would see next Tuesday. Logan insisted that price was no object, but seeing as they were just dating and had no plans to tie the knot until after college, it felt weird to have him pay for it. Of course, he was more than happy to, but she wasn't with him because of his money, she just wanted him.

They talked about decorating their room and the guest room, one Finn would probably use the most but would also be for when Lorelai or Honor visited. Rory had a couple boxes worth of stuff in Stars Hallow but other than that everything was at the dorm. Logan on the other hand had everything at his dorm, having cleaned out his bedroom at his parents when he left for Yale, with no intention of ever living there again. They wanted to get moved in before the semester ended and Logan graduated. He had discussed plans with his father as well and they agreed that he would be working in Hartford while Rory finished Yale. Mitchum was skeptical about Logan's commitment to Rory, as he had never been the monogamous type and men in society were notorious cheaters.

Logan knew about his father's assumptions and had chosen to ignore him, instead he focused on the fact that he had Rory and he loved her like crazy. So, to hell with his father, he could think what he wanted. Of course, they didn't know what the future held but they hoped to move to New York once Rory graduated as his job would be there and she would have a lot of opportunities there.

By the time they made it back to the dorm it was 3:30. They came in and Logan tossed his keys on the table by the door, then took Rory's leather jacket and hung it on the coat rack. "Well I like both the apartments but I really want to see the one we scheduled for Tuesday. It has everything we want and it's the close enough to campus, but also a good distance from Hartford," Rory said.

"That's true, and the kitchen was just redone so the appliances are all stainless steel and up to date," he added. He plopped down on the couch and pulled her into his lap. She rested her head on him and started playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"I can't believe we're looking at apartments, it seems so real now," she said.

"It is real," he said.

"I know, but now it's really happening, it's not just hypothetical," she said.

"That's true," he agreed.

"And this morning we talked about kids and when we wanted to have them, I don't know, it's all really exciting. We have this whole life to look forward to," she said.

"Together," he said, kissing her.

"Together," she said, nodding her head and kissing him again. She took his face in her hands and ran her teeth over his tongue, then pulled at his bottom lip. His hands traveled up her top and caressed the soft skin of her back. He peeled her shirt off and tossed it over the couch, massaging her nipples through her bra. She moaned at his ministrations and moved to straddled him. She ground her hips against his, rubbing her center on his already prominent erection.

He held her close to his chest until she moved back slightly to unbutton his shirt and push it off his shoulders. It was discarded over the back of couch with her own shirt and she began trailing kisses down his chest.

She definitely couldn't complain about Logan's physique, in fact he was practically perfect physically. His toned chest and strong arms were a huge turn on, not to mention his rock-hard six-pack. She ran with him occasionally, but did nowhere near as much exercise as he did on a regular basis. She couldn't stand lifting weights and doing crunches but he clearly wasn't opposed to it.

He cupped her ass, pulling her closer to grind against him as he captured her lips in a kiss. He unclasped her bra, and let it fall between them. He began trailing kisses down her neck and towards her chest when her front door opened and a loud shriek was heard. Rory broke their kiss and looked up, finding her mom standing in the doorway with her eyes covered. "Oh my god!" Rory yelled, hiding behind Logan and trying to put her bra back on.

"What?" Logan asked out of breath. He turned around expecting to see Paris, who had walked in on them before, but instead saw Lorelai. "Shit."

"I'm going out to the hall, you too get… covered up," Lorelai said, walking out and closing the door behind her.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Rory repeated, over, and over again.

"Your mother saw us having sex," Logan said, in a state of complete shock.

"My mother saw us having sex," she reiterated, looking up at him.

"At least we still had pants on," he said, trying to make her feel better.

"Logan," she whined into his chest.

"I know," he said, rubbing her back. "It could have been worse though."

"How? How could it have possible been worse? Your mouth was on my boob!" she yelled.

"Well, I could have already been inside you," he whispered huskily in her ear, before nibbling on her neck. She let out a soft moan, knowing they needed to stop and get dressed but not able to push him away. "I could have laid you down on this couch and covered you in kisses while I thrusted in and out. You could have had your legs wrapped around me," she went ahead and wrapped her lags around him "and I would have slid in even further, causing you to start moaning my name."

"My mother has the worst timing," she said, her voice muffled by his neck where she had laid her head.

"Tell me about it," he chuckled.

"We have to get dressed," she said, looking around for their clothes, she spotted them all the way across the room, on the other side of the couch. She stood up from his lap and grabbed both their shirts before returning to the couch. She handed him his shirt which he buttoned up quickly as she slid hers over her head.

"Well this seems counterproductive," he said as he tucked his shirt in.

"Yeah, no shit," she laughed. "Can you make some coffee?"

Rory went to open the door for her mom, who came in and glared at Rory. "Something you want to say to mommy?"

"Yes," she said. "Can I have my key back?"

"Funny," Lorelai deadpanned.

"Hi Lorelai," Logan called from the kitchen.

"Hello defiler," she said.

"Defiler?" he asked, walking in with two coffee mugs.

"Of my daughter," she said, taking the coffee from him. He handed the other to Rory and went back to get his own.

"Believe it or not, that's nicer than the name Paris gave me," he said.

"Three words. Sock on door," she said, sitting down on the couch.

"Well we won't have to worry about people walking in on us much longer, will we?" Rory teased, looking at Logan.

"Not unless we give Finn a key, which I don't intend to do," he said as they both sat on the couch and he put an arm around her.

"Ok, what's the news? Spill!" Lorelai asked eagerly.

"Well," Rory started, holding Logan's hand. "We decided that since Logan will be graduating and I'll still be at Yale next year, and you know we love each other and everything, we're going to be living together. As soon as possible. We already started looking at apartments and Logan knows for sure that he'll be in Hartford next year," Rory explained, wanting her mom to know why they were doing this, that they hadn't just jumped into it.

"Wow," she said, her eyes wide. "That's big."

"Yeah it is," Logan agreed, smiling down at Rory.

"Um, Rory can I talk to you alone?" Lorelai asked. Rory looked at her, skeptically and held onto Logan's hand tighter.

"Uh sure," Rory said.

"I'm going to head back to my dorm and grab clothes for dinner. Your black dress is in my closet, you wanted that for tonight right?" Logan said, giving Rory's hand one last squeeze before standing up.

"I did," she said, smiling at him.

"The silk one?" he asked, hopefully.

"It's the one you like," she laughed.

"Good, I'll bring that back with me," he said, leaning down for a kiss.

"Oh, and the black pumps too," she added.

"Are they the only pair of black shoes in my dorm? If not, I have no idea which ones you want," he said.

"I think they're the only ones," she said.

"Ok, I'll be back soon," he said. She took hold of his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss. Once he had left Rory turned to her mom, ready to hear what she had to say.

"Moving in? That's pretty serious," Lorelai said.

"Well we're pretty serious," Rory told her.

"Rory," she started.

"No, mom you are not going to talk me out of this or make me think this is a bad idea. It's not, I know it's not," Rory said.

"You're still so young, I think you're getting caught up in this. You're clearly very attached to him and I know he loves you but what happens when he's not around anymore? I don't want you to get hurt," Lorelai explained.

"I appreciate that, but mom he's not going anywhere. I can't live like that, being afraid to love someone because something might happen. He is everything to me, everything. And I know I'm the same to him. It's clear in the way he holds me and looks at me, and mainly it's because he shows me and tells me every day. He is not going anywhere," she said.

"I know it seems like that and young love is great, but it's not always forever. Look at you and Dean or you and Jess," Lorelai said.

"You know what's different about Dean and Jess?" Rory asked.

"What?" Lorelai sighed.

"They aren't Logan," she said. "And with them, I couldn't ever see myself marrying them or having a family with them. But with Logan, that's all I want."

"I still think you're getting ahead of yourself," Lorelai said.

"I don't think I am," Rory said, standing up, getting angrier. "I think I'm I love with my best friend, a man who treats me like his world, who I love unconditionally. What the hell is so wrong about that? I found the person I want to spend the rest of my life with and when I tell you, my mother, that I'm moving in with him you try to tell me it's a bad idea!"

"It is a bad idea, this is what guys like him do, society guys. They love you until they find a newer better model, that's how that life works," Lorelai yelled. Rory stood there and stared at her mom, her eyes welling up with tears. She bit her lip to try and keep from crying but it was no use, they spilled over and ran down her cheeks rapidly. Her own mother had just confirmed her own worst fears, that Logan would find someone better. That despite everything and how much they loved each other right now, there was someone better for him, someone who would make him happier. She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked her mom in the eye.

"I don't know what happened with you and dad when you were in high school, but Logan is not Christopher," Rory bit out. "And I am not you."

"I know that but Rory," Lorelai started before Rory cut her off, brushing past her on the way to the door. "Rory, wait."

"No, I think I've heard all I can take, I'll just get ready at Logan's. We have to go to dinner but after that don't expect any phone calls," she said, throwing her coat on, tears still falling down her face. She pulled the door open only to come face to face with Logan who was about to knock. He surprised look turned to one of concern as he took in her tear stained face. He walked in and tossed their clothes on the counter before enveloping her in his arms. She cried harder, though it was muffled by his chest. He looked up questioningly at Lorelai but she avoided making eye contact with him. He rubbed her back and whispered sweet nothings in her ear hoping to calm her down but it only seemed to upset her further. He had only been gone 15 minutes, what the hell happened?

He led her over to the couch and sat down, pulling her into his lap for the second time that day. She curled up on him and cried until she just couldn't anymore. He continued to stroke her hair and attempt to comfort her, and eventually the tears slowed, though she was still very upset about whatever had happened. She had a tight hold on his shirt which relaxed as her crying ceased. He placed a kiss on her head and looked over at Lorelai with a raised eyebrow, asking her to explain. She came over to sit on the coffee table on front of them and looked at her daughter. "I told her she was rushing into things," she said.

"She said you might do that," Logan said.

"I told her that all society guys leave, or cheat behind your back. Because they do, Chris did, we get traded in for a better model," Lorelai explained, like this was no big deal.

"Oh god," he said, now understanding why Rory was so upset. Her own mother just gave validity to all her insecurities. The ones about not being enough for him, or for anyone. He held her tighter and close to him. "Ace, why don't we go in your room and talk?" he suggested.

"Sure," she said, standing up with him and following him into her room. He sat her down on the bed and kneeled in front of her, taking both her hands in his.

"Sweetheart please tell me you know that's not true."

"I know it isn't, but," she started.

"No, Rory it's not true. What did we talk about this morning?" he reminded her.

"I know," she said.

"What did we talk about?" he asked again, looking for an answer. She blushed and couldn't help but smile.

"Having kids," she whispered.

"And?" he prompted.

"And that you didn't see yourself with being in love with your wife or loving your kids until you met me," she said.

"Exactly," he said.

"I know," she nodded. "But my own mother just told me you were going to be done with me when someone better came along."

"Well she's wrong," he said simply. "I don't know what her relationship was like with your dad but it could not have possibly been like us. If you told me you were pregnant right now I would be so happy Ace, you have no idea. I certainly wouldn't take off and leave you alone," he assured her.

"I keep saying I know, but I do. I know but it's hard to hear from her," she said.

"I know," he said with a smirk making her laugh. She cupped his face with her hands and kissed him softly.

"What would I do without you?" she whispered.

"You would talk it out with your mom, which is what you're going to do now, I'll just be there to hold your hand," he said, kissing he again and standing up. He tried to pull her up from the bed but she resisted and instead pulled him down on top of her. He laughed and started placing wet kisses all over her neck. He moved south and, lifting her shirt up, his lips ghosted over her stomach, before he blew softly on her skin. She giggled as his breath and lips tickled her and when he moved back up to kiss her, he grinned against her lips.

He rolled them over so she was on top of him, entwining their legs in the process. She rested her forehead on his kissed him sweetly. "We have to go out there, don't we?" she whined.

"Yes, we do, if not to talk to your mom, then at least to get our clothes," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, yeah fine," she said, rolling off him so they could both stand up. They walked out into the common room and found Lorelai still there, looking through a magazine. She was on the couch so they took the large arm chair in the room.

"So…" Lorelai started.

"So," Logan said. "I think we _all_ need to talk. Lorelai, I understand you think I'm a typical society guy, and up until this year you would have been right. But I love Rory, I'm not going anywhere."

"I get that, but my concern is that you're too young and you seem too invested in each other. If you break up I don't want Rory to get hurt, she's my daughter," she said.

"I don't think there's an age requirement on love, we're both in our twenties, and attending Yale. Clearly, we have some idea of what we're doing," he said.

"It would be one thing if this was some horrible toxic relationship but he makes me happy, really happy. I don't see anything wrong with it, we're both committed to each other, hell we're looking at apartments next week," Rory added.

"We've been talking a lot recently, seriously, about our future, we have a lot more figured out then it seems," Logan said.

"Like what?" Lorelai asked them.

"Like us moving in to together. And when Logan graduates he'll be working at a paper in Hartford while I finish at Yale. We've planned out the next year of our lives with each other in mind, because we love each other. So, when Mitchum insisted Logan go to New York after graduation he said no," Rory said.

"Really?" Lorelai asked.

"Really," he confirmed. "I'm not going anywhere I won't be with Rory. So, we won't be in New York until next year."

"New York? You always planned to move back to Stars Hollow after graduation," Lorelai said, looking at Rory.

"Yeah, I did, but plans change. Now my priorities are different and Logan is one of them. So, when he goes to New York and there's nothing keeping me here, I'm going with him," she said.

"So, me, Luke, grandma, grandpa, your family isn't keeping you here?" Lorelai said harshly.

"I'll obviously still come here to see you all but I mean I won't have school keeping me here. And my family is the reason I would go with Logan, he is my family," Rory explained. "And none of this is happening for another year but we do have a plan."

"We're not jumping into this blindly and promising each other things that won't happen. We're serious about this, about each other and if it takes longer to convince you of that then so be it, but coming in here to find Ace crying and reassuring her that I won't leave her for 'something better' is not something I want to do again. It's not true and I hate seeing her upset about this stuff. We're not doing anything wrong, we love each other and that's that," he said.

"Well it will take me longer to be convinced but I shouldn't have said that, and I'm sorry kid," Lorelai said.

"Don't apologize to me, I wasn't the one accused of cheating on my girlfriend by her mother," Rory said.

"No, its fine Ace, it is a natural assumption and everybody thinks it," Logan said, waving it off.

"It's not fine Logan, I hate when people think that about you, you aren't your father," she said, giving his hand a light squeeze.

"I am sorry Logan, I shouldn't have assumed that," Lorelai said.

"It's fine," he insisted.

"Would you stop saying that," Rory admonished him.

"It is, I'm used to it, it's nothing," he said, placing a kiss on her temple. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Come on, we should get ready for dinner."

"Yeah, we have to leave soon," she said, looking at his watch. "We'll be back in a bit mom, then we can go. There's more coffee in the kitchen."

Logan grabbed their clothes from the counter and they headed back to Rory's room. They showered together with limited 'funny business' and managed to be ready and on the way to the Gilmore's by 6:30 just as planned. They got there a minute before 7, knowing if they were late, Emily would berate them for their tardiness.

"Rory, Logan," Emily greeted them as she opened the door. "Hello Lorelai," she added.

"Hi grandma," Rory said, giving her a hug.

"Hi mom," Lorelai said. She wasn't sure how her parents would react to the news that Rory would be living with Logan. She knew they were happy with the fact that Rory was dating a Huntzberger but shaking up with a Huntzberger was different.

"Well come on in, Richard is in the sitting room," Emily said, ushering them in the room.

"Logan, how are you?" Richard boomed when they walked in.

"I'm well sir, how are you?" Logan asked, shaking his hand.

"Very good. Rory, hello," Richard said, giving her a hug.

"Hi grandpa," she said, hugging him and then walking over to sit on the couch with Logan.

Once they were all seated with drinks, Logan with a scotch Richard had been dying to crack open, they started talking about work and school until Emily mentioned how mice it was to have Logan at dinner.

"Well we actually had something we wanted to tell you," Rory said.

"We have some news," Logan added, placing his hand on her knee.

"Don't worry she isn't pregnant," Lorelai said, rolling her eyes.

"Lorelai don't be ridiculous, of course she isn't. You have to have sex to get pregnant," Emily said. Logan, who had taken a sip of his scotch, was now coughing and Rory was trying not to laugh as she rubbed his back. Lorelai on the other hand was laughing, especially considering what she had walked in on earlier in the day. "What is so funny?"

"Let's just say it's not _impossible_ for her to get pregnant," Lorelai said, still laughing.

"Lorelai what does that mean?" Emily asked, rolling her eyes.

"Um grandma, you _do_ have to have sex to get pregnant and…," Rory trailed off.

"And?" Emily asked.

"And they're doing it," Lorelai said bluntly.

"Mom!" Rory said.

"Lorelai! That is not appropriate," Emily said.

"It's not a lie," she said.

"Ok new subject," Rory said.

"Please, Ace is not pregnant yet, that is not the news," Logan said, not wanting to discuss his and Rory's sex life with her grandparents, one they apparently didn't think she had. Rory smiled at Logan and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm not pregnant _yet_?" she whispered.

"Not yet," he whispered back.

"So, our news," Rory said. "Um, Logan and I have decided to move in together. We're looking at apartments and we think we found one we like. So, we'll be moving as soon as possible."

"Well this _is_ good news," Richard said.

"Yes, very good. You two make a wonderful couple, this will be great," Emily agreed.

"Well we're pretty excited," Logan said.

"We are very excited," Rory agreed, putting her hand on top of his and giving it a light squeeze,

"Which places have you been looking?" Richard asked.

"Well with Logan graduating we've been looking at places in between Hartford and New Haven, and we did find one place we liked. So far, we've only seen 2 places and just pictures of the one we're seriously considering," Rory said.

"Hartford?" Emily asked.

"I'll be working at a paper here after graduation while Rory finishes at Yale," he said.

"Well I think that's a great plan," Emily said.

"Mrs. Gilmore, dinner is ready," the maid announced, walking into the room.

"Perfect, we're having pot roast, Rory's favorite. That's ok with you Logan?" Emily asked.

"Sounds great," he said, standing up and offering Rory his hand. They all walked into the dining room and Emily and Ricard took the head seats, Rory ad Logan the left side of the table, and Lorelai the right. Logan pulled out Rory's chair for her before sitting in his own.

"Such a gentleman," Emily commented.

"Does he always do that or is he just showing off?" Lorelai asked.

"Always," Rory said, looking over at Logan. "Same thing with doors, and the car, and don't even get me started on paying for things."

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I made you open doors?" he teased her.

"A normal one," she said.

"Well normal is boring, normal is not why you love me," he said.

"Mhm sure," she said, dropping the conversation, knowing he had a point there. Normal wouldn't be enough for her, normal isn't Logan.

"Well I think it's a good sign of a gentleman to open doors for a lady," Richard said.

"He is a gentleman, he's very sweet," she said seriously, kissing him lightly, not caring who was in the room. "So, how's the DAR grandma?" she asked, effectively changing the subject.

"Very good, I actually meant to talk to you two about something. An upcoming event," Emily said.

"Sure, what is it?" Rory asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"Well we've decided to do something a bit different and this year we're doing somewhat of an auction," she said.

"That sounds nice," Logan said.

"We hope so, but this isn't a regular auction, we're selling dates," Emily said.

"What does that mean?" Logan asked.

"It means people will be able to bid on dates with junior members of the DAR," she said.

"And what does that have to do with us?" Rory asked skeptically.

"I was hoping you might participate. You are in the DAR and we would love to have you. Of course, only if Logan doesn't mind you going on a date with someone, it is for charity though," she said.

"I think that's a great idea. What do you think Ace, it is for charity," he goaded her.

"I think that's great grandma, but-," Rory started.

"Wonderful, I'll sign you up," Emily said.

"Great," Rory said, glaring at Logan who smirked, while Lorelai did nothing but chuckle silently.

"You suck," Rory deadpanned as soon as they got back to her dorm. She had given him the silent treatment in the car and hadn't said anything until now.

"You didn't have to agree, I said just it sounded like a good idea," he laughed, tossing his keys down and taking off his coat.

"She basically asked for your permission for me to do something and instead of saying 'what do you think honey?' you said it sounded like a great idea," she snapped.

"She didn't ask for my permission, that's ridiculous," he said.

"Yes, she did! And you gave it to her!"

"Ace," he started.

"This will be a great story for the kids," she said, walking into the bedroom and coming out with his sweatpants. "First time daddy slept on the couch because he pissed mommy off." With that she threw the sweatpants at him and stormed back into the bedroom. He couldn't help but laugh and took his place on the couch. He set up a pillow and blanket, changed into the pants and took off his shirt. He laid down and closed his eyes, not 10 minutes later did he hear the door open quietly and footsteps coming closer. By the time she reached him he put his arm around her waist and pulled her on top of him. She settled herself on his chest and he could tell she had put on one of his shirts. "I'm-," she started.

"I know," he laughed. "Now we both have to sleep on the couch."

"I always sleep on you anyway," she murmured.

"Ace can you promise me something?" he asked. Logan very rarely asked her for anything.

"What is it?" she asked.

"That we'll always do this. That you'll always fall asleep on me. And that no matter what happened that day we fall asleep just like this," he said.

"I promise," she whispered, nodding against him. He placed a kiss on top of her head and tucked his head into her hair.

"I love you Rory," he said.

"I love you too Logan," she said. And with that they fell asleep together, just as they would for the rest of their lives.


	27. Chapter 27 Wow

Chapter 27

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

 **AN: Not a very interesting chapter but there is some smut, enjoy!**

"Wow," Rory whispered as they walked into the apartment. Their apartment.

"Wow is right," Logan said, coming up and wrapping his arms around her from behind. He rested his chin on her shoulder and sighed happily.

"We have a lot of unpacking to do," she laughed, turning her head to kiss him.

"Mm, do we?" he said in a low husky voice, sending chills up her spine. "Because I thought," he started, running his hands over her hips and up her shirt to rested on her bare stomach. "We had a lot of furniture to test out," he trailed kisses from her neck down to the top of her exposed cleavage. "And a lot of rooms to christen in our new home."

She rolled her head back against him as she enjoyed his ministrations. Logan continued down her chest, appreciating the v-neck tank top she had worn that day. He turned her around so she was pressed up against his chest and her hands gripped his biceps. His lips traveled back up to hers where he nipped at her bottom lip and their tongues dueled for control, though Logan clearly had it this time.

The apartment was already set up with the furniture they ordered and their boxes had been brought up and placed in their living room. The layout was similar to a loft, open and all connected except for the master bedroom, bathrooms, office, and guest room. It was the apartment they had originally liked and as soon as they saw it earlier in the week, they knew it was the one they wanted.

Logan backed her towards the pool table in the room and swiftly lifted her up onto it, riding her skirt up high. He stood between her legs and placed is hands on her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his ass and pulled his body closer to hers. She started grinding her hips against him, creating friction between her center and his erection. His hands traveled up her thighs and under her skirt to rest on her ass. He was pleasantly surprised to find she was wearing only a thin lace thong.

Rory lifted his polo shirt off and tossed it across the room. Her shirt came next, soon followed by her bra, and their bare chests were now pressed together. Logan moved his mouth back down to her chest, taking her nipple in his mouth. Rory moaned as he bit down lightly and she ran her fingers through his hair, holding him there and encouraging him to continue. She was so caught up in his assault on her breasts she didn't notice one of his hands had moved from her ass and that he had pushed the material of her thong to the side.

"Oh god, Logan," she cried out when he suddenly pushed one finger into her. He went back to kissing her and grinned as she cried out for him. Knowing they could do this whenever, wherever, and as loud as they wanted now that they had a place that was just theirs, made them each a bit more vocal than usual. He added a second finger and soon had her screaming his name and panting heavily on the pool table.

Logan quickly undid his belt and removed his pants, grabbing a condom from the pocket first. He got rid of his boxers and though he would rather have Rory do it, he rolled the condom on. Practically tearing her panties off and without waiting for her orgasm to subside, he thrusted into her. "Logan," she moaned. He laid her back on the table and placed his arms on either side, hovering over her but still standing. He plunged into her again and she returned her legs to his waist, pulling him towards her and effectively further into her. "Damn Ace," he groaned.

He continued to pound into her, while she moved her hips meeting each thrust and increasing their pleasure. It wasn't long before Rory clamped down on him and they were screaming each other's names.

Rory collapsed on the table and Logan would have fallen down had it not been for her tight hold on his waist. He leaned against the table, still standing between her legs, watching her chest rise and fall with every heavy breath. He was panting himself, desperately trying to catch his breath. "As hot as that was we really should unpack, having sex on a pool table is really hard," Logan said. Rory started giggling and sat up.

"Well our mattress is set up, we just have to put sheets on it, and we have a couch," she said, resting her arms around his neck. "Plus, you just completely wore me out. Any motivation I had to unpack is gone."

"I figured," he laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist. "As much as I love what your wearing," he started.

"Which is nothing," she said.

"Why don't we put on some sweats and order Chinese, then we can unpack the necessities," he said, kissing her lightly.

"Sounds good," she said. He lifted her off the pool table and set her on the floor, keeping his arms around her.

"You know I could get used to this," he said.

"Use to what? Sex whenever we want? That's not new, our roommates didn't really stop us," she pointed out.

"Yeah but maybe I can get you to walk around topless," he teased.

"You're persuasive but you're not that good," she said, kissing him and then stepping out of his embrace. She grabbed his discarded shirt and threw it on then pulled her skirt back down to a decent length. Logan pulled on his boxers and picked up her shirt, bra, and panties from the floor.

"Oh, thanks for this by the way," Logan smirked, holding the lacy thong.

"Funny," she said, grasping for it. He pulled it out of her reach and held it high up. "Logan," she whined.

"Ace," he whined back.

"Give them back," she demanded.

"Or what?" he asked, moving closer to her.

"Or you'll never see anything like it again," she said.

"Never?" he asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Never."

He wrapped an arm around her waist, swiftly pulling her against his chest and claimed her lips. She melted in his arms, fitting perfectly into him as he ran his tongue over her lips, asking for entrance. She of course granted it to him, allowing Logan to plunge his tongue into her mouth. He dueled hers for dominance until she succumbed to him and allowed him to do what he desired. She let out a breathy moan when he bit down on her bottom lip, something he knew she loved. This continued until their lungs were burning for air and they had to break the kiss. They rested their forehead together and he grinned, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Okay maybe not never," she giggled, grabbing the panties back as they were now within her reach.

"That's good to know, you do have many, very sexy, things like this, it would be a shame to never put them to good use," he said, huskily in her hear.

"Mhm, if your good maybe you'll get to enjoy one of them soon, very soon," she said.

"Define good," he smirked.

"No stealing panties," she teased, kissing him.

"Ok, how soon are we talking?" he asked.

"Hm, maybe tomorrow night after the benefit," she said.

"I think I can refrain from stealing your panties between now and then," he laughed,

"Good, now food," she said, stepping away from him and going to find the box with her coffee pot in it.

"Chinese, right?" he asked.

"Of course," she said, pulling the pot out of the kitchen box and carrying it to the counter.

"I'll set this up why don't you dig out the towels and go take a shower," he suggested, dialing the number on his cell phone.

"That sounds good, but only if you join me once you hang up that phone," she said, disappearing behind the door with their towels. Logan grinned to himself as he placed their order and headed back to the en suite as soon as he was done. They had about 30 minutes to kill until the food would be here and he would make sure they used it wisely.

"Hey Logan, can you come zip me up," Rory called to him. Logan got up from his desk and headed toward their bedroom, she was just pulling up the last sleeve when he walked in. He swept her curled hair to the side and zipped up the dress, then trailed kisses from the base to the front of her neck.

"You look damn hot Ace," he whispered huskily.

"Thanks, you look pretty hot yourself," she said, turning around to face him. Her dress was white with a lace bodice and a long flowing white skirt. It had two slits on each side, leaving a long strip of fabric in the middle, and showing of her legs. **(cover photo)** Logan had on a sleek black suit, a white shirt, and a silver tie that matched Rory's jewelry and shoes.

"Well I hope so, my lovely girlfriend did pick this out," he teased her.

"She must have a great sense of style," Rory said, playing along.

"Yeah and did I mention she's sexy as hell, seriously Ace, I'm loving the dress," he said, running his hands up and down her curves, one hand traveling down over her leg.

"I'm glad, but I think you'll love what I have for later," she said, loosely hooking her leg around his.

"This is going to be the longest night of my life," he said, running his hand over her thigh.

"I'm determined to make it so," she laughed.

"Tease," he growled, kissing her hard.

1 hour and a limo ride later, they made it to the country club where the event was being held. They walked in together and Rory went ahead and checked in while Logan headed towards the bar. He ordered them a scotch and martini, just as they always drank at these events.

"Number 20," she said, coming up behind him. He handed her the martini and took a sip of his scotch. "Ironic huh?"

"Little bit," he agreed. 20 was the number of their apartment on the top floor as well as Logan's birthday.

"So, are you really going through with this or are you bidding?" she asked.

"I am not bidding, gorgeous number 20 is up for grabs," he said.

"Mhm sure," she said.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"Just that you're not the best at hiding jealousy and if someone bids on me you might feel the need to outbid them," she explained.

"I swear I will not interfere with this," he said.

"Mhm," she said.

"Ace," he laughed.

"We'll see," she said, and before he could answer her grandparents came over to them.

They made small talk with everyone for about an hour until it was announced that bidding would begin soon. Rory polished off her martini and handed the glass to Logan with a kiss before heading towards the group of girls waiting.

Logan watched her walk away, smirking and headed to the bar to refill his drink. He kept his eye on her as she joined the rest of the girls and started introducing herself. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed someone come and stand next to him. "I got my eye on number 20," the man said. Logan turned to look at him, he was about 2 inches shorter then himself, had brown hair and dark brown eyes. "What about you?"

"Same actually," Logan said.

"Really? Well I'll keep that in mind when I win my date with her," the guy said, cockily. He reminded Logan of himself before Rory. A cocky, rich bastard, who expected all women to fall at his feet. Ironically enough he was going to bid on the one woman who wouldn't.

"You seem pretty sure of yourself," Logan noted.

"I've got deep pockets, I'll outbid anyone," he said.

"Wow, really sure of yourself," Logan added.

"I am sure, I'll have the hot brunette screaming my name by tomorrow night," the guy said. At this, Logan's grip on his scotch glass nearly shattered it, although it was ironic that Rory would in fact be screaming _his_ name. He also knew for a fact she had a very sexy lingerie set waiting at home to change into. He smirked and turned back the man.

"She is hot, I'll give you that," Logan said.

"Smoking, although you'd have to be blind not to know that," he said.

"You know her name?" Logan asked.

"Gilmore, that's all I got, don't know her first name," he said.

"I'll be sure to ask her," Logan said.

"What makes you so sure you'll win?" the guys asked, as though this was ridiculous.

"I've got deep pockets," Logan shrugged. _And I'm determined not to let my girlfriend go out with you._

"Interesting, well, may the best man win," the guy said before walking away from the bar.

"That looked like a tense conversation," Finn commented when Logan returned to the table.

"Jackass thinks he's going home with my girlfriend," Loga laughed.

"Poor guy, she is hot though," Finn said, drinking his scotch.

Soon enough the bidding started, each girl came out on stage and bachelors, old and young, bid on them. When umber 19 walked off stage, he knew Rory was next and prepared himself to spend quite a bit to beat the guy from earlier.

"Number 20, Rory Gilmore. Miss Gilmore is 21 and currently attends Yale University," the woman announced her. Rory walk out gracefully, her dress flowing around her and the two slits showing off her legs. "We'll start at $500," she said, just as she had done for every other woman.

The bidding made it up to $6,000 before Logan bid $8,000. He could see the surprised and satisfied look on Rory's face as he had sworn up and down he wouldn't bid on her. The man from earlier countered with $9,000 and they went back and forth, running it up to $15,000 before the man gave up. She walked off the stage and stood with the rest of the girls until the bidding was over.

Logan delivered his check to Emily who was collecting them to put in the safe, before making his way over to Rory. She met him halfway and wrapped her arms around his neck, his going to her waist. "You realize you just paid 15 thousand dollars to eat pizza with me on our couch?" she giggled.

"Worth every cent," he said, smirking.

"You're crazy, really sweet, but absolutely insane," she said.

"Crazy for you," he said, kissing her.

"Such a charmer," she teased him, playing with his tie. He leaned in to kiss her again, pulling her flush against him. She grinned against his lips, happy that he had been the one to bid on her. She had no interest in going on a date with another man, not for charity or for anything else.

"You know if he doesn't work out, I'll be happy to take you out for free," she heard someone say. Turning, she saw the man who tried to outbid Logan.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"He outbid me, but you should consider all your options. Maybe he's not as good, you know as I would be, for you," he said.

"Oh, well I don't think you'll be needed," she said, then turned to Logan and 'looked him over'. "He'll be just fine."

"Just fine?" Logan asked, incredulously. "Just fine does not make you-,"

"Ok," she cut him off. "He'll be amazing."

"Better," he said.

"Am I missing something?" the guy asked.

"She's my girlfriend," Logan said, kissing her cheek.

"Oh, well that can be changed," the guy said, smirking at Rory.

"We live together," she said.

"Bye," he said, turning and walking away from them.

"What an ass," Rory said.

"That was me before you," Logan laughed.

"You were an ass before me," she said.

"I didn't help girls cheat on their boyfriends," he defended.

"I don't think you would. And I think if you had you would seriously regret something like that," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up at him.

"I would," he agreed. "Because I don't know what I would do without you. I couldn't do that to someone else." She leaned up and kissed him, Logan moved both his hands up, one to cup her face and one tangled in her hair. She wrapped her ankle around his and her hands traveled to his chest. She pulled him down further by his tie when he bit down on her bottom lip.

"Ok break it up," Finn warned, walking over to them. Rory broke the kiss and looked at him over Logan's shoulder, not moving from her spot up against him.

"Do you have any idea how many far more compromising positions we've found you in," she said.

"Touché love," he said, lifting his glass. "So when will I be getting a key to your apartment?"

"Um," Rory started, moving her foot back to the floor.

"We don't want you walking in on that with less clothing involved. You're not getting a key," Logan said.

"What?" he whined. "But I'm family. If I don't get a key who does?"

"Honor and Colin" Rory said.

"That's it," Logan added. "Anybody else would walk in without knocking. You, Steph, even Lorelai did that."

"And we're only giving those two keys in case of an emergency. Nobody else gets regular access to our home but us," Rory said.

"What if I promise to knock?" he asked.

"You can promise all you want, you're not getting a key," Logan laughed.

"Just wait till I move in with my girlfriend and don't give you a key," Finn huffed.

"What girlfriend?" Rory asked.

"I haven't thought that part through yet," Finn said.

"Ok Finn," she laughed. "You want a refill babe?" she asked Logan. He nodded and she took his glass to get them both another drink. He kissed her and let her slip out of his embrace.

"You think I'll ever find that?" Finn asked in a rare moment of seriousness.

"I think so," Logan told him. "And once you do you'll wonder every day why you didn't find her sooner. And you'll hate every day you were with someone else because in comparison that life seems empty."

"I want that," he said, taking a sip of his drink. "I want what you have, not what our parents have."

"I think we all want that, I'm just the lucky bastard who found it at age 22," he laughed. "Until you find the right girl, and only the right one will get you to settle down, keep having fun. Keep living the life you have now because your life is only going to get a thousand times better when you find her."

"You think you'll marry her?" he asked.

"No. I know I will," Logan said just as Rory came back with the drinks.

"The bartender asked for my number, I gave him the one to the home phone. I figured you could have fun with that," she said, handing him his drink.

"Oh, and if she's as smoking hot as Ace here, you'll really get a kick out of scaring off admirers," Logan added.

"What?" she asked, confused as he wrapped his arm back around her.

"Nothing," he smirked, kissing her temple.

"I'll get it out of you later," she said.

"I'm sure you will," he agreed. "One last dance and then we'll head out?"

"Yeah, I want to get home," she said.

"I think I'll find myself a red head and get out of here as well," Finn said, polishing off his drink.

"Remember no means no Finn!" Rory called after him as he walked away.

"He needs that tattooed somewhere," Logan said.

"Definitely," she agreed. "Maybe we should just head home now."

"You tired already Ace?" he asked, slightly concerned.

"Who said anything about sleeping?" she whispered, claiming his lips in hers.


	28. Chapter 28 Superman

Chapter 28

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

 **AN: Long! Smutty! You're welcome!**

"Do you have to go?" Rory whined. It was Friday morning and Logan was leaving on a trip to San Francisco at 2 that afternoon, of course now it was only 8 but she didn't want him to go any less.

"I'm sorry Ace I do," he sighed. He had to, but good God he didn't want to leave. He was currently wrapped in their sheets with his very naked girlfriend, after a particularly heated morning tryst. She hooked her leg over his and he ran his hand over her thigh and up to her ass. She giggled and tucked her head under his. Logan wrapped his other arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to place a kiss on her head.

"I'm going to miss you though," she said.

"I'm going to miss you too," he said. "But it's only a week and then I'll be right back in this bed with you."

"I know, but I hate when you go business trips," she said.

"You could always come with me," he suggested. "Then we could do this in a suite in San Francisco."

"I wish I could but I have crazy busy week," she said.

"Well, then I guess we'll just have to miss each other for a week," he said.

"There's always phone sex," she pointed out.

"Yeah but we can't do this," he said.

"Aw you like to cuddle," she teased him.

"I like holding you like this," he admitted.

"I like when you hold me like this," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Plus, you have nothing on but a sheet and even that isn't covering much," he laughed.

"I could say the same," she said. "You have nothing on but a sheet and yours is covering even less."

"Good point," he said, squeezing her ass where his hand was and making her giggle again.

"Stop," she laughed.

"Stop what?" he asked, doing it again.

"Logan!"

"What?" he asked again, grinning.

"Gee 2:00 just can't come fast enough," she joked.

"Oh, that's how you want to play this," he said, flipping to hover over her, both her legs now wrapped snug around his waist.

"What are you going do about it?" she asked, innocently. "Punish me?" She bit her lip, and stared up at him.

"I guess so," he growled before crashing his lips into hers. She kissed back fiercely and hungrily, not able to get enough of him. Her hands roamed his back and shoulders, loving the feel of his muscles. She moved her hands down to his erection but before she got there he captured her wrists and held them above her head on the mattress. He was determined to tease her to her breaking point and give her something to last a week.

She was incredibly turned on, as she always was when Logan took control. "You trust me?" he asked.

"No," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Ace."

"Of course, why?" she asked. He sat up to straddle her and reached to the bedside drawer, pulling out a black cloth. "Logan," she said warily.

"Rory," he said in the same tone.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked.

"Only if you think it's a blind fold," he said, smirking.

"Logan," she said again.

"Ace, you said you trust me," he said.

"I do, but…"

"But?"

"Fine but this better be good," she warned.

"You doubt me?"

"No, that's what I'm afraid of," she said.

"I can work with that," he laughed. He leaned back down to kiss her and lay on top of her again. He broke the kiss to tie the blindfold over her eyes. She couldn't see a thing, and could only hear Logan's breathing above her. It was exciting and nerve racking all at once. He didn't know what to do first, something to catch her off guard as she would have no indication it was coming. Without warning, he blew on the nipple of her breast making her laugh and sending chills up her spine. He preceded to cover her with kisses, anywhere he could reach.

Rory waited in anticipation for his next move. He could literally do whatever he wanted to her right now, but she trusted him completely and she knew that he wouldn't do anything she was uncomfortable with. He decided to go straight to it and swiftly pushed one finger into her, before taking it back out. Surprised, she moaned out his name, but soon whined at him when he stopped completely. He found she was already wet and ready for him, but he was just getting started.

Logan trailed kisses from her stomach to the inside of her thighs. She felt his hot breath on her center and waited with baited breath for him to do something. "Logan," she moaned. "Please!" He only moved his tongue inside her slightly before pulling back out, much like he had done with his finger. She groaned in frustration and unable to see him, she tried to take matters into her own hands but he stopped her and moved her hands back above her head "Patience Ace," he whispered.

"I am not a patient person. You can't see it right now but I am glaring a hole through- Oh god!" she was cut off when his tongue suddenly plunged deep into her. He continued his oral assault, and Rory was able to move her hands down to his head without being redirected, she pulled him closer and effectively deeper into her. His teeth lightly grazed her clit before he bit down slightly. "Logan!" she panted. He repeated this a couple times, sending her over the edge.

He moved back up and kissed her, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue. Still coming off her orgasm, she was barely aware of anything going on, so when Logan moved her hands back to their place she didn't protest. And when he suddenly thrusted into her she moaned loudly, the feeling unbelievable.

Since they moved in together and had their big talk they decided that Rory getting pregnant wasn't the worst thing that could happen. So, she went off the pill and had an IUD put in. She was tired of keeping up with taking the pill and the side effects to taking it weren't worth it, not to mention sex felt a hundred times better without a condom. Since the IUD prevented pregnancy well, and better than the pill, condoms were no longer needed. And even if something did happen, they were committed and Logan was graduating soon, although they would definitely prefer to wait.

He thrusted in and out of her, with no barrier between them, and reveled in the feeling. She could feel every inch and every curve of his penis inside her. She bucked her hips up to meet his, but he used one hand to hold her down on the mattress. "Relax Ace," he whispered before kissing her hard. Not being able to see heightened her other senses, and she couldn't focus on anything except how Logan was making her feel. She moaned as he thrusted into her again and she tightened her legs around his waist. "Rory! Oh God," he panted. In a series of grunts and moans her walls clamped down around him and he spilled into her. They both fought to catch their breath as Logan collapsed on top of Rory.

Logan rolled over, taking Rory with him and landing with her now on top of him. Neither of them could hold back their grin as Logan lifted the blind foldup to reveal her sparkling blue eyes. She smiled brightly and rested her forehead against his. "We are so doing that again," she laughed breathily.

"Yeah?" he asked, kissing her.

"Yeah," she said, kissing him back. "Maybe I'll make you wear the blindfold next time."

"I think you look a lot sexier with it on," he murmured against her lips.

"You're biased, you think I look sexy in everything," she pointed out.

"Or nothing," he laughed.

"Especially nothing," she said. "Well I think you look sexy in anything, or nothing."

"Then I say we give it a try. As soon as I get back," he said.

"Aw no don't remind me," she whined, tucking her head back under his. He laughed and she felt his chest rumble under her. He kissed the top of her head and savored the moment for the next week when he would spend every waking, and resting, second missing the woman in his arms.

"Mom I'm here!" Rory called, walking through the door of her Mom's house.

"Loin fruit!" Lorelai called, bounding down the stairs. "Did I know you were coming?"

"No, it's spontaneous," she said, hugging her mom.

"Where's Logan?" Lorelai asked, looking for him.

"Not here, he is the reason for the trip," she said.

"Aw, what happened kid?"

"Oh, nothing like that, he's in San Francisco. I just hate sleeping in our bed without him. I'll have to do it this week but then he'll be home Thursday night."

"Well then, we will have to have tons of fun, no missing blonde boys, you can do that this week."

"Good idea. What first?"

"Pajamas, movie night."

"Sounds good. We meet back here in 5," Rory said, picking up her bag.

"Ready… break!" Lorelai shouted, before running back up the stairs. Rory laughed and headed into her room. She dug her pajamas out of her bag and changed into them, but seeing as they consisted of Logan's boxers and T-shirt, it wasn't making her miss him any less. She went back into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. She got out all the candy and took it into the living room.

Lorelai came down and called dibs on movie picker, while Rory poured the coffee. Eventually they settled in on the couch for their movie night. The situation was slightly awkward considering the previous week. Rory knew her mom still wasn't completely sure of Logan, but she would have to get over it. Lorelai needed to accept that Logan wasn't going to leave.

"So, should we order pizza or Chinese?" Rory asked.

"Or?" Lorelai asked, confused.

"Right," she laughed. "I'll go grab the phone."

By Logan's third day in San Francisco he was fed up with his father, fed up with his employees, and fed up with the busy work that was getting dumped on. But most of all he just missed Rory and he wanted to go home. His father of course didn't understand this desire and constantly referenced to 'when you take over the company'. Mitchum reminded Logan all about the many trips he himself went on each year for work. Logan knew that once he did take over Rory would still be his number 1 priority, well Rory and their kids.

His father only took this many trips because he didn't want to be home. Plus, he had about three mistresses on each coast. Most of the trips his father took were easily handled over a phone call or an email, and anything really urgent could always be handled by someone else. If Mitchum, or Logan when the time came, didn't want to leave, they didn't really have to.

Logan made is back to hotel room Sunday night and went straight to bed. It was already midnight and he was exhausted as the hours his father kept were crazy, and slightly unnecessary. He changed out of his suit and into sweatpants and a t-shirt before climbing into bed.

He was staying in a massive suite, big enough for 6 people, and out of everything in the entire place his favorite thing was right next to him. He smiled as he looked to his nightstand. In a small frame, there was a picture of him and Rory from Christmas, one he assumed Lorelai had taken. He hadn't even noticed he had the picture until a week later when he was looking at pictures he had taken on their trip. They were in bed and Rory was lying on top of him, their legs intertwined and her hair sprawled out on his chest. His arms were wrapped snug around her waist and they both had small smiles even as they slept.

He loved that picture and he took it with him on every trip, just to remind himself of what he had to come home to. Logan closed his eyes, preparing to fall asleep when a shrill ringing interrupted him. He grabbed his phone off the nightstand and checked the caller ID. There was only one person he would be answering that phone for.

He flipped it open and smiled. "Hey Ace," he said.

"Logan," Lorelai's voice came through the phone.

"Lorelai?" he asked.

"Yeah, um, look Rory didn't want me to call you, she said you're on some business trip but I think you should know," she started.

"Know what?" he asked, sitting straight up.

"Rory had an accident," she said.

"What kind of accident? Is she ok?" he asked, panicking.

"She fell down the stairs at my house and she's pretty banged up, but-,"

"I'm on my way, tell her I'll be there as soon as I can." With that he hung up and immediately dialed the number he always dreaded. He waited as it rang until he heard the sharp 'Huntzberger' greeting.

"Dad. I'm leaving, Rory's hurt and I need to get back to Connecticut, now."

"Hey kid," Chris said, walking into the hospital room.

"Hey dad," Rory said from the bed.

"Your mom said you fell down the stairs, what happened?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just bruises, cuts, and fractured ankle," she said.

"Just?"

"I'm fine, really," she assured him.

"Alright, if you say so," he said.

"I do say so, how's Gigi?"

"Good, she misses you, and Logan. Actually, she made this for you last night when I told her you got hurt," he said, pulling out a paper from his wallet.

She unfolded it and found that it was a get-well card. Gigi had drawn a picture of herself holding hands with Rory and Logan. Opening it, the words 'Get Well Soon Rory' were in big letters and the bottom said, 'I love you'.

"This is so cute," Rory said, grinning.

"I'll tell her you liked it. She's with my mom right now," he said.

"You gave Francine a child?" she asked, shocked.

"Well my best baby sitter is in a hospital bed."

"No, your best babysitter is in California," she corrected him.

"Ah, that makes more sense, I figured he'd be here taking care of you."

"No, I didn't tell him anything happened. He's on a trip for his dad and I don't want him worrying. I'll tell him when he gets home."

"He has no idea you're in the hospital?"

"None."

"Hey sweets, how are you doing?" Lorelai asked, coming in.

"Fine, just like I keep telling you, I'm fine," she said.

"Good, because you have some visitors," she said, opening the door and letting Emily and Richard in."

"Rory, oh goodness, are you ok? Is that a cast?" Emily asked as soon as she came in.

"I'm fine grandma, it's just a fractured ankle."

"Thank god, no one likes hearing their granddaughter is in the hospital," Richard said, coming over to give her a hug.

"I promise I'm ok," she said, smiling. They were all really worried about her.

"Excuse me? Ms. Gilmore there's a man here demanding to see you, he says he's your boyfriend," a nurse said, opening the door.

"Let him in," Rory said. "How did he know?"

"I might have called him," Lorelai admitted. "And he might have hung up before I could tell him what happened."

Before Rory could answer her Logan practically burst in and ran to her. As soon as he reached her he cupped her face and kissed her sweetly and passionately. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and dueled with hers. He kept it going until neither of them could breath, savoring every moment he had. Once he broke it, he looked over her, making sure nothing was seriously wrong.

"Logan I'm ok," she said before he kissed her again.

"I never want to hear that you're in the hospital ever again," he said, kissing her senseless. He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her lips, anywhere he could.

"I'm ok," she assured him.

"You promise?"

"I promise sweetie I'm ok," she said, kissing him. "Come here." She moved over in the bed and pulled him down next to her. She snuggled into him and he wrapped his arms around her, tighter than he normally would. "I promise you I'm fine. I have a few bruises and a fractured ankle. That's it."

"I was scared to death Ace," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't want you to be worried," she said and at his pointed look she added. "And I didn't want you to leave California because I knew you would."

"You're right, I did," he said. "I certainly wasn't going to stay there, knowing you were in hospital bed here. Which I never want to happen again."

"It's going to have to happen eventually," she pointed out.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm not giving birth at home, the hospital has drugs," she teased him.

"Fine this can happen up to four more times, that's it," he said, now smiling.

"Four?! Are you going to push out half of those?" she asked him with wide eyes. He just laughed and pulled her closer, relieved she was ok.

"I only did it once and it was hell," Lorelai said. Logan now realized they had an audience of her parents and grandparents. He noticed Emily was grinning from ear to ear at the couple before turning to talk to Richard.

"I think we just talked about babies in front of your grandmother," Logan whispered to her.

"Crap," she whined, tucking her head under his.

"I think she'll be more excited than us when it happens," he said, playing with her hair, something that relaxed them both.

"I'm sure she already has names picked out," Rory mumbled.

"Little Emily Huntzberger, how cute," he joked.

She laughed and lifted her head to kiss along his jaw. She then cuddled up to him further, trying to get as close as humanly possible. As much as she didn't want him to worry about her, she was glad he was here. She hated to admit it, but there were times like this when she needed him. She needed comfort or closeness or love that only he could give her. Just lying there with him, surrounded by his warmth and intoxicating scent, she felt safer than she had in days.

"I am glad you're here," she whispered.

"I'm glad I'm here too," he said. "This way I can take you home and make sure you're really ok."

"Was your dad mad?" she asked.

"I don't think so, I told him you were in the hospital and that in no uncertain terms was I leaving and the jet needed to be ready to go in half an hour," he said. "He let me go and I don't think he was mad. I think he was confused but not angry."

"Confused? Why?" she asked.

"Because he wouldn't have left. If this happened to me or Honor, or my mother, he wouldn't have left so I don't think he understands why I did. The same way he knows I love you, but doesn't understand it."

"I can't imagine that. Not wanting to be there if anything happened to your partner, or your child. If this was you I would be a wreck."

"I know, now you know how I felt."

"Miss Gilmore," the nurse said, walking in. "We have some forms you'll need to fill out and you'll hopefully be discharged by 6:30. If you'd like to take a shower just let me know, we'll get a bag to put over the cast and someone should help you."

"Thank you, actually I think I would like to try and take a shower," Rory said.

"Ok, well I'll grab the bag and show you how to cover the cast," she said, then stepped out of the room.

"I didn't even think about that. I'll have crutches normally but how the hell am I going to take a shower?" Rory said.

"We'll figure it out," Logan laughed. "I'll carry you if I have to."

"My hero," she swooned, kissing him.

"I'm thinking superman," he joked.

"I like it, I could pull off Lois Lane."

"You are a reporter," he pointed out.

"And I think you'd make a great superman," she added. "You do have the abs for it." She ran her hand over his chest and kissed him again.

"Ok miss Gilmore," the nurse walked back in the bag and the clips to hold it on the cast. "It's pretty self-explanatory, you'll just cover the cast with the bag and use these clips to hold it there. The shower is just through that door with the bathroom." She pointed toward the second door in the room. "We'll get your crutches ready for you for later." With that she left the room.

"Ok let's figure this out kid," Lorelai said. Logan moved the sheet off her so she could move to the edge of the bed. He got down and grabbed the bag and pins. He kneeled down by her foot and covered it up before securing it with the pins just as the nurse explained.

"That's actually pretty easy," he said, standing up.

"Yeah, it's the shower part that'll be tricky," Rory said.

"We're going to go find some coffee," Richard said. "We'll be back soon. Chris? Lorelai? Would you like some?"

"No thanks," Chris said.

"I'll take one," Lorelai said.

"Rory? Logan?" Emily asked.

"No thanks, we're good," Rory said.

"Alright then," Richard said before leading Emily out the door.

"Ok kid lets go," Lorelai said, holding out her arm for Rory to stand up.

"It's fine mom, Logan can do it," she said.

"I don't mind," Lorelai said. "I am your mom."

"Yeah, it's just, well I live with Logan so he's going to have to help me anyway. And, not to be crass, but he's had more practice with this, you know, showering with me."

"Ok, that's my cue," Chris said, standing up abruptly and leaving.

"Plus," she continued. "He is a lot stronger. It just makes more sense."

"Alright, I'll go track down your grandparents and I can start filling out those forms," Lorelai said.

"Ok Ace," Logan said, coming to stand in front of her. "Just put our arms around my neck."

She did as he said and Logan easily swept her up in his arms, one hand under her legs and the other on her back.

"You really are my superman," she giggled.

"And don't you forget it," he said, leaning down to kiss her. He carried her into the bathroom with the shower in it. He set her down on the small counter and turned around to turn on the water. Making sure it was the right temperature, he turned back to Rory and took off her shirt and bra, then followed by her shorts, careful not to hit her ankle. He went ahead and took off his own clothes, another reason he was the best person to help her with this. He could get in with her and make sure she didn't fall.

He stood between her legs and kissed her. "No funny business," he warned.

"What? Me?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"Yes, you," he laughed. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. "I'm serious, I don't want you to get hurt." He added, putting his arms around her waist and holding her against his chest.

"What if I promise not to do anything now, but when we get home you lay me down on our bed and…" she continued to whisper to him and run her hands through his hair. She kissed his neck and nipped at his ear. He groaned at her words and her touch, trying not to carried away, but unable to tear himself from her.

Rory ground her hips into his, creating friction between his erection and her center. The only thing that separated them was her black panties. He trailed his hands over her curves, and down to slip off the black silk.

Logan got a good grip on her and backed away from the counter, he turned his head slightly and captured her lips in his own. He walked them into the shower and continued his assault on her lips. Breaking the kiss, he rested their foreheads together and said, "You are unbelievably sexy and I love you Ace."

"I love you too," she said breathily.

"But," he said. "We can't do this until we get home. Mainly because that door doesn't lock, but also because I don't want to risk anything happening or you falling."

"Logan," she whined.

"Rory," he warned her sternly. "Not here. Not now."

"Okay," she said, tucking her head in the crook of his neck.

"Are you blushing?" he asked, confused.

"No," she murmured.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked.

"I'm not," she said, embarrassed.

"Oh my god, you like that," he laughed.

"Shut up."

"You're turned on by me yelling," he said.

"It was hot, now shut up," she said, hitting his chest weakly.

"I can't believe this," he laughed.

"Why is this so funny?" she whined. "You know I like when your all… in charge."

"You're too cute Ace," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"I hate you."

"Nah, you love me," he goaded her.

"Remind me why? I'm not sure."

"Because I'm your Superman," he whispered.

"Yeah you are," she said, cuddling closer to him.

"And I'm never going to let anything happen to you," he sighed, holding her to his chest and stroking her hair.

It was a few minutes before they realized they should probably shower instead of just standing there. Logan was reluctant to put her down, especially on the wet tile, but when he did he kept a tight hold on her waist and it was very unlikely she would fall. They figured out how to maneuver with the cast and finished in about 5 minutes. Logan grabbed one of the towels on the counter and wrapped her up. He didn't bother to dry himself off until she was dry and sitting on the counter again.

Logan wrapped his towel around his waist and went out to the hospital room where Rory had a bag of clean clothes. He grabbed it from the floor by the bed and opened it to get her a bra and panties. While he was digging through it the door opened and Lorelai walked in with one of the nurses behind her. They were looking down at the forms and hadn't noticed him yet.

"We just need one last signature of whoever she's going home with and the address she'll be at. She also has prescriptions that need to be picked up," the nurse explained.

"I can do that," Logan said, causing them both to look up and the nurse to look him up and down, blushing. "She lives with me so I'll sign it and give you the address, there's a pharmacy right by the apartment we'll have the prescription sent to."

"Ok, that'll work," the nurse said, keeping her eyes on the paper, trying not to look up.

"Logan did you find my bra?" Rory called to him.

"I got it Ace, anything else?" he asked. Rory hopped to the doorway so he could see her, standing in her short towel.

"Just my pink panti-," she started before he cut her off and pointed towards the door.

"Got them," he nodded.

"Well this is nice and awkward," Lorelai said.

"I agree, I'm going to go put on some clothes. Ace?" Logan said, walking towards her.

"Sounds good," she said. He led her back to the counter and closed the door. He lifted her back up onto it and put his arms around her. "You know if you keep picking me up like this I won't be able to keep my hands off you." She ran her hands over his bare shoulders, his skin still hot from the shower.

"Speaking of which, when I put you on the counter, do not jump off the counter, you'll hurt your ankle again," he said.

"You're so bossy today," she sighed dramatically as she leaned in to kiss him.

"You love it," he said against her lips.

"I do," she giggled.

"Come on, let's get dressed," he said. He pushed the towel off her shoulders and handed her the pink bra. While she put it on, he slipped her panties over her foot and over the cast, then lifted her up to slide them on all the way. He also helped her with her shorts and she pulled on one of his sweatshirts. Once she was dressed he put his clothes on picked her up again. He carried her back the hospital bed and laid her down. They fished filling out the paper work for her to leave and by 6:30 Rory was standing on her crutches by the town car Logan had taken from the airport.

"Are you sure you don't want to come back home with me?" Lorelai asked for about the third time. "It just makes more sense."

"Mom, I'm going home with Logan, to our apartment, where we live, what about that doesn't make sense?" Rory asked. Logan took her duffle bag to the trunk with his own luggage from the plane.

"I just think you should be home where I can take care of you," Lorelai said.

"I am going home, where Logan will take care of me."

"What is so bad about coming to Stars Hollow?"

"Nothing, but I don't live there."

"Lorelai, it just makes more sense," Logan said, coming back to stand with Rory.

"Logan is in New Haven, school is in New Haven, so I will be recovering in New Haven," Rory said.

"I promise I won't break her," he joked.

"Oh no, he's being extra careful," she said, glaring at him. _So careful we might not have sex for a week._

"Yes, I am," he said, leaning in to kiss her.

"Fine, call me if you need anything," Lorelai said.

"If I do need anything and Logan has suddenly broken both of his legs, I will call you," Rory said.

"Ok, ok I get it," Lorelai said, hugging Rory as best she could.

"Bye mom," Rory said, giving Logan her crutches to put in the car and taking his arm instead, and leaning against him.

"Bye kid, bye Logan, take good care of her," she said.

"Promise," he said.

Lorelai left for her own car and Logan helped Rory in to theirs. He slid in next to her and she cuddled up to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her temple. "I'm tired," she yawned.

"I bet," he said. "Go ahead and take a nap, I'll wake you when we get there."

"No, you won't but I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too Ace," he laughed.

They both knew she was right, he had no intention of waking her up, instead he would carry her upstairs and she would wake up a few hours later comfortably tucked into their bed, wrapped safely in his arms.


	29. Chapter 29 Whipped?

Chapter 29

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

 **AN: This is such a filler chapter omg, I had no inspiration so this is just setting up for future chapters, they make a lot of plans, that's about it, lol. I hope you like it anyway!**

"Logan," Rory giggled, unsuccessfully trying to push his hands off her waist. He covered her neck and chest with wet kisses. He grinned against her soft skin at the sound her laugh, the best sound in the world as far as he was concerned. "Loga-ah." She squealed loudly when he kissed a particularly sensitive and ticklish spot behind her ear.

"You are too cute Ace," he laughed.

"Stop," she whined as she continued laughing uncontrollably at his touch.

"Can't do that," he said.

"We have class," she giggled.

"That's exactly why I can't stop babe," he said. He gave her a wink before nuzzling between her breasts. He tilted his head slightly left and right to kiss the side of each one.

"Logan," she said again.

"Fine," he groaned, kissing her on the lips.

"You're so melodramatic," she said, moving her hands up to cup his face. "But its ok, because I love you." She kissed him sweetly and ran her hands through his hair.

"I love you too," he laughed. "Come on, if we have to leave in an hour we should get some coffee."

"You should bring it to me," she said sweetly.

"Should I?" he asked.

"Mhm, you wouldn't make your poor, injured, _naked_ girlfriend, get her own coffee, would you?" she asked, trailing her hand over his chest.

"Not if she stays like that," he growled, attacking her lips. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she of course granted him. Their tongues dueled for dominance, both determined to come out on top. He inevitably succumbed to her and allowed her to do whatever she desired. When they pulled away, both of them breathless, he grinned down at her. "I'll be right back," he whispered.

Logan rolled out of bed and made his way to the kitchen, not bothering to put anything on, not even a pair of boxers. Rory watched him walked out of the room, a huge smiled on her face. She laid back on the bed and closed her eyes. Sometimes it was hard to believe that this was really her life. Last year if someone had told her she would be in love with Logan Huntzberger and living with him she would have laughed in their face. But she was, and it was amazing.

"I still can't believe you won't blow off class with me," Logan said, coming back in with their coffees.

"I can't skip class and neither can you Mr. Graduate," she said, sitting up and pulling the sheet up to cover her.

"Not even to stay in bed all day?" he asked. He handed her the coffee mug with a kiss and pulled off the sheet.

"No, not even for that," she giggled.

"That's too bad, you would have been in for a real treat," he sighed, climbing into the bed with her and sitting up against the headboard.

"Oh yeah like what?" she asked as he tucked her under his arm and she laid against his chest.

"I guess you'll never know," he goaded her.

"It's the price I have to pay to get you to go to class," she laughed.

"There is one good thing about that class," he said.

"What?"

"There's this really hot girl that sits next to me," he said. Rory just rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee, trying to hide her smile. "She has brown hair, blue eyes, and whenever she leans over in her seat to get something out her bag I check out her ass." With that she slapped him on the arm weakly. "And her legs, wow. What I wouldn't give to have them wrapped around me."

"They were, you dork, 30 minutes ago," she laughed.

"How do you know I'm talking about you?" he asked, smirking.

"Because I sit next to you and despite the fact that you're blonde I know you're not stupid enough to talk about another girl like that, especially with me, in our bed," she said.

"I thought you liked my hair," he said, feigning offense.

"I'm ignoring you now, come on, we have to take a shower, I need help," she pouted.

"Let me guess, no funny business?" he asked.

"I'm not ruling it out completely, you just have to be quick," she smirked.

"Let's go," he said, practically jumping out of the bed. She giggled as he swept her up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom, capturing her lips in his.

"Look who it is," Colin said, interrupting the tables conversation upon seeing Rory and Logan walk into the pub.

"Love," Finn called, standing up from the table.

"Hey guys," Rory said, walking over on her crutches. Finn gave her a big hug, making sure not to knock her over.

"How are you? Is your leg feeling better?" Steph asked.

"Definitely, although that may have something to do with all the drugs I'm hopped up on," she said as Logan took her cutches and helped her slide into the booth. He sat down next to her and put the crutches against the table.

"Ace it's baby aspirin," Logan laughed.

"Drugs are drugs Logan," she pointed out.

"Alright then, if you are 'hopped up on drugs' I guess you're not drinking tonight. Club soda for you," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Maybe I over exaggerated," she teased leaning into him.

"Mhm," he said, grinning. He pulled her close, kissing the top of her head.

"So… can you get me a drink?" she asked, looking up at him.

"What drink?" he asked, kissing her lips lightly.

"Hm, can I have Sex on the Beach?" she asked, kissing his neck and nipping at his ear.

"That can be arranged," he whispered.

"Hey, knock it off you two. You did not come to the pub to do that, you are here to hang out with your best friends who you haven't seen in forever. Mainly because Logan here is too busy playing over protective husband to do anything else," Steph said, smirking.

"Hey!" Logan said.

"It's true mate, you are so whipped," Finn laughed.

"I am not," he grumbled.

"Oh please," Colin said, rolling his eyes. "Rory says jump, you say how high."

"Ok, that's ridiculous," Logan said.

"Example," Finn started. "2 months ago, when Logan was still at the dorm, Rory couldn't find… I don't know, something. Well Logan turned the dorm upside down looking for this. His little Ace didn't lift a finger."

"Ok that was different. The object in question was her bra and I wasn't about to let you find it," Logan defended.

"Excuses, excuses," Colin said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Alright I'm going to get a drink," Logan said, standing up and walking away.

"Should we still call him Logan or just Rory's boyfriend," Steph asked.

"Poor little whipped boy," Finn said.

"He's not so bad guys," Rory laughed.

"Of course, you think that, you're his princess," Colin pointed out.

"She's his queen," Steph said.

"She's his dam life," Finn said.

"Oh, I know, how horrible, my boyfriend loves me," she said, rolling her eyes but not able to stop smiling. Everything they're saying is absolutely true although Logan would prefer the term princess.

"So, do you think he's whipped Love?" Finn asked.

"Yeah Ace what do you think?" Logan asked, sitting back down and setting down their drinks.

"He is not whipped," she giggled. "He is adorable and unbelievably sweet." She put her hand on his cheek and kissed him sweetly. Looking at Colin and Finn she added, "And you could learn a thing or two from him because I can guarantee he is getting laid more times a week than the two of you combined each _month_."

"Now love, care to provide some evidence to back that up?" Finn asked, sipping his scotch.

"Sure," she said, taking a sip of her own drink. "Let's see, this week… well yesterday we woke up and did it, then we took a shower and you can use your imagination, when we came back from classes I believe Logan was getting particularly frisky in the elevator, oh and after dinner I was really craving dessert and in case you were wondering we did not eat off plates."

"Care to recap your Thursday, Finn?" Logan asked, smirking.

"Colin?" Rory asked.

"No?" Logan asked.

"I think they got the message," Rory said.

"Oh my God, they're speechless," Steph laughed.

"Ok, but… you two can't possibly… every week?" Colin asked, his eyes wide.

"Well this an off week, you know the ankle and everything," Rory said, taking another sip of her drink.

"You two probably get turned down every time he gets laid," Steph laughed.

"That boys, is not what I call whipped," Logan said.

"Bastard," Finn muttered.

Rory laughed and tucked her head under Logan's snuggled into his side. He moved his arm down to her waist and held her close. He moved his hand up and drew light circles on her stomach.

"So, moving on from Rory and Logan's sex-capades, we have been talking about taking an LDB trip," Steph said.

"Oh yeah? Where to?" Rory asked.

"Disney World," Steph said excitedly.

"When?" Logan asked.

"Oh, probably not until summer, that way finals are done and I guess it'll be an LDB alumni trip by then," she said.

"Yeah plus Mrs. Huntzberger here will have her cast off," Finn added.

"I'm ignoring that," Rory said. "Sounds fun Steph."

"It should be, we're thinking 5 days, one for each park and then one to see Orlando, maybe shop, make the guys carry our bags," Steph said, smirking.

Colin and Finn groaned but Logan just grinned knowing that whatever Rory tried on he would get to see. Carrying her bags was a small price to pay.

The group stayed at the pub until roughly 1 in the morning and were all drunk off their asses by the time they left. Well everyone except for Logan, he drank one or two glasses of scotch at the most. He knew Rory wanted to relax and have fun so he would be the one taking care of them, and making sure she could walk to the car.

By the time he got her back to their apartment she was almost asleep in his arms. He laid her down on the bed and carefully changed her into one of his t-shirts. She yawned and looked up at him with a goofy grin. "You're going to be a great dad, you know that?" she said, slurring her words a bit.

"Am I?" he asked, crawling into bed with her. She moved her head to his chest and closed her eyes.

"Mhm, you're going to make our kids feel so safe and loved, just like I do. They're going to be so lucky to have you as a dad." He didn't know what to say as he held her and listened to her breathing even out and her grip on his waist loosened a bit. He hoped she was right, after all neither of them had a good example of a father. Hers was hardly around and his is an egotistical jackass. But he knew Rory would be an absolutely amazing mom, that he had no doubt about. He kissed her forehead softly before closing his eyes falling asleep with her.

"Logan. Phone," Rory mumbled the next morning. Her head was killing her and the incessant ringing of their home phone on the night stand combined with the sun streaming through their curtains wasn't exactly doing wonders for the pain. She tucked her head in the crook of his neck trying to shut out all light and sound.

"Hello," Logan answered the phone quietly, stroking Rory's hair gently.

"Hey, Logan?" Lorelai answered.

"Yeah, hey Lorelai," Logan said. Rory mumbled something against him but he couldn't make out what it was.

"Is Rory there? I wanted to talk to you both about something," she said.

"She's here," Logan laughed. "Just a little under the weather."

"Mm," she whined.

"Is that code for hungover?" Lorelai laughed.

"Pretty much," Logan said. "So, what's up?"

"Well Luke's birthday is coming up and he's a grump so he usually ignores it, but since I'm such a lovely girlfriend I'm throwing him a town party. I juts wanted to give you and Rory the details so you could be there," Lorelai said.

"We'll definitely be there, we wouldn't miss it," Logan said. "What day?"

"May 12th, plan on getting here around noon," Lorelai said.

"Sounds good," Logan said. "Tell Luke we say hi, I should go, if Rory doesn't get some aspirin and coffee soon she'll be taking this out on me," he laughed.

"Coffee is to a Gilmore as Water is normal people, good luck limo boy," she laughed before hanging up.

"Morning sunshine," Logan said, putting the phone down and kissing her temple.

"Shove it Logan," she muttered.

"Aw, now is that any way to speak to your boyfriend, the person you love most in the world?" he asked with a smirk.

"I'm loving you less and less with every second that goes by that I don't have aspirin in my hand."

"Well I can get you some aspirin once you let me up," he laughed. She was half on top of him and her head was still tucked under his own. She didn't answer him, and instead tightened her hold on his waist. "Change your mind?"

"Maybe," she admitted. "Cuddle now, drugs later."

Logan reached to the nightstand drawer and pulled out the bottle of aspirin he kept there. He handed her three of them which she promptly swallowed, not bothering to open her eyes. She moved her head back to Logan's chest and he wrapped both arms snug around her. He rubbed her back lightly, knowing this always soothed her.

"So, your mom invited us to the town for Luke's birthday on May 12th. I told her we would be there," he said quietly.

"Mom is throwing Luke a party?!"

"Apparently."

"That will go over like a lead balloon," Rory said.

"I'm sure he won't be happy but he can never stay mad at your mom," Logan said.

"Like you can't stay mad at me?" she asked sweetly. "Cause I'm just too cute."

"You are too cute," he laughed, kissing her nose.

"Well that sounds good, and then your graduation is the week after the party," she said.

"Mhm," he said.

"Aren't you excited? You'll be done with school," she asked.

"I'm a little excited," he said.

"But…?"  
"But, I'm going to see my gorgeous Ace a lot less," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Aw, I'm going to miss you too," she said placing a soft kiss on his chest. "But you know we do live together, so you'll see me every morning and every night, and maybe even during lunch."

"You'll come see me for lunch?" he asked, smirking.

"I will, and you can show off your 'gorgeous Ace' to everyone in the office," she said.

"And what do I have to do to get you to christen the office with me?" he asked huskily.

"Be very discrete, and very quick," she said against his lips.

"That can be arranged," he said, nipping at her bottom lip. He trailed his hand over her curves and down to her ass. She moved her leg to the other side and straddled him, Logan pulling her on top of him. He rested both hands on her ass and squeezed her lightly. She giggled against his lips and ran her hands though his hair. Logan broke the kiss and moved his lips down her neck, spending quite some time there marking her as his.

Rory moved her hands everywhere she could reach, desperate to feel every inch of his hot, muscular body. She felt Logan pushing her underwear down her thighs and she helped him removed them the rest of the way. He flipped them over and hovered above her as she managed to wrap her legs tight around him, despite her cast. Just as he started moving his hand south, their home phone rang again.

"Oh my god," Rory groaned as though in pain. "Who the hell is calling right now?"

"Ignore it," Logan said, crashing his lips into hers and distracting her from the phone. Her hands roamed his back and shoulders, leaving light marks with her nails. She needed to feel him inside of her, she was done with foreplay, she wanted him. Rory swiftly removed Logan's boxers and tossed them off the side of the bed. Getting the hint, Logan promptly removed his shirt from her body, revealing her breasts and nipples, standing at attention. He took one nipple into his mouth and massaged it with is tongue. She moaned at his ministrations, but that wasn't satisfying her, she needed _him_.

Unfortunately, they were interrupted yet again by the home phone. Frustrated in more way than one, Rory grabbed it and answered. "Hello," she bit out.

"Rory, is that any way to answer the phone?" Emily asked her.

"Sorry grandma, can I help you?" Rory rushed out. She couldn't focus with Logan hovering above her, completely naked and eyes filled with lust for her.

"Well as you know the school semester ends soon and with Logan starting work soon we were wondering if you two would like to join us for a little week-long trip in Europe in May, nothing too big, just France and London," she said.

"Um, sure, I'll ask Logan what his schedule is and we'll see," she said as normally as she could. Logan had continued his oral assault on her breasts and had move down to her stomach and hips. "Logan Huntzberger you better knock it off," she whispered, covering the phone. He smirked at her and moved his hand to her center. He teased her, not giving what she wanted, but enough to distract her from the conversation.

"Ok then, give me a call later and we'll set everything up," Emily said.

"Sounds good, I have to go to class grandma, bye." With that Rory dropped the phone to the floor and wrapped her arms around Logan's neck. She kissed him roughly and thoroughly as he plunged two fingers into her. She cried out his name in a series of panting and moaning. He crooked his fingers just the right way and soon had her tumbling over the edge. As she rode out her orgasm he watched her with a huge grin on his face. He almost came himself just watching her fall apart in his arms, at his touch. He rolled on to his back and took her with him.

Once her breathing evened out again she leaned down and kissed him hard, then lowered herself onto him. They both moaned at the pleasure this elicited. Logan held onto her hips and guided her up and down his length, not able to take his eyes off her. Rory on the other hand had her eyes shut tight, only able to focus on how good it felt to have Logan inside her. He thrusted his hips up to meet her and she moaned his name over and over. "Oh my god, Logan!"

Logan ran his hands up her body to her breasts and massaged both nipples. She came at his touch and tightened around him. Logan came just after her, spilling into her and moaning her name.

Rory fell on his chest, panting heavily and unable to stop smiling. "Wow," she breathed out.

"Mhm," Logan managed to get out.

They stayed like this, trying to catch their breath for a couple minutes. Eventually Logan pulled out of her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed a soft kiss on her shoulder and sighed. "We should start every morning like that," she laughed.

"I could not agree more," he said, smirking.

"I'm sure," she said, rolling off him. She cuddled into his side and pulled the sheets up to their waists.

"Most days we do though," he laughed.

"That's true," she agreed. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Yeah?" he asked, laughing.

"Um yeah, waking up to sex with hot blonde boyfriend? It's pretty nice," she teased him.

"Hot blonde boyfriend huh?" he asked, rolling over on top of her.

"Yep," she said, grinning. He placed wet kisses all over her neck and face, while tickling her. "Logan," Rory giggled, once again unsuccessfully trying to push his hands off her waist.


	30. Chapter 30 Finally May

Chapter 30

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

 **AN: Wow! This took so long, too long. I have ideas for the coming chapters though and winter break is soon so updates to come! BTW today is the day made my account exactly a year ago, kind of cool lol.**

Before the couple knew it, May was upon them and everything was happening at once. Rory got her cast off, much to the relief of both of them. Rory no longer had to depend on Logan for basic things, and Logan no longer had to fear for her safety every time she left the apartment. She was happy about wearing heels again, or just shoes on both feet for that matter. Overall the loss of the cast was something they had both looked forward to.

On top of her regained mobility, Luke's birthday and Logan's graduation were just around the corner, Rory's camera charged and ready for both. They had gotten Luke plenty of cooking gadgets as well as a new tool box. Of course, he still had 'Burt' for sentimental reasons but he had fixed the hinge on the old box too many times. The presents were sitting by the door with two matching His & Hers overnight bags, ready to be packed in the Porsche the next day.

Rory and Logan sat on the couch, in their pajamas, with a movie on. However, just because it was on, doesn't mean they were watching it. After all, how was Logan expected to focus on a movie when his girlfriend had crawled into his lap wearing nothing but his shirt and her shorts with 'Yale' printed on the butt. The Ghostbusters were the last thing on his mind, and Rory was the first.

So, when she had sat down and kissed him, he didn't let it end there, and now she was straddling him, their tongues dueling fiercely. He tangled his hand in her hair, resting his other one low on her back, very low. She bit down on his bottom lip, quickly soothing it with her tongue. He groaned into her mouth as she unconsciously rocked her hips against his. He groaned louder when she broke the kiss and looked at him with a pout.

"I want do something," she said.

"Can I recommend me?" he said with a smirk.

"Dirty," she laughed. "Seriously, let's to do something."

"Like what?" he asked, moving both hands to her hips.

"Like…" she thought about it, biting her bottom lip. Logan moved her lip back gently with his thumb and kissed her lightly. "Oh, let's cook something!"

"Cook?" he asked incredulously. "I just made chicken and fried rice."

"Ok, bake something," she corrected.

"Like what?" he asked again.

"Cookies," she said, smiling.

"Seriously?" he asked, sighing.

"Yes, come on." She stood up and dragged him with her to the kitchen. She went to the fridge and took out the cookie dough. She usually kept it in there for movie nights, and practically never baked actual cookies out of it. She turned to Logan and handed him the package then looked at him expectantly.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't know what to do," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well then, first you read the instructions, you like to read," he said, pulling into his side so she could see the writing as well.

"Ok and then what?" she asked like a little kid.

"Preheat the oven," he said.

"Got it," she said. "Then?"

"Put the little squares in the package on a baking sheet with parchment paper and when the oven makes that beeping sound put them in," he explained.

"That's it?" she asked.

"That's it," he nodded.

"Wow, baking is easy," she said, going to get a baking sheet.

"This kind of 'baking' is," he laughed.

"Don't mock me," she said, putting the pan down on the counter.

"I'm not," he said, raising his hands, then going to the drawer to get the parchment paper. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing the box in front of her on the counter.

"Are you going to help me?" she asked, opening the wrapper.

"I am," he said, putting one of the dough squares on the sheet.

"Thank you," she said, leaning back and aiming a kiss at him. It landed on his jaw and she laughed. He looked down and kissed her nose, then her cheek, and then her lips. She went back to the cookies, laying them out on the sheet. When she was done she turned around and put all her weight on Logan, leaning against his chest and looking up at him. "So now we wait for the oven to beep?" she asked.

"You got it," he said, kissing her lightly. "And 15 minutes later you'll have cookies, have you really never done this?"

"Maybe once, but mom and I always just eat the dough," she said.

"You know you can get sick from that?"

"Nah, I'm invincible," she joked.

"You're, metabolism certainly is magic but I don't think your capable of avoid salmonella," he laughed.

"Really? Because I've been eating Cookie dough for about 21 years and did I get salmonella?" she challenged. Before he could answer the oven beeped and she stepped away from him to put the pan in the oven. When she came back Logan grabbed her waist and lifted her onto the counter. He stood between her legs and rested his hands on her hips. She put her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist to draw him closer to her.

"So tomorrow," he started.

"Tomorrow," she nodded.

"We'll leave here at 10:00, get to Stars Hollow by about 11:00 to help your mom if she needs it and the party starts at 12:00," he said.

"That's the plan," she said.

"What are you wearing?" he asked, smirking.

"Let's just say you'll like it," she said, evasively.

"I like the sound of that," he said, kissing her.

"It's short," she said against his lips. " _Plunging_ neckline."

"Hm," he groaned into her mouth.

"Down boy," she teased him.

"Ace," he whined.

"I have cookies in the oven," she said, shaking her head.

"Later?" he asked, which she also shook her head to. "Tomorrow?"

"If you're a good boy," she said, running her hands over his shoulders. "We may even use that lovely blindfold I promised to make you wear," she whispered in his ear. He swallowed hard and captured her lips in his. Maybe he wouldn't have to wait till tomorrow…

"I'm so excited," Rory squealed as they passed the 'Welcome to Stars Hollow' sign.

"Really? Are you?" he asked feigning surprise.

"Shut up," she laughed, hitting his leg lightly. "I know I've said it a lot, but I'm excited."

"I know Ace." He put his hand on her thigh and squeezed her lightly. "And I love how excited you are, it's cute."

"Well I haven't been back in a while and it's Luke's birthday! That's big!" she said.

"I'm assuming most of the town will be there, who else is coming?" he asked.

"Well, us obviously, Luke's daughter April and one of her friends, Luke's sister Liz and her husband TJ, and I think that's it as far as out of towners go, unless…" she trailed off.

"Unless…?" he asked.

"Jess is Luke's nephew," she said.

"Jess," he nodded. "Well if he is there, we'll deal with it like last time, okay?"

"Ok, at least this time we're staying at the Dragonfly, so we won't be in the same house as him," she said.

"True, who has your room?" he asked.

"April and her friend, mom got out the trundle bed," she said.

"She changed the sheets, right?" he asked warily.

"Since we were here?" she laughed. "She said she was going to burn them."

"Good," he said as he pulled the car into the driveway. Immediately the spotted Jess' rusted car.

"I guess we have our answer," Rory sighed.

"I guess so," he said. "It's Luke's day though, so we'll avoid him, ignore him, anything to prevent conflict."

"Sounds like a plan," she said, leaning over to kiss him. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," he said, getting out of the car. As soon as he did the front door opened and Lorelai ran down the porch steps. Logan opened Rory's door for her and took her hand. Rory had just accepted that Logan always opened the door for her and doing it herself would result in what she called 'The Gentleman Conversation'. She kissed him when she got out and he went to get Luke's presents. They left their bags in the Porsche to take them to the Dragonfly later.

"Loin Fruit!" Lorelai called, hugging Rory tight.

"Hey Mom!"

"You actually call my sweet Ace, Loin Fruit?" Logan asked, shaking his head.

"You actually call the Fruit of my Loins, Ace?" she asked.

"Touché," he laughed.

"That is so not the same thing," Rory said.

"How so?" Lorelai asked.

"Ace is cute, Logan has always called me that, but Loin Fruit is just creepy," Rory said.

"Creepy or not, I'm keeping it," she said.

"I'll be in the house, you two have fun with this," Logan said, kissing Rory on the cheek before heading inside. He could still here them going back and forth when he made it to the kitchen. "Hey Luke," Logan said.

"Logan, hey," Luke said, stepping away from the counter and shaking Logan's hand.

"Happy Birthday man," Logan said.

"Don't remind me," Luke said, rolling his eyes. "Parties are not my thing."

"But your girlfriend loves them," Logan laughed.

"Which means I do?" Luke asked.

"Pretty much. I'm not all that fond of going to class but living with Ace and not going to class is not an option," Logan said.

"Oh, that's right, living together? How's that working out?" he asked.

"It's great, I love it," Logan said.

"Good, it's a major adjustment but always having her there is great," Luke said.

Before Logan could answer two girls about 17 or 18 came out of Rory's room. They were laughing about something, one blonde and tall, the other had brown curly hair and was a little shorter than her friend. He assumed this was April and the friend she brought.

"Hey Dad, when is everybody getting here?" April asked, who Logan now knew to be the brunette girl.

"12," Luke said. "Jess is in the living room hanging up decorations for Lorelai, you three could help him."

"Yeah sure," Logan said, looking at the girls who nodded and started whispering to each other. They all went to the living room where Jess was indeed hanging up a banner. April started hanging streamers and her friend stood near Logan who was hanging up another sign.

"So, do you live in Stars Hollow?" she asked.

"Um, no," Logan said. "New Haven."

"Yale?"  
"Yeah."

"Oh wow," she said. "I'm Sabrina."

"I'm Logan," he said, then turned back to the sign. It seemed like this girl was trying to flirt with him, badly at that, and he wasn't sure what to do. Their conversation seemed to get Jess' attention who was now clearly listening to them but ignoring Logan.

"So, you're in college?" Sabrina asked, twirling her hair.

"Sort of, I'm graduating next week," he said.

"Really?" she asked, impressed.

"Really," he said, hoping she would get the hint and walk away.

"Your cute," she said bluntly.

"Thanks, look-," he started trying not to roll his eyes when Jess interrupted him.

"Are there any girls who don't like you?" Jess bit out.

"I don't know, I'll tell you if I find one," Logan said.

"Where's Rory?" Jess asked. He finished hanging his banner and took a seat in the arm chair. April had also stopped working in favor of watching the interaction between the two.

"Outside talking to her mom," Logan said.

"I'm surprised she's not attached to your hip, can you breath right now?" Jess asked.

"Who's Rory?" Sabrina asked.

"Logan!" _Perfect timing,_ Logan thought thankfully.

"Living room Ace," he called back. She walked into the room and straight to Logan's waiting arms. "There's my girl," he said, leaning down to kiss her.

"Here she is," she said against his lips.

Jess swallowed hard as he took in her appearance. She was wearing a short, long-sleeved white romper with a skirt instead of shorts, a plunging neckline, and cut outs at the waist. Her hair was wavy and her shoes were simple white heels. But she wasn't his, not yet.

Sabrina watched the couple jealously, Logan was really cute, and he was in college. Unfortunately, his girlfriend was as gorgeous as him, and also in college. April was slightly oblivious to her friend's problem, but Jess' jealousy was clear. Her cousin was in love with her kind of step sister, ew.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking around the room.

"We are decorating," he said, keeping one arm around her waist.

"It looks good, cute sign," she teased him, looking at the one he had hung up which was slightly crooked.

"Do not mock," he said, squeezing her waist. She laughed and kissed him then turned to set the 'Happy Birthday' sign straight. When she fixed it, she stuck her tongue out at Logan.

"Hey April," Rory said, going to give her 'Step Sister' a hug.

"Hey Rory," April said.

"Your graduating high school soon, aren't you?" Rory asked.

"Two weeks," April said.

"Wow, are you excited for college?"

"We both are," Sabrina interrupted, directing her comment at Logan.

"Oh hi, I'm Rory," Rory introduced herself.

"Sabrina," she said, not bothering to look in Rory's direction.

Rory look at Logan questioningly, but he just shrugged his shoulders. "Hey Rory," Jess said.

"Um, hi," she said, not interested in talking to him after last time. "I'm going to go find Luke. Logan, you coming?"

"Definitely," he said, taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen, which they found empty.

"Well that was weird," she said.

"That Sabrina chick is creeping me out," he said, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"She's so rude," Rory said, sitting in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"April seems nice though," he said.

"She is, she's a little shy but once she gets to know you she's great. We're sort of similar in that respect," she said.

"What? You are not shy, innocent maybe, but not shy. You're quite the social butterfly Ace," he laughed.

"I am now, but trust me, in high school I wasn't anything like this," she said.

"I bet you were cute," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"I was shy, awkward, and slightly nerdy," she corrected.

"And cute," he added. "Any chance you still have the uniform?"

"I do, but it's not what your expecting, the skirt is long," she laughed.

"That can be fixed," he said.

"Why?" she asked innocently.

"Why what?"

"Why do you want me to wear it, and have it shortened?"

"You know why," he said.

"Say it," she said, kissing his neck.

"Why?" he asked.

"I want to hear you say it," she said, kissing his jaw and up to his lips.

"Fine," he said, moving one hand to her ass. "I want you to wear the outfit."

"Because…?" she said against his lips. She trailed her hands over his shoulders and biceps.

"Because…" he started, moving his hand up her skirt. "I want to rip it off you and-,"

"Hey! Hands where I can see them Huntzberger!" Luke yelled, walking into the kitchen. Logan immediately raised his hands up and Rory broke the kiss.

"Oh, Logan's in trouble," Lorelai sang, walking into the kitchen.

"What did he do?" April asked, coming in as well with Sabrina and Jess.

"His girlfriend, in our kitchen," Lorelai said, pouring herself a mug of coffee.

"He didn't actually get that far," Rory mumbled.

"He was close!" Luke yelled.

"He's scared," Logan added.

"Aw, is Logie scared of the big bad Luke?" Rory asked.

"Yes," he said obviously.

"He can't hurt you right now, he would hurt me too," she said. Logan promptly moved his hands to her waist and held her to him tight. She laughed and leaned against him again.

Jess almost threw up at the sight. It was one thing that they were together, but they were so 'cutesy', it was hard to ignore that they were together.

"Aw Lukie, don't hurt him, I do want grandchildren," Lorelai said, sitting down at the table. That only seemed to make him angrier and Rory sent a glare at her mother. "And what beautiful grandchildren they'll be."

"Not helping mom," Rory said.

"I'm not trying to," Lorelai said.

"She has to get up eventually," Luke said, glaring at Logan.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Logan said, tightening his hold on Rory.

"He could always just carry me around for the day," Rory laughed.

"That's not possible," Luke said, rolling his eyes.

"You'd be surprised," Rory said, laying her head on his shoulder and yawning.

"You tired Ace?" Logan asked her.

"A little," she said, she laced their fingers together and pulled his hand up to check his watch. "It's 11:55, everyone should be here soon."

Sure, enough the doorbell rang and Lorelai hurried to open it. Sookie came in carrying trays of food into the kitchen. "Happy Birthday Luke!"

"Hey Sookie," he said, talking on of the trays and setting it on the counter.

"Oh, April is here too," Sookie said, giving her a hug.

"Hi Sookie," April said.

"And Rory and limo boy," she said, excitedly.

"Does everybody call me that?" Logan asked.

"Do you have a limo?" Rory countered.

"Fair enough," he laughed.

Rory stood up to give Sookie a hug, and immediately after she had, Logan pulled her back down to his lap. "Logan," she laughed.

"You cannot be that codependent," Jess griped, rolling his eyes. Ignoring him, Logan kissed her cheek.

"If you get up, I die."

"Logan he's not going to kill you," she giggled, kissing him.

"I had my hand up your skirt, I'm surprised he hasn't done it yet," Logan pointed out.

"I'm waiting until you least expect it," Luke said, walking out of the room.

"See," Logan said.

"Well he's gone now," she said, pecking him on the lips.

"Let's go you two, I need someone strong to carry these table to the back yard," Lorelai called.

"Come on," Rory said, standing up and holding her hands out to Logan. She pulled him up and flush against her. "I promise he won't actually do anything, Luke's bark is worse than his bite."

"I know, I just like when you sit in my lap," he said, kissing her. She rolled her eyes and led him out to the back. Luke and Logan set up all the tables and Lorelai and Rory put the table cloths on them.

Within a half an hour almost half the town was scattered through the house, front yard, and back yard. Kirk was doing karaoke with Lulu, Miss Patty was currently talking up Logan who feared he might be pinched soon, Sabrina had cornered Dean of all people, and the birthday boy was talking to Jess in the kitchen generally avoiding the festivities. Rory spotted Logan out back with Miss Patty who was getting closer to him and figured he had suffered enough. She went outside and came up behind Logan. She pinched his butt, making him jump and then wrapped her arms around his waist, laughing.

"Ace that better be you," he said.

"You guessed it," she said, moving to his side and under his arm.

"Such a charming young man you've got here Rory," Miss Patty said.

"Thank you, he is pretty charming," Rory said.

"Well I leave you two kids to talk," she said, walking away in search of Babette.

"I have never been so happy to see you," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. When she raised her eyebrow at him, he added, "Clothed."

"Speaking of which, Colin, Finn, and I might just be throwing you a graduation party at the pub," she said.

"How is that speaking of which?" he asked.

"It's a costume party," she said.

"And…?"

"And I already have our costumes," she said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You going to wear the school girl outfit?" he asked.

"Better," she said, shaking her head.

"Better?" he asked, smirking.

"Much better, it's from one of your favorite movies," she said.

"Ok, what's my costume?" he asked.

"Han Solo," she said, playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"Star Wars?" he asked. "So, what are going as?"

"Princess Leia," she said.

"The white dress?" he asked, skeptically.

"Not quite," she said, kissing his jaw and then his lips.

"Care to fill me in?" he asked, against her lips.

"Happy Birthday to you!" Lorelai led Luke outside as she carried the cake with her.

"Maybe later," she said, grabbing his hand and leading him over to the table.

"Ace," he whined.

"Shh," she said, pressing a finger to his lips and starting to sing happy birthday to Luke. He wrapped his arms around her and held her from behind. Everyone clapped as Luke blew out his candles and kissed Lorelai. Rory leaned back against Logan and turned her head to him. "Two words. Gold Bikini."

"You're kidding?" he asked, excited.

"Nope," she laughed as he captured her lips in his.


	31. Chapter31 Parties, Graduation, and Lunch

Chapter 31

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

 **AN: New chapter! Much faster than the last one lol, enjoy!**

"Ace, come on I want to see," he called impatiently from the living room. They were about to leave for the boy's graduation party and he was just waiting to finally see Rory's outfit. They had planned the party for the night before they graduated, a last hurrah before they were sent into the real world.

"Keep it in your pants," she yelled back.

"I might need that advice after I see you," he said.

"Logan!" she chastised. "I'm almost ready, just putting on my shoes."

Logan's costume consisted of the black jeans, white long-sleeved shirt, which Rory had made sure fit him so that you could see his muscles, and the black vest. When Rory came out of their bedroom every coherent thought left his mind and he could barely say a word. "Holy shit," was all he could say.

"You like it?" she asked. She had on the classic gold bikini from the movie, gold heels, and her hair in big curls.

"Like it? Are you kidding me?" he asked incredulously, or more like growled as he pulled her against him by her hips. He kissed her hard, his hands roaming her back and thighs, every inch of exposed skin he could reach. She in turn ran her hands up his shirt, over his abs and back. They kissed fervently, trying to get as close to each other as possible. "You look absolutely incredible, unbelievably sexy Ace."

"Good," she said, breathing heavily. "We should go."

"Yeah, I don't know about that," he teased, kissing her again.

"Come on," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door.

"Hey, doesn't the costume come with chains or something," he said, locking the door.

"It does."

"Why aren't you using them?" he asked, leading her to elevator.

"Oh, I figured I'd let you have your fun with those later," she said, pulling him against her by his belt loop and kissing him.

"My god you're going to be the death of me," he said, kissing her back harder.

When they made it out of the elevator the headed for Logan's Porsche and he made the short drive to the pub. He parked and went around to open Rory's door, once he locked the car they walked in, Logan's arm snug around her waist. Yes, he loved the outfit. Yes, he planned on enjoying it more later. But yes, he was uncomfortable that other guys would look at her like he does in their bedroom.

"Colin," Rory called as they approached the bar.

"Hey guys," he said turning around, but stopped as soon he saw them. "Holy… damn."

"Watch it," Logan warned him.

"Right…um," Colin said shaking his head and turning his attention to Logan. "I don't know what I was going to say."

"Anything other than 'damn' will do," Rory laughed.

"So, if your Princess Leia, I guess that makes you Han Solo," Colin said.

"It does," Logan said, drawing small circles with his thumb on the bare skin of her stomach.

"Lucky bastard," Colin said.

"Who is?" Finn asked, walking over with Steph in tow.

"Logan," Colin said rolling his eyes.

"Why…?" Finn asked before he too looked over at the pair. "Shit."

"Wow Rory," Steph laughed.

"Any chance I can be your Han Solo love?"

"Sorry," she said, shaking her head and placing a hand on Logan chest.

"Lucky bastard," Fin muttered.

"Doesn't the costume come with chains?" Steph asked.

"Yeah, I left them at home… on the bed," Rory said, blushing.

"I hate you Logan," Finn said before walking away with Colin.

"Well I don't hate you Logan, I kind of hate Rory right now, you both look awesome," Steph said.

"He is pretty hot huh?" Rory said.

"Not as gorgeous as my princess," he said, leaning down to kiss her.

"This is too cute for me, have fun," Steph said, walking away to flirt with a man at the bar.

"I love you," Rory said, looking up at him.

"I love you too Ace," he said. "Come on let's go dance."

He led her over to the large group of people dancing and held her against him. They both noticed how well they fit together, it was one of the little things that reminded Logan how perfect she was for him. It made it seem like she was literally made for him. She put one hand on his chest and laid her head next to it. He had his arms snug around her waist, like she would disappear if he let go.

"Are you exited for tomorrow?" she asked him.

"You know what, I am. I've dreaded my college graduation my entire life, but now I'm excited," he said.

"Why the change of heart?" she asked.

"It means something different now," he said.

"What does it mean now?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Well I used think of it as the end of my freedom and life as I knew it, but now it's an event in my life, our life, that gets us one step closer to the day I propose to you, the day we say I do, and the day we hold our first child in our arms. I can't wait for all that so, it means a lot more now," he said. She cupped his face in hands and kissed him, and kissed him, and kissed him.

"Damn it Logan Huntzberger, why are you so sweet? You're making me cry," she said, grinning. He wiped a tear from her cheek and kissed again. She rested her forehead against his and let out a breathy laugh. "You know I can't wait for that either."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she nodded her head.

"I will say I'm not really looking forward to that trip with your grandparents," he said smirking.

"Me either," she laughed. "I bet you they book us separate rooms."

"So, I'll sneak into your room around 10:00…?" he teased.

"Sounds good," she said, kissing him again. He pulled her closer and couldn't help but grin against her lips. "Let's go get a drink."

"Sure, which one?" he asked, keeping an arm snug around her waist as they maneuvered through the crowd and towards the bar.

"Maybe I'll have a Screaming Orgasm," she said, smirking. **(Yes, this is a real drink lol)**

"Not yet you won't," he growled in her ear, kissing her neck. "Apple Martini?"

"Yeah," she laughed. With a quick peck on the lips he went to get their drinks and Rory joined Steph and Rosemary. She talked with the girls until Logan dropped off her drink and informed her he was off to play poker with the guys. He went to the back room where Colin, Finn, Robert, Seth, and Carson, a LDB freshman, had sat down at the table with the dealer getting ready.

"No ball and chain Huntz?" Colin joked.

"She's with Rose and Steph," he said, sitting down and taking a sip of his scotch.

"If my girlfriend looked like that I wouldn't let her out of my sights," Seth said.

"Or the bedroom," Finn added.

"Believe me, I've tried," Logan laughed.

" _The_ Logan Huntzberger has a girlfriend?" Carson asked.

"I do," Logan confirmed. He vaguely remembered this kid from his induction, but wasn't sure how he ended up at this table. "Alright let's get this show on the road huh?"

"Definitely," Finn cheered, downing a shot.

The guys played several rounds of poker over the course of about two hours. They were all fairly drunk, save for Finn who had already been three sheets to the wind when they sat down. Carson had won, then Colin, and now Logan was close to a victory himself. He called and raised the bet, causing Robert to fold. This left Carson and Logan still in the game. Carson called the bet and looked up, only to see two girls coming through the door. "Looks like I'm about to get good luck charm," he said cockily, eyeing one girl in particular. _Is she wearing_ _ **the**_ _gold bikini?!_

"Hey," Logan said, turning his head. "Just what I needed, my Ace."

"Oh, aren't we possessive tonight," she teased him, sitting in his lap. He could tell she had been drinking, not enough to be drunk, just tipsy. He ran his hand over her thigh and nuzzled her neck.

"I thought you said he had a girlfriend," Carson said to Colin.

"I did," Colin said, nodding and pointing to the couple.

"She's his girlfriend?!" Carson asked.

"Yep," Colin confirmed.

"Damn," he said.

"Damn is right my friend," Robert agreed.

"So, I think I'm ready for that Screaming Orgasm now," Rory whispered to him.

"I'm out," Logan said, abruptly throwing his cards down and standing up, carrying Rory bridal style. She laughed as he carried her out the door and deposited her in the passenger seat. Their apartment was only about five minutes from the pub, but clearly Rory was too impatient to wait that long. This was probably best considering they were both too drunk to be driving. As soon as he was in the car, her hand was dangerously high on his thigh and her lips were on his neck. Any chance of making it home before ravishing her flew at the window and he pulled her to straddles his lap. His vest and shirt were quickly removed, by who they had no idea. Rory took a moment to appreciate his rock-hard chest pressed against her, running her hands over every inch of exposed skin.

Logan's belt was the next thing to go as she tossed it to the back seat before rushing to unbutton his pants. He thanked god that his windows were tinted as he undid the flimsy material covering her chest. Letting it fall between them, he trailed kisses from her lips to her breasts, not hesitating to take one of her nipples in his mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair, encouraging him to continue and started rocking her hips against him, desperate for some kind of relief.

Logan got the message loud and clear. He stopped his oral assault on her breasts and turned his attention from foreplay, which they had both had enough of tonight, to the reason he had pulled her into his lap in the first place. He wanted, needed her.

Rory tugged his pants and boxers down as far as she could without getting off him. Not bothering to try removing her bikini bottoms, he pushed them to the side and guided her onto him. "Rory!"

They both groaned at the unbelievable feeling, the fulfillment of a desire they both had since he saw her earlier. She began moving up and down on him and he grasped her hips so guide her movements. He struggled to keep his eyes open, wanting to watch as she rode him and came to her breaking point. She moved forward changing the angle and his eyes rolled back as his head fell against the seat. "Oh god Logan!"

He could tell she was close and he tried to hold back, to wait for her but at this point he was too far gone. He spilled into her, triggering her own orgasm and her walls tightened around him. "Logan!" She collapsed against Logan, sweating and panting heavily, much like him. He placed a lazy kiss on her head and rested his cheek there. He wrapped his arms around her and they stayed just like this for minutes on end. Once they regained some semblance of strength, he pulled out of her and she moved back to passenger seat for them to fix their clothing.

"You up for another round when we get home?" she asked, biting her lips as she re-tied her top.

"Only if I get to use the chains," he smirked.

"Deal," she giggled, reaching over the console to kiss him.

 **RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL**

The next morning Logan walked across the stage, received his diploma, and officially graduated college. He beamed at Rory, sitting in the audience with her camera, capturing every second of his graduation. She was so proud of him, and for someone who had been nothing but a disappointment his whole life, it meant a hell of a lot. She loved him and she was proud of him, and he couldn't wait for this thing to be over so he could kiss her. Unfortunately, they had been roped into Huntzberger family lunch after the ceremony, but they had planned to cook dinner at home tonight just the two of them and a bottle of wine. He had celebrated with his friends, with his family, reluctantly, but he just wanted to celebrate with his girl.

As everything came to a close, the class of 2006 tossed their caps in the air and the group started to disperse. He immediately spotted Rory standing near his family, though slightly in front of the group and next to Honor. He practically ran to her and picked her up in a big hug, spinning her around. She laughed when he set her on her feet kissed him softly, then passionately. "I am so proud of you honey."

"I love you Ace," he said, grinning like mad as he kissed her again.

"I love you too," she said, against his lips.

"Hey what am I chopped liver?" Honor joked from behind them.

"Hey Honor," Logan said, going to give his sister a hug.

"You did great little brother, I'm proud of you," she said.

"Thanks," he said. "Although I owe a lot of it to my little dork." He wrapped his arm around Rory's shoulders and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"That is not true," she denied.

"Ace, you held me hostage in the library until 10:00 during finals," he laughed.

"Did you or did you not get an A in Economics?" she asked pointedly.

"I did, and I owe it to you," he said, proving his point. She just rolled her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder, accepting that there was some truth in that. Unfortunately, the light moment was soon interrupted by Mitchum and Shira.

"This is a miracle, I can't believe you finally graduated. Considering how long you put it off I didn't know if I would live to see this," Mitchum griped as he and Shira walked over. Logan pulled Rory closer to him and she moved her hand to rub his back softly.

"Dad," Logan said, acknowledging him and nothing more. "Mom."

"Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger," Rory said.

"Hello Rory," Mitchum said, Shira purposefully staying silent.

"So… lunch?" Honor asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure," Logan said tensely.

"We'll all go in the limo, it's easier that way," Mitchum said, walking off towards it before anyone could argue, not that it would have done much good. Shira followed after him and the rest went reluctantly. They all slid into the limo, Mitchum and Shira on one side, Logan and Rory one the other, and Honor against the back. Honor observed the two couples, though only one of them could really be called that. Her parents sat an appropriate distance apart, not touching, talking, or even looking at each other. Mitchum appeared to be typing on his phone while his wife checked her makeup in a compact mirror. She smiled however, when upon looking at her brother she saw him sitting as close as possible to Rory, holding her hand while she leaned against him. They were talking in hushed tones and smiling at each other, despite the current situation. She took immense comfort in knowing that Logan would never become their father. And she was pretty sure she had Rory to thank for it.

They arrived at the restaurant and they all piled out. Again, Honor noticed the way Logan and Mitchum acted. Whereas Logan stopped and held his hand out for Rory to exit the limo, Mitchum got out and kept walking, leaving Shira running after him. She noticed that Logan kept his hand in the small of Rory's back and pulled out her chair. She noticed that he played with her hair, held her hand, and he kissed her cheek, her forehead, her temple, almost like a reflex. It was apparent that as Honor watched so did Shira.

But Honor had someone who treated her just like this. Honor had Josh, Rory had Logan, and Shira had Mitchum. Shira was jealous and for a good reason. So, by the time the entrées came and Logan cut off a piece of his fish for Rory to try, Shira lost it.

"For god sakes! We're in public," she hissed.

"What?" Logan asked.

"We're in public and… and your acting like-," she stuttered.

"A couple?" Logan asked, his eyebrow raised. "Because we are a couple."

"It is not appropriate behavior," she admonished them.

"We're not groping each other and making out on the table. Do you want to see inappropriate behavior? Try me," he said.

"Logan listen to your mother," Mitchum told him.

"No," Logan said simply.

"And why not?" Mitchum asked, glaring at his son.

"Because I'm not doing anything wrong. Rory is my girlfriend, I love her, I'm not going stop acting like I do."

"You two are overreacting," Honor told her parents. "They're not doing anything."

"Yes, they are, look at them," Shira said.

"This is normal. We do this every day, Honor and Josh do this every day, just because you and dad don't-," Logan started before his father cut him off.

"Logan that's enough," Mitchum said sternly, trying not to raise his voice and attract attention.

"Good now lay off," Logan warned him. His parents could criticize a lot of things in his life, and they did, but his relationship with Rory was one of the few things he had right. That wasn't something he would tolerate, Mitchum be damned. He opened his mouth to say something else but, stopped when he felt Rory's hand on his bicep. She gave him that look that told him he needed to calm down, that Mitchum just isn't worth it. He sighed and put his arm around her as they continued to eat, effectively ending the conversation.

The rest of lunch went relatively smoothly, well as smooth as a Huntzberger meal can go. It mostly consisted of Honor, Rory, and Logan talking, and Mitchum interrupting when he disagreed with something. Shira remained quiet the rest of the time, listening in but, not adding to the conversation.

"So, Logan, as soon as you return from Europe you'll be working at the Gazette as the head of the paper. We'll go over the specifics later but you'll have an assistant and the editors of the departments will report to you," Mitchum said. As lunch came to a close it had turned into a sort of business meeting.

"Got it," Logan said.

"You better get it, I'm counting on you here, so you better not screw up again," Mitchum told him.

"Yes sir," Logan bit out. The bill came and his father paid it exactly, not bothering to leave a tip. He stood up and indicated for the group to follow him, leaving the money on the table. Logan threw down three $20 bills on the way out, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Rory. She knew he made a point of tipping generously where ever they went; restaurants, hotels, bars, even the coffee carts. This was just another reassurance to himself, Honor, and Rory that he would never be Mitchum, no matter how hard his father tried to force Logan to become him.

They exited the restaurant and Logan, desperate to get away from his parents, wrapped his arm around Rory's waist and stopped on the sidewalk. "We're going to stick around here and get coffee. I'll call Frank to come get us."

"Very well, I'll see you in the office within the month," Mitchum said, getting in the car, not saying a proper goodbye or even look back at his son. Shira got in after him, neglecting to say goodbye as well.

"You want to stay and hang out with us?" Rory asked Honor.

"I'd love to but I have to get home to Josh, we're going over wedding plans later. Remember Logan your tux fitting is Saturday and Rory your dress is ready to be picked up," Honor said. Honor's wedding was in just a month and Logan was one of Josh's groomsmen, while Rory was a bridesmaid.

"Maybe if my boyfriend loves me enough he'll pick it up on Saturday," Rory said.

"Your laying it on thick, aren't you?" Logan laughed.

"You bet," she said, kidding his cheek.

"I got to go, I'll see you later." With that Honor hugged them both and got into the car. The limo pulled away and Logan pulled Rory into a close hug. He sighed as he buried his head in her hair, and she rubbed his back.

"Well he didn't use the word disappointment," Rory said softly. She felt Logan laugh against her before he looked up.

"That's true," he agreed. "I can't believe my mother had the audacity to tell us to stop acting like a couple, that was ridiculous."

"Well I can see how it might make her uncomfortable, maybe next time we should-," he cut her off before she could finish.

"Absolutely not, she was way out of line. Playing with your hair and holding your hand is the only thing keeping me from screaming at my father. So, no, we will not change how we act with each other. She can deal with it," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and kissing her lightly.

"Coffee?" she asked against his lips.

"Yeah, let's go," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they started to walk.

"You really want to stick it to her, next time we _should_ grope each other and make out on the table," she joked.

"I'm holding you to that," he laughed, pulling her close and placing a kiss on her head.


	32. Chapter 32 Dangerous Games

Chapter 32

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

 **AN: Sorry it took so long, sorry it's so short, just sorry lol. I'm starting to lose inspiration for this story so I might wrap it up soon and start a new one, maybe one or two more chapters. Let me know if I should do a sequel to this sometime in the future though!**

Two days after Logan's graduation the couple was sitting in first class en route to London with Emily and Richard in the row behind them. Unfortunately for Logan, he and Rory had been interrupted this morning while they were in the middle of a not so chaste good morning. More specifically, he had woken up with his naked girlfriend on top of him only to have Finn threaten to break the door down if they didn't open it. By the time they got rid of him, they were out of time and had to start getting ready. The real unfortunate part, is that Rory was still particularly frisky and wasn't in any mood to hide it. Her hands were wandering and despite the fact that her grandparents were sitting just behind them, so was her mouth. Of course, he wasn't complaining, he was just worried about Emily or Richard's reaction if they were to realize what was happening in front of them. Their efforts were made easier by the seat belt sign being turned off and the ability to raise up the arm rest between them. He didn't dare pull her into his lap, but she was close to being there. Their lips were fused together and his hand was inching up her thigh, though he had no intention of moving it up all the way. She sucked on his bottom lip and her tongue dueled against his as he desperately tried to hold back a moan. Her hand was on his leg as well, but her intentions were far different and he nearly jumped out of his seat when her hand cupped his penis through his pants. "Ace," he hissed, in a warning tone. She ignored him and attacked his lips again. Not only were Emily and Richard behind them, but they were on a plane with a hundred-other people and stewardesses walking up and down the aisle constantly.

"Someone is going to see us," he whispered. She responded, not by stopping but by pulling the privacy curtain closed behind her, separating them from the aisle. "Or hear us," he added.

"So, stop talking," she said, kissing his neck and unbuckling his belt. She unzipped his pants and slid her hand under the waistline of his boxers. At this point he had no self-control left to stop her and switched his focus to trying to stay quiet. He bit his tongue as she massaged his balls and stoked his length until he was fully erect. She reached into her purse and pulled out a condom before rolling it onto him. Her lips found his and their tongues dueled roughly. Logan pulled her closer to him as her hand pumped him harder and faster, running her finger over his sensitive tip. He pulled at her bottom lip with his teeth and move his hand up her shirt, trying to distract himself from the pleasure she was giving him. If he moaned too loud or gave any indication that they were doing more than just reading, her grandparents wouldn't give them another moment alone for the rest of the trip. With another stoke of his cock, he was groaning as quietly as possible into Rory mouth and spilling into the condom. She grinned against his lips as he fell apart at her touch and preceded to hold her tighter.

Rory removed the condom and dropped it into the trash bag by their seat, then curled up against Logan while he zipped his pants back up. "That's a dangerous game you were playing," he teased her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"At least you avoided the stain on your pants," she laughed.

"Quick thinking there," he said, kissing the top of her head and resting his cheek there. "But why do you still carry condoms around?"

"I think they're left over from before we moved in together, came in handy though," she said.

"Definitely," he laughed. Before he could say anything else the captain made an announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will begin our decent to Heathrow Airport in approximately 20 minutes, please make sure your seats are upright and your seatbelts are on."

"Thank God," Rory sighed. "I'm sick of being on this plane."

"Well 7 hours in one seat will do that," Logan agreed.

"I hate landing," she said, getting a piece of gum from Logan's bag to keep her ears from popping.

"I'm aware," he laughed, knowing how tightly she held on to him whenever they flew.

"Where are we staying?" she asked.

"The Ritz," he said. "And unfortunately, your grandparents got one suite."

"One?" she asked nervously.

"One, 3 bedrooms," he said.

"No," she groaned, resting her against his shoulder.

"Yep," he said.

"This, sucks. We have to sleep in different bedrooms, and we can't have sex for a week?!"

"Well if we do we have to be quiet," he said, playing with her hair.

"Damn it, why do they have to be traditional?" she asked, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"I'm sure they just prefer to think of you as naïve and innocent," he said. "What grandparents wouldn't?"

"I know, but they like you, you're a Huntzberger. Shouldn't they trust you not to defile their granddaughter?"

"Well considering that ship has long sailed I guess they can't," he laughed.

"You know what I mean," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, but my reputation speaks for itself," he reminded her.

"I doubt that my grandparents know about that, or else they wouldn't have been so pleased when we started dating," she said.

"Well either way your still their pride and joy, so the longer they can keep me from taking your innocence the better," he said.

"Aw, but I like when you… take my innocence," she said, kissing his neck.

"Good, I like doing it," he mumbled, kissing her forehead. They both felt the plane start to descend and Rory held on to him, his own grasp on her tightening. "I'm sorry baby I know you hate this."

"It's ok, just don't let go," she said.

"Never," he laughed.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Dinner was wonderful," Rory said as all four of them walked through the door of the suite. Since they had landed at around 8 p.m. they went straight to dinner and had their bags brought up to the room ahead of them.

"It certainly was," Richard agreed.

"Your grandfather and I go there every time we visit London," Emily said. "I'm sure you kids are exhausted and so are we. Rory your bedroom is just there and Logan's is two doors down. There's a bathroom I between."

"Actually, Emily we've been meaning to bring that up," Logan said.

"What about it?" she asked.

"Well, Logan and I aren't really comfortable sleeping in separate rooms," Rory said.

"Oh?" Richard asked.

"Seeing as we live together, we do sleep together, in the same bed I mean," Logan said.

"So, if it's all the same to you, we'll probably just take one room," Rory said.

"Well, I suppose that's alright, you do live together," Emily said.

"Alright then, goodnight you two," Richard said, leading his wife into their bedroom.

"Thank God," Rory said.

"I was not looking forward to sneaking into your room in the middle of the night," Logan said, picking up their bags and taking them into the room.

"Or sneaking out at the crack of dawn," she said, slipping her heels off.

"Yeah, you always make it hard enough for me to get up as it is," he teased. He came up behind her and swept her hair to the side, unzipping her dress. He then unclipped her necklace and set it on her nightstand where it would sit until he picked it up the next morning and put it back on her.

"I do not make it difficult for you to get up," she defended, slipping out of her dress.

"You do too." Logan loosened his tie and laid it on the bed, followed by his suit jacket, button up shirt, and undershirt. He smirked as he watched Rory take her bra off and go to his suitcase to steal a T-shirt and pull it on.

She walked over to him and ran her hands over his abs and chest, then kissed him on the lips. "Do not."

"Do too," he said, kissing her again. "It's hard as hell to get up when I have a class before you."

"I'm not even awake," she said.

"No, but that doesn't mean I want to leave any less," he said. She undid his belt and set it on the bed with the rest of his stuff. Next were his pants and then they carefully hung everything back up to be dry cleaned. They preceded to go through their routine, brushing their teeth, Rory washing her face, and Logan going ahead and unpacking their suitcases.

"So, do you know what we're doing tomorrow?" she asked as she crawled into bed and watched him move around the room.

"Um, Museum, Theatre, Art, something like that," he said, closing the drawer and making his way over to the bed.

"Wow, you really have a knack for attention to detail," she laughed.

"Well it is difficult to concentrate when your girlfriend has wandering hands," he teased her.

"I didn't hear you complaining," she said, settling herself against his chest when he laid down. He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close.

"You never will," he said. "You know I realized something today."

"And what's that babe?" she asked, resting her chin on his chest to look at him while they talked.

"That as much as we complain about your grandparents and how traditional they are, the two of them really are something to aspire to."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean as far as their relationship goes, they've been together since she was your age and their still in love," he said.

"It is sweet isn't it," she agreed. "They still hold hands and kiss, and he pulls out her chair every time they eat."

"I hope that's us someday," he said, kissing her.

"It will," she promised.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Because I love you too damn much," she laughed.

"Good, I kind of love you too," he said, pulling her on top of him.

"Aw, only kind of?" she pouted.

"No," he laughed. "A lot more than kind of."

"Good," she said, kissing him lightly and smiling when he deepened the kiss. He rolled them over to lay on top of her and started trailing kisses down her neck. He pushed her shirt, or rather his, up and ran his hands over her stomach and continuing to her breasts. She giggled at his touch and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him again. "You better be quite Huntzberger."

"Who me?" he asked innocently.

"Yes you!" she laughed.

"We'll see who has a hard time staying quiet," he growled in her ear. She turned her head to capture his lips in a kiss, silencing them both for the rest of the night, save for moaning the others name.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Rory woke up the next morning to the sun shining through the open curtain. She stretched and rolled over to find the bed next to her empty. Disappointed, she sat up and looked around, noticing his boxers gone from the floor along with she shirt she had been wearing for a mere 30 minutes the night before. She quickly pulled the sheet up to cover her chest when the door opened. Breathing a sigh of relief upon seeing it was Logan, she dropped the sheet and smiled at him. He walked in carrying a tray with eggs, bacon, waffles, fruit, and two mugs of coffee. "Morning," she said. "What's this?"

"Good morning," he said. "Breakfast in bed, you looked too cute still sleeping this morning, I couldn't wake you up. Plus, I'm not prepared to leave this bed just yet."

"Aww thank you," she swooned as she took the tray and he climbed back into bed. They laid the tray between them and he tucked her under his arm and pulled her close to kiss her temple.

"So, if I remember correctly, we are going to a couple of Art Museums and then your grandparents have some gala to go to, which means we are on our own for dinner," he said.

"That sounds nice," she hummed, kissing his jaw. "What are we doing with our free time?"

"You're cute," he said, laughing and starting to eat.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Stupid question," she laughed with him.

"You'll love it I promise," he said.

"Awfully presumptuous Mr. Huntzberger," she teased.

"I think I know you pretty well Ace," he said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Ask me anything," he said, looking at her and smirking.

"Ok, um… how do I like my coffee?" she asked.

"Which cup?" he said. "The first one is black, the second has a splash of cream, the third has just sugar, and the fourth, if you get to it, has sugar and you like to put that peppermint syrup in it."

"Show off," she mumbled. "Fine, what's my favorite food?"

"Burger, has to be from Luke's."

"What's my favorite holiday?"

"Christmas. Come on give me hard one," he said.

"Who do I trust more than anyone?"

"Your mom, Lane, and me."

"But who do I trust the most?" she asked again. "If I had a problem who would I go to? Who would I need?"

"Your mom," he said.

"Oh, you got one wrong smart ass," she laughed.

"Really? Lane?" he asked.

"Nope," she said, kissing him. "If I had a problem I would come to you, you're the one I would need." He kissed her back, moving his hand up to her cheek and caressing it gently.

"You know you're the one I need too, right?" he said against her lips.

"Yeah, I do," she said, smiling. With that they finished their breakfast and got ready for their day, excited to explore the sights of London together.


	33. Chapter 33 Epilogue

Chapter 33

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

 **AN: So, after reading the reviews and suggestions I decided to do a major time jump to sort of wrap up the story and I'll hopefully be posting my new one soon. I have really loved this story and their relationship here but I'm also excited for my next project.**

 ** _Three Years Later…_**

Logan walked out of the board room and headed towards his office to pack up his things. Passing by his secretary, he told her to take off early today as he would be on his way out soon too. He sat down, turned off his computer, and straightened up the papers on his desk before listening to his messages.

"Logan, we have a conference call with the Chicago times tomorrow morning I think we might be wearing them down." This was good news as he and Nick had working on the acquisition for over 4 months, ever since he and Rory got back from their honeymoon.

"Why the hell is your wife ignoring me?!" Since when did Paris have his work number?

"Hey honey, I just got home and I've got some news for you. Let me know when you leave the office and I'll start dinner. Oh, and guess whose article is being printed above the fold? Mine!" The last one from Rory had him taking his cell phone out of his pocket as he left the building. It rang three times before she picked up. "Why are you ignoring Paris and why is attacking me for it?" he asked.

"Hello to you too, she's getting on my nerves with all this advice about my articles. She was only our editor for 2 months but now she thinks she knows better than I do, hell she thinks she knows better than you do," she said. "She's a medical school graduate student and she thinks she knows Journalism better than a reporter and the Vice President of the biggest publishing company in the world."

"So naturally she's delusional," he said, smirking and turning on the car.

"Exactly! Was that the car?" she asked.

"It was, I'm on my way home," he said.

"Good, I'll start dinner. Are we feeling chicken or shrimp?" she asked.

"I'm thinking shrimp, we both had chicken at dinner with my parents Saturday."

"True, ok shrimp it is. This kitchen is so much bigger than our old one, it's been 7 months and I'm still getting used to it," she said.

"It is different, I like it better though," he said.

"You know what happened to me when I came home from work? One of the neighbors yelled at me because our sprinklers were on one minute longer than they should have been."

"You're kidding," he laughed.

"I'm not! Apparently the HOA has some rule about sprinklers only staying on for 30 minutes at a time and ours were on for 31 minutes and 7 seconds," she said.

"We should have had the neighbors vetted before moving into that house."

"Tomorrow I'm thinking I'll set them for 31 minutes and 8 seconds, then gradually day by day leave them on longer until the vein in Mr. Schwartz's forehead actually pops."

"Ace," he laughed again.

"What? The man must have spent all day standing in his window waiting for my car to pull up, he pounced as soon as I was in the driveway," she said. "Speaking of which, we need to move the cars."

"Why?" she said, pulling into the driveway himself.

"I need the Escalade for tomorrow, I'm going into the city to pick up something for my mom. I think it's a bookshelf, but it won't fit in the Prius." She heard the front door open and close as Logan hung up the phone. She set hers on the counter and waited for him to make his way into the kitchen.

"Why can't she get herself? Aren't they coming for Valentine's day?" he said, walking up behind her and taking a slice of tomato, she had on the cutting board.

"She is coming for Valentine's day so instead of going to the city to get it she'll just come here," she said, adding the vegetables to the pan with the shrimp and then turning around to face him. He placed his hands on her hips and leaned in to kiss her. "So how was your day?"

"It was good," he said, pulling her closer. "But I missed my wife."

"Aw, I missed my hubby," she teased, loosening his tie for him.

"I'm going to go change, I'll be right back," he said, kissing her again and heading for the stairs.

"Aw no, don't change for me, I love you just the way you are!" she called after him.

"I meant my clothes you dork!"

"Oh, thank goodness," she laughed.

Logan went into their bedroom and promptly changed out of his work clothes and into sweatpants. He opened his T-shirt drawer and found an envelope on top. He took it out and noticed Rory's neat scrawl on the outside. Opening it, he found a picture and a note.

 _Remember that night we went to my grandparents, came home drunk off our asses, and couldn't keep our hands off each other? It turns out that night was a lot more eventful than we thought._

 _P.S. Don't put a shirt on_

Upon looking at the picture he found a black and white image of a little blob, barely noticeable amidst its surroundings. It was blurry and grainy and the most amazing thing he had ever seen. "Ace!" he called, practically running down the stairs to where his wife was waiting for him. "Is this really…? Are you…?"

"Yes," she said, grinning. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God! This is amazing!" he said, pulling her into his arms and holding her as close as he could. "I mean our baby is in there, right now." He trailed his hand down to rest on her stomach as he kissed her, sweetly and passionately.

"It is," she said, resting her forehead against his as tears slid down her cheeks.

"I just… I thought we couldn't…" he said, starting to cry himself.

"I know," she said, covering his hand with hers. "But we did. The doctor said the baby isn't in any danger, I just need to take it easy."

"We can do that. We can do that, I just… wow!" he said, smiling like crazy.

"I know, I was pretty shocked too," she said. "I didn't think this would happen… and it was my fault that we couldn't…"

"Hey, it was not your fault Ace, and now, now there's a little mix of you and me in there. Our son or daughter is right here, it's all ok," he said, holding her to his chest and stroking her hair. The whole thing was rather incredible as it had been just 8 months ago that Logan came home to his fiancé sobbing on the couch after a routine OBGYN appointment. She had been fully prepared to call off the engagement, afraid he wouldn't want her if they couldn't have kids. She couldn't give him a family of his own, something she knew he deserved and wanted desperately. Thank god he had talked her out of that.

They hadn't told anyone they couldn't conceive, not even Lorelai or Honor. No one knew except for the two of them that the future they had been planning together since college wasn't going to become a reality. Rory had her IUD removed as it was no longer needed, something she had a hard time coming to terms with. So, two weeks ago when she missed her period she knew it was only attributed to stress, so was the morning sickness, the cravings for fruit, and the fact that coffee made her nauseous. Except it wasn't. It was only attributed to the baby. The beautiful girl or boy growing inside of her right now.

"I know," she said, nodding against him.

"I love you Ace, so much," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too Logan," she said, looking up and allowing him to capture her lips in his own.


End file.
